Coraje y Fortaleza
by Mizuho
Summary: Viviendo ambos extremos en sus matrimonios, Kagome lleva una vida de violencia y brutalidades bajo el yugo de su marido Naraku, mientras Rin vive al máximo su felicidad junto a Sesshoumaru... Completo en el primer cap...
1. Chapter 1

**Coraje y Fortaleza**

**Mizuho**

Disclaimer: blabla... Inuyasha, ni Sexymaru son de mi propiedad, (como no)...

Viviendo ambos extremos en sus matrimonios, Kagome lleva una vida de violencia y brutalidades bajo el yugo de su marido Naraku, mientras Rin vive al máximo su felicidad junto a Sesshoumaru, sin embargo, aún en medio de su felicidad, Rin sufre por el destino cruel de su hermana y se hunde en la desesperación por no poder romper sus cadenas a la vez que alberga más de un deseo en su corazón.

_**Advertencia: Este fic contiene escenas violentas!!**_

...

**Capítulo 1**

Aún oculto bajo las gruesas colchas y tapándose los oídos con su almohada, el pequeño no podía obviar los gritos fuera de su habitación. Todo había comenzado con un estallido, conocido para él, el sonido de platos romperse. Y los gritos de la mujer rogándole que se detuviera. No recordaba cuándo fue la primera vez, pero estaba seguro que no recordaba una noche de paz.

...

El pequeño de cabellera negra y ojos castaños se levantó al escuchar el auto marcharse. No contaba con más de 5 años. Tímidamente fue hasta la habitación contigua, donde una mujer lloraba sobre la cama, encorvada, llena de moretes, el labio partido, sus ropas rasgadas.

-Mama...

-Kei...

-Mama...

El pequeño estiró sus deditos para tocarla, pero ella no lo dejó.

-Onegai, no... Kei...

-Mami...

-Ve-ve a tu cama, mi amor...

El pequeño obedeció sin chistar. Permaneció sentado en su cama, viéndose los pies, hasta que la mujer fue por él.

-Kei, mi amor...

-Mami...

La mujer sonrió y se sentó a su lado, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, mi amor...

El pequeño levantó la mano e intentó acariciar su labio hinchado.

-No, mi amor...

-Porqué, mami?

-Keitaro...

-Porqué mi papá es tan malo contigo?

Sin respuestas a esa pregunta, lo abrazó con fuerza nuevamente.

-Mami...

-Eso no importa ahora, mi amor... lo importante es que nunca permitiré que te haga daño...

...

Como el pequeño estaba de vacaciones, se pasaba el día en la casa. Su madre le prometió una comida deliciosa y estaba en la cocina preparándola, el pequeño estaba jugando en la sala cuando la puerta se abrió. Frunció el ceño al ver a su padre allí.

-Keitaro...

-Hola, papá...

El hombre entró en la cocina y la sorprendió sacando unos tomates de la nevera.

-Oh! Por Kami! Naraku, me asustaste!

-En serio?

Dejó los tomates sobre la mesa.

-Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Acariciando los moretes de sus brazos y el partido de su labio, le habló en voz baja y ronca.

-La verdad es que no podía concentrarme... pensando en tí...

-No tienes que preocuparte...

-Kagome...

Kagome desvió la mirada, él la hizo verlo nuevamente.

-Lo siento... perdóname, onegai...

-Naraku...

-Te lo juro, no volverá a pasar...

-Me hiciste la misma promesa hace 2 semanas...

-Esta vez es en serio, Kagome...

Naraku la besó suavemente y la dejó en la cocina. Asegurándose que no la estaba viendo, se pasó una servilleta por los labios.

...

**-1 mes después. -**

Kagome está en la casa de su hermana, quien desaprueba totalmente el que siguiera casada con esa bestia.

-Te lo juro, Kagome, tienes que estar loca, de seguro con una de esas palizas te provocó daño cerebral! Déjalo!

-No crees que quiero, Rin? Es lo que quiero, si por mí es no vuelvo jamás!

-Entonces?! Manita, aquí hay habitaciones de más...

Kagome bajó la mirada, pronto las lágrimas cayeron sobre las manos de su hermana que sostenía las suyas.

-No es por mí, Rin...

-Kagome...

-Naraku lo sabe... Sabe que soy capaz de dejarlo... pero... Kami, Rin qué pasaría con mi bebé?!

-Kagome, nunca permitiría que te lo quitara...

-Pero es que no lo conoces... no sabes de lo que es capaz...

**-Flashback. -**

Pocos días después del regreso a la casa de Kagome con el pequeño recién nacido. Pasado la media noche, Keitaro comenzó a llorar. Kagome se levantó y lo amamantó, una vez dormido, volvió a su cama. No habían pasado 10 minutos cuando sintió sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Naraku...

Sin decir nada, continuó tocándola.

-Naraku, no puedo...

-Quién lo dice?

-Los doctores, Naraku, debemos esperar al menos 40 días...

-Eso es mentira...

Deslizó sus dedos a su entrepierna, ella cerró las piernas y lo rechazó.

-Naraku, onegai, me duele...

-Te duele?

-Sí...

Naraku se sentó en la cama. Kagome por igual, lo abrazó y lo besó en el hombro. De repente sintió que la cara le ardía y que seguramente tenía un ojo fuera. Vio a Naraku encima de ella.

-Naraku...

-Vas a hacer lo que yo diga, cuando yo diga...

-Qué haces?

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Kagome intentó levantarse, la golpeó nuevamente, esta vez, la agarró por el cuello.

-Si no me obedeces, él las va a pagar...

-Es tu hijo...

-Me importa poco...

Volvió a tocarla y separó sus piernas con brusquedad.

-Onegai, no... Naraku...

-Cállate!

Con el tercer golpe, el pequeño despertó, comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Kagome luchaba por zafarse, le estaba haciendo daño, sentía que se desgarraba por dentro y por la presión en su cuello le faltaba el aire. Una vez fuera de ella, Kagome se encorvó, llorando, el dolor era insoportable.

-Calla al maldito mocoso!

No se podía mover, quería levantarse pero no podía.

-Te dije que lo callaras!

Otro golpe en la espalda que la tiró al piso. Kagome se levantó como pudo, si seguía, le haría daño a su hijo. Se acercó a la cuna.

-Sh-h-h... Calma...

Sentía algo caliente que corría entre sus piernas. Una vez dormido el pequeño, fue al baño, la sagre corría como si fuese una llave abierta.

...

Apenas 4 meses después, Kagome se supo embarazada, pero pasaron unas semanas y lo perdió a causa de los golpes de Naraku. El día en que le dieron la alta, luego de que Rin se marchara, Kagome acomodó al pequeño en su cuna. Salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, cerró la puerta y al levantar la mirada, una bofetada la mandó directo al piso.

-Quién diablos te crees que eres para perder un hijo mío?

-Naraku...

Naraku la levantó halándola por el cabello, Kagome intentaba no gritar para no despertar al pequeño y provocarle más furia a Naraku.

-Dímelo!

Fue una golpiza brutal, finalmente, Kagome le gritó pidiéndole perdón, como si realmente fuese su culpa, la levantó del piso y la aventó contra la pared, agarrándola por el cuello.

-Onegai, Naraku, detente... perdóname...

-Por supuesto que te perdonaré... cuando me des otro hijo...

-Como quieras!

-Así me gusta... obediente...

Naraku le arrancó la ropa.

-No! Naraku, onegai!

-Cállate!!

Sujetándola por el cuello contra la pared, Naraku le hizo lo que se le vino en gana. Cuando se hartó, la tiró al piso.

-Báñate! Hiedes a carne podrida!

Kagome permaneció allí, tirada en el piso, inmóvil, con el dolor de sus entrañas calando hasta el más alejado rincón de su cerebro.

**-Fin del Flashback. -**

-Mama!

Kagome volvió a la realidad, el pequeño se había subido al sillón junto a ella y acarició sus mejillas mojadas.

-Mama, porqué lloras?

-No te preocupes, mi amor...

Kagome lo llenó de besos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, mi principito!

Un rato después, Kagome notó que Keitaro había ensuciado el sillón al subirse, buscó con qué limpiarlo, pero en ese justo momento llegó Naraku.

-Kagome...

-Naraku... cómo fue tu día?

-Bien...

Naraku vio la mancha negra en la tela blanca, vio a Kagome.

-Qué es eso?

-Justo ahora lo iba a limpiar...

Naraku vio a su alrededor, volvió a ver a Kagome.

-Así es como me pagas? Yo me mato en la calle trabajando por nosotros y tú, así es como me pagas?

-Naraku, de qué hablas? Yo...

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es atender la casa y a mi hijo!! Ni eso puedes hacer bien!

-Yo...

-Mira! Mira a tu alrededor! Esto es un chiquero de puercos!!

La casa en realidad estaba impecable.

-Lo siento, prometo que me esforzaré más...

-Así que ahora eres comediante?

Kagome levantó la mirada, la bofetada no se hizo esperar, al caer, Kagome vio a Keitaro, entonces sus lágrimas fluyeron como ríos, hasta el momento el niño, aunque consciente de lo que pasaba, nunca lo había visto.

-Mami...

-Vete a tu habitación, Kei...

-Mami...

-Vete!

El pequeño corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación, aún así, escondido bajo la cama, esuchaba los golpes y a su madre rogándole que se detuviera.

...

El silencio reinaba nuevamente, Keitaro se atrevió a salir, se quedó paralizado al ver a su padre amordazando a su madre con una mano y sobre ella mientras los dos estaban completamente desnudos, al verlo, el terror se marcó en los ojos de Kagome, instintivamente el pequeño se devolvió a su habitación de inmediato.

Naraku salió nuevamente, Kagome se dio un baño sintiéndose basura. Fue por su pequeño.

-Kei...

-Mami...

-Kei, mi amor, ya puedes abrir...

El niño abrió la puerta y la abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba.

-Gomen, mami! Gomen! Gomen!!

-Cálmate, mi amor... ya todo pasó...

Pero Keitaro continuaba frenético, pidiéndole perdón, Kagome lo cargó y lo llevó a su cama, se sentó con él.

-Mi amor, perdóname... yo no quería que vieras nada de eso...

-Mami, le voy a decir que fui yo...

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

-Yo ensucié el sillón! Gomen, mami, le voy a decir que fui yo!

-No! No! Keitaro, no lo hagas, mi amor...

Muchas veces Kagome había intentado alejarse de allí, pero hacía tiempo había desistido.

**-Flashback. -**

Gimiendo en silencio, Kagome se atendía las heridas en el baño, frente al espejo. Se vio detenidamente, detallándose. No era ni la sombra de la mujer que una vez fue. Con un ojo hinchado que ya comenzaba a amoratarse. La sangre corriendo por su nariz, el labio inferior como si se hubiese brotado hacia afuera, las mejillas marcadas y amoratadas. Su pecho lleno de las marcas de sus puños, sus brazos, sus piernas. En ese justo instante tomó la decisión y obviando el dolor en su entrepierna, tomó lo poco que le quedaba de dinero, unas cuantas ropas y a su pequeño que no despertó. Luego de quitar todos los seguros en silencio, encontró una resistencia al abrir la puerta, volvió a intentarlo sin éxito, sintió aquél aliento en su cuello.

-A dónde crees que vas con mi hijo?

La hizo la dar la vuelta pegándola contra la puerta, el pequeño despertó y comenzó a llorar.

-Cállalo!!

Kagome logró volverlo a dormir y lo llevó nuevamente a su cuna. Al salir, la golpiza fue tan brutal que quedó inconsciente y no supo más de ella hasta el día siguiente. Acostada en una cama de hospital. Una enfermera la medicaba cuando reaccionó.

-Dónde estoy?! Mi bebé!!

-Tranquila... está en el hospital Central...

-Mi... mi bebé...

-Su hijo está bien... su esposo la trajo anoche...

Kagome se llevó las manos al vientre, sintiendo un dolor infernal.

-Esos miserables abusaron de usted...

-Quiénes?!

-Los atracadores...

Kagome vio a Naraku entrar en la habitación. La enfermera le sonrió.

-Va a estar bien... Necesita mucho cariño y comprensión...

-Sí...

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Naraku la agarró por el cuello.

-A mí nadie me deja, de acuerdo? Hasta que la muerte nos separe...

**-Fin del Flashback.-**

...

Rin camina hacia la terraza con un cubo en las manos y varias herramientas, junto a ella un enorme perro husky completamente blanco y de ojos azules. Deja la cubeta afuera, así como el mandil y los zapatos, entra a la terraza y se acomoda en un sillón para apreciar su trabajo. Una mucama se acerca con un vaso de limonada frozen.

-Kami! Gracias, Aichi!

-A su orden, señora...

El perro gime y toca el fondo del vaso con su nariz, Rin sonríe y acaricia su cabeza.

-Tienes calor, mi amor? Ve con Aichi... échale hielo a su agua...

-Sí, señora...

-Gracias... Ah! Aichi... qué piensas?

La muchacha observó el área renovada.

-Uno de sus mejores trabajos, señora...

Rin sonrió.

-Gracias, por favor, recuérdale a Kimkio que hay que quitar ese matorral del fondo, no sabía que daba espinas, sólo son palos y espinas, no da flores ni nada.

-Sí, señora...

Rin se quedó sola, tomó una parte de la limonada y completamente distraída, se quedó dormida. Despertó sintiendo una suave caricia en sus labios. Al abrir los ojos, sonrió.

-Mi amor...

-Hola, preciosa...

Rin se entregó sin reservas al apasionado beso que le daba su marido, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y enredando sus dedos en la densa cabellera platinada. Se separaron entre tiernos y cortos besitos.

-Qué tal tu día?

-Acaba de mejorar... y tú?

Rin sonrió orgullosa. No pudieron ignorar por más tiempo los gruñidos de Yuki.

-Rin...

-Quieto, Yuki, es papá... estás celoso de papá?

El perro gimió y rozó sus dedos con su nariz, Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo acarició detrás de las orejas.

-Ya la cuidaste, ahora me toca a mí...

-Vete a tu casita...

Sin dilatar, obedeció, retomando la conversación, Sesshoumaru le volvió a preguntar de su día.

-Vendí tres casas... y terminé de arreglar el jardín...

-Vaya! Y todo eso antes de las 3 de la tarde! No cabe duda, eres biónica!

Rin rió a carcajadas y volvió a sucumbir ante sus besos. Levantó una mano y acariciando sus mejillas y labios, le sugirió encerrarse en la habitación hasta el día siguiente.

-Excelente idea, mi preciosa...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Te amo...

-Yo también, mi amor...

Una vez que desaparecieron de vista, Aichi suspiró y continuó su labor.

-Qué pasa, Aichi?

-Ah? Maki-sama... es que... no dejo de pensar en lo injusta que es la vida...

-A qué te refieres?

-Hace cinco años, cuando entré a trabajar aquí, la señora me hablaba emocionada de que pronto comenzaría a remodelar una de las habitaciones para un bebé y me bromeaba con que tenía que esforzarme mucho, porque el señor es alérgico al polvo...

Maki asintió, Rin siempre lo decía en tono de broma, pero en realidad, habían 4 empleadas sólo para limpieza y asegurarse de que no quedara rastro de polvo en la casa, ya que la alergia de Sesshoumaru era muy severa.

-Y tu punto es...

-No lo sé, Maki-sama, usted se ha encariñado con sus patrones?

-No es correcto... pero cuando tiene el corazón tan puro como la señora, es difícil no tomarles afecto...

-A eso me refiero... y es lo que me da tanta pena... alguien tan buena como la señora y no puede tener lo único que realmente desea...

Maki se detuvo en su labor recordando aquél día con una congoja en el corazón.

**-Flashback. -**

Rin estaba segura de que en cualquier momento quedaría embarazada, muchas veces, se metía en la cocina a preparar algo especial para cenar y les hablaba emocionada a sus empleadas.

-A ver... ya sé! Un risotto de camarones! Hay risotto, verdad?

-Sí, señora...

-Búscamelo!

Rin picaba las verduras y se detuvo a ver a Maki, que la ayudaba con los camarones.

-Ay! Maki, te imaginas? Si de verdad pasa en este mes, mi bebé tal vez nazca en el mes de mi cumpleaños! Y si es el mismo día?

Maki sonrió, Rin cerró los ojos soñadora.

-Sería el regalo perfecto! Me gustaría tener una bebita... porque Sessh, ya sé cómo se vería si es varón... pero una niña bella como su papi!

-Y no ha pensado en un niño con los ojos como los del señor?

-AY!! Maki, no me hagas ilusionarme más!

Maki sonrió, Rin destilaba aquella emoción por cada poro de su piel.

-Menos mal que fue el señor el que le sugirió comenzar familia... porque si dependiera de usted... ya tendría al menos 3...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-No lo creas, siempre estuvimos de acuerdo con esperar... O sea, yo estaba haciendo una maestría, él viajaba mucho, ese no es ambiente para un bebé... pero ahora... es el momento perfecto!

...

Esa noche, la cena fue espectacular, sin embargo, Sesshoumaru no se notaba relajado. Después del postre, se acomodaron en la terraza.

-Mi amor, pareces tenso, qué te pasa?

-Preciosa...

-Vamos, mi amor... dime qué te pasa?

Sesshoumaru se sentó, Rin estaba sobre sus piernas, se acomodó dándole el frente con una pierna a cada lado. Él acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura, se refugió en su pecho.

-Sessh... me estás preocupando, mi amor...

-Quiero que recuerdes, Rin... que te amo con todo mi ser... que jamás sería capaz de herirte... mucho menos de hacerte sufrir... por eso, yo... quiero dejarte libre...

-Qué?! De qué hablas? Sesshoumaru!

-Eres libre de quedarte... eres libre de dejarme... sin resentimientos...

-Sessh, de qué hablas? Son puras sandeces lo que dices, por qué querría yo dejarte?

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada, Rin lo hizo levantarla para descubrirlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, dime de una buena vez! Qué pasó?! Me engañaste? Es eso? Me engañaste y ahora te arrepientes?

-Kami, Rin!

Rin movió la cabeza negativamente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Porqué me lo dices, entonces? No me acabas de decir que nunca me herirías?

-No! Rin, jamás! No pienses eso! Yo no te fui infiel!

-Entonces qué...

Y fue como si algo la golpeara con la fuerza de un rayo, ahogando un suspiro, Rin se llevó las manos a la boca y vio a su marido.

-Hoy te daban los resultados de tus pruebas... es eso? Sessh, estás enfermo?

-Rin...

-Kami, mi amor, pero qué tonto! Cómo se te ocurre una babosada como esa? Cómo te voy a dejar sólo porque enfermes?

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos que acariciaban sus mejillas y las besó.

-Mi amor...

-No estoy enfermo, Rin...

-Entonces?

-Quiero que me escuches... onegai, no saltes a conclusiones...

Sesshoumaru se tomó su tiempo y respiró profundamente.

-Cuando era joven... me gustaban mucho los caballos... Kami, nunca le he dicho esto a nadie... quise aprender a saltar con el caballo y... un estribo estaba flojo, me resbalé y caí sentado en el caballo...

-Cualquiera se cae de un caballo, mi amor...

-No, Rin... no me caí del caballo... cuando saltas, te paras, juntas tus rodillas, para que al caer, quedes parada... si caes junto con el caballo, te puedes hacer daño... yo caí junto con el caballo...

-Sessh...

-Tenía 14 años, me dí en los testículos...

-No te entiendo... qué tiene que ver algo que pasó hacen casi 20 años? Sessh, qué pasa?

-Soy estéril, Rin...

Rin se quedó petrificada, vio a Sesshoumaru cerrar los ojos y como si se rindiera.

-Sesshoumaru... eso... eso... significa que...

-Significa que no puedo tener hijos... si te quedas a mi lado, no podrás tener ese hijo que tanto deseas, Rin, no te lo puedo dar...

Sesshoumaru se levantó y subió las escaleras cabizbajo. Deseaba tener un hijo con la misma intensidad que ella, la diferencia estaba en que ella podía elegir.

...

-Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru!!

Rin corrió escaleras arriba, con el corazón hecho trizas, vio a su marido sentado en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta y lo escuchó sollozar con la cara escondida entre sus manos, cada noche, después de hacer el amor, bromeaban pensando que esa sería la noche. Cada día buscaban nombres extraños y se pasaban la noche bromeando con eso, Sesshoumaru estaba igualmente o más emocionado que ella con la idea de tener un bebé. Lo abrazó desde atrás y lo llenó de besos, quedaron acostados, abrazados, sin decir una palabra.

Al día siguiente, Rin despertó, estaba sola, pero al ver hacia la ventana, vio a Sesshoumaru con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Se levantó y lo abrazó.

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru inspiró a la máxima capacidad de sus pulmones y cerró los ojos, se dio la vuelta, sintió sus manos en sus mejillas y un tierno beso.

-Tu amor...

-Por siempre...

-Rin...

-Ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo...

-Preciosa...

-Exactamente... soy tu preciosa y tú eres mi amor... y hace 10 años juramos ante Kami, permanecer juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas...

-Rin...

-Si yo enfermo, tú enfermas... Si tú eres pobre, yo soy pobre... Si estoy triste, tú también... y mi amor... si tú no puedes tener hijos... yo tampoco...

-Kami, Rin...

Rin le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo que más me emocionaba de todo aquello, era que tendría un hijo contigo, mi amor... así que... si no... si no es contigo... no lo quiero, Sessh...

Rin acarició su mejilla y removió la traviesa lágrima que rodaba por la misma. Lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru Kazami...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con la fuerza suficiente para levantarla y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo!!

**-Fin del Flashback. -**

Rin lo veía dormir aferrado a ella, su respiración calmada y la paz marcada en su rostro, pero aunque se notaba relajado, el agarre a su cintura era férreo, suspiró y lo besó en el pecho, acomodó su cabeza en el mismo, pudiendo escuchar sus latidos.

-En qué piensas, preciosa?

Rin sonrió.

-En lo delicioso que está mi marido... deberías tomarte unos días libres, iríamos al club campestre y así le provoco envidia a un par de brujas...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-No creas que no estás en las mismas... sólo que yo no quiero compartirte con nadie... eres sólo para mí...

-Tú igual... pero es ver y no tocar...

El reloj de Sesshoumaru emitió un sonido con el cambio de fecha, ambos vieron la pantalla del radio reloj.

-Kami...

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Ya han pasado 3 años...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y sus labios.

-Estás segura de la decisión que tomaste?

-En un 120, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

**...**

**N/A: Hola!! Cómo les va? Espero que estén bien y que les guste este nuevo fic, espero sus reviews a ver qué tal, ah?**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Rin se levantó bien temprano, quería prepararle el desayuno a Sesshoumaru, para cuando Maki entró en la cocina, Rin terminaba de organizar todo en una bandeja.

-Rin-sama, me habría avisado...

-No te preocupes, Maki, además, quiero que sea algo especial...

-La ayudo...

Rin sonrió y tomó la bandeja.

-Que nadie suba...

-Sí, señora...

Rin le guiñó un ojo y subió las escaleras con la bandeja. Sesshoumaru ya se había levantado, luego de colocarlo todo en la mesa junto a la ventana, se soltó la yukata y entró en el baño. Sesshoumaru estaba en la ducha, de espaldas, Rin sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior al verlo, cuando él se dio vuelta y se quitó el cabello de los ojos, le sonrió.

-Me acompañas?

-Qué pregunta!

Una vez dentro, se besaron apasionadamente.

-Hm! Qué delicia!

-Lo mismo digo, preciosa...

Rin acarició su corta cabellera y suspiró.

-Extraño mi melena...

-Tú melena?

-Claro que sí, mi amor... crees que me habría fijado en tí si lo tuvieses corto?

-No?

-Pero ni de broma! Me encantaba ese look de chico malo que tenías!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Ya estoy muy viejo para eso...

-Me llenaba la boca de decir que mi novio era el guitarrista de una banda de Rock...

-Te imaginas, preciosa? Yo en la portada del Wall Street Journal con el cabello largo, el piercing en la lengua y una chaqueta de cuero?

Esta vez fue el turno de Rin para reír, la sintió estremecerse.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Hm! Recordé cómo era el sexo... hacías magia con ese piercing!

-Y ahora? No hago magia?

-Ya eso es cosa de niños...

-Sí?

-Mmhmm... ahora haces maravillas...

Sesshoumaru rió nuevamente.

Desayunaron entre tiernos besos y caricias, al terminar, Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te quedó simplemente delicioso!

-Gracias...

-No, gracias a tí...

Sesshoumaru reconoció las intenciones de su mujer de quedarse entre las sábanas al menos un par de horas más y se sentía tentado a complacerla, pero no podía obviar el compromiso que tenía. Se separó del apasionado beso que compartían y acarició sus mejillas.

-No puedo, Rin... tengo una reunión que no puedo posponer...

-Sólo vienen por un día?

-Desde Londres...

Rin suspiró y se soltó de su cuello y cintura.

-Te prometo que te repondré, mi amor...

-Me tendré que conformar sólo con lo de la ducha...

Sesshoumaru sonrió arrogantemente, si apenas hacía media hora que la tenía entre sus brazos, prisionera contra la pared y delirando del placer, se soltó la yukata para vestirse, Rin lo vio y lo atrajo a ella.

-Preciosa...

-No te resistas mucho...

Sesshoumaru sintió las rodillas débiles con los besos y caricias de su esposa.

-A-tcha!! Rin!!

Rin se separó sonriendo y se limpió las comisuras antes de ponerse de pie, él la recibió con un apasionado beso.

-Eso fue celestial...

-Es sólo para que no me olvides...

-Nunca...

...

Rin había vuelto temprano de la oficina, sólo tenía 2 citas para mostrar casas. Al llegar a la casa, el perro enloqueció al verla.

-Yuki! No!!

Rin reía a carcajadas presa entre la pared y el perro que le había brincado encima y le lamía las mejillas.

-Yuki! Abajo!

El perro obedeció al instante. Rin le acarició la cabeza y le prometió salir con él en unos minutos. Yuki era la adoración de Rin después de su esposo. Sesshoumaru se lo regaló de navidad un par de años atrás y fue amor a primera vista, cuando Sesshoumaru estaba de viaje, el perro dormía en la habitación a los pies de la cama y pobre del que intentara entrar en la misma sin que Rin le dijera que no se moviera. Incluyendo al mismo Sesshoumaru, que una vez, discutiendo, levantó los brazos exasperado y Yuki le voló encima enseñándole con fiereza sus afilados dientes.

Rin bajó las escaleras con ropa más cómoda y salió con el animal, algunas cuadras más arriba había un enorme parque, a Rin le gustaba ir con Yuki y se tiraba bajo la sombra de algún árbol para leer con el perro acomodado a su lado. A veces le lanzaba una pelota y él corría enloquecido tras ella para buscarla.

Yuki estaba feliz y emocionado y se notaba porque él era quien paseaba a Rin, la tiraba haciéndola casi correr. Se pasaron la tarde allí, cuando comenzó a oscurecer y las luces del parque a encender, Rin decidió volver. Iban calmados por la acera y al doblar la esquina, un auto descontrolado se subió en la misma y los golpeó, junto con el chirrido de las llantas se escuchó el quejido del perro.

-YUKI!!

...

Sesshoumaru estaba en la casa, llamaba una y otra vez al celular de Rin, pero de inmediato entraba el correo de voz. Ya se estaba preocupando, Rin no se tardaba tanto. En el momento en que cerró, timbró su celular.

-Bueno?

-Sesshoumaru Kazami?

-Sí! Quién habla?

-Le llamamos del Nippon Kita, soy la Dra. Kings, su esposa Rin Kazami, pidió que le notificáramos...

-Ella... ella está bien?! Qué le pasó?!

-Estuvo involucrada en un accidente, ella está estable.

-Voy de inmediato!!

Pálido, tembloroso y agitado, incapaz de encender el auto, Sesshoumaru llamó a gritos al chofer.

-Qué se le ofrece, Sesshoumaru-sama?

-Llévame al Nippon Kita, rápido!!

Apenas el auto se detuvo, Sesshoumaru se tiró del mismo y entró en la emergencia como caballo desbocado.

-Rin! Rin Kazami, sabe dónde está?!

-Cortina 3...

Sesshoumaru corrió la cortina, con la cara transfigurada por la preocupación. A Rin le enyesaban un pie hasta la rodilla. Tenía una venda en la cabeza.

-Kami, preciosa, qué pasó?! Estás bien?

-Sessh!!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza llorando desconsolada, incapaz de hablar. El doctor le explicó que se había fracturado el peroné y tenía esguince del tobillo. Un conductor se había quedado dormido y el auto se desvió subiendo a la acera y embistiéndola.

-Tiene suerte de que sólo le haya pasado eso...

-Kami, doctor, está seguro de que está bien? Ella no es así...

-Está alterada y asustada, con los calmantes se le pasará...

-Puedo llevármela a la casa hoy?

-Seguro... debe descansar el pie, mantenerlo arriba y si nota cambios de color en los dedos o sensación de hormigeo o dolor, debe venir de inmediato.

-Y la herida de la cabeza?

-Fue superficial, es sólo un raspón, estará bien...

El doctor le entregó las radiografías y le dio la alta a Rin. Al llegar a la casa, la llevó a la cama y la acomodó para que descansara. Bajó las escaleras y notó la congoja en los rostros de Maki y Aichi.

-Ella estará bien... quiten esas caras! Nadie murió!

-Señor...

Aichi bajó la cabeza.

-Llamaron de la veterinaria... Dicen que Yuki está muy mal...

Sesshoumaru sólo suspiró, Rin le había dicho en el camino que se moría de la preocupación por Yuki, que su celular se rompió y que alguien le hizo el favor de llamar a la veterinaria para que fueran por él.

...

Sesshoumaru despertó y se enfureció al ver a Rin haciendo malabares para bañarse sola.

-Por Kami, Rin! Estás convalesciente!

-Tengo que ir a la veterinaria!

-Rin!

-Yuki me necesita! Sessh! Tengo que verlo!

Sesshoumaru se resignó y la ayudó. Apenas entraron al lugar y a Rin se le salieron las lágrimas, los aullidos los reconocía como los de Yuki.

-Rin-sama...

-Cómo está mi bebé? Puedo verlo?

Los guiaron a otra sala, lo habían pelado al ras, estaba lleno de heridas ya suturadas y tenía las cuatro patas inmovilizadas y al verla sólo gimió moviendo la cabeza ligeramente.

-Kami, mi amor... Yuki, te vas a poner bien, sí?

El doctor se les acercó.

-Rin-sama...

-Doctor, Yuki se va a poner bien, verdad? Tiene la cola rota? Porqué no la mueve?

El doctor negó con la cabeza.

-El impacto le rompió la columna y seccionó la médula... Yuki no podrá volver a caminar...

-Pero...

-Me temo que lo mejor para él es sacrificarlo... de otra manera sufriría mucho...

-No! Nunca, Yuki...

-Rin...

-Sessh, no! Es mí decisión...

-Si no se hace... cuánto tiempo viviría?

-Unos dos o tres días más, pero de todas formas estaría sedado como ahora. Tiene los órganos severamente dañados, es increíble que haya pasado la noche.

Rin se abrazó a Sesshoumaru y lloró aferrada a su pecho.

-Rin...

-Quiero despedirme...

Volvieron con Yuki, al verla llorar, Yuki también lo hizo, podían ver su pelaje mojarse.

-Kami, mi amor... perdóname, Yuki... pero es lo mejor para tí... te quiero mucho...

Rin lo besó en la cabeza. Yuki lamió sus dedos. Sesshoumaru le acarició la cabeza sin poder ocultar su congoja.

-Gracias por cuidarla...

Rin asintió y el doctor lo inyectó.

-Buen chico... eres un buen chico...

Yuki se quedó dormido. El doctor lo examinó y asintió. Rin se aferró a Sesshoumaru llorando desesperada, aunque él quería mantener la compostura, no contuvo las lágrimas. Sabía que nada volvería a ser igual sin Yuki.

...

Kagome fue a ver a Rin, estaba inconsolable, Sesshoumaru estaba desesperado porque conocía bien a Rin y la depresión era inevitable.

-Rin...

-Kagome!!

Rin la abrazó con fuerza, el pequeño se subió a la cama y se abrazó a Rin.

-Kei, mi amor...

-Yo lo quería mucho...

-Yo también, cariño... Yuki era como mi bebé...

Kagome acarició la cabeza del pequeño.

...

Rin ya se había recuperado completamente, había vuelto al trabajo, pero al volver a la casa, sentía el vacío en su pecho. Yuki no estaba allí para recibirla. No tenía compañía cuando Sesshoumaru viajaba y la casa se sentía realmente vacía.

Estaba ya acostada para dormir cuando timbró su celular.

-Bueno?

-Preciosa...

-Sessh! Mi amor! Cómo estás?

-Extrañándote mucho... cómo estas tú?

-Igual! Me haces mucha falta! Me da mucho frío cuando duermo...

-Rin, crees que puedes tomarte una semana libre?

-Cuándo?

-Ahora?

-Ahora? Para qué?

-Quiero que vengas a Alemania y encontrarnos aquí... puedes?

-Creo que puedo arreglar algo, pero de qué se trata?

-Hoy me enteré de un tratamiento nuevo de fertilidad... pero los instructivos son por cita y sólo parejas, quiero que lo veas.

-Pero mi amor...

-Onegai, Rin...

-Arreglaré todo para irme tan pronto pueda...

-Tienes una reservación abierta, desde el primer vuelo del día...

-Está bien...

...

Rin organizó todo y salió en el vuelo del medio día, llegaría al otro día a Alemania.

...

Kagome llegó a la casa con Keitaro, después de terminar sus tareas, el pequeño vio a su madre que revisaba sus trabajos. Acarició sus mejillas.

-Mami...

-Dime, mi amor...

-Tú vas a tener un bebé?

Kagome lo vio y lo besó en la cabeza.

-No, cariño, porqué?

-Es que vi en la televisión cómo se hacen los bebés.

-Qué?!

Kagome se calmó y se atrevió a preguntar qué había visto exactamente.

-Ya yo sabía lo que es un pene y una vagina... pero hay unos pececitos, como renacuajos que tienen que nadar para...

Kagome escuchó sorprendida del tipo de información que su hijo manejaba y las palabras que conocía aunque no sabía su significado.

-...Y decía que el esperma se queda en la vagina y los renacuajos...

Al terminar, Kagome estaba anonadada, se sabía el proceso completo.

-Muy bien, mi amor, sí, así es como se comienza a formar un bebé...

-Y no es lo mismo que mi papá y tu estaban haciendo?

Kagome recordó aquella tarde y cerró los ojos, acarició su cabeza.

-No siempre se tiene como resultado un bebé...

-Mami, estás triste otra vez...

Kagome le sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Eres muy pequeño para saber tanto, mi amor... preocúpate más por ser un niño feliz...

Kagome lo ayudó a recoger los libros.

-Mami...

-Dime...

-Tío y tía saben cómo hacer un bebé? Por qué ellos no tienen?

Kagome rió a carcajadas y acarició sus mejillas.

-Sí saben, pero hay algunas personas que no pueden tener bebés aunque quieran...

-Porqué no?

-Sólo Kami sabe, mi amor...

El pequeño se quedó pensativo, Kagome lo abrazó desde atrás y lo besó en la mejilla.

-En qué piensas tanto, mi amor?

-Cuando yo tenga bebés, le voy a regalar uno a mi tía...

Kagome rió a carcajadas y lo llenó de besos, feliz por saber que aún viviendo con Naraku, su corazón y mente seguían tan puros e inocentes como debía ser.

...

Rin caminaba por el andén con su maleta a rastras, vio a Sesshoumaru y sonriendo se apresuró hacia él, dejó la maleta y brincó a sus brazos. Se saludaron con un apasionado beso.

-Mi amor!

-Preciosa!

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, luces más hermosa!

Rin sonrió y se soltó de su abrazo de monitos, fueron al hotel donde Sesshoumaru se hospedaba.

-Podemos...

-No me interesa nada que no incluya hacer el amor...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y complació a su mujer.

-21 días sin tí es una eternidad, preciosa...

Sin embargo, se tomó su tiempo para desvestirla y llenar su cuerpo de besos y caricias.

-Ah! Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, se deslizó sobre ella besando su pecho, vientre y separando sus piernas, hasta su intimidad. Deslizó sus dedos en una sutil caricia que la hizo estremecerse.

-Están fríos!!

-Eso se arregla...

Sesshoumaru se metió los dedos a la boca y luego volvió a acariciarla.

-Mejor?

-Mmjjm...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, se dedicó a brindarle placer con sus labios hasta llevarla al borde de la locura.

-Sessh! Kami, mi amor! Sessh, ya, hazme el amor!

-Creí que ya lo estaba haciendo...

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru se deslizó sobre ella y se movió lentamente rozando sus sexos.

-Sessh!

-Me encanta cuando me ruegas por sexo...

-Hm! Ya!

-Seguro... hazlo tú...

Sesshoumaru se acomodó boca arriba, Rin le dio un almohadazo y le juró que se las iba a cobrar.

-Puedes comenzar cuando quieras...

Rin se acomodó sobre él y guiándolo a su interior.

-Eso, preciosa...

-Vas a hacer lo que yo diga y cuando yo diga...

-Como desees...

...

Permanecían unidos en un apasionado beso, con suaves movimientos que les permitían disfrutar al máximo de su pasión. Rin se aferró a su espalda para soltarse al momento del clímax.

Descansaban abrazados y compartiendo tiernos besitos, el cabello de Rin se extendía sobre ellos como una cortina azabache, acariciando su rostro, acomodó un mechón tras su oreja.

-Sessh...

-Te amo, Rin... No puedo imaginarme continuar viviendo sin tí...

-Yo también te amo, Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru le dio un apasionado beso y le permitió acomodarse sobre su pecho.

-Qué es todo eso?

-Qué cosa?

Sesshoumaru vio la mesita de noche que Rin veía, atestada de folletos y panfletos.

-Ah, es la información que he conseguido del tratamiento...

-Pero qué es?

-Es... en realidad, la parte delicada de todo esto, eres tú...

-Yo? Pero si los doctores dijeron que yo estoy normal...

-Bueno, según esto, con hormonas, te estimulan los ovarios para que prepare más de un óvulo y después los extraen... no sé de qué otra manera que no sea con...

-Sesshoumaru, eso no es nuevo, eso es InVitro...

-Sí, eso mismo...

-Y no importa cuántos óvulos me extraigan si tú no tienes espermatozoides!

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada. Rin se dio cuenta de que hasta el momento estaba realmente entusiasmado, acarició sus mejillas.

-Sessh...

-Debe haber algo, Rin... debe haber alguna manera...

-Sessh, mi amor... me halaga que te esfuerces... pero no quiero que te tortures... recuerda que yo tomé una decisión...

-Pero yo quiero tener hijos!!

Rin se apartó de él.

-Me niego a resignarme, Rin, yo quiero tener hijos!

-Sessh... y si adoptamos...

-No! No quiero! Yo quiero tener un hijo mío! Que lleve mi sangre!

-Bueno, pues malas noticias, tú eres estéril! Han pasado 3 años, Sesshoumaru, es hora de que comiences a aceptarlo!

-Rin...

Rin le habló entre lágrimas.

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, olvídate de todo eso... ya estoy harta de cosas que no funcionan, el 90 de los tratamientos están dirigidos a las mujeres que no pueden concebir o no lo retienen, pero qué hay que aumente o estimule la producción de espermatozoides sanos? O vivos cuando menos?!

-...-

-Pruebo mi punto... nos quedan tres opciones... un banco de esperma...

-JAMÁS!!

-Yo tampoco quiero eso! Pero o es eso o adoptamos...

-...-

Rin se vistió y se levantó. Sesshoumaru estuvo un rato más en la cama, se levantó y fue por ella al balcón.

-Cuál es la tercera opción?

-Seguir como hasta ahora... sólo tú y yo...

-Yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz, Rin... y no importa cuántas veces digas que no te importa, que no quieres, que... cuando tus amigas, tu hermana, se embarazan... a tí te duele... y cuando ves a sus hijos también...

Rin se dio vuelta, sus ojos rojos, movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Sesshoumaru, mi amor... soy feliz... soy feliz, porque es mi elección... yo elegí quedarme contigo... Acaso me crees tan idiota como para dejar al marido ideal para buscarme un vago que me embarace?

-La vida es tan injusta, Rin!

-Cómo puedes pensar que envidio la vida de mi hermana cuando incluso yo misma estoy atada de manos y pies y no puedo ayudarla? 6 pérdidas, Sesshoumaru... entre los abusos, las golpizas y no respeta el puerperio, Kagome ha perdido 6 embarazos por culpa de Naraku... y Kami es testigo de que el día que descubra que está usando anticonceptivos, me temo que la va a matar... y qué puedo hacer? Qué puedes hacer tú? Qué podemos hacer nosotros en contra de esa bestia?

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, las lágrimas brotaron y rodaron mejillas abajo.

-Todos sabemos que aún casados, el sexo es con consentimiento mutuo... y todos sabemos que Naraku la viola... Y qué podemos hacer?! Dime! Dime qué puedo hacer más que ver a mi hermana secarse como una rama de árbol caído?! Qué puedo hacer cuando Naraku mismo es parte de las autoridades que deberían protegerla? Qué puedo hacer cuando ella se tira en un colchón sólo para evitar que le ponga un dedo encima a su hijo?

Rin acarició sus mejillas, removiendo las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Tal vez Kami no me bendiga con hijos propios... Pero sí me bendijo con un buen matrimonio, un esposo que me respeta... una vida llena de amor... Sessh, cada día le doy gracias a Kami por haberte puesto en mi camino... porque eres la parte más importante de mi vida... No menosprecies eso...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento, Rin... perdóname, onegai... pero es que no soporto verte desperdiciar tu juventud conmigo, no cuando tú tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz...

-Ser feliz?! Sesshoumaru, es que no comprendes aún?! Aunque tenga 20 hijos, nunca voy a ser feliz si no estás a mi lado!

-Perdóname...

-Claro que te perdono, mi amor...

...

Rin accedió a ir de todas formas al centro, luego de la introducción del tratamiento, muchas parejas se notaban emocionadas con el procedimiento. Al momento de las preguntas, Rin se puso de pie.

-En el caso que sea el hombre quien sea estéril, qué se puede hacer?

-Hay varias clasificaciones de esterilidad...

-Trauma testicular...

-No, no, señora, para poder contestarle esa pregunta con certeza, debemos realizar un conteo de espermatozoides, ver su movilidad, cuántos están bien formados, y otras cosas.

Rin tomó asiento, Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza, Rin tomó su mano y la besó.

-No te preocupes, mi amor...

-Vámonos de aquí...

...

Estaban en el hotel nuevamente. Rin se dio un baño, al salir, con la bata del hotel, vio a Sesshoumaru viendo al vacío, con una cerveza entre las manos. Se paró frente a él y puso sus manos en cada hombro, soltando la cerveza, la abrazó con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en su vientre.

-Sesshoumaru... nada hará que te ame menos...

-Te necesito, Rin...

Sesshoumaru la continuó abrazando, Rin lo besó en la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba.

-Vamos a adoptar un bebé, mi amor... el mundo está lleno de niños que necesitan unos padres amorosos...

-Es algo tan incierto, Rin! No quiero pasarme 2 ó 3 años pendientes de un teléfono, que si los padres se arrepienten, que cuando crezca nos odie, que...

-Sessh, no todos son así... además, si crece sabiendo que es adoptado, no tiene razón para odiarnos... Eso pasa con los que se enteran ya adultos o adolescentes...

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Es tarde... vamos a dormir...

-Te amo, Rin...

-Te amo, mi amor...

Rin se quedó despierta, acariciando sus mejillas y labios con ternura, se inclinó un poco y lo besó en los labios.

-Kami, dame todo lo que necesito para ser fuerte por él...

Rin cerró los ojos, sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de Sesshoumaru, quien acarició sus mejillas.

-Rin...

-Sessh...

-No llores, Rin... onegai...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, tomándose su tiempo, no había prisa, tenían toda la noche por delante. Rin se soltó el nudo a la cintura, las manos de Sesshoumaru recorrieron de su cuello, por sus hombros y brazos, desnudando su piel a su paso. La contempló desnuda y sonrió arrogantemente.

-Sessh...

-Eres deliciosa...

Sesshoumaru la hizo quedar contra el colchón, se dedicó a besar y saborear su pecho a sus anchas, escuchándola gemir al apretar sus pezones con sus labios y acariciarlos con su lengua. Se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, besando y haciendo circulitos con su lengua sobre su piel. Al llegar a su entrepierna, la acarició suavemente y sonrió al verla estremecerse.

-Mi amor...

-Eres hermosa...

-Sessh, no...

Sesshoumaru la acariciaba, deslizando su lengua hacia su interior y haciéndola ver estrellas con sus caricias. Cuando la sintió aprisionar sus dedos en su interior, se detuvo y volvió a acomodarse sobre ella, dándole un apasionado beso, se separó y sonrió al verla completamente sonrojada.

-Sessh!

-Estás lista?

-Para tí, siempre, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru se acomodó detrás de ella y levantando su pierna, la penetró desde atrás, dedicándose así a acariciarla con una mano, estimulándola y su pecho con la otra. Disfrutando de escucharla gozar al máximo, sintiendo cómo apretaba sus músculos sobre él haciéndolo prisionero. Deseoso por ver su rostro lleno de placer, se acomodó entre sus piernas y reanudó sus movimientos con vigorosidad, haciéndola gritar a todo pulmón, alcanzando el clímax, exhaustos, embriagados de placer y completamente enamorados.

Sesshoumaru se quedó sobre su pecho, escuchándola respirar agitadamente y sintiéndola estremecerse. Cerró los ojos rogando por un milagro mientras sentía sus delicadas manos acariciar su espalda suavemente.

**...**

**N/A: Hola!! Espero que estén bien, iba a publicar ayer, pero FF estaba roñoso. Espero que les guste este cap.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Estaban de vuelta en Japón, Naraku estaba de viaje, fuera del país, Kagome aprovechó y aceptó la invitación de Rin de pasarse unos días en su casa.

Kagome despertó escuchando los gritos y risas de Keitaro, al bajar las escaleras, lo encontró corriendo por todo el jardín huyendo de Rin, aún vestidos con pijamas, no se atrevió a interrumpirlos, sólo los vio con las manos sobre el pecho.

-Hace mucho que no la veo tan feliz...

Exaltada, se dio la vuelta, Sesshoumaru estaba tras ella con una taza de café en las manos.

-Sesshoumaru! Kami...

-Tranquila... no te haré nada...

-Lo sé, es que...

Vieron que Rin lo alcanzó y ambos rodaron por el pasto riendo a carcajadas.

-En mi último viaje a Alemania, conocí a alguien muy importante de aquí, de Japón... Con la influencia suficiente para llegar a los estratos más altos... También conocí un excelente abogado...

Kagome se lo quedó viendo, Sesshoumaru tomó un sorbo de café.

-Me imagino que Rin te dijo que ya agotamos todos los recursos... mi problema va más allá de toda esperanza...

-Me dijo que aún no pierde la fe...

-Rin quiere adoptar... y hasta el momento me he negado... pero quiero hacerlo...

-Eso es maravilloso!

-El problema es que mientras sigas con Naraku, continuaré negándome...

Kagome abrió la boca y se quedó sin palabras.

-Eso es injusto! Sesshoumaru, el sueño de mi hermana es ser madre y...

-Y hasta ahora he evitado que se entere que tú la mantienes alejada de ese sueño...

-No seas tan injusto!

-No lo soy, Kagome... El sistema es bastante estricto... Investigan a la familia completa... y no calificamos por tu historia médica... y mientras sigas casada con Naraku, jamás nos confiarán la crianza de un hijo... no cuando tengo que darle albergue en mi casa a una mujer abusada física y sexualmente...

A Kagome se le salieron las lágrimas.

-A ellos no les interesa eso! Porqué se los dijiste?!

-Yo no les dije nada... y sí les interesa... Les interesa lo suficiente como para confiarme que si logro protegerte y te divorcias, reconsiderarían mi caso...

Kagome movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Jamás podría vivir aquí, Sesshoumaru, es demasiado peligroso para tí y para Rin!

-Kagome, tengo lo necesario para que no vuelvas a verlo jamás... pero tú decides...

Kagome lo vio con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas como ríos.

-No lo hagas, Sesshoumaru, no te arriesgues... Naraku es muy peligroso y es capaz de hacerle daño a Rin sólo para verte sufrir!

-Kagome, quiero ayudarte...

-No, onegai! No lo hagas! Kami es testigo de que es imposible... sólo muerta saldré de esa casa...

-Kagome...

-No intentes nada, Sesshoumaru, onegai... aparte de lo que es capaz de hacer, lo primero y más probable es que yo no vuelva a ver a mi hijo...

-Nadie los va a separar, Kagome!

-Es que no comprendes?! Keitaro es su póliza! Sabe bien que nunca lo abandonaré... yo...

-Kagome...

-Cuando Keitaro nació... yo... yo firmé un poder...

-Kagome...

-Es como tenerlo y no tenerlo... Él me hizo renunciar legalmente a mi hijo... Onegai, Sesshoumaru, no te metas en problemas... te prometo que buscaré la manera de irnos de Tokio...

-No es lo que quiero, Kagome, quiero ayudarte... sabes bien que a este paso te va a matar!

-Mami...

Sesshoumaru vio a su lado, Rin abrazaba al pequeño, Sesshoumaru suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

-Kei, no quise levantar la voz... es que...

-No quieres que volvamos con mi papá...

-...-

Sesshoumaru no sabía qué decir, el pequeño se soltó del agarre de Rin y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Onegai, tío, ayuda a mi mamá! Yo sé que tú puedes...

-Kei...

-Yo no lo quiero, él es muy malo y siempre maltrata a mi mamá, pero soy muy chiquito y no puedo ayudarla...

Sesshoumaru se bajó a su altura y limpió sus mejillas. El pequeño vio a Kagome.

-Di que sí, mama...

Kagome asintió, Rin ahogó un grito y la abrazó con fuerza. El pequeño vio a su tío.

-De verdad vas a ayudar a mi mamá?

-Sí... te lo prometo...

...

Sesshoumaru se pasó el resto del día haciendo diligencias, actuando lo más rápido posible para alejar a Naraku de Kagome. Rin preparó la comida y mientras ponía los platos en la mesa, sonó el teléfono.

-Bueno? Sessh, mi amor, ya la comida está lista... en serio? Bueno, está bien... yo también...

Rin cerró la llamada, Kagome la veía preocupada.

-Rin...

-No vendrá, va a almorzar con un amigo que es juez...

Rin la vio y sonrió, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami! Estoy tan feliz!

-Rin, no te emociones tan rápido...

-El primer paso para librarte de esa bestia, es que tú quieras hacerlo...

Después del almuerzo, les sirvieron postre, al finalizar, el pequeño las besó a cada una en la mejilla y se fue a dormir. Rin y Kagome se quedaron frente al televisor, Kagome vio más detenidamente el estante con las fotografías familiares, sin intención alguna dejó escapar más de un suspiro al ver las fotografías de su hermana y cuñado juntos, siempre abrazados, sonriendo, besándose o viéndose mutuamente como si se devoraran con los ojos. Al ver a su hermana, la notó sonriéndole.

-Rin...

-Hoy es el primer día de tu libertad... ya verás que dentro de poco encontrarás a tu caballero de brillante armadura...

Kagome bajó la mirada un tanto desesperanzada.

-No creo que exista alguien así para mí...

Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tú te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo... No desistas, Kagome...

-Kami, Rin, pero... volver a confiar en alguien?

-Tienes que hacerlo... no te cierres... hay alguien para tí, allí afuera... hay alguien para tí, dispuesto a amarte con todo su corazón... dispuesto a borrar las cicatrices de tu corazón y besar las de tu cuerpo...

Rin la besó en la frente, Kagome levantó la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-En verdad crees eso?

-Estoy segura...

Kagome cerró los ojos y se quedó recostada de su regazo. Rin acariciaba su cabeza como cuando eran niñas en noches de tormenta.

-Siempre fuiste la más valiente...

Rin sonrió.

-Recuerdas la vez que fuimos de campamento y había una oruga en tu bolsa de dormir?

-Ughh!! Esa cosa tan fea! Ni me la recuerdes!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Pero tú eras la favorita de mamá... tal vez por eso era más amachada, siempre estaba con papá...

Rin sonrió nuevamente.

-De dónde sacaste la fortaleza, Rin? De dónde sacaste tanto coraje cuando papá y mamá murieron?

-Te vi y estabas destrozada... Souta era muy pequeño... decidí que no iba a perder a mis hermanos también... Y aquí estamos... Souta está estudiando en Grecia...

-Y yo me casé con un príncipe que al besarlo se convirtió en un ogro...

-Ese capítulo está a punto de cerrarse...

Kagome levantó la mirada, Rin le sonrió.

-Kami, no te imaginas lo afortunada que eres...

-Lo sé... lo sé, Kagome... y cada día al despertar, le doy gracias a Kami por haberlo puesto en mi camino y por hacerlo parte de mi vida...

-Rin... no han intentado ningún tratamiento...

-Es que no hay tratamiento que nos pueda ayudar... Sesshoumaru no tiene espermatozoides...

-Pero...

-Sesshoumaru estuvo viendo el in vitro... para eso me hizo ir a Alemania... pero es lo mismo... se necesitan al menos 500,000 espermatozoides por tratamiento...

Rin bajó la mirada, luego la levantó y le sonrió.

-Pero sabes qué? No voy a arriesgar mi matrimonio por eso... estoy esperando un momento de calma, en el que hablaré con Sessh y le diré de mi decisión de no intentarlo más...

-Rin...

-Estoy bien...

...

Sesshoumaru llegó después de la hora de cenar, Kagome había llevado a Keitaro a dormir. Rin salía de la ducha cuando lo vio entrar en la habitación.

-Mi amor...

-Preciosa, perdón por llegar tan tarde...

-Sessh, no te preocupes... la verdad es que necesitaba el tiempo a solas con Kagome...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Te extrañé mucho, preciosa...

-Qué? Pero mi amor, si sólo estuvimos separados un día...

-Aún así... me la pasé pensando en tí...

-Qué lindo, mi amor!

Rin rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó con ternura, cuando Sesshoumaru pasó sus manos por su cintura, el agarre de la toalla se soltó, quedando su piel expuesta, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, pegándola a su pecho, Rin sonrió al sentir el abultamiento en su entrepierna.

-Kami, Sessh, pero ya?

-No puedo controlarme, eres deliciosa...

Con Sesshoumaru sobre ella, sus piernas entrelazadas, Rin era prisionera de sus besos y caricias. Se separaron para recuperar algo de aliento, Rin acarició su rostro.

-No te preocupa que te oigan?

-Haré lo posible por quedarme calladita...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas porque aquello sería imposible. Rin le llamó la atención.

-Cómo que no?

-Tú? Preciosa, cuánto tiempo tenemos casados?

Rin se sonrojó, Sesshoumaru la conocía demasiado bien para su gusto, él sonrió y la besó apasionadamente y en medio de aquél beso, la penetró, tragándose así sus gemidos, continuó con movimientos lentos y profundos hasta hacerla alcanzar el clímax y dejarse llevar a la vez.

...

Como la mañana anterior, Keitaro fue a despertar a su tía, pero al abrir la puerta, los atrapó enredados entre las sábanas, riendo a carcajadas en una guerra de cosquillas. Sesshoumaru la atrapó sujetándola con sus manos y piernas, Rin reía mientras intentaba soltarse.

-No se vale! Eres más fuerte!

-Siempre usas la misma excusa...

-Bah! Ya cállate y dame un beso...

-Como mi reina ordene...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, a medida que bajó por su cuello para perderse en su pecho, Rin vio a Keitaro, estaba como congelado.

-Kei!

Sesshoumaru se movió con tranquilidad, apartándose de Rin y cubriéndose para que las sábanas no marcaran su fantástica erección.

-Tía... gomen!!

Keitaro salió de allí como un rayo, Rin se levantó de inmediato tras él. Keitaro mantenía el rostro escondido en el regazo de su madre.

-Kei, mi amor... No pasa nada, no te preocupes...

-Qué pasó?

Rin la vio sonrojada.

-Pues... no acostumbramos a poner seguro... así que...

-Qué? Oh, Kami, no! Estaban...?

-No! Bueno... aún no... Kei...

Kagome lo sintió temblar, estaba llorando.

-Keitaro... Keitaro, Sesshoumaru no le estaba haciendo nada malo...

-Kei, mi amor... Kei, no tienes que llorar...

-Gomen!!

El pequeño la abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a su cuello, lloraba a lágrima viva. Sesshoumaru bajó las escaleras vistiendo un pantalón de pijama y su yukata.

-Kami, Rin! No tenías que pelearle!

-Yo no le peleé... Kei, mi amor...

-Keitaro, qué pasa?

El pequeño no hablaba, sólo se aferraba a Rin llorando. Rin se doblegó ante la impotencia.

-Kei... Kei, mi amor, me estás haciendo llorar también... Kei, cálmate, no hiciste nada mal... Ni Sesshoumaru me estaba haciendo daño...

-Yo... yo sé...

-Entonces, mi amor? Porqué lloras así?

-Por-que... por mi-culpa... tú... ya-no-vas a tener-tu-bebé!!

Rin cruzó miradas con Sesshoumaru, quien sólo suspiró llevándose las manos a la cara. Se sentó junto a Rin y acarició la cabeza del pequeño.

-Kei, no es tu culpa...

-Sí!!

-Keitaro, mírame...

El pequeño levantó la mirada, sus ojos llorosos y nariz corrida. Sesshoumaru usó la manga de su yukata para limpiarle el rostro.

-Kei, no es tu culpa... tu tía no puede tener bebés por mí culpa, no tuya...

-De-mo...

-Kei... para tener un bebé, se necesita una parte de la mamá y una parte del papá...

-Yo sé...

-Bueno... pero mi parte, no la tengo... y como yo no puedo ser el papá, tu tía no quiere tener bebés...

-Demo, tía sí quiere! Dile! Tía, dile!

-No, mi amor... yo no quiero tener bebés con nadie más que no sea Sesshoumaru...

Cuando Keitaro se calmó, Rin y Sesshoumaru volvieron a la habitación. Kagome llevó a Keitaro a la suya para bañarlo.

Rin se prepara para bañarse, ve a Sesshoumaru sentado en la cama, con la mirada perdida en sus manos.

-Sessh...

Sintió un frío recorrer su espalda cuando Sesshoumaru se tocó el anillo.

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y asintió.

-Si... si aún quieres... yo... hazte la inseminación...

-Inseminación? Sesshoumaru, pero...

-Un banco de esperma...

Rin se enfureció al instante y le dio una cachetada con toda su rabia.

-Por Kami que como me vuelvas a sugerir tener un hijo de otro hombre, lo haré... pero lo haré a la antigua!!

Rin se encerró en el baño, Sesshoumaru se pasó una mano por la mejilla sintiendo que la mandíbula estaba fuera de lugar, cerró los ojos y sonrió sintiendo alivio, pero a la vez una presión en el pecho, seguía sin poder cumplir el sueño de su esposa.

...

Kagome está caminando por el jardín, ve a Sesshoumaru sentado en una esquina, se le acerca con cautela.

-Sesshoumaru... ve a disculparte con Rin, onegai... Qué fue lo que le dijiste que la puso así?!

-Que usara un banco de espermas...

-Por Kami que hasta el más maravilloso de los hombres, tiene sus 15 minutos de estupidez!

-Qué hago, Kagome? Qué hago?! Desde el momento en que nos comprometimos me hizo prometerle que algún día tendríamos hijos, cada vez que se acercaba más la posibilidad, se ponía eufórica y por Kami, el día que le dije que podíamos... Qué hago si es el único deseo que tiene la mujer que amo y justamente yo no puedo cumplírselo?! Toda su vida, toda su vida ha deseado tener hijos!

-Sí, es cierto...

-Entonces?! Qué se supone que haga si no puedo dárselos?!

-Escúchame... escúchala... toda su vida ella ha querido tener hijos... todas las mujeres crecemos soñando con tener una familia propia... pero sólo contigo es que realmente lo ha deseado...

-Y se supone que me quede tranquilo porque va a renunciar a su sueño por quedarse conmigo?!

-Es porque te ama!

-Y mi amor, no cuenta?! Qué hay de mi amor?!

-Realmente estás dispuesto a sacrificar lo mucho por lo poco?

-Yo sólo quiero que sea feliz!

-Y lo es, Sesshoumaru! Kami, mi hermana es más feliz que las tres cuartas partes del mundo! Lo que ustedes tienen, Sesshoumaru, es invaluable... esa relación, esa confianza... Creo que eres el único hombre que queda en el mundo que se esmera por tener una relación sana! Acaso te crees que es normal que los hombres se levanten a las 4 de la mañana a cocinar un desayuno sólo porque sí?

-Yo sólo...

-Ni en películas, Sesshoumaru! Eso no existe! Ni los hombres que llenan una habitación de flores sólo porque es martes! Tampoco los que reservan todo un restaurante sólo por darle una velada romántica, y contratan a su músico favorito sólo para ella...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada, Kagome lo hizo levantarla.

-Rin va a renunciar a un sueño... pero está tranquila porque te tiene a tí... Sesshoumaru, he vivido ambas caras de la moneda... y por eso sé lo que te digo cuando digo que Rin es feliz siendo sólo ustedes dos...

Kagome esperaba que Sesshoumaru fuera a disculparse con Rin, pero en cambio, salió de la casa, Kagome suspiró. Pero sonrió al verlo llegar 2 horas después con un enorme arreglo de flores con una caja de bombones y una enorme caja debajo.

-Necesitas ayuda?

-Quita las dos de arriba...

Kagome así lo hizo, Sesshoumaru dejó la otra caja en el piso y al abrirla, Kagome se llevó las manos al pecho.

-Kami, es precioso!

-Crees que le guste?

-Le va a encantar!

Sesshoumaru sacó de la caja un cachorrito de Husky, blanco con caramelo, pero los ojos azules. Subió a la habitación, Rin estaba dormida, con el corazón hecho un guiñapo al verla con la punta de la nariz roja y los ojos maltratados. Dejó las flores y los chocolates a un lado y le acercó el cachorrito a la cara, el perrito gimió y lamió su mejilla. Rin se movió en sueños hasta que finalmente despertó, al ver al cachorrito, sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Mi amor! Y esto?

-Es un regalo, para tí...

-Me encanta! Gracias!

-Qué nombre le pondrás?

-Hm... Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Me lo merezco... pero creo que no es un nombre para perritas...

-Es hembra?!

-Sí...

-Hmm... entonces... Chisa...

-Mucho mejor...

La cachorrita le lamió los dedos.

-Kami, mi amor, gracias!

-Me alegra que te gustara...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Me perdonas? A veces puedo ser un verdadero imbécil y termino haciendo lo que quise evitar desde un principio...

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Eres malo, cómo esperas que siga enojada si me regalaste una cachorrita tan bella?

-Ah, no, preciosa... eso es independientemente de si me perdones o no... me la entregaban hoy de todas formas...

Rin sonrió.

-Y con qué piensas chantajearme?

-Hmm... con un ramo de rosas...

Rin vio el arreglo y sonrió.

-Es bellísimo, mi amor...

-Pero no es todo... una caja de chocolates... pero no cualquier chocolate, sino alemanes...

-Mis favoritos! Pero no te perdono aún...

Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo, la vio a los ojos.

-Qué te parece si te prometo no hacer más de dos estupideces al día, hacer todo en mi poder por hacerte feliz y jurarte mi amor eterno?

-Ya haces la segunda y la tercera muy bien... trabaja mucho en la primera...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, Sessh...

...

Rin y Kagome habían salido al mercado, Rin quería aprovechar la estadía de su hermana en su casa y que la ayudara con su jardín.

-Rin... te molesta si siembro algunas cosas para mí?

-No! Para nada! Qué vas a sembrar?

-Algunas plantas que se usan como medicinas...

Rin sonrió y le pidió algo que la ayudara a mantener su piel firme y suave.

-Extraño tus productos... Te diré que... al momento en que te divorcies, vamos a comenzar ese negocio otra vez...

-Rin...

-Vamos! Yo te doy el capital que necesites y lo administro y tú haces los productos...

Kagome sonrió y asintió. Rin la abrazó emocionada. Kagome era botánica y herbóloga, antes de casarse con Naraku tenía una pequeña tiendecita con productos naturales que realmente funcionaban y hacían maravillas. Pero Naraku la llevó a la quiebra y perdió todo lo que tenía.

Al llegar a la casa, Sesshoumaru fue hasta la cocina, había un extraño olor que inundaba todo el ambiente. Kagome y Rin estaban allí.

-Qué hacen?

-Jabón...

-Mira este, mi amor, es de miel...

Sesshoumaru lo olió.

-Y desde cuándo tú sabes hacer jabón?

-Yo no, Kagome... me está enseñando...

-Vaya...

...

Sesshoumaru estaba leyendo el periódico, Kagome se le acercó con un frasco.

-Sesshoumaru... no le digas nada a Rin... No quiero que se emocione mucho...

-Qué pasa?

-Esto... es un extracto de varias raíces... regenera el tejido dañado... también le puse algunas cosas que aumentan el conteo espermático... creo que esto te puede ayudar...

-Tú crees? Kagome no es que tenga mucho o pocos... es que no tengo... al menos no vivos...

-Inténtalo... vamos a hacer la prueba... te tomas una cucharada todos los días en la mañana y en tres meses te haces una prueba de conteo. No vas a perder nada...

Sesshoumaru tomó el frasco entre sus manos, lo examinó.

-Sabe a rayos, verdad?

-Sabe a jengibre.

-Y de verdad piensas que esto...

-Bueno, hablando como adultos, obviamente tienes erecciones y eyaculas.

Sesshoumaru asintió algo sonrojado.

-Según lo que estudié, eso quiere decir que hay al menos una parte sana... sí te puede ayudar...

-Gracias...

Kagome le sonrió y se alejó nuevamente.

...

Sesshoumaru había pagado una cantidad exorbitante de dinero para agilizar el proceso del divorcio, con pruebas suficientes del abuso físico más el grueso expediente de fracturas, heridas y abortos de Kagome, aparte de las evaluaciones médicas luego de sus abusos, movió las influencias necesarias para que el documento estuviera listo en tiempo récord.

Rin había salido con Keitaro, prometiéndole comprarle el juguete que él quisiera, Kagome se había quedado inventándose un dolor de cabeza, pero en realidad quería aprovechar y hacerle algo especial a Rin. Mientras está en la cocina, escucha un tumulto.

-Oy! Ya llegué!

Kagome vio a un muchacho adentrarse en la casa, se paró frente al estante y sonrió. En ese momento llegó Sesshoumaru y tropezó con sus bultos, cayendo de bruces.

-Maldita sea! Inuyasha! Es que no sabes dejar las cosas ordenadas?!

-Yo?! Tú eres el que anda como cegato! Seguro que necesitas anteojos desde hace rato! Además, ésta es la manera de recibir a tu hermano?

-Medio hermano y eres más una plaga!

Inuyasha se bufó, Sesshoumaru seguía hablándole, pero parecía como si su voz se desvaneciera, todo lo demás a su alrededor desapareció al ver a la mujer frente a él. Sabía que no era Rin, pero el parecido era impresionante, sonrió al recordar cuando la conoció y sintió que se enamoraba de ella hasta saber que era la esposa de su hermano.

-Qué acaso no me escuchas?! Este es el colmo, me ignoran en mi propia casa...

-Quién es ella?

Sesshoumaru vio a Kagome.

-Qué? No nos vas a presentar? Pero qué descortés eres!

-Cállate! ...Kagome, mi hermano Inuyasha... Inuyasha, Kagome es la hermana de Rin...

-Mucho gusto, Inuyasha...

-El placer es todo mío, Kagome...

Inuyasha tomó su mano y la besó, Sesshoumaru viró los ojos y sólo murmuró baboso antes de subir las escaleras. Inuyasha lo vio desaparecer y sonrió.

-Kami, huele delicioso!

-En serio? Estoy preparando un pie de manzana...

-Mi favorito!

Maki se acercó a Inuyasha.

-Joven Inuyasha, su habitación está lista...

-Gracias...

Inuyasha subió las escaleras como en una nube. Estaba desempacando un par de cosas cuando Sesshoumaru se recostó del marco de la puerta.

-No te acomodes mucho, no te vas a quedar a vivir aquí...

-Ni pretendo... cuando estás con Rin te vuelves pura melaza, me das náuseas...

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Chisa entró en la habitación y ladró, Inuyasha se asustó y brincó a la cama. Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas cargando a la cachorrita.

-Bien hecho, pequeña!

-Oye... y qué pasó con Yuki?

-Lo atropelló un auto, tuvimos que sacrificarlo...

-Qué pena!

Sesshoumaru lo notó pensativo y lo devolvió a la tierra.

-Oye, ni se te ocurra...

-Qué cosa?

-Te prohíbo acercarte a Kagome.

-Pero yo no he hecho nada!

-Ni lo vas a hacer! En primer lugar es mayor que tú!

-Es hermana de Rin, no? 5 años no es nada...

-Te hablé...

Cuando Rin llegó a la casa, Keitaro corrió a brazos de su madre. Kagome sonrió al verlo y abrió los brazos permitiéndole que brincara sobre ella, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

-Hola, mi amor! Te divertiste mucho con tu tía?

-Sí!! Mami, tía me llevó a una tienda y compramos un montón de ropa! Y después otro montón de juguetes!

-En serio?!

-Sí!! Y después nos comimos un helado de este tamaño!!

El pequeño abrió sus brazos al máximo, Kagome escuchaba sonriendo y sorprendida, vio a las mucamas entrar con una cantidad exorbitante de paquetes.

-Kami! Rin!!

-Sólo lo mejor para mi sobrinito preferido!

-Claro que soy tu sobrino preferido! Soy el único!

Rin y Kagome rieron a carcajadas. Chisa bajó las escaleras ladrando y moviendo la colita, Rin la cargó y la abrazó.

-Chisa! Te hizo falta mami? Sí?

Chisa le lamía la mejilla, Rin sonreía.

-Ese sí que es un monumento de mujer!

-Inuyasha!!

Rin dejó a Chisa en brazos de Keitaro y abrazó a su cuñado con fuerza, Inuyasha la cargó.

-Kami, pero qué fuerte estás! Y qué bien te ves!

-Qué te parece si dejas al eclenque de mi hermano y te vienes conmigo?

De la nada un coscorrón fue a dar en la cabeza de Inuyasha que sonó hueco. Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-En verdad tienes la cabeza hueca!

-Sessh! Qué es eso de golpearlo?

Sesshoumaru la atrajo a su pecho y la besó en el cuello.

-Para que no se olvide que eres mía!

Sin embargo, Inuyasha se había olvidado de su dolor, embobado nuevamente con Kagome, el pequeño sobre su regazo notó que su madre se distraía y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Mama!

-Qué pasa, Kei?

Inuyasha se acercó.

-Tienes un hijo?

-Es algo obvio si la llamó mamá, no?

-Sessh!!

Rin se llevó a Sesshoumaru al estudio para devorárselo a besos y así distraerlo un poco. Inuyasha se sentó junto a Kagome y el pequeño, que de inmediato se abrazó a su madre en forma posesiva.

-Hola, me llamo Inuyasha... soy el hermano menor de Sesshoumaru...

-Me llamo Keitaro... Entonces eres mi tío?

-Si quieres...

Kagome sonrió acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño.

-Puedo, mama?

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

-Ser sobrino de Inuyasha?

Kagome rió y le dijo que sí, el pequeño sonrió y vio a Inuyasha emocionado.

-Sí!!

Inuyasha sonrió, el pequeño lo invitó a jugar con sus juguetes nuevos, escogieron dos bazookas de agua y se fueron al patio, reían y corrían por todas partes, Chisa corría entre ellos y brincaba buscando atrapar el caño de agua. En un momento, Keitaro lo atrapó desde atrás y le disparó en la espalda, Inuyasha dio un grito y se dejó caer de rodillas y luego al pasto.

-AH!! Traicionado por la espalda!!

Se mantuvo inmóvil. Keitaro se le acercó y lo movió con un pie, Inuyasha lo tomó por sorpresa y lo hizo caer sobre él, Keitaro gritó riendo a carcajadas. Inuyasha le hacía cosquillas y le hablaba a la vez.

-Nunca se ataca por la espalda, me escuchó soldado?!

-Jajaja!! Hai!!

Rin se acercó a Kagome que los veía jugar con los ojos llorosos.

-Estás bien?

Kagome asintió tomando aire y le sonrió.

-Kami, míralo... está feliz!

Rin sonrió, se exaltó un poco y rió al sentir las manos de Sesshoumaru rodear su cintura, acarició sus brazos.

-Mi amor...

-Es un niño más...

Rin sonrió y se recostó de su pecho.

-Mira a Chisa!!

Inuyasha y Keitaro rodaban por el pasto en una guerra de cosquillas y Chisa corría al rededor de ellos, completamente empapada.

-Chisa!

La perrita corrió hacia Rin y se apoyó en sus piernas, enlodando su pantalón.

-Chisa! Me ensuciaste!

...

Después de la cena, Inuyasha y Keitaro estaban tan cansados que se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Inuyasha pasaba canales desinteresado, no tenía sueño, pero se sentía cansado. Keitaro entró en su habitación, asomando la cabeza.

-Tío Inuyasha?

-Qué pasa, Keitaro?

-Me cuentas una historia?

Inuyasha sonrió y le indicó que se subiera a la cama. El pequeño se acomodó a su lado.

-Vamos a ver... cómo te gustan?

-Tío Sesshoumaru me hace una de un dragón de dos cabezas...

Inuyasha rió y le dijo que no sabía esa historia.

...

Cuando Kagome subió a su habitación, notó que Keitaro no estaba en su cama, vio la puerta de Inuyasha entreabierta y tocando, se asomó. Inuyasha veía al pequeño dormir sobre su pecho, vio a Kagome y le sonrió.

-Kami, perdona, es que...

-Es un niño maravilloso...

Inuyasha lo llevó a su cama, lo acomodó y lo arropó, vio a Kagome acercarse y besarlo en la cabeza.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor...

Salieron de la habitación y al cerrar la puerta, sus manos rozaron, ambos sintieron como si una descarga recorriera sus cuerpos. Ninguno dijo nada y se fueron cada uno a su habitación.

...

**N/A: Hola!! Espero que estén bien, y que hayan disfrutado del cap. Estoy feliz y celosa hoy, la microchibichisai, para quienes lo recuerdan, está en Japón, se ganó un viaje de 2 semanas fruto de su esfuerzo. Muchas felicidades, y espero que disfrutes mucho tu viaje. Yo no pude continuar mis estudios y no pude tomar el exámen.**

**Aquí está Inu para quienes me lo rogaron un millón de veces.**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Besos, Mizuho**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Inuyasha se levantó al alba y salió al jardín, colocó un tatami en el césped y comenzó con una relajación total. Luego de unos minutos meditando, comenzó a entrenar. Sesshoumaru bajó.

-Llegas tarde...

-No es tu problema...

Comenzaron el enfrentamiento de inmediato, Sesshoumaru esquivaba los golpes y le propinaba varios, al comenzar a aclarar, dieron el enfrentamiento por terminado. Sesshoumaru entró a su habitación, Rin aún dormía, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la sien. Cuando salió del baño, con la toalla sujeta a la cintura y otra sobre la cabeza, vio a Rin sentada en la cama.

-Buenos días, preciosa...

-Buenos días, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado, la saludó con un apasionado beso, al separarse la vio sonreírle, acarició sus mejillas.

-En qué piensas, preciosa?

-Nada importante... llevas prisa?

-Ninguna...

Rin lo haló por la toalla en su cuello sobre ella, sintiendo sus manos en sus caderas, rió y lo besó apasionadamente.

...

Bajaron a desayunar tomados de la mano, Chisa corrió hacia Rin, quien soltándose de su agarre la cargó.

-Hola, mi amor! Dormiste bien?

La cachorrita le lamió la mejilla, Rin rió y dejó que Sesshoumaru la saludara antes de bajarla nuevamente. Luego de saludar a todos, se acomodaron para comer.

Con el paso de los días, Inuyasha y Keitaro se hicieron los mejores amigos, el pequeño lo buscaba para todo, desde amarrarse los cordones hasta para merendar. En un momento en que el pequeño descansaba, Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome, la atrapó desde atrás en un fuerte abrazo, Kagome gritó del susto.

-Shhh! Soy yo... quiero hablar contigo...

-S-sobre qué?

Inuyasha sonrió pícaramente.

-Me preguntaba si aceptarías salir con nosotros?

-Quiénes?

-Keitaro y yo... Quiero llevarlo al cine y he notado que casi no sales, así que quiero que nos acompañes...

-Gracias, pero...

-Vamos, no me irás a rechazar o sí?

-Puedes llevarte a Keitaro...

Inuyasha se notaba algo decepcionado.

-No lo tomes a mal, Inuyasha, pero es que...

-Está bien... No te preocupes...

Inuyasha se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla con una increíble dulzura, tanto que parecía ajena a él.

-Inuyasha...

-Quiero conocerte y saber todo de tí...

Inuyasha se alejó.

...

Luego de una exquisita cena, se habían acomodado en la terraza, al tornarse la conversación aburrida para él, Keitaro se despidió de su madre y los demás y se fue a dormir. Al cabo de unas horas y cerca de la media noche, Rin y Sesshoumaru se despdieron y se fueron a su habitación.

-Es increíble...

-Qué cosa?

-Que hayan durado tanto tiempo... mi hermano realmente la ama...

-Así es... Sesshoumaru es un hombre excepcional...

-Cuando Sesshoumaru nos la presentó, yo me opuse... pero porque pensaba que la iba a lastimar...

-Yo siempre supe que mi hermana iba a ser feliz con él...

Inuyasha le sonrió.

-Y qué hay de tí?

-De mí?

-Eres feliz? O al menos estás feliz con la decisión que tomaste?

-Qué? Yo...

-No sé los detalles, pero sé que mi hermano te está ayudando a divorciarte...

La mirada de Kagome se opacó al instante, en sus ojos brillaron las lágrimas luchando por salir.

-Hey! No quiero que llores, lo siento...

Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas.

-Ese malnacido te golpeaba verdad?

-Inuyasha, por favor...

-Shhh... cálmate...

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza mientras acariciaba su espalda. Podía sentir la piel irregular entre sus dedos y respiró profundamente para calmarse a sí mismo.

-Creo que mejor... te vas a descansar...

Kagome se separó de él, se encontró con una mirada cálida y una sonrisa sincera.

-Inuyasha...

-Que descanses...

Inuyasha la besó en la frente y la guió hasta su habitación.

...

Kagome se levantó temprano, al ir camino a la cocina, vio a Inuyasha en el jardín. Estaba meditando, no lo distrajo y continuó su camino.

Rin despertó prisionera del fuerte abrazo de su marido, acarició sus brazos y sintió un besito en su hombro.

-Mi amor...

-Buenos días, preciosa... cómo dormiste?

-Hm! Rico, cómo sólo se duerme después de que me haces el amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y haciéndola quedar boca arriba, besó todo su cuerpo, se dirigió a sus labios y la besó apasionadamente.

-Sessh...

-La puerta tiene seguro...

Ambos rieron. Sesshoumaru sentía algo diferente en el cuerpo de Rin, algo que lo llamaba como un animal en celo a hacerle el amor sin detenerse.

...

Era sábado en la tarde. Los empleados tenían el fin de semana libre. Rin y Kagome atendían el jardín y la nueva hortaliza de Kagome, Keitaro jugaba con Chisa por todo el lugar. Kagome notó que Rin mantenía las mejillas coloradas desde que bajara a desayunar.

-Hm!

-Qué pasa?

-Me huele al mejor sexo que has tenido en meses...

El rostro de Rin se tiñó de escarlata, Kagome rió a carcajadas.

-Oye!!

-Vamos, manita, se te nota a leguas!

-Sí, pero cálmate!

-Entonces, sí?

-Ay! Kagome fue tan rico!! Siempre es excelente, pero esta fue... simplemente celestial...

Kagome rió a carcajadas. Vio a su hermana que continuaba abonando la tierra. La vio suspirar.

-Rin...

-Sólo desearía que de verdad pudiera tener un fruto de nuestro amor... debe ser maravilloso, verdad? Tener un hijo creciendo dentro de tí... sentirlo moverse, sus pataditas... cargarlo por primera vez y saber que valió la pena todo lo que pasaste por él...

-Rin...

Kagome abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, la sintió llorar apoyada en su hombro, acarició su cabeza.

-Cálmate, Rin...

Rin se limpió las lágrimas con las manos.

-Kami, debo ser la mujer más egoísta del mundo... Sesshoumaru es maravilloso y lo hiero con mi insistencia de tener hijos...

-Eres una mujer y punto... lo demás, son cosas del destino... vamos, deja esas lágrimas de cocodrilo y vamos a salir, esta noche vas a salir con él y tienes que lucir regia, para que te siga deseando y haciéndote el amor como los dioses...

Rin rió con los ojos rojos.

-Soy una tonta...

-No...

Ya estaban Kagome y Keitaro listos, sólo faltaba Rin, bajó las escaleras y tomó sus llaves.

-Señora...

-Sí, Aichi?

-Un señor la busca... dice que es amigo de la familia...

-No te dijo su nombre?

-Hola, cuñadita...

-Naraku! Aichi, llama a la policía!

Aichi intentó correr, pero Naraku la hizo caer inconsciente de un sólo golpe.

-A dónde vas tan rápido? La fiesta apenas acaba de comenzar...

-Ni por mil demonios permitiré que te lleves a mi hermana de aquí!

-Quieres apostarlo?

-Sobre mi cadáver!

Naraku caminó de manera desafiante hacia Rin, Kagome se interpuso.

-Déjala! Es a mí a quien quieres!

Naraku le dio una bofetada que la mandó al piso, se golpeó la cabeza con la pared y perdió el conocimiento.

-Lo tuyo viene más tarde...

Keitaro vio paralizado por el miedo cómo Naraku golpeó a Rin y luego la aprisionó bajo su cuerpo y comenzó a desgarrar sus ropas.

-NO!!

-Cállate, perra!!

-NOOOO!! AYUDA!!

Rin peleaba con él con todo lo que tenía, logró golpearlo. Naraku se pasó la lengua por el labio partido y pudo saborear su sangre. Le dio un puñetazo que la dejó sin aire. Chisa ladraba con fuerza y tiró a morderlo, pero le dio una patada y sólo se escuchó el quejido de la cachorrita.

-NOO!! Tía!!

Keitaro se lanzó contra él, Naraku lo empujó y al caer, se golpeó la cabeza con el filo de una mesa. Kagome se levantó detrás de él y le rompió un florero encima, pero no fue suficiente, Naraku la golpeó en el vientre y la dejó sin aliento. Rin intentaba quitárselo de encima, la volvió a golpear. Sentía su aliento sobre su piel, le arrancó el sostén y la tocó. Escuchó el chasquido de un arma cargada.

-Tienes 3 segundos para dejarla antes de que te vuele los sesos...

-Sesshoumaru!!

-Tu mujer es deliciosa...

Sesshoumaru tenía el arma cargada, el cañón presionado contra la frente de Naraku. La furia lo cegó al ver que Naraku le había arrancado las ropas y que ya estaba dentro de ella y sin pensarlo dos veces le disparó entre ceja y ceja. Rin gritó al sentir la sangre salpicar y el cuerpo sin vida caer sobre ella. Escucharon las sirenas de la policía.

...

Al momento en que la policía llegó, Sesshoumaru abrazaba a Rin con fuerza mientras ella lloraba aferrada a su pecho. Los paramédicos atendieron a Keitaro y decidieron llevarlo de inmediato, Kagome se fue con ellos. Otro equipo se encargó de Aichi, mientras el forense evaluaba a Naraku, otro paramédico se acercó a ellos.

-Se encuentra bien, señora? Señor...

-Yo estoy bien... Rin... estás bien?

Cuando el paramédico vio el otro ojo de Rin, mantuvo la calma.

-Puede ser que tenga fractura de la órbita, debe de ir de inmediato...

-Y-yo no estoy en condiciones de manejar...

-Los llevaremos en la ambulancia...

...

Rin requirió una cirugía de emergencia, mientras la subían un policía se acercó a él.

-Necesitamos su declaración...

-En la casa... En la casa están todos los documentos... Estaba tramitando el divorcio de mi cuñada y él... la golpeaba y abusaba sexualmente de ella... cuando llegué a la casa, lo encontré... estaba violando a mi esposa!

El policía tomó la declaración de Kagome también.

-Gracias...

-Oficial! No arresten a mi cuñado...

-Porqué habríamos de hacerlo? Lo principal es que había una orden de restricción que el occiso claramente violó...

Kagome suspiró aliviada.

-Ha sufrido mucho...

-5 largos y tortuosos años... 3 fracturas craneanas, 1 rotura de tímpano, 6 abortos, todas las costillas rotas más de una vez... 4 fracturas de nariz... 3 de los brazos... y ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que abusó de mí sexualmente...

...

Habían dejado a Keitaro interno para observarlo. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación, el pequeño sonrió al verlo.

-Tío...

-Hola, campeón...

-Tío, gomen...

-Por qué, pequeño?

-No soy fuerte... no pude cuidar a tía, ni a mi mamá...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y puso una mano sobre su frente.

-Quizás no seas muy fuerte... pero eres muy valiente... y gracias a tí, lo peor que pudo pasar, no pasó...

El pequeño se quedó viéndolo. Sesshoumaru lo besó en la frente.

-Fuiste muy valiente, y sí pudiste cuidar de ellas, gracias, Kei...

El pequeño intrrumpió el cauce de la traviesa lágrima que rodaba por la mejilla de su tío, la examinó entre sus dedos.

-Los hombres no lloran...

-Eso es mentira, los hombres sí lloran...

-Y mi tía?

-Todavía la están curando...

Una enfermera entró en la habitación.

-Señor Kazami, el doctor desea hablar con usted...

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación.

-Cómo está mi esposa?

-Hasta el momento está estable... tenía una fractura en la órbita del ojo derecho y afortunadamente es la peor de sus lesiones...

-Afortunadamente?

-A lo que me refiero es que no amenaza su vida...

Sesshoumaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza, vio al otro doctor.

-Usted...

-Soy el doctor Uzmaki... oftalmólogo... el trauma al ojo fue de una gran magnitud y eso le sacó el cristalino...

-Cómo?!

-Mejor venga conmigo... es más fácil explicarlo con gráficas...

El doctor lo llevó frente a un póster con la anatomía del ojo.

-Este, que es el cristalino, es el lente que enfoca lo que vemos... el trauma hizo que saliera de su lugar hacia aquí delante... me va entendiendo?

-Sí...

-Desafortunadamente, aunque es tan importante, es muy frágil y ya no sirve... pero podemos hacerle la misma cirugía que se hace para las cataratas y cambiar el cristalino dañado por un lente prostésico...

-Pero va a ver?

-Sí...

-Hagan lo que sea necesario...

-Los lentes, se deben comprar antes de la cirugía...

-Cárguenlo a la cuenta!

-No se puede... debe pagarlo de inmediato...

Sesshoumaru fue con el doctor, quien eligió el mejor lente para ella y pagó de inmediato. Sabía que la cirugía tardaría unas 2 a 3 horas más y volvió a la habitación de Keitaro. El pequeño estaba dormido y Kagome lloraba silenciosamente en brazos de Inuyasha.

-Tío...

Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, Sesshoumaru se acercó a Keitaro.

-Hey, campeón... deberías descansar...

-Demo...

-Shh... a dormir...

El pequeño se quedó dormido. Kagome se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Cómo está Rin?

-Va a estar bien...

...

Aunque la cirugía había terminado, Rin permanecería en cuidados intensivos hasta que despertara. Sesshoumaru se pasó la noche en vela, sentado en un incómodo banco junto a la puerta de cuidados intensivos.

Inuyasha volvió a la casa cerca de la media noche. Maki limpiaba la sangre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Maki...

-Joven! Cómo está la señora? Cómo están todos?!

-Keitaro está bien... se golpeó en la cabeza, pero está bien y Kagome también... a Rin la tuvieron que operar y está en cuidados intensivos hasta que despierte...

Maki se llevó ambas manos al pecho.

-Kami! Cómo está el señor?!

-Estará bien...

Inuyasha la ayudó a limpiar toda la casa y deshacerse del molesto hedor a sangre seca, ya la policía tenía todo lo que necesitaba y podían limpiar a fondo.

-Chisa está en la habitación de los señores, no deja ni que la toquen.

Inuyasha subió, la perrita lloraba del lado de la cama de Rin, intentando subirse. Inuyasha la llamó, la perrita se acercó tímidamente, Inuyasha la cargó y la acarició.

-No van a venir hoy, Chisa...

...

Sesshoumaru descansaba la vista, con los ojos cerrados y recostado de la pared. Apenas sintió a alguien frente a él, abrió los ojos.

-Kazami-sama...

-Mi esposa...

-Ya despertó... la llevaremos a una habitación en unos minutos y podrá verla...

Sesshoumaru asintió y sonrió.

-Gracias...

...

Cuando Sesshoumaru la vio, no le importó lo amoratada e hinchada que estaba. Se apresuró a la cama y besó sus manos.

-Preciosa!!

-Sessh... estás bien?

-Shhh!! Debes descansar, mi amor...

Rin comenzó a llorar.

-Rin... Rin, no llores, mi amor... Rin, mi preciosa... mi pequeña preciosa...

-Fue horrible, Sesshoumaru!

-Tranquila, preciosa... ya pasó...

Con las manos temblorosas, acarició su frente y la besó en la cabeza.

-Todo va a estar bien, mi amor...

-Sessh... no puedo ver... de mi ojo derecho, no puedo ver!

-Cálmate, mi amor! El doctor me dijo que es normal... te operaron el ojo, pero podrás ver... cálmate...

Sesshoumaru logró calmarla, la enfermera salió segura de que Rin no necesitaba calmantes.

...

Durante 4 días y 4 noches, las enfermeras vieron a Sesshoumaru despierto, sin siquiera intentar conciliar sueño, la única distancia que lo separaba de Rin era de la cama al baño, el resto del día y noche, se los pasaba junto a Rin, velando su sueño, diciéndole palabras de aliento y reconfortándola para que se mejorara.

-Sesshoumaru, debes descansar...

-No te preocupes por mí, preciosa... yo estoy bien...

-Sessh, onegai...

Se abrió la puerta, un enorme arreglo de rosas parecía caminar por sí solo, Sesshoumaru lo tomó y lo acomodó con las demás flores.

-Tía!

-Kei, mi amor!

Keitaro intentó subirse a la cama, Sesshoumaru lo detuvo.

-A dónde crees que vas?

-Déjalo, mi amor...

-Rin...

-Onegai...

El pequeño subió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, mi principito...

-Tía, te quiero mucho...

Rin le sonrió como pudo.

-Cómo está Chisa?

-Está triste... sólo llora y te busca siempre...

A Rin se le salieron las lágrimas.

-Cuídala mucho, Kei... dale mucho cariño... Chisa es una bebita...

...

Cerca de una semana después, a Rin le dieron la alta. Al llegar a la casa, Rin se refugió en el pecho de Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa...

-Kami, Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Si no quieres estar aquí, nos vamos a un hotel hasta que nos mudemos...

-No... es mí casa...

Al adentrarse en la casa, la descubrió decorada con globos de todos los colores. Inuyasha les lanzó un puñado de confetti y la recibieron con un pastel.

-Kami, no tenían que hacer esto...

-Claro que sí...

-Inutaisho-sama!!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, vinieron desde Estados Unidos...

-Teníamos que verte, espero que te sientas bien, princesa...

-Sí, así es...

-Y mi hijo? Cómo se ha portado?

Rin sonrió y volvió a los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh es grandioso en todo... no sé porqué siempre lo mira así, porque Sessh siempre ha sido amable, muy dulce y muy atento conmigo...

Inutaisho sonrió y la besó en la frente. Rin sonrió y saludó a Izayoi con un abrazo igual al que le dio a Inutaisho.

-Ustedes son mi familia...

-Es mejor si descansas un poco...

-Ya voy... dónde está Chisa?

La perrita salió a su encuentro, al cargarla, Rin se dio cuenta que era un saco de huesos y pelo.

-Chisa, qué te pasó?!

-Se niega a comer...

-Kami, mi amor, te me vas a enfermar! Sessh, llama al veterinario!

-La llevamos ayer, él dijo que es tristeza...

-Mi amorcito... Aichi, búscale comida...

-Sí señora...

Luego de que Chisa limpiara su plato de comida, Rin se fue a descansar, Sesshoumaru volvió con los demás cuando estuvo dormida.

...

Era tarde en la noche cuando Sesshoumaru volvió a la habitación. Rin dormía, pero se notaba inquieta, se sentó llamándolo a voces.

-Sesshoumaru!!

-Aquí estoy, preciosa... aquí estoy...

Rin se abrazó a él con fuerza, ocultándose en su pecho.

-Preciosa...

-Perdóname, Sessh, perdóname...

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la besaba en la cabeza y la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Calma, cariño...

-Aún me amas, Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru la hizo levantar la mirada y acarició sus mejillas.

-Con todo lo que soy... te amo, Rin...

Le dio un apasionado beso que disipó todas sus dudas y se recostó con ella entre sus brazos.

-Descansa, mi amor...

...

Todo un mes pasó antes de que las marcas y cicatrices desaparecieran de su rostro. Para ese entonces, Sesshoumaru se asemejaba a un muerto en vida. Con marcadas ojeras y frecuentes cambios de humor producto de las malas noches.

Rin aprovechó que los demás habían salido y cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, lo recibió en la habitación. Lo hizo sentarse en la cama y sentándose detrás de él, masajeó su espalda.

-Mi amor...

-Hm?

-Cómo fue tu día?

-Horrible...

-Sessh, mi amor... pareces un león enjaulado... le gritas a todo el mundo, la pobre Aichi piensa que la vas a despedir...

-Rin...

-Yo sé que no has dormido bien, pero mi amor, no es necesario que te desveles...

-Tú tienes pesadillas todas las noches!

-Mañana, Kagome y yo comenzaremos a ir con una psicóloga que nos recomendaron... y tú y yo haremos una terapia de parejas...

-No necesitamos eso!

-Lo necesitamos... y si en verdad no tenemos problemas, nos ayudará a reforzar lo que ya tenemos...

Sesshoumaru suspiró, Rin lo abrazó desde atrás y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor...

-Kami, Rin... maté un hombre! Cómo se supone que viva con eso?!

-No lo sé, mi amor... no lo sé... sólo sé que aunque sea el peor de los crímenes, yo te estaré eternamente agradecida... porque me salvaste...

Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta, quedó con el rostro oculto en su vientre y aferrado a ella lloró como un niño, el sentimiento de impotencia al saber que Naraku había llegado a violarla lo invadía día y noche.

-Perdóname, Rin! No te protegí! Perdóname!

-Claro que te perdono, Sessh... sí me protegiste, me salvaste, mi amor... estoy viva gracias a tí, Sesshoumaru...

Pero el dolor en el pecho de Sesshoumaru era mucho más fuerte de lo que las palabras de Rin lo podían consolar.

-Sessh...

-No sé de dónde sacas fuerzas, Rin... pero las necesito... necesito tu fortaleza...

-Sabes algo, mi amor? Es algo tonto pensar que me vuelva loca por algo tan insignificante... La doctora me dijo y pienso que es verdad, que adquiere la importancia que una le de...

-Rin...

-Para mí, la importancia la tiene el hecho de que no haya quedado embarazada de esa bestia...

Sesshoumaru la vio con el terror marcado en su rostro, no había pensado en eso. Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-No lo estoy! Gracias a Kami...

Sesshoumaru suspiró aliviado. Rin acarició su cabellera.

-Mi fortaleza, la obtengo de tu amor...

Como en un trance, Sesshoumaru sucumbió a los besos de su esposa y permanecieron abrazados hasta entrada la noche.

...

**-Meses después. -**

Sesshoumaru aceptó la ayuda que le brindaban, con la guía de los psicólogos, salieron a flote. Incluyendo al pequeño Keitaro que sólo guardaba un profundo rencor con respecto a su padre.

Kagome fue por Keitaro al colegio, al salir y ver a Inuyasha, el pequeño se emocionó y corrió hacia sus brazos. Inuyasha lo cargó riendo.

-Qué te parece si vamos a comer... pizza?!

-Sí!!

Fueron a un restaurante, Kagome los veía y sólo sonreía, su pequeño era feliz con Inuyasha a su lado.

-Inuyasha...

-Sí?

-Tú no quieres a mi mamá?

-Claro que sí!

-Demo... porqué no le pides que sea tu novia entonces?

-Keitaro!!

El pequeño vio a su madre.

-Mami, tú me dijiste que quieres mucho a Inuyasha...

-Sí, pero...

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Hay diferentes tipos de cariño, Keitaro... además, no importa lo que yo sienta por tu mami... ella ha pasado por muchas cosas difíciles y le tomará tiempo para que su corazón sane y pueda querer de la misma manera...

Kagome se lo quedó viendo, nadie nunca había comprendido cómo ella se sentía, nadie nunca había expresado que la comprendía tan claramente. Inuyasha no sentía lástima, no estaba desesperado por llevarla a la cama, sino que comprendía a la perfección que no era tan simple volver a confiar en un hombre.

Al volver a la casa, el pequeño entró corriendo hacia los brazos de su tía que se vio forzada a renunciar a los besos de su marido para atender al pequeño.

-Mi amor!

-Tía, Inuyasha quiere a mi mami!

Rin rió a carcajadas. El pequeño le pidió que lo llevara a su cama, Rin lo complació, esperó a que se cepillara los dientes y lo acomodó en su cama. Le leyó un cuento y al terminar, lo vio aún despierto.

-Todavía no tienes sueño?

-Sí...

-Entonces, a dormir...

-Tía...

-Dime...

-Mi mami me dijo que Kami recompensa a los buenos...

-Así es, mi amor...

-Tú y mi tío son buenos... pídele a Kami que te dé un bebé de recompensa...

Rin rió a carcajadas y lo besó de buenas noches.

-Es hora de dormir, mi amor...

-Tía...

Rin lo notó más serio, se sentó a su lado.

-Qué pasa, cariño?

-Mi papá te hizo daño, verdad? Como le hacía a mi mamá?

Rin le sonrió y acarició sus mejillas con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hay algo, que no importa lo que pase, mientras yo tenga eso, no dejaré de ser feliz...

-Y qué es, tía?

-El amor de tu tío... mis hermanos... y una cosita muy bonita que se llama Kei...

El pequeño le sonrió emocionado.

-En serio?!

-Claro que sí, mi amor...

Cuando Rin salió de la habitación, fue a la suya, Sesshoumaru ya se preparaba para dormir. Una vez que estuvo en la cama, se acomodó sobre él y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Preciosa...

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Lo sé, tontito... hazme el amor...

-Estás segura?

-Muy segura...

Sesshoumaru la vio sonreírle y acariciarlo.

-Sabes qué? Hay algo que me fascina...

-Qué cosa?

-Ver cómo tu pecho se balancea sobre mí cuando tú me haces el amor...

-Eres un pervertido...

-Soy tú pervertido...

-Jejeje, ven aquí...

Rin lo cubrió de besos y caricias hasta poder saborear su cremosa esencia, sonrió al notarlo aún erecto y se acomodó sobre él, guiándolo a su interior. Haciendo su cabello a un lado, le sonrió y comenzó a moverse apoyada en su pecho.

-Ah! Mi amor!!

-RIN!

**...**

**N/A: Hola!! Espero que les guste este cap. Sé que me estoy tardando mucho, pero... no puedo aunque quiero. Espero sus reviews.**

**Besos **

**Mizuho**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Rin estaba con Kagome e Inuyasha, Keitaro jugaba con Chisa sentado en el piso, y aunque Rin estaba pendiente a la cachorrita, no perdía de vista el que Kagome e Inuyasha prácticamente estuviesen agarrados de manos. Al momento en que Sesshoumaru llegó, se apartaron más, de la nada, Sesshoumaru hizo que Rin levantara la cabeza y la besó apasionadamente.

-Sessh!

-Te amo, preciosa... y tú y yo nos iremos de vacaciones.

-Cuándo?

-En dos días...

-Dos días, mi amor, pero...

Sesshoumaru le mostró un brochure de Bahamas, Rin gritó emocionada y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-En serio?!

-Considéralo una segunda luna de miel...

Rin se lo comió a besos emocionada, haló a Kagome de la mano diciendo que no había tiempo y tenía que comprar muchas cosas. Sin poder decir palabra, Kagome se fue arrastrada por su hermana. Inuyasha vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Y de dónde te salió eso?

-Acaso no puedo irme de vacaciones con mi mujer?

-Tienes visitas, animal!

-Quién? Tú? Jajajaja!!

Sesshoumaru se sentó donde estaba Rin, Keitaro se le acercó.

-Tío, a dónde vamos?

-No, enano, tu tía y yo nos vamos de viaje... sólo nosotros dos...

-Demo... no la dejes sola...

-Kei...

-Cuando tía está sola se pone triste... y llora...

-La has visto llorar, Kei?

-Sí...

-Qué te dice?

-Nada... yo la abrazo y le doy muchos besitos...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Gracias por cuidarla, Kei...

...

Al llegar a la habitación, Rin brincó a sus brazos comiéndoselo a besos, Sesshoumaru la vio irradiando tanta felicidad, la abrazó con fuerza, como si la quisiera fundir en su pecho, la besó apasionadamente.

-Mi amor...

...

Kagome finalmente había aceptado salir en una verdadera cita con Inuyasha, Aichi se ofreció feliz para cuidar del pequeño mientras estaban fuera. Inuyasha le había hablado de un restaurante semi-formal, pero jamás se esperó ver la verdadera belleza que Kagome escondía tras aquellas blusas holgadas y pantalones anchos. Kagome bajó las escaleras y se paró frente a él.

-Inuyasha...

-Por Kami, eres realmente hermosa!

Kagome rió a carcajadas y vio a su pequeño que le halaba la mano.

-Kei...

-Estás bella, mami!

-Gracias, mi amor... volveremos más tarde... te portas bien con Aichi, de acuerdo?

-Hai, mami...

Inuyasha había reservado una esquina alejada del bullicio de los demás, envueltos en un ambiente romántico, compartían bocadillos, copas de vino y traviesas caricias.

-Te sorprende?

-En algún país del mundo debe ser ilegal usar ese tipo de ropas teniendo tremendo cuerpazo...

Kagome sonrió.

-Perdí la costumbre...

-Luces simplemente hermosa...

Inuyasha dijo esto haciendo un mechón de cabello hacia atrás y acomodándolo tras su oreja. Acarició su mejilla.

-Adoro tu sonrisa... me hace sentir que nada puede salir mal.

-Inuyasha...

Inuyasha le sonrió, vio que el camarero se acercaba y se separó un poco.

-No ordenamos eso...

-La dama en la barra le invita y le envía un mensaje...

Inuyasha alcanzó a ver a la mujer y con una mueca de desagrado, rechazó el trago y la nota. Una vez que el camarero se alejó, Kagome no tardó en preguntarle.

-Quién es esa mujer...

Inuyasha suspiró y tomando un sorbo de vino, vio a Kagome de frente.

-Es mi ex...

-Y hace cuánto terminaron?

-Nos divorciamos hace un año...

-Divorciado?! Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!

-En algún momento de esta maravillosa velada que deseara arruinar con el recuerdo de esa...

-Inuyasha...

-Es una zorra, de acuerdo? No quiero hablar de ella, onegai, sólo ignórala...

-Inuyasha...

Inuyasha deseaba que las cosas salieran bien con Kagome y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad.

-Bien, te lo diré, pero onegai, no vuelvas a mencionarla, no en mi presencia...

-Está bien...

-Teníamos 6 meses casados, se presentó un problema y por más que intenté evitarlo, tuve que salir a Estados Unidos en el próximo vuelo disponible... terminé una semana antes de lo planeado y cuando llego a mi casa, ella está muy entretenida imitando el Kamasutra con su instructor de tenis en mí cama!

Kagome no podía creer nada, Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la sien.

-Onegai, Kagome... Hay tantas cosas de las que podemos hablar que no sean ella...

Kagome asintió.

-Bien, prometido... ni tu ex, ni el mío...

Inuyasha sonrió y levantó la copa para brindar por ello.

-Y tu apartamento?

-Kagome!!

-Lo siento! Pero es que...

-Quería sacarme dinero en el divorcio, así que se quedó con mi casa, mi carro y mi perro...

-Tenías un perro?

-Bueno, no... era de ella... un chihuahua... Y tu casa?

-Hasta donde sé, no es mía... Era de Naraku y no sé si hizo testamento o qué... tiene otro hijo, Hakudoushi... me imagino que cuando llegue, la reclamará como suya...

-Pero la compró antes del matrimonio?

Kagome rió a carcajadas.

-La compró con el dinero de mí negocio que desfalcó y me hundió en deudas... pero... está a su nombre...

-Aún así... te toca la mitad y la otra mitad se divide entre los hijos...

-Siempre pensé que había algo raro en los negocios de Naraku... pero siendo joven e idiotamente enamorada, me hice de la vista gorda... cuando Keitaro nació, fue mi mayor alegría y mi sentencia de muerte... estaba atada a él por mi hijo...

Inuyasha cambió el tema nuevamente. Antes de que llegara la cena, le propuso bailar. Se movían al suave compás de la música. Kagome se dejó llevar y se recostó de su pecho, sintió su aliento como una suave caricia en su cuello.

-Inuyasha...

-Nunca haré nada que no quieras que haga... te molesta?

Kagome sintió que se le erizaba la piel con el beso que Inuyasha le daba detrás de la oreja y luego acarició su oreja con la punta de su nariz.

-En lo absoluto...

Inuyasha sonrió, continuaron bailando suavemente, al terminar la pieza, Inuyasha besó su mano y volvieron a la mesa. Poco después les sirvieron la cena.

...

Inuyasha la llevó hasta la puerta de su habitación, jamás se esperó que Kagome lo besara de aquella forma tan apasionada.

-K-kagome...

-Gracias, me divertí mucho esta noche...

Inuyasha sonrió idiotizado. A Kagome le pareció increíblemente dulce, lo besó en la mejilla y entró en su habitación deseándole las buenas noches. Inuyasha entró en su habitación y apenas cerró la puerta, se apoyó de la misma con el rostro completamente rojo, se llevó la mano sobre el pantalón y se preguntó si Kagome lo habría notado.

Estaba ya acostado, intentando conciliar el sueño inútilmente, finalmente lo consiguió, pero despertó exhaltado al darse cuenta que su sueño era una realidad. Kagome le brindaba placer con sus labios bajo la sábana.

-K-Kagome!

-Pienso que es algo cruel dejarte solito con tu deseo después de una noche tan maravillosa...

Inuyasha apenas podía pensar coherentemente, Kagome volvió a besarlo y lo acarició de la base a la punta.

-Kami, sí que eres un chico grande!

Idiotizado, la vio acomodarse sobre él, guiándolo a su interior y comenzar a moverse enérgicamente mientras se apoyaba de sus amplios pectorales, incorporándose, se deleitó con el sabor de su piel y la sensación de sus pezones endurecidos en su boca. Sintió el ardor de sus uñas rasgando la piel de su espalda mientras sus gemidos morían en su garganta víctimas de un apasionado beso.

-Ihnuh!!

Inuyasha sentía sus paredes cerrarse sobre él y aprisionarlo en su interior, todo pensamiento se vio arrasado por la marejada de placer que los inundaba. Inuyasha se dejó caer hacia atrás y Kagome sobre él. La rodeó con sus brazos y haló las sábanas sobre ella. Sin decir una palabra, entre besos y suaves caricias se quedaron dormidos.

...

Kagome despertó sintiendo besos en toda su espalda, se dio la vuelta y un sonriente Inuyasha se acomodó entre sus brazos y piernas y la saludó con un apasionado beso.

-Buenos días...

-B-buenos días...

Inuyasha sonrió, se dedicó a llenar su pecho de besos y se atrevió a acariciarla deslizando sus dedos en su interior, la sintió húmeda y pulsante.

-Estás lista?

Sin decir palabra, Kagome asintió, Inuyasha se deslizó en su interior como cuchillo caliente entre mantequilla, haciéndola arquear la espalda y ahogar un grito en su boca. Inuyasha se movía y sentía que la iba a desarmar, lo sentía llenarla por completo y el placer inundar cada rincón de su cuerpo, con cada beso y caricia, Inuyasha renovaba su piel, la hacía olvidar las agruras del pasado y concentrarse sólo en el presente.

-Ah! K-Kagome... Voy- a...

-Está bien...

Inuyasha logró llevarla al clímax antes de liberar su cremosa esencia en su interior. Se recostó de su pecho, esuchando cómo su corazón se iba calmando. Cuando pareció recuperar el aliento, se acomodó a su lado y la atrajo a él en un posesivo abrazo.

-Inuyasha...

-Es mejor si descansamos un poco más... sí?

Kagome sólo asintió, Inuyasha sonrió y la besó en los labios, luego en la frente.

...

Inuyasha despertó y estaba solo, escuchó que cerraban la ducha en su baño. Cerró los ojos y se rascó el pecho evocando el sabor de su piel. La vio salir del baño usando su yukata.

-Hola...

-Hola... te molesta?

-Para nada... te queda bien...

Halándola de una mano, la atrajo hacia él y la besó apasionadamente. Se separó acariciando sus mejillas y sonriendo.

-Inuyasha, anoche...

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida...

Kagome lo vio sorprendida, Inuyasha sonrió, había deslizado sus manos por las mangas y acariciaba sus brazos.

-No te da asco mi cuerpo?

-Es la piel más exquisita que he tenido el placer de besar y las curvas más peligrosas por las que me he deslizado... me fascinas completo y si era un par de copas de más lo que necesitabas para deshacerte de esos complejos, me alegro que lo hayas hecho...

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado, la besó en la mejilla y la hizo verlo.

-Mis intenciones para contigo son serias, Kagome... nunca fue un juego...

-Tengo un hijo...

-Tienes un hijo maravilloso, que adoro... sólo... no me saques de tu vida alegando que fue un error, porque no lo fue...

Inuyasha removió la lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

-Kagome...

Inuyasha suspiró.

-Kami, no estabas lista...

Kagome levantó la mirada, Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Te comprendo, Kagome...

-No! No es eso...

-Entonces? Porqué lloras?

-Es que... me siento... siento tantas cosas a la vez...

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente, viéndola a los ojos, acarició sus mejillas.

-Permíteme curar tus heridas, Kagome...

-Inuyasha...

-Estoy enamorado de tí...

Sintiendo que su cuerpo se estremecía, Kagome cedió a los besos de Inuyasha. Keitaro estaba próximo a despertarse, renunciaron a los besos y caricias a regañadientes, Inuyasha apoyó su frente con la de ella.

-No tengo idea de cómo ser papá... me ayudas?

-Lo haces muy bien por el momento...

Ambos sonrieron y decidieron levantarse. Inuyasha se metió a su baño y Kagome se fue a vestir a su habitación. Poco después, Keitaro entró corriendo y se tiró sobre su cama.

-Mama!

-Hola, mi amor! Cómo dormiste?

-Bien! Mama, el colegio va a comenzar pronto...

-Es cierto! Qué te parece si hoy vamos a comprar lo que necesitas?

-Inuyasha puede venir?

-Ve a preguntarle si quiere...

Inuyasha se estaba afeitando, pero tenía la puerta del baño abierta para escuchar las noticias. Keitaro entró en la habitación.

-Inuyasha!

-Hola, enano!

-Wow! Enséñame! Yo quiero afeitarme!

-Hm... Está bien... ven...

Inuyasha lo sentó junto al lavabo y le puso la crema, le puso el cartucho protector y le enseñó a agarrarla.

-Ya la tienes bien?

-Sí!

-Entonces, comienzas abajo y la llevas hasta arriba... así...

Inuyasha se afeitaba y el pequeño lo imitaba. Kagome fue por ellos.

-Pero qué hacen?!

Inuyasha se cortó.

-Por mil...!! No tienes que gritar!

Inuyasha se atendió la cortada.

-Mama, Inuyasha me estaba enseñando a afeitarme...

-Inuyasha!

-No tiene filo! Kagome! Cómo piensas que lo voy a dejar con una cuchilla?!

-Sólo... dense prisa, el desayuno está listo...

Cuando bajaron al comedor, el pequeño se acercó a su madre.

-Mama, mira...

-Wow! Mi amor... qué suavecita te quedó! Y oloroso!

-Inuyasha me puso de su loción!

-Sí?

Kagome sonrió apenada al ver a Inuyasha con el trozo de papel aún en la barbilla.

-Lo siento... aún te duele?

-Me pica...

Kagome le quitó el papelito, vio que ya no sangraba, lo besó en la cortada.

-Y ahora?

-Pica menos...

Kagome sonrió y lo besó en los labios. Keitaro rió y los abrazó.

-Mi amor...

-Sí!! Inuyasha y Mami se quieren!! Yupi!!

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, Inuyasha abrazó al pequeño.

-Estás feliz?

-Sí!! Vas a ser mi papá, verdad? Vas a ser un papá bueno, verdad?

Inuyasha se sentó con el pequeño en su regazo.

-Yo no sé como ser un buen papá... pero voy a aprender por tí... y por Kagome...

-Y no le vas a hacer daño a mi mamá?

Inuyasha tomó la mano de Kagome y la besó.

-Nunca... quiero cuidarla siempre y hacerla muy feliz...

El pequeño sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

...

Rin descansaba bajo la rica sombra de una palmera, veía a su marido hacer piruetas en una tabla de surf a la distancia. Lo vio nadar de vuelta y salir del agua con la tabla bajo el brazo. La dejó a un lado y destilando agua salada, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente.

-La estás pasando bien?

-De maravillas... pero me gustaría darme un chapuzón...

-Devuelvo esto y nos metemos al agua...

-Te espero...

Rin se quedó bajo la sombra, Sesshoumaru devolvió la tabla y fue por ella.

-Kami, me encanta esta agua...

-Mira, hay peces...

-Mira uno azul! Es precioso!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, estuvieron un buen rato en el agua, Rin lo rodeaba con sus piernas en su cintura y brazos al cuello, con los movimientos de las olas lo rozaba por encima del traje de surf.

-Kami... Rin...

Rin lo escuchó gruñir y se fijó en su rosto, era evidente su excitación.

-Sessh!

-Salgamos de aquí y pedimos a la habitación...

Rin sonrió y salieron apresurados y tomados de manos.

...

Sesshoumaru veía a su esposa dormir plácidamente. Comía de los bocadillos que habían ordenado hacía rato. La vio moverse en sueños, buscando su calor, la besó en la frente, ella despertó.

-Mi amor...

-Cómo dormiste?

-Rico...

-Trajeron tus frutas...

-Sí? Me das?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y alcanzó el plato, Rin seguía acomodada entre sus brazos. Tomó un trozo de fruta y la besó en los labios antes de darle la fruta en la boca.

-Hm! Qué rico!

-La fruta o el beso?

-Las dos cosas...

-Preciosa...

-Hm?

Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de decirle la razón de ese viaje, pero decidió no arruinar las cosas y acariciando sus mejillas, la besó.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Te amo, mi amor...

...

Ni Rin ni Sesshoumaru pudieron expresar más sorpresa al llegar a la casa y encontrarse a Kagome e Inuyasha revolcándose en el jardín en una guerra de cosquillas. Se detuvieron al verlos, Chisa corrió hacia Rin, quien la cargó.

-Mi amor! Qué grande estás!! Mira, Sessh! Qué bella está!

-Hola, Chisa!

-Tía, tío! Inuyasha y mi mami son novios!

-Eso veo, Kei...

Rin dejó a Chisa y abrazó a su sobrino. Las hermanas se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo.

-Cómo les fue?

-Maravilloso! Kagome, es increíble! Y el spa! Kami, es un sueño... Ah! Te traje unas cuantas cosas...

Kagome fue tras Rin quien la halaba por una mano. Sesshoumaru vio a Inuyasha.

-Como le hagas daño, te voy a romper hasta los huesos de los oídos...

Inuyasha sonrió.

-La amo, Sesshoumaru...

-No me interesa... pobre de tí si juegas con ella...

-Sí... seguro...

...

En la habitación, Kagome veía maravillada las cosas que Rin le traía de regalo, Keitaro también tenía regalos, en un momento en que se fue con Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, Rin aprovechó y la atacó con preguntas.

-Explícame esto... Inuyasha y tú?

-Ehem! Pues...

-Oh... Kami!! Te acostaste con él!

-Shhh!! Sí!

Rin gritó de alegría y la abrazó con fuerza.

-A ver, háblame de los bríos de un hombre más joven que tú...

-Rin!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Anda, dime... cómo es?

-Es genial... es considerado... muy generoso... es... enorme! Kami, Rin es... Sesshoumaru es igual?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-No te voy a contestar eso... Cómo lo tomó Keitaro?

-Ya quiere que sea su papá...

Rin rió, pero su risa se vio interrumpida, sintió un amargo en la garganta.

-Estás bien?

-Sí... sabes? Creo que me voy a enfermar...

-Cómo está eso?

-Es que me siento un amargo a veces, desde ayer...

-Desde ayer?

-Sí! Kami, en la mañana es insoportable, hoy no pude ni desayunar. Sessh me dijo que quizás era por la altitud, pero no sé...

-Tal vez para mañana se te pase...

-Esperemos...

...

Rin despertó sintiendo suaves caricias en su espalda, acomodada sobre el pecho de su marido, escuchaba sus latidos y su respiración calmada. Lo escuchó suspirar, abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada, los ojos dorados reposaban sobre ella.

-Mi amor...

-Buenos días, preciosa...

Rin no pudo contestarle, Sesshoumaru la silenció con un apasionado beso.

-Sessh... te sientes bien?

-Claro que sí, mi preciosa...

Rin sonrió y se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

-Es muy temprano... vamos a quedarnos un ratito más...

-Tus deseos son mis órdenes...

Rin parpadeó un par de veces, no había nada extraño en el comportamiento de Sesshoumaru, pero aún así, sentía que le ocultaba algo.

-Sessh...

-Sí?

-Hay algo que me quieras decir?

-Nada, preciosa...

Un rato más tarde, Rin despertó nuevamente y estaba sola, escuchó la ducha abierta y que la cerraban, para cuando Sesshoumaru salía del baño, ella estaba sentada en la cama, con la sábana arremolinada en su regazo, al verla, Sesshoumaru sonrió y se sentó a su lado, la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Sessh...

Después del desayuno, Rin organizaba sus cosas, lista para irse y de repente lo dejó caer todo y corrió al baño más cercano. Sesshoumaru la siguió y acarició su espalda mientras la ayudaba a relajarse. La llevó a la habitación y la acomodó en la cama.

-Cómo te sientes?

-No lo sé...

Rin sabía que Sesshoumaru tenía una junta súper importante, tanto, que no esperaba volver a verlo ese día. Se sorprendió al verlo sacarse la corbata y el saco.

-Sessh, tienes...

-Tengo que cuidar de mi esposa...

-Pero mi amor, no es nada... sólo fue una vez...

-Tienes días sintiéndote mal...

Rin no pudo refutar aquello. Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Te traeré un poco de jugo... descansa...

Mientras Sesshoumaru buscaba el jugo, Rin se lavó la boca, cuando Sesshoumaru volvió la encontró en el baño.

-Rin!

-Qué? Me voy a quedar con la boca sucia?

-Ven a descansar!

Rin obedeció y se acomodó en la cama nuevamente. Poco a poco se quedó dormida. Despertó y escuchó a Sesshoumaru hablando por teléfono.

-...Pero qué puede ser?! No, sólo fue una vez... pero tiene días sintiéndose mal!... Doctor... sí... está bien... lo llamaré después...

La vio sentada en la cama, se sentó a su lado y la besó con ternura.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Bien... qué te dijo el doctor?

-Que puede ser un virus, que descanses y tomes muchos líquidos... si se repite, quiere que te hagas unas pruebas...

-Ya estoy bien... mi amor, vete a tu reunión...

-Segura que estás bien?

-Sí...

-Si pasa algo, me llamas...

-Te lo prometo...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó una última vez antes de marcharse. Rin se quedó un rato más en cama y luego, por teléfono, resolvió los asuntos que tenía pendientes en la oficina mientras tenía a Chisa jugueteando con ella en su regazo. Kagome se le acercó y esperó paciente a que terminara.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, ya se me pasó...

Kagome sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Rin... no creo que estés enferma...

-Yo tampoco, creo que fue por comer tanto... Dónde está Inuyasha?

Kagome no pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Anoche me pidió que me mude con él...

-En serio?! Y qué le dijiste?!

-Que sí... y fue a buscar una casa...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-No pierden tiempo, ah?

-Bueno, Rin... pasé 5 años antes de casarme con Naraku y me casé creyendo conocerlo... 2 años después, era su saco de boxeo...

-Pero...

-La vida es muy corta... además... cuánto más crees que me quedaré en tu casa?

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento, Kagome, no quise ofenderte... estoy muy feliz porque puedas rehacer tu vida, no me malinterpretes! Conozco bien a Inuyasha y a su familia, sé que es bueno, nada parecido a la bestia aquella... y sé que es capaz de hacer a mi hermanita feliz...

Kagome la vio, Rin no levantaba la mirada.

-Rin...

-De verdad lo lamento...

Rin se levantó y la dejó sola. Kagome suspiró, Rin podía ser muy sensible algunas veces. Para el medio día, cuando Keitaro llegó del colegio con Inuyasha, estaba emocionado y contando de su primer día de clases. Se quedó esperando a Rin para comer.

-Mamá... dónde está tía?

-No lo sé... creo que está en su habitación...

El pequeño terminó su comida y subió las escaleras a zancadas, Rin estaba en el balcón de su habitación, tenía una libreta en las manos, pero no podía detener las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Tía...

-Kami, Kei!

Rin se secó el rostro como pudo, Keitaro se le acercó.

-Porqué estás triste, tía?

-No es nada, mi amor... son tonterías de tu tía...

El pequeño se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, la besó en la mejilla, Rin sonrió entre lágrimas y lo apretó entre sus brazos.

-Porqué lloras, tía?

-Me duele mucho... aquí...

Se señaló el pecho. Rin sabía que no tenía derecho a decirle nada a Kagome, sabía bien que Keitaro no era su hijo, sino su sobrino y que su lugar correspondía con su madre, no con ella. Haciendo de tripas corazón, se separó del pequeño y lo besó en la frente.

-Ve con tu mamá, mi amor...

-Demo...

-Ve... te quiero mucho...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y lo vio salir, se llevó las manos al rostro y dejó salir un quejido lleno de dolor. Keitaro se apresuró en busca de Kagome, estaba con Inuyasha en el jardín.

-Mami! Mami!!

-Qué pasa?

-Tía está enferma!! Mami, tía está enferma!!

-Qué tiene?! Kei, qué le pasa?

Keitaro le halaba la mano, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Tía está enferma... le duele el corazón! Mami ayúdala!!

Kagome e Inuyasha corrieron escaleras arriba, pero Rin no estaba allí, la buscaron por todas partes. Notaron que Chisa tampoco estaba. Estuvieron llamándola al celular hasta que la vieron entrar nuevamente.

-Tía!!

Keitaro se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Tía no te enfermes, onegai! No te enferemes!

Rin acarició su cabeza.

-No me voy a enfermar, mi amor...

-Pero dijiste que te dolía el corazón...

Rin se arrodilló frente a él y acarició sus mejillas.

-Hay dolores que no son por enfermedad, Kei...

Kagome comprendió al instante, vio a Rin besarlo en la frente y seguir hasta su habitación. El pequeño la vio desesperado y subió las escaleras corriendo tras Rin.

-Tía!!

Rin se quedó en la cama, el pequeño se subió a la cama y la abrazó con fuerza. Rin lo sintió llorar.

-Kei...

-Onegai, tía, ponte feliz! Ponte feliz!!

-Kei, mi amor...

-Tía, onegai!! Porqué no estás feliz?!

-Kei...

Keitaro vio a su madre.

-Kei... ve con Inuyasha, onegai...

Keitaro obedeció entre lágrimas, Kagome se acercó a su hermana.

-Rin...

-Lo siento, no quiero que...

-Yo lo siento... no debí... no debí hablarte así, tú me abriste las puertas de tu casa y me brindaste un techo y...

-No tiene nada que ver, Kagome...

-Rin...

Rin sonrió, pero en sus ojos se marcaba la tristeza.

-Soy la persona más egoísta que ha pisado la faz de la tierra... estoy feliz por tí, es en serio, Kagome... pero...

-No quieres que me mude...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-...Porque irme significa que Keitaro se irá conmigo...

Rin la vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Perdóname, Kagome... no quiero tomar tu lugar...

Kagome la abrazó con fuerza.

-Rin... no tienes que ponerte así...

-Los voy a extrañar tanto!

-Pero tontita! No es que nos iremos del país... ni siquiera nos iremos lejos... Inuyasha quiere una casa cercana...

-No es lo mismo... la casa se sentirá tan vacía!

Kagome sentía la congoja de su hermana. Rin se acostó.

-Te sientes bien?

-No... creo que... mejor... descanso un rato...

-Rin, llamo al doctor, a Sesshoumaru?

-NO! No... no llames a nadie... menos a Sesshoumaru...

-Rin...

-Onegai... sólo...

Rin suspiró.

-Sesshoumaru se va a volver loco si me enfermo de verdad... no, no quiero que lo sepa...

Kagome asintió y la dejó sola.

**...**

**N/A: Hola!! Espero que estén bien, yo tengo mucho trabajo en la uni, pero aquí está, tarde pero seguro. Espero sus reviews :p**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Rin bajó las escaleras, Inuyasha abrazaba a Kagome y le daba tiernos besitos en la cabeza.

-Kagome...

-Rin!

Rin le sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Rin...

-Onegai, olviden todo lo que pasó hoy... yo... no lo sé... me conoces, Kagome, a veces me dejo llevar por mis emociones... Onegai, no permitas que una tontería mía retrase tus planes...

-Rin...

Rin le sonrió nuevamente y se apartó.

-Voy al supermercado, quieres venir?

-Sí... necesito algunas cosas...

En el supermercado, Rin se fue directo a la sección de los mariscos. Eligió una langosta de tamaño colosal, Kagome se quedó boquiabierta.

-Quieres apostar a que no sobra?

-Pero... Rin...

Compraron varias cosas más, al llegar a la casa, Rin se ató el cabello en una cola alta y se preparó para cocinar.

-Kami, Maki debe odiarte cuando decides cocinar... no es así, Maki?

-Para nada... pero cuando el señor se mete en la cocina...

Las mujeres rieron a carcajadas.

............................

Luego de que los demás comieran, Rin preparó todo para Sesshoumaru y ella, sabía que no volvería temprano, pero no haría a los demás esperarlo. Kagome e Inuyasha salieron y Rin se dio un baño y se puso un vestido negro, con unos finos tirantes y que dejaban a la vista un pronunciado escote. Se puso a jugar con Keitaro despreocupada, pero llego un momento en que el sueño pudo más que él, lo llevó a su cama y lo acomodó.

-Tía...

-Dime...

-Estás mucho más bonita que siempre... es para mi tío?

Rin sonrió.

-Sí, mi amor... dulces sueños...

............................

Inuyasha y Kagome volvieron y encontraron a Rin dormida en el sillón. Inuyasha le hacía señas para que no la despertara, pero Kagome lo hizo.

-Rin...

-Hm?

-Rin... es mejor que te vayas a acostar...

-Kagome... no, Sessh...

-Son las dos de la mañana, Rin...

Rin vio su reloj y asintió, subió a su habitación.

............................

Al día siguiente, el ambiente estaba tan tenso, que se podía cortar con las manos. Inuyasha y Kagome comieron de prisa y se levantaron. Llevaron a Keitaro al colegio. Sesshoumaru había amanecido en el sofá, ya que Rin había cerrado la puerta con seguro. Estiró la mano intentando tocar la suya, pero ella la retrajo.

-No... te atrevas...

-Rin...

Rin ya sentía agruras, intentó ignorarlo, pero no pudo. Dejó el resto del desayuno y fue al baño. Sesshoumaru la siguió, pero cuando intentó masajearle la espalda, Rin se la aventó, al terminar, se enjuagó la boca y se fue a acostar.

-Rin...

-QUÉ?!

-Rin, onegai, escúchame...

-No me importa! Sesshoumaru, no me interesa! En lo más mínimo, me importa un carajo lo que estuvieras haciendo anoche! Ahora, déjame en paz!

-Rin, por favor, yo...

Rin odiaba que le hablara así, y aunque quería reclamarle, sólo le salieron lágrimas. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Onegai, preciosa... escúchame...

-Fue esa perra, verdad? Ella estaba ahí?

-NO!!! Rin, onegai, escúchame... terminamos muy tarde y los nuevos socios querían unos tragos y relajarse, soy su anfitrión, no me pude negar... Estuvimos en el bar del hotel hasta las 3 de la mañana...

-Eres un mentiroso! Te estás viendo con esa zorra otra vez!

-No! Rin, no es cierto!

-Por qué debería creerte?! Por qué debería de creerte otra vez?! Confiar en tí de nuevo?!

-PORQUE TE AMO!!!

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, Rin... Te amo, como nunca he amado a nadie... y te prometí que no te haría sufrir otra vez... Te estoy diciendo la verdad, mi amor... sé que soy un idiota el 90% de las veces, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad...

Rin se sentó en la cama, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, preciosa, al menos debí llamarte...

-Tonto...

-Tontísimo...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Vamos...

-A dónde?

-A ver al doctor...

-Pero...

Rin no pudo argumentar nada, Sesshoumaru la llevó en brazos hasta el auto y condujo hasta el hospital, luego de una serie de preguntas, le tomaron una muestra de sangre. Mientras esperaban, Rin apretó la mano que sostenía la suya, Sesshoumaru levantó la cabeza, besó su mano.

-El doctor cree que estoy embarazada...

-Rin...

-Y todas esas preguntas que me hizo? Qué tiene que ver mi último período con vómitos?

-No es lo que le pasa a muchas mujeres?

-Cómo lo sabré?

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada nuevamente, Rin acarició su mejilla.

-Ahora que lo pienso... Sessh, hace más de un mes... casi dos desde mi último período...

-Rin...

-Y si de verdad estoy enferma? No algo estomacal, sino algo de verdad malo?

-No, preciosa, no pienses así! Mi amor, vas a estar bien...

-Pero Sessh... qué cosa me pudo retrasar el período?

-Quizás... quizás sí estés embarazada...

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, pon los pies sobre la tierra...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Vas a estar bien, mi amor... vas a estar bien...

Rin acarició sus mejillas, Sesshoumaru apoyó su frente de la suya.

-Tengo algo que decirte, Rin...

El doctor entró en ese momento, se separaron de inmediato, pero se mantuvieron tomados de la mano.

-Bien, la felicito, señora Kazami... tiene usted una salud envidiable...

-Pero... y los vómitos?

-Ah, eso no es nada...

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas.

-Ciertamente no es nada que no se vaya en un par de meses...

-Qué?! Meses?!!!

El doctor rió a carcajadas.

-Usted está embarazada, señora Kazami... felicidades...

La cara de Rin reflejaba muchas cosas menos felicidad, con lágrimas en los ojos vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Eso no es posible!

-Cómo?

-Doctor, no puedo estar embarazada! Sesshoumaru, dile!

-Señora...

-Sesshoumaru, dile! Acaso crees que te fui infiel?!

-Claro que no! Rin!

-Señora Kazami...

-No puedo estar embarazada! Mi esposo es estéril!

El doctor se detuvo en seco, revisó los exámenes nuevamente.

-Señora, todo esto apunta sólo a una cosa... está segura de eso?

-Sí!!!

-Le haremos varias pruebas... pero vamos a comenzar con un ultrasonido... quiero confirmar si hay en verdad un feto o no...

-Cómo así?

El doctor haló una silla y les explicó que hay veces en las que hay placenta y todos los resultados son positivos, pero no hay bebé.

.....................

Al momento de la sonografía, Sesshoumaru sujetaba su mano e intentaba calmarla, acariciando su sien.

-Todo va a estar bien... mi amor...

-Sessh...

El doctor comenzó el examen. A los pocos segundos sonrió.

-Quieren conocer a su bebé?

Vieron la pantalla, a Rin la inundó una emoción que parecía que iba a estallar. Sesshoumaru sólo la abrazó.

-Kami, mi amor! Un bebé!

Al terminar, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru la besaba en la cabeza sin soltarla de su abrazo, la sintió llorar.

-Preciosa...

-Vamos a tener un bebé!!!

Al llegar a la casa, Sesshoumaru la llevó en brazos a la cama, la llenó de besos y se detuvo en su vientre, la besó con una increíble ternura.

-Mi amor...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Rin acarició su cabellera, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-He intentado decirte esto varias veces... estoy tomando un extracto que Kagome preparó, para estimular la producción de espermatozoides... es evidente que funcionó...

-Qué? Mi amor, pero porqué no me dijiste nada?

-No quería ilusionarte... por si no funcionaba...

............................

Al medio día, cuando los demás llegaron, Rin apenas vio a Kagome y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Rin...

-GRACIAS!!!

-R-Rin... Matte, me vas a romper el cuello!

Rin la soltó completamente emocionada.

-Tía, estás feliz!

-Sí!! Sabes por qué?

-No...

-VOY A TENER UN BEBÉ!!!

Todo estalló en una algarabía, Keitaro la abrazó con fuerza, Kagome por igual. Inuyasha felicitó a Sesshoumaru y luego abrazó a Rin. Después del postre, Rin y Kagome planeaban cientos de cosas para la habitación del bebé.

.....................

Era ya tarde en la noche cuando decidieron poner fin a la celebración por ese día. Subieron a la habitación tomados de manos, Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta y abrazándola, le dio un apasionado beso.

-Te amo...

-Mi amor...

-Eres hermosa...

Rin sonrió y más al sentir sus manos deslizarse dentro de su pantalón.

-No creo que debas usar esta ropa tan apretada... le puedes hacer daño al bebé...

Rin sonrió mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos a medida que la desvestía, se deslizó hacia su vientre y allí la llenó de tiernos besitos, Rin rió y acarició su cabeza.

-Es muy buena toda esta atención para el bebé... pero es hora de que le pongas atención a la mamá...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y se acomodó entre sus piernas mientras devoraba sus labios.

-Hm! Mi amor!

-Estás lista...

Sesshoumaru detuvo las caricias con sus dedos, se los llevó a la boca para poder saborear su esencia. Le hizo el amor con la noción de que en su vientre albergaba vida.

..................................

Rin despertó y Sesshoumaru la abrazaba y mantenía sus piernas entrelazadas, así como una mano abierta sobre su vientre.

-Sessh, mi amor...

-Hm... es muy temprano, Rin...

-Lo sé... pero necesito levantarme...

Sesshoumaru la besó en el hombro y la dejó levantarse. Cuando Rin volvió a la cama, volvió a abrazarla.

-Mi amor... estás sudado...

-Tuve una pesadilla... pero no podía despertarme...

-Qué te soñaste?

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos.

-Que mi bebé nació enfermo... y el doctor dijo que la naturaleza es sabia y que habían razones por las cuales había gente que no podía tener hijos... tú me culpaste de todo y me dejaste...

-Kami! Pero qué cosa tan horrible!

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, quien acarició sus mejillas.

-Yo estoy segura de que nuestro bebé va a ser fuerte y sano.

Sesshoumaru sonrió, acarició sus mejillas.

-Qué crees que sea?

-Yo sé que quieres que sea niño... pero si es una única oportunidad... me gustaría tener una niña... preciosa como su papi...

-Rin...

Rin le sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Será lo que Kami quiera que sea...

............................

**-2 meses después.-**

Inuyasha había comprado una casa en la misma calle, a dos casas de la de Sesshoumaru. Rin ayudó a Kagome a seleccionar las cosas que se llevaría de la casa de Naraku. Sin embargo, mientras entresacaban las ropas de Kagome, todas terminaban en la bolsa de la basura. Kagome se detuvo viendo todo lo demás.

-Kami, vestía harapos...

-Olvídate de eso, busca lo demás y vámonos de aquí...

No fue gran cosa lo que Kagome sacó, suficiente para llenar una caja o dos. La cargaron en el carro y se fueron a la casa nueva. Rin les había ofrecido unos muebles mientras se establecían. Pero al llegar, vieron un camión de una tienda de muebles.

-Kami, es...

-Me parece que Sesshoumaru te compró muebles nuevos...

-A mí, está frente a tu casa...

Al entrar, vieron a un equipo de hombres, siguiendo las órdenes de Inuyasha y acomodando todo.

-Inu!

-Kagome!

Inuyasha se acercó y la besó apasionadamente.

-Rin, te la llevarías unas horas?

Inuyasha le extendió una tarjeta de crédito, Rin rió.

-Vamos, se me antojan unas donas...

-Rin, pero...

Rin la arrastró a un centro comercial, compraron cuantas cosas pudieron cargar. Pasaron frente a una tienda para bebés.

-Kami, me fascina esa cuna!

Kagome sonrió.

-Sabes? Es algo mágico cuando compras las cosas de tu bebé con tu marido...

Rin sonrió y se llevó las manos al vientre.

-Cuándo vamos a estar seguros de qué va a ser?

-Ya tienes 4 meses... desde ya, pero es más seguro cuando tengas 5...

-Te imaginas? Yo quisiera que fuera niña!

............................

Cuando volvieron a la casa, ya estaba completamente amueblada. Inuyasha limpiaba los remanentes de cartón y plástico. Kagome, al verlo, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, mi amor!!! Es...

-Espero que te guste...

-Gustarme?! Me encanta!!!

Rin se despidió y se marchó, en su casa, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la terraza, leyendo el periódico. Rin lo abrazó desde atrás y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Qué hace un papá tan apuesto tan solito?

Sesshoumaru rió y dejó el periódico a un lado, la hizo sentarse en su regazo.

-Mi amor...

-Hm?

-Cuándo vamos a comprar las cosas del bebé? Ya tenemos que trabajar en la habitación...

Rin lo notó como ido, acarició su mejilla y sus labios, Sesshoumaru la besó en los dedos.

-Mi amor...

-Kami, cada día estás más hermosa...

Rin sonrió, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Mi amor... Sessh...

-Te amo, Rin...

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, sonrió cuando sintió su mano acariciando su vientre.

-Sessh! Me haces cosquillas!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Escuchaste lo que te dije?

-Sí, preciosa...

-Entonces?

-Porqué no esperas a que los abuelos locos vengan?

-Sessh...

-Llegan mañana al medio día, Izayoi me dijo que papá acabó con toda una tienda.

-Qué? Kami, Sessh...

-Entre cosas para Keitaro y el bebé, está loco...

............................

**-Meses después.-**

Sesshoumaru está en una reunión, al terminar y dirigirse a su oficina, su secretaria le pasa los mensajes.

-Ah, y lo esperan en su oficina...

-Sí? Quién?

-No me dijo su nombre, es una mujer embarazada...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Gracias... no me pases llamadas ni a nadie más...

Sesshoumaru entró en la oficina, ella veía por la ventana, la agitada ciudad 20 pisos más abajo, sintió las manos que la rodeaban y el beso en su cuello.

-Qué haces aquí, preciosa?

-Decidí venir a sorprenderte y pedirte que me acompañaras a comer...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se inclinó para besar su crecido vientre.

-Luces hermosa... cómo se está portando?

-Bien... pero me da mucha hambre...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, salieron tomados de la mano, Sesshoumaru se acercó a su secretaria.

-Kina, ella es mi esposa, Rin...

-Mucho gusto, señora...

-Igual...

-Kina, me tomaré el resto de la tarde, a las 4 te puedes ir.

-Sí, señor...

..........................

Habiendo dado órdenes de no ser molestados, se encerraron en su habitación. Sesshoumaru descansaba con una mano bajo la cabeza y la otra, rodeaba a Rin, que descansaba sobre su pecho, la escuchó reír.

-Qué pasa?

-El bebé se está moviendo...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y puso su mano sobre su vientre, hasta el momento, cada vez que lo hacía se dejaba de mover. Sonrió al sentir una patada en la misma palma de su mano.

-Sí! Kami, se mueve mucho!

-Sí, mi amor...

Rin sonrió al verlo inclinarse y pegar su oído de su vientre. Acarició su cabellera.

-Está creciendo, tu cabello...

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y besó su vientre.

-Ya sí quiero saber, vamos, amor, dime... qué es?

Rin rió a carcajadas, Sesshoumaru le había hecho prometerle que no le diría bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Rin! Dime ya!!!

-No!

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, acarició sus mejillas.

-Te he dicho que me encantan tus ojos?

-Una vez me dijiste que de no ser por ellos, no te enamoras de mí...

-En serio te lo dije?

Rin rió, lo besó con ternura.

-Estabas pasado de tragos...

-Lo siento, preciosa... todas las veces que te lastimé, que te hice llorar... que te herí... lo siento...

Rin acarició sus mejillas y lo besó con ternura.

-Son más los momentos de felicidad...

Sesshoumaru tomó su mano con sus anillos y los besó.

-Qué quieres hacer esta noche?

-Absolutamente nada diferente a lo que estamos haciendo ahora...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor...

-Feliz aniversario, Sessh...

Ambos se perdieron en un apasionado beso.

.........................

Sesshoumaru cubrió su cuerpo de besos para despertarla y decirle que había reservado en un lujoso restaurante para cenar y celebrar su aniversario. Ya en la tina, Rin se separó del apasionado beso y se recostó de su pecho, lo sintió acariciar su vientre.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-No tengo vestido para salir a cenar que me sirva...

Sesshoumaru rió.

-No te preocupes, preciosa... ya me encargué de eso...

-En serio?

-Claro!

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la cama, viendo a Rin organizar su ropa, al momento en que se iba a vestir y se abrió la yukata, Sesshoumaru le tomó una fotografía con su celular.

-Sesshoumaru!!!

-Qué?! Quedó bien...

-Kami, no puedo creerlo... acaso piensas guardarla?

-Claro que sí...

-De ninguna manera, dame eso!

-No quedó vulgar, Rin, se ve bien!

Rin le quitó el celular, en realidad sólo se veía descubierto el vientre mientras ella se acariciaba con ambas manos.

-Ves? Se ve muy bien...

-Hmm... no lo vuelvas a hacer...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la atrajo hacia él, besándola en el vientre.

-Espero que te portes bien... papi y mami van a salir esta noche...

Rin rió a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru admiró que con su estado se pusiera unas zapatillas de tacón y se quedó rezagado para admirar sus piernas.

-Mi amor...

-Ya voy, preciosa...

............................

La sorpresa fue para Rin al ver que en el restaurante los esperaban los demás. Inutaisho la saludó con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Inutaisho-sama! No sabía que estaba en el país! Me alegro mucho de verlo! Izayoi-sama!

-Entonces, mi niña, te alegrará más saber que hemos decidido volver a Japón definitivamente...

-En serio?!

-Pero claro, qué objeto tiene vivir lejos de mis hijos y nietos?

Rin sonrió, ya habían ordenado las entradas. Mientras disfrutaban de la cena, nadie perdió ni un instante la actitud protectora de Sesshoumaru para con Rin. A Inutaisho le parecía mentira lo que su hijo menor le contaba, pero ahora lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. Sesshoumaru estaba completamente dedicado a su mujer.

En el transcurso de la noche y mientras reían con las ocurrencias del pequeño Keitaro, era imposible que alguien pensara en lo negra que se iba a transformar aquella noche. Sólo una vez que Rin viera a aquella mujer fue suficiente para borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Sesshoumaru lo notó y tomó su mano.

-Preciosa, qué pasa? No te sientes bien?

-Vaya! Sí que has estado ocupado, Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru sintió el frío recorrer su espalda al reconocer aquella voz, la buscó con la mirada.

-Qué buscas aquí, Kagura?

-Este es un país libre... y como donde se me viene en gana...

Rin recordó con la rabia haciendo hervir su sangre, la última vez que vio a esa mujer. Hecha una fiera se puso de pie y le gritó que se desapareciera de su vista.

-Ay! Pero mírenla! Con barriguita y todo!

-No te atrevas! Lárgate de inmediato!

-Que no se te olvide, mamita... fue mío también...

Rin le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndola tambalearse.

-Nunca fue tuyo, zorra! No eres más que una escaladora! Manipuladora...!!!

-Rin... onegai...

Sesshoumaru la sujetaba por los hombros, a pesar de su estado, Rin parecía haberlo olvidado, tenía asuntos inconclusos con esa mujer y estaba dispuesta a terminarlos allí mismo.

-Suéltame!

-Rin, onegai, cálmate!

-Tú...

-Yo te amo a tí! Rin, onegai, piensa en nuestro hijo!

Rin pareció calmarse, Kagome la escoltó al baño, Izayoi fue con ellas. Sesshoumaru vio a Kagura.

-No eres bienvenida aquí, lárgate...

-Así que te quedaste con la mosquita muerta...

-Respeta a mi esposa!

-El respeto que exige el marido, comienza por darlo él mismo!

-Yo la respeto! Tú no eres más que una mancha en mi pasado... Una que feliz borraría si pudiera, lárgate!!!

Kagura desapareció de su vista. Mientras, en el baño, Rin se lavó la cara.

-Kami, Kagome, justo hoy? Tenía que aparecerse justo hoy?!

-Cálmate, Rin... las cosas sólo tienen la importancia que le des...

-Pero es que... Izayoi-sama...

-Todos los hombres tienen su desliz, Rin... pero sabes que Sesshoumaru no es el mismo...

Rin bajó la mirada, se acarició el vientre, recordando cómo rodaba por las escaleras sin lograr sujetarse a nada, Sesshoumaru corría tras ella intentando volar y atraparla.

-Desde aquél día, ciertamente no es el mismo...

-Qué buscas aquí?! Lárgate de aquí!

Rin se dio vuelta, Kagome le impedía el paso a Kagura.

-Ten cuidado, Kagome! Esa mujer es muy peligrosa!

Kagome se rió sarcásticamente recordándole quién fue su marido.

-Vamos a la mesa, Rin...

-Sí...

Izayoi la guiaba fuera del baño, pero Kagura logró soltarse de Kagome y chocó de frente con Rin.

-Si no está conmigo, está bien... pero tampoco será contigo...

Rin cayó hacia atrás, Izayoi detuvo su caída.

-Rin!!!

Cuando Kagome vio aquél puñal en el vientre de su hermana, fue como si una rabia desconocida para ella aflorara y todo lo que Naraku le hizo en 5 años, ella se lo propinó con creces a Kagura en 5 minutos.

-AYUDA!!! SESSHOUMARU!!!

Sesshoumaru corrió hacia ellos, sintió que enloquecía al ver a Rin bañada en sangre.

-RIN!!! UNA AMBULANCIA!!! QUE ALGUIEN LLAME UNA AMBULANCIA!!!

Sesshoumaru se quitó el saco y lo puso sobre la herida.

-Cálmate, preciosa... todo va a estar bien...

-Sessh...

-Todo va a estar bien, mi amor...

-Mi-be-bé...

-Va a estar bien...

En el camino al hospital, Rin se desmayó, Sesshoumaru sentía que perdería la razón, estuvo con ella hasta que lo obligaron a quedarse atrás en la puerta de la sala de cirugía.

-Es mi esposa!!!

-Lo sé, señor, pero debe quedarse aquí...

-Es mi... es mi... es mi esposa...

-Señor, debe dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo...

Sesshoumaru se quedó allí, los minutos se hicieron interminables, salió un doctor.

-Kazami...

-Sí! Va a estar bien?

-Señor... cuánto tiempo tiene su esposa?

-7... 8! Ocho meses... no... aún no... la semana que viene...

-34 semanas?

-Sí, sí...

-La herida provocó que perdiera líquido amniótico... por la cantidad de sangre, no podemos perder tiempo en más exámenes... le haremos una cesárea...

-Pero... ella va a estar bien?

-Sí, señor... no sufrió más daños...

-Y mi bebé? El bebé va a estar bien?

-Todo dependerá de sus pulmones... pero es ventaja que esté tan adelantado el embarazo...

El doctor entró nuevamente. Cuando llegaron los demás, Sesshoumaru caminaba de un lado a otro, la ansiedad se lo comía por pedazos.

-Cómo está Rin?

-Le- le van a hacer una cesárea...

............................

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que est****én bien, yo aquí sigo luchando con la uni. Espero que les haya gustado el cap y la sorpresita, jeje… espero también sus reviews!**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Un silencio ensordecedor se adueñó del lugar, no había nada que le pudieran decir a Sesshoumaru que aminorara su pesar. De repente el silencio se vio interrumpido por el llanto de un bebé. Como impulsado por un resorte, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta.

-Felicidades, papá... es una niña preciosa...

-Es... es...

Sesshoumaru se acercó, tomó a la pequeña en brazos.

-Es mi hija... es...

Incapaz de controlar tantas emociones a la vez, dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran como ríos.

-Mi esposa... cómo está mi esposa?

-Había una gran hemorragia que se contenía por el peso de la bebé... al sacarla, la sangre fluyó...

-Rin...

-Estamos buscando sangre... pero no tenemos su mismo tipo...

-Su hermana... son mellizas...

Kagome se acercó.

-Dónde tengo que ir?

...................................

El llanto insistente de la pequeña le hizo salir de su letargo. Al abrir los ojos, sintió la luz como pesados puñales que le obligaban a cerrarlos nuevamente.

-Vamos, amor... no...

Sesshoumaru hacía malabares para calmar a la pequeña, pero no le era posible.

-Emma...

-Emma...

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada y vio a Rin moverse.

-Preciosa!!!

Se acercó a ella con la pequeña en brazos.

-Mi amor... cómo te sientes?

-Bien...

-Aquí hay alguien que se muere por conocerte...

Rin recibió a la pequeña entre sus brazos, sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kami, es hermosa...

-Preciosa como su mami...

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Sessh, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-No le pasó nada?

-No, preciosa... es perfecta...

Rin sonrió, luego de que los doctores la examinaran, llegaron los demás.

-Tía!

-Mi amor!!!

Rin abrazó a Keitaro.

-Y Kagome?

-Mami está en la cárcel...

-CÓMO?!

Los demás rieron a carcajadas.

-Inuyasha fue a pagar la fianza... no tardan en llegar...

-Pero qué pasó?!

Izayoi le contó con lujo de detalles todos los huesos que Kagome le había roto a Kagura a puñetazos limpios y que luego de que le sacaran la sangre para la transfusión, se la llevaron detenida, pero que no se podría pagar fianza hasta el día siguiente.

.....................

**-Meses después. -**

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, vio a Aichi y Maki sentadas y se notaban bastante desanimadas.

-Qué les pasa?

-Es que yo quería bañar a la niña y Maki también y... la señora nos la quitó y dijo que la bañaría ella...

Aichi dijo ésto último haciendo un puchero. Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y subió las escaleras.

-Está rica! Verdad?

Sesshoumaru se asomó al baño. Rin estaba en la tina, con la pequeña.

-Mira, mi amor! Llegó, papá!!!

Apenas la pequeña lo vio, le sonrió ampliamente mostrando su desdentada encía, se le marcaban enormes hoyuelos a cada mejilla. Sesshoumaru se inclinó y la besó en la punta de la nariz, la pequeña rió a carcajadas.

-Sácala...

Tomando una toalla, Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos mientras Rin se ponía una yukata.

-Quién es la bebita más bella de papi?

La pequeña reía con sus gracias y monerías, Rin se acomodó en el sillón.

-Vamos, amor, es hora de su leche...

-Pero no tiene hambre...

Rin rió y se relajó un poco, mientras veía a Sesshoumaru jugar con la pequeña sobre la cama, llegó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño, pero despertó al escuchar el llanto de la pequeña.

-Preciosa...

-Ven con mamá, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru se la entregó, Rin se soltó la yukata y acomodó a la pequeña. Sesshoumaru veía como un niño pequeño, aún no se acostumbraba a aquello.

-Kami, es increíble...

Rin le sonrió y volvió a ver a su pequeña mamar. Una vez dormida, Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó en la cabeza antes de acomodarla en su cuna.

-Dulces sueños, mi princesita...

Rin lo abrazó mientras veían a la pequeña dormir, lo besó en la espalda.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Aún no te he dado las gracias... por mi bebé...

-Preciosa...

-Gracias, mi amor...

-Un placer...

Rin lo besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó apasionadamente manteniéndola pegada a su pecho. Al separarse, Rin suspiró y se aferró a su pecho, sintió sus manos acariciando su espalda.

-Preciosa...

-Sentí tanto miedo, mi amor... Kami, Sessh, pensé que de verdad le había hecho daño a mi bebé... que...

-Tranquila, mi amor... Rin, porqué esperaste tanto?

Sesshoumaru la hizo sentarse en la cama. Arrodillado frente a ella, besó sus manos.

-Habrías soportado?

-Ciertamente no...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Permanecían unidos en un apasionado beso, cuando escucharon que tocaban la puerta.

-El señor Inuyasha y la señora Kagome vinieron a verlos...

-Iremos en unos segundos, acomódalos, Aichi...

-Sí, señora...

Rin se vistió y bajó las escaleras, Keitaro corrió a su encuentro y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Hola, mi amor!

-Y mi primita? Le traje un regalo!

-De verdad? Está dormida, pero despierta en un ratito...

Rin saludó a Inuyasha y a su hermana con un fuerte abrazo.

-Cómo están?!

-Todo bien... er- no interrumpimos nada, verdad?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Estaba amamantando a Emma... vamos al jardín...

En el jardín, Keitaro corría por todas partes con Chisa, Sesshoumaru fue con la pequeña en brazos.

-Mira quién despertó!

-Ay, Kami! Pero cada día está más bella!

-Claro que sí, si es la hija de la mujer más hermosa del mundo...

Kagome rió y recibió a la pequeña en sus brazos.

-Hola, mi amor! Hola, preciosa!

La pequeña reía con sus gracias, Inuyasha se le acercó, pero poco después, comenzó a llorar. Sesshoumaru la cargó.

-Ya ves, Rin? Es tan feo que la asusta!

-Oye!!!

-Estás segura de que quieres que sea su padrino?

Rin rió y asintió, Inuyasha la vio boquiabierto.

-Rin...

-Sería un honor si aceptaras...

-El honor es todo mío...

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza, al separarse, Rin sonrió al verlo con los ojos rojos.

-Inuyasha...

-Es...

-No tienes que decir nada...

Rin sonrió, vio a Kagome.

-Kagome... de no ser por ti, no tendría a mi bebé... onegai, acepta ser la madrina...

Kagome asintió con una sonrisa, al separarse, ambas rieron al verse con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kami, somos unas lloronas...

-Kagome...

Kagome vio a la pequeña en brazos de Inuyasha y sonrió. La pequeña parecía hipnotizada con su voz, Inuyasha levantó la mirada y vio a Kagome.

-Alguna vez soñaste con una sobrinita tan preciosa?

-Nunca...

Inuyasha sonrió. La besó con ternura.

............................

Kagome se daba un baño mientras Inuyasha le leía una historia para dormir a Keitaro. Al terminar, lo besó en la cabeza y lo cubrió bien con las sábanas.

-Dulces sueños...

-Inuyasha...

-Kei... creí que ya te habías dormido...

Inuyasha notó que el pequeño estaba pensando mucho algo.

-Kei, hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Te quiero mucho...

Inuyasha sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Kei...

Inuyasha salió de la habitación apagando la luz. Kagome salía del baño cuando él entró a la suya, impulsado por algo invisible, sujetando sus caderas, la besó apasionadamente, haciéndola olvidarse de todo y levantando los brazos para rodear su cuello, dejó la toalla caer. Inuyasha acarició su cuerpo desnudo y besando su cuello, la hizo acostarse en la cama, para así poder besarla a sus anchas. Kagome disfrutaba de esta faceta de Inuyasha, que le hizo el amor como impulsado por cohetes, haciéndola alcanzar el más maravilloso de los orgasmos.

Inuyasha reposaba sobre su pecho, drenado de toda energía. Kagome acarició su espalda, hombros, él tomó su mano y la besó en la palma.

-Inu...

-Me esperarás, Kagome?

-Inuyasha...

-Onegai, espérame...

Kagome lo hizo verla.

-De qué hablas?

-Te amo, Kagome...

-Inu-yasha... yo...

Kagome vio sus ojos brillar, estaba siendo sincero, con una mano en cada mejilla, sonrió y le confesó sus sentimientos.

-Yo también te amo, Inuyasha...

El beso no se hizo esperar, un beso cargado con aquello que era lo que más atesoraban.

............................

Kagome despertó envuelta en las sábanas, pero estaba sola, Inuyasha estaba en una esquina meditando. Guardó silencio unos instantes hasta que lo vio reaccionar, le sonrió cuando lo vio levantarse e inclinarse sobre ella.

-Buenos días, mi amor...

-Buenos días, Inu...

-Cómo dormiste?

-Hm! Maravillosamente...

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Qué te parece si te quedas aquí y yo te preparo un desayuno para chuparse los dedos?

Kagome estaba a punto de decirle que no le gustaba comer en la cama, pero aceptó, ya habría otro momento para ello. Jamás se imaginó lo que le gustaría ser consentida cuando Inuyasha entró en la habitación con una bandeja llena de delicias y una rosa entre los dientes.

-Inu!

-Espero que lo disfrutes...

Inuyasha se acomodó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla.

-Kami, todo esto huele delicioso!

Kagome se dejó alimentar entre suaves caricias, tiernos besos y risas. Inuyasha acariciaba sus labios con trozos de frutas bañados en miel antes de que ella se los comiera besando sus dedos.

-Oye! Es la fruta, no los dedos... Pareces un tiburón...

Kagome rió, recostada de su pecho y rodeada por sus brazos. Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla. Al terminar, hizo la bandeja a un lado y la abrazó con fuerza, como si sintiera que al soltarla, la perdería.

-Inu...

-Me esperarás?

-Inuyasha... anoche me dijiste lo mismo... a qué te refieres?

Inuyasha suspiró y apoyó su rostro en su hombro.

-No puedo casarme hasta cumplir 2 años de mi divorcio...

-Mi amor...

-Yo... yo sé que quieres estabilidad, que quieres algo seguro para tu hijo, pero esto es lo más estable que puedo darte... hasta cumplir 2 años de mi divorcio...

-Porqué tienes que esperar? Nunca había escuchado de eso...

-Porque fue un matrimonio que acabó antes del primer año y yo pedí una anulación... así que hay que esperar a que todo esté terminado...

-Eso quiere decir que aún estás casado?

-No! No... estoy divorciado... es algo complicado... pero se resume a eso...

Kagome lo vio a los ojos.

-Inuyasha... de dónde sales con...

-Yo quiero que seas mi esposa... quiero hacer todo en mi poder por hacerte feliz... quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos...

-Hijos? Inu... pero...

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente.

............................

Sesshoumaru despertó escuchando las risas de su pequeña. A su lado, Rin jugaba con Emma en la cama y la pequeña reía a carcajadas.

-Rin...

-Sessh... gomen! Te molesta?

-No...

Sesshoumaru la rodeó por la cintura.

-Pero aún tengo sueño...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Se acomodó a su lado con la pequeña sobre su pecho.

-Emma... mira a papá dormir... verdad que se ve lindo?

La pequeña la veía fijamente, Rin sonrió y la llenó de besos haciéndola reír.

-Rin...

-Sesshoumaru, si te molesta, dímelo...

-Sólo quiero dormir...

Emma comenzó a llorar, Rin intentó calmarla de todas las maneras posibles, pero no lo conseguía. Finalmente, decidió salir de la habitación para no molestar a Sesshoumaru. Pero el llanto de la pequeña no cesaba.

-Mi amor... Emma, qué te pasa? Cariño...

-Creo que llora porque su papá es un torpe...

-Sessh... lo siento, yo...

-No importa...

Sesshoumaru la cargó y comenzó a pasearse diciéndole cosas al oído, la pequeña se fue quedando dormida poco a poco. Rin los veía sin decir palabra, Sesshoumaru la vio y le sonrió, se acercó a ella y acariciando su mejilla, la besó apasionadamente.

-Sessh...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru besó a la pequeña en la sien.

-Papá te ama mucho, princesa... eres el tesorito de papá...

La acomodó en su cuna, Rin se lo quedó viendo y sonriendo. Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

-Qué le parece a la sexy mamá si me acompaña un rato más entre las śabanas?

Rin rió y aceptó. Se perdieron entre las sábanas, en una ronda matutina de amor.

............................

Rin bajó las escaleras con la pequeña en brazos, Aichi y Maki la saludaron entusiasmadas.

-Buenos días, señora!

-Buenos días... ya está listo el desayuno?

-Sí, señora...

-Genial, porque me muero del hambre...

-Buenos días, señor.

-Buenos días. Venga a comer con papá...

-No, Sesshoumaru...

-Pero si ayer le diste una compota...

-Pero aún no puede comer, no tiene dientes. Además, era de frutas, no quería leche, y el doctor me dijo que no es lo recomendable, pero que se la diera a ver si comía.

Sesshoumaru se sentó a la mesa haciendo un puchero y diciendo que Rin se creía que Emma era sólo hija suya y que no lo dejaba disfrutar de nada. Rin rió a carcajadas y lo besó en la mejilla antes de sentarse a la mesa con la pequeña en su regazo.

-Vaya! Luce delicioso!

Rin se comía todas las mañanas un coctel de frutas, un tazón de cereales con fibras y leche, acompañado de jugo. Mientras comía, la pequeña intentaba ver qué había en el plato. Rin le dio un poco del jugo que quedaba en el plato, la pequeña se pasó el resto del tiempo saboreando y relamiéndose los labios. Rin la veía y reía a carcajadas, Sesshoumaru por igual. Al terminar el desayuno, Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña y la llenó de besos. Se inclinó sobre Rin y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, Sessh... ten cuidado...

-Lo haré...

Sesshoumaru se marchó, Rin vio a la pequeña que la veía fijamente.

-Qué quieres hacer, mi amor?

La pequeña se estrujó los ojitos y bostezó, Rin sonrió y la besó en la cabeza. Salió un rato con ella al jardín, Chisa corrió hacia ellas.

-Chisa, abajo.

Chisa se sentó frente a ella moviendo la cola alegremente. Rin bajó y la dejó oler a Emma. La pequeña rió a carcajadas cuando Chisa le lamió la planta del pie. Rin se la alejó riendo.

-Vamos, Chisa, no es comida...

La pequeña le tocó la cabeza a Chisa, Rin las dejaba interactuar para que se acostumbraran mutuamente. Finalmente, entró en la casa y bañó a la pequeña antes de dejarla dormir.

.....................

Estaba en el estudio hablando por teléfono con la gerente de su negocio, vio la pantalla del monitor y sonrió, la pequeña dormía plácidamente y se acomodaba como Sesshoumaru.

-Rin-sama, me escucha? Rin-sama...

-Ah! Sí, gomen! Es que... estaba viendo a mi princesita...

-Cómo está? Me muero por conocerla!

-Ay, si la vieras! Está bellísima! Cada día se parece más a su papá... me parece que pasaré por allá esta tarde, así que quizás la lleve...

-Sí!!!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Pero ya más serios... Sango, me gusta mucho el trabajo que estás haciendo y no tengo más que decir, estoy realmente complacida con tu desempeño...

-No tiene que decirlo...

-No, sí tengo! Ya despertó... nos veremos más tarde...

-Adiós...

Rin cerró la llamada, vio a Sesshoumaru parado frente a la puerta del estudio, se puso de pie sonriendo y lo besó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-Qué haces aquí tan temprano, mi amor?

-No me siento bien, Rin...

-En serio? Qué te sientes?

-Como caliente por dentro... y que me arden los ojos...

Rin le tomó la temperatura.

-Estás frío como témpano, venías con el aire directo hacia tí...

Rin le abrió la camisa y palpó su abdómen.

-Sí estás caliente... Vete a acostar, te llevaré algo en un ratito...

Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras. Rin lo vio preocupada, Sesshoumaru no solía enfermarse, pero cuando lo hacía, se ponía grave. Dejó que Aichi atendiera a Emma y fue a la habitación con Sesshoumaru.

-Dónde está la cuna de Emma?

-La saqué esta mañana... ya puede dormir en su habitación... tómate esto...

Sesshoumaru se tomó las pastillas. Rin se sentó a su lado e hizo el cabello que le cubría la cara a un lado con una suave caricia.

-Kami, preciosa, tus manos son mágicas...

Rin sonrió mientras Sesshoumaru besaba sus manos.

-Oí algo de que vas a salir...

-Tenía que ir a la agencia, pero llamaré...

-No, amor... ve...

-Sessh...

-Ve, preciosa... yo voy a dormir...

-Pedí que te prepararan una sopa como las que te gustan.

Sesshoumaru sonrió con los ojos cerrados, Rin acarició sus mejillas y lo besó con ternura.

-Volveré en un rato... Sessh...

-Hm?

-Qué te parece si le ofrezco una participación a Sango?

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-Rin... tú fundaste esa empresa sola y la levantaste sola...

-Con tú capital...

-Aún así, y la otra parte fue un préstamo... a lo que me refiero, preciosa, es que una participación es cederle una parte de tu empresa a alguien más...

-Pero Sessh... Sango es... es la mejor en su trabajo y...

-Dale un bono. Si lo que quieres es recompensarla por su trabajo, dale un bono. Pero no debes darle participación a nadie. Esa empresa es tuya.

-Es nuestra, Sesshoumaru, porque todo lo que hice, fue con tu dinero...

-Mi nombre no figura en ninguna parte, ni en los cheques... es tuya...

Rin entonces recordó que Sesshoumaru le había entregado una cuenta a su nombre con el dinero necesario para comenzar su agencia.

-Tú... Sesshoumaru! Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?!

-No tengo razón para ganar de allí si no hago absolutamente nada allí... además, hace años que me devolviste el capital que te dí...

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin cruzada de brazos y sonrió, acarició su espalda.

-Estoy molesta contigo!

-Vamos, amor, estoy enfermo...

Rin lo vio de reojo y suspiró, cómo mantenerse enojada con él cuando era tan dulce. Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con ternura.

-Me tengo que ir... pero ajustaré cuentas contigo más tarde...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició su trasero mientras se ponía de pie.

-Sessh!

-Eres deliciosa... no más espera a que me mejore...

Rin salió de la habitación riendo y segura de que ni la peor de las enfermedades lo amedrentaba. Llegó a la agencia con la pequeña en brazos, las mujeres se volvieron locas al verla.

-Kami! Es preciosa!

-Idéntica a Sesshoumaru-sama!

Rin sonrió. Luego de unos instantes, fue a su oficina. Mandó a buscar a Sango.

-Rin-sama...

-Toma asiento, Sango...

Sango se sentó de inmediato, Rin vio que tenía un fólder en las manos.

-Estabas ocupada?

-No... ésto es para usted... un informe detallado de lo que se ha hecho en el trimestre...

Rin sonrió.

-Vuelvo y lo repito, me complace mucho tu desempeño...

-No, yo... sólo hago mi trabajo...

-Me gustaría que aceptaras esto como una muestra de agradecimiento...

Sango sintió que se le caerían los ojos al ver la cifra del cheque que Rin le entregaba.

-P-pero... Rin-sama, no puedo aceptar esto!

-Claro que sí y lo harás...

-Demo...

-Sango, tengo el valor para aceptar la verdad... y la verdad es que sin tí, estaría al borde de la quiebra... tú has mantenido esta agencia produciendo, tienes tanta visión como yo y me atrevo a decir que vendes más que yo!

-Pero... Rin-sama, tengo una muy buena comisión, en serio, mi trabajo está más que pago...

-Sango!

-Es que es demasiado!

Rin sonrió.

-Más que razón suficiente para aceptarlo, quién más te va a ofrecer algo así? Eres la única con la que me siento confiada mientras estoy en mi casa...

-Rin... si lo que piensas es que me voy a ir a la primera oferta de trabajo, estás loca! Ni siquiera mi marido me ofrecería tanto para que deje de trabajar y mira que es insistente!

Rin rió a carcajadas, la pequeña la veía desde su sillita y reía con ella.

-Hasta Emma se ríe! Sango... sí temo que te me vayas por una oferta mejor... por eso te agarro con uñas y dientes... onegai, es lo justo por tu desempeño...

Sango sonrió y vio el cheque nuevamente, volvió a ver a Rin.

-Mi esposo se va a volver loco...

Rin sonrió.

-Úsalo en tí, vete de vacaciones, vállanse de vacaciones, disfruten...

-Kami, esto da para tres meses de vacaciones...

-Cuando Emma cumpla 4 meses, volveré de lleno a la oficina...

-Pero el doctor dijo que seis!

Rin resopló.

-Suenas como Sesshoumaru...

Sango la abrazó con fuerza, agradeciéndole el gesto.

.................................

Rin llegó a la casa con la pequeña, subió las escaleras haciéndola reír al entrar en la habitación, vio a Sesshoumaru salir del baño, al verlo, la pequeña se estremeció y estiró sus bracitos hacia él.

-Hola, mi princesita!

Sesshoumaru la cargó llenándola de besos, la pequeña reía con una mano en cada mejilla de su padre.

-Cómo te sientes, mi amor?

-Mucho mejor, gracias... el baño me ayudó mucho, me refrescó...

Rin sonrió, lo besó con ternura y se acomodó a su lado en la cama. Sesshoumaru jugaba con la pequeña haciéndola reír, después de un buen rato, la pequeña bostezó, Sesshoumaru la acomodó en su pecho y la vio quedarse dormida con el dedo pulgar en la boca. Lo sacó con cuidado, evitando despertarla.

-Rin, se chupa el dedo... qué vamos a hacer?

-Sacárselo cada vez que la veamos... pero no será tan fácil...

Sesshoumaru perfiló el rostro de la pequeña, vio a Rin sonriendo.

-Se parece mucho a tí...

-Cómo crees?

-Es en serio, Rin... tiene tu misma cara...

Rin lo vio sonriendo y lo besó con ternura. Como la puerta estaba abierta, Aichi se tomó la libertad de entrar, pero salió sigilosamente al verlos cautivos en un apasionado beso. Se separaron sonriendo y dándose dulces besitos en los labios.

....................................

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que estén bien, si, me he tardado, pero es sólo para darles lo mejor. Espero que les guste el cap y elimine las intenciones homicidas para conmigo... je-jeje...**

**Espero tambien sus reviews, y nos veremos pronto en otro fic que estoy preparando.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Inuyasha está con Keitaro en un parque, juegan a atrapar y lanzar. Cuando ya estuvieron cansados, Inuyasha compró helado para los dos, estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras comían entre risas y bromas. El pequeño vio a Inuyasha un tanto pensativo.

-Inuyasha...

-Dime, Kei...

-Tu tienes papá, verdad?

-Claro que sí, el papá de Sesshoumaru es mi papá... Lo conociste...

-Sí... demo... él es bueno?

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Es el mejor papá del mundo... cuando éramos niños, él se tomaba unas vacaciones para irse con nosotros de fin de semana a las montañas y allí nos enseñaba muchas cosas...

Inuyasha vio al pequeño bajar la mirada.

-Kei... estás bien?

-Hai...

Inuyasha le pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Kei... yo sólo quiero hacer a tu mamá feliz y nunca le voy a hacer daño... te lo prometo...

Inuyasha lo besó en la cabeza.

-No lo puedo creer!

Inuyasha y Keitaro levantaron la mirada hacia la voz. Inuyasha sintió el estómago revuelto y naúseas al ver de quién se trataba.

-Kikyou...

-Vaya, Inuyasha y esa sorpresa de verte aquí en Tokio?

Inuyasha sonrió sarcásticamente, se puso de pie con Keitaro de la mano. Kikyou estaba acompañada con una mucama que empujaba un cochecito.

-Vamos, Kei...

-Demo...

-Tengo un hijo, por si no lo notaste!

-Muchas felicidades! Lo siento por el niño...

-Tiene 6 meses...

Inuyasha giró en sus talones y le habló apretando los dientes.

-Pero ni se te ocurra insinuar que es hijo mío!

-Bien sabes que puede serlo...

-Tú sabes mejor que yo...

Inuyasha se alejó con Keitaro sin sospechar que los seguían. Al llegar a la casa, Kagome los saludó con un beso a cada uno.

-La cena casi está lista, porqué no van y se dan un baño?

-Gracias, cariño...

Inuyasha la besó con ternura y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Kagome llevó a Keitaro al baño.

-Vamos, amor...

-Mama...

-Dime...

Mientras Kagome lo bañaba, Keitaro le habló del encuentro en el parque. Después de la cena, estuvieron un rato con el pequeño y luego Kagome lo llevó a dormir. Era tarde en la noche, Inuyasha permanecía en la terraza. Kagome se le acercó desde atrás y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ven a dormir, mi amor...

-Kagome... yo...

-Shh... no me tienes que dar explicaciones de ninguna clase...

Inuyasha se la quedó viendo, tomó su mano y la besó en la palma.

-Tu amor...

Kagome le sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Mi amor...

-Y tú eres el mío... Kagome, onegai perdona mi pasado... si mañana te hace daño...

-Si tu pasado, mañana me hace daño, mañana lloraré... si tu pasado mañana me hace daño, mañana te perdonaré... si tu pasado mañana me hace daño, mañana sanaré... pero esta noche y todas las anteriores, tú has perdonado el mío... a cambio te pido yo, que si mi pasado mañana te hace daño, seas tú quien me perdone... tú quien te expones al qué diran y a alimentar chismes entre los demás al estar con una mujer mayor que tú y con las marcas que cargo...

-Déjame ser quien cure tus heridas... déjame borrar tu pasado con mis manos, lavar tu piel con mis besos...

Inuyasha la atrajo hacia él en un apasionado beso, sentía la urgencia por saberla suya bullirle sobre su piel, se deshizo de sus ropas escuchando sus súplicas entre besos. La hizo suya sobre aquél sillón, el frío calaba sus huesos y un halo abandonaba sus cuerpos con cada respiración. Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente antes de llevarla en brazos a la cama.

...........................

Rin despertó al escuchar el llanto de su pequeña, cerrándose la yukata a la cintura, se levantó y fue hacia la habitación, allí estaba Sesshoumaru con la pequeña en brazos.

-Mira, despertamos a mamá...

Rin sonrió y se acercó, lo besó con ternura y cargó a la pequeña que pronto comenzó a cesar su llanto. Rin se acomodó para amamantarla, la veía sonriendo mientras la pequeña mamaba con la vista fija en ella y levantaba su manita para tocarle el rostro.

-Kami, preciosa... en momentos como este me siento tan inútil!

Rin le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, mi amor... ya tendrás tu parte...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la frente. La pequeña se durmió, luego de acomodarla en su cuna, Rin se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó con fuerza, sonrió al sentir un beso en la cabeza.

-Estoy agotada...

-Vamos a descansar, preciosa...

............................

Kagome despertó, Inuyasha estaba a su lado, la contemplaba dormir, notó el cansancio en su rostro.

-Inuyasha... no dormiste...

-Estoy bien...

Kagome se incorporó, la sábana se quedó en su cintura.

-Inuyasha...

Inuyasha le sonrió ocultando su preocupación, sabía bien que ese hijo de Kikyou podía ser suyo. Kagome se levantó y preparó el desayuno. Inuyasha no se sentía del todo bien, pero se levantó, lo último que Kagome necesitaba era cargar con aquello.

-Inuyasha... mi amor...

-Sí?

-Llevaré a Kei al colegio...

-Está bien... Kagome... no... yo lo llevo...

-Inu...

-Volveré pronto... me tomaré el día...

-Está bien...

Inuyasha se marchó con el pequeño. Se tardó más por hacer algunas diligencias. Al volver, era ya más de media mañana, sintió que la sangre le hervía de la rabia al ver a Kikyou dentro de la casa, obviando la presencia del infante, arremetió en contra de Kikyou.

-QUÉ DIABLOS BUSCAS AQUÍ?!

-Inu, ella es...

-La conozco muy bien... Maldita zorra, qué carajos buscas en mí casa?!

-Inuyasha!

Inuyasha vio a Kagome como fuera de sí.

-Cómo se te ocurre permitirle entrar?! Kagome, es que estás loca?!

-Inuyasha, cálmate, querido...

Inuyasha la agarró por el cuello.

-No te atrevas a mencionar mi nombre, perra! Lo ensucias!

-Inuyasha! Por Kami, estás loco!

-Lárgate de mi casa!!!

-Inuyasha! Onegai!

Kagome tomó su rostro entre sus manos, lo hizo fijar la vista en ella.

-Cálmate, onegai...

-Kag... Kagome...

La mirada de Inuyasha pasó de estar encadecida de la furia a una profunda tristeza, Kagome lo notó y lo besó con ternura.

-Onegai, amor... cálmate...

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza, Inuyasha logró calmarse, Kikyou se hizo notar bostezando sonoramente.

-Aw! Qué tiernos, me dan náuseas...

Kagome se interpuso entre ellos, vio a Kikyou.

-No me imaginé quién eras, no te vi bien la noche en el restaurante, pero ya sí me dirás a qué vienes.

-No seas tonta... somos mujeres, y tú sabes tan bien como él que este niño puede ser suyo...

-Tienen un año y medio divorciados, acaso se te olvidó cómo sumar y restar?

Kikyou rió a carcajadas.

-Me matas...

Al ver la cara de Inuyasha cayó en cuentas.

-Oh! Pero es que no le has dicho?

-Será mejor que te largues, Kikyou...

-Qué no me ha dicho? Inuyasha...

-Hace 1 año y 3 meses, y aunque divorciados, Inuyasha y yo compartimos la cama nuevamente, como marido y mujer...

Kagome vio a Inuyasha, quién sólo desvió la mirada derrotado.

-Bien... puede ser suyo, qué pretendes?

-Yo no pretendo dejar a mi hijo sin padre...

Inuyasha apretó los dientes al punto que Kagome lo escuchó rechinar.

-Inu...

-Yo ya no tengo nada que ver contigo. Y si ese niño es mío, le pasaré una manutención y que Kami se apiade de su alma, porque tú nunca tendrás lo que se necesita para ser madre!

-Tut-tut, querido... que te quede claro... si no estás conmigo, no lo vas a ver nunca...

-Maldita...

-INUYASHA!

Inuyasha se detuvo frente a Kagome.

-Se le hará una prueba de ADN y si es tuyo, ya decidiremos qué hacer...

-Y mientras tanto?

-MIENTRAS TANTO, TE LARGAS DE MI CASA, NO NOS VAS A SACAR NI UN CENTAVO, ZORRA!!!

Kagome la sacó de la casa halándola de los cabellos.

-Si te vuelvo a ver antes de los resultados, no la vas a contar!

La mucama se disculpó y salió con el pequeño. Kagome se calmó antes de volver con Inuyasha. Tenía el rostro entre las manos.

-Inuyasha...

Inuyasha levantó la mirada visiblemente alterado.

-Kagome, mi amor... no... no sé qué me pasó... yo... La odio! La odio tanto!

-No, Inuyasha!

Kagome se arrodilló frente a él, tomó sus manos.

-No odies, Inu! A nadie! Onegai, no te hagas ese daño!

Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas, cuando Kagome cerró los ojos, vio las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas y encontrarse con sus manos.

-Me juré a mí mismo que nunca te haría llorar... que no permitiría que esa mujer te hiciera daño...

-Inu...

-Es patético pensar que realmente te haría feliz... Sesshoumaru finalmente tiene razón... hasta en eso soy un fracaso...

-No digas una cosa así, mi amor... no es cierto... Por Kami, eres el hombre más dulce y considerado que he conocido... después de tu hermano, pero eso es otra cosa...

Inuyasha sonrió mientras continuaba acariciando sus mejillas.

-Sesshoumaru dulce y considerado?

-Tiene su crédito, qué otro hombre hace lo que él hizo de manera desinteresada, arriesgándose él como lo hizo... y no me culpó de las consecuencias?... A esos dos, les debo la vida... la mía y la de mi hijo...

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, sintió un beso en la punta de la nariz, al ver a Kagome, ella sólo le sonrió.

-Qué haré, Kagome? Si es mi hijo, qué haré?

-Harás lo que todo hombre honorable hace...

-Jamás! Me escuchas?! Jamás volveré con esa loca, desquiciada, manipuladora!!!

-Inuyasha!

-Acaso te volviste loca, Kagome?!

-Inuyasha! Hablo de reconocerlo y darle su manutención!

Inuyasha pareció calmarse. Kagome acarició sus mejillas.

-Tú eres mío. Allá ella que te perdió, yo no te voy a dejar tan fácil!

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas. La abrazó con fuerza buscando calma.

-Tengo calor... qué te parece si nos damos un baño?

-Hmmm... rico...

Kagome reía a carcajadas con las caricias de Inuyasha en su espalda.

-Ah! Mi amor! Inu! Ya!

Inuyasha se detuvo, se fijó con detenimiento en las cicatrices y no pudo evitar sentir náuseas al recordar las cosas horrendas que Kagome le había contado. Recordaba con amargura cada marca en su cuerpo provocada por la violencia de su ex marido.

-Inuyasha...

Inuyasha pasó sus dedos sobre las marcas, sintió que Kagome se estremecía.

-Inuyasha...

Inuyasha la besó sobre las cicatrices, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Aún destilando agua, se acomodó sobre ella y entre sus piernas.

-Inu...

-Te amo, Kagome... quiero que lo sepas...

-Yo también te amo, Inuyasha...

Kagome no quería que fuera demasiado obvio, pero no dejaba de pensar si Inuyasha aún estaba enamorado de Kikyou e intentaba engañarse a sí mismo. Pero todos aquellos pensamientos se vieron opacados por las caricias y besos de Inuyasha que la llenaban de placer.

-Ih... Ihnuh!!!

Los ojos de Inuyasha tenían un brillo especial, luego de silenciarla con un apasionado beso, se desvió hacia su pecho, donde se deleitó con el sabor de su piel. Comenzó a timbrar el teléfono, al no contestar, entonces el celular de Kagome.

-Contesta, por Kami!

-Bueno?

-Kagome, qué bueno que te encuentro...

-Rin... Er- Rin, no es un buen momento...

-Oh, Kami, estás... Lo siento!!!

Rin cerró la llamada, Inuyasha le quitó el celular y lo tiró lejos de ellos, Kagome rió, pero pronto sus risas se ahogaron en los gemidos provocados por los labios de Inuyasha entre sus piernas.

Inuyasha la contemplaba moverse sobre él, apoyada en su pecho mientras en su rostro se marcaba el goze pleno. Sintió que el placer le sobrevenía y sin poder retenerse más, se aferró a su cintura mientras permitía que su esencia se esparciera en su interior. Kagome se detuvo, pasado un par de segundos, Inuyasha reaccionó.

-Porqué te detienes?

-Inuyasha, tú...

Inuyasha la hizo quedar contra el colchón y se movía vigorosamente dentro de ella, haciéndola olvidar aquél lapso y llevándola a alcanzar el más maravilloso de los orgasmos.

...........................

Sesshoumaru intentaba librarse del mal humor de la última reunión. Mientras buscaba cómo relajarse, vio una fotografía de Rin y Emma, sonrió. Tomó el teléfono.

-Bueno?

-Preciosa...

-Sessh, mi amor... pasa algo?

-Acabo de salir de una reunión, estoy cansado...

-Kami, mi amor, no puedes hacer tantas rabietas.

Sesshoumaru rió, le preguntó por la niña, Rin le contestó que había tenido que ir a la agencia y que Aichi la estaba cuidando.

-Irás para la cena?

-Sí, preciosa...

-Nos vemos más tarde... te amo, mi amor...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru se quedó escuchando la voz de Rin en su cabeza. Retomó su trabajo pensando en terminar lo más pronto posible.

.....................

Inuyasha la contemplaba dormir sobre su pecho. Con un dedo, delineó su rostro y sus labios, la vio despertar.

-Inu...

-Perdona... no era mi intención despertarte...

Kagome sonrió y se abrazó más a él mientras le decía que era delicioso dormir y despertar teniéndolo a su lado, Inuyasha sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Ves? Es delicioso todo lo que me haces...

Inuyasha sonrió y acariciando sus mejillas volvió a besarla.

-Cierra los ojos...

Kagome cerró los ojos sonriendo. Sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba al sentir que Inuyasha tomaba su mano izquierda, besó sus dedos y reconoció el frío del metal deslizándose sobre su piel. Abrió los ojos y no pudo articular palabra al ver la joya en su dedo. Aquél diamante rosa montado en platino se lucía por sí mismo, con los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas, vio a Inuyasha quien le sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Quieres ser mi esposa?

-Inu... yo... no creo que...

-Te amo, Kagome... y nunca me he sentido de esta manera... por favor, si tu respuesta no es sí, no me lo digas... sólo...

Kagome lo silenció con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa, mi amor...

Inuyasha apenas comprendió la abrazó con fuerza gritándole que la amaba, antes de saberlo, estaban perdidos entre las sábanas nuevamente.

..............................

Fueron por el pequeño, la maestra le dijo a Kagome que quería hablar con ella, así que entraron juntos, al ver a Inuyasha, Keitaro sonrió y halándolo de la mano, lo llevó al área de juegos.

-Que deseaba decirme?

-Me temo que su hijo está muy avanzado en cuanto al tema del sexo...

Kagome suspiró, vio por la ventana, al pequeño reír y jugar con Inuyasha.

-No es lo que habría deseado... quién quiere que un niño de 5 años sepa de esas cosas? Pero eso que ve allí afuera es lo más normal que le puedo ofrecer a mi hijo...

-Señora...

-Mi ex esposo, me golpeaba y abusaba de mí... Keitaro creció viendo eso... y sin embargo, no lo cambió... sigue siendo un niño dulce, cariñoso, muy respetuoso...

-Y usted y ese señor, cómo se relacionan?

-Él? Inuyasha y yo estamos comprometidos... Mire, sé que es difícil, más lo fue para mí explicarle que aunque era cosa de todos los días, lo que su papá hacía estaba mal... y...

Keitaro entró en el aula corriendo y vio a su madre asombrado.

-Es verdad, mama?

-Kei...

-De verdad te vas a casar con Inuyasha?!

-Sí, mi amor!

El pequeño la abrazó con fuerza y evidentemente emocionado. Kagome sonriendo, lo abrazó y se despidieron de la maestra. Ya en la casa, el pequeño los invadió con un sinnúmero de preguntas.

-Y vas a ser mi papá?

-Kei...

Keitaro vio a su madre. Inuyasha tomó su mano y se acercó a él.

-Keitaro, si quieres que sea tu papá, lo seré feliz...

El pequeño lo vio sonriendo y asintió, Inuyasha le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué tal si invitamos a los demás a cenar esta noche?

-Genial, puedo hacer...

-Cariño... a un restaurante...

Kagome sonrió.

............................

Rin llegó a la casa, Aichi bajaba las escaleras.

-Bienvenida, señora...

-Gracias, Aichi. Y mi princesita?

-Acaba de dormirse...

-Podrías prepararme algo rápido para comer? No pude almorzar...

-Seguro...

-Gracias...

Rin subió las escaleras, vio a su pequeña dormir y salió de la habitación en silencio. Mientras se daba un baño, sintió unas manos en su cintura, al darse la vuelta, Sesshoumaru la rodeaba con sus brazos y la atraía hacia él.

-Sessh! Kami, me asustaste...

-Cómo estás, preciosa?

-Cansada y con hambre y tú?

-No podía esperar otro segundo para verte...

Rin rió mientras Sesshoumaru devoraba la piel de su cuello.

-Mi amor, pero... Hm! Sessh!

Sesshoumaru dirigió sus besos hacia su pecho, Rin acarició más abajo de su cintura para descubrir que estaba completamente excitado. Escuchó un gruñido y lo próximo que supo era que estaba viendo estrellitas mientras su marido le hacía el amor recargada contra la pared.

-Ah! Kami! Sesshoumaru!!!

-RIN!

Permanecieron bajo el agua unos instantes, compartiendo apasionados besos.

Cuando Rin salió de la habitación, Emma estaba despierta. La pequeña sonrió al verla, la sacó de la cuna y se la comió a besos.

-Hola, mi princesita bella! Mamá no dejó de pensar en tí ni un segundo...

Rin la sintió estremecerse, se dio la vuelta, Sesshoumaru estaba detrás de ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y besó a la pequeña en la cabeza.

-Sessh...

-Me la dejas?

Rin sonrió y se la pasó, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y la pegó a su pecho. Rin lo veía sonriendo, cuando él levantó la mirada y la vio, le sonrió.

-Kami, preciosa... a veces no puedo creer que de verdad tengo una hija...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Voy a comer, te quedas con ella?

-Sí...

Rin sonrió y bajó las escaleras. Sesshoumaru fue al jardín con la pequeña, Rin se comía su emparedado mientras veía a su pequeña jugar con Sesshoumaru y Chisa.

Sesshoumaru se sentó a la sombra de uno de los árboles, Emma, sentada en su regazo jugaba con Chisa, cuando Rin se acercó, Chisa se le acercó moviendo la cola.

-Hola, mi amorcito!

Rin se sentó junto con Sesshoumaru, la pequeña la vio y extendió sus bracitos.

-Aba... aba...

-Ven con mamá, mi princesita bella!

La pequeña reía a carcajadas con Rin. Ponía sus manitas sobre su rostro y Rin le atrapaba los dedos con los labios haciendo ruidos. Sesshoumaru la besó en el hombro.

-Estoy aquí, preciosa, no me ignores...

-Perdóname, mi amor... Emma, mira a papá! Papá quiere jugar!

Rin involucró a Sesshoumaru en el juego, todo el tiempo, Chisa estuvo echada junto a Rin. Dejándole la pequeña a Sesshoumaru, Rin acarició a Chisa.

-Qué pasa? Estás celosa de Emma?

-Rin...

-Se ponen celosos... hay que tener mucho cuidado...

Después de un buen rato de juegos, la pequeña se estrujó los ojitos y comenzó a llorar clamando por comida. Rin la alimentó y Sesshoumaru la acunó en sus brazos para dormirla. Mientras la veía durmiendo, levantó la mirada y vio a Rin.

-Mi amor...

-Sí?

-Preciosa, quieres tener más hijos?

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor, Emma no tiene 5 meses y tú ya piensas en los que siguen?

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza, Rin por igual, antes de acomodarla en su cuna. Tomó a Rin de la mano.

-Si quieres tener más hijos, retomaré lo que Kagome me preparó y los congelaré... así cuando desees, allí estarán...

Rin se llevó las manos al pecho, levantó la mirada.

-Sí me gustaría tener más de un hijo...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Siempre soñaste con una familia enorme... y esta es mi oportunidad para cumplir tus sueños...

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintió tiernos besitos en su cabeza.

-Gracias por ser como eres...

Sesshoumaru sólo la abrazó con más fuerza y dejó salir el aire de su pecho.

-Te amo, Rin...

Rin lo haló del cuello para besarlo a sus anchas, allí parados, en medio de aquél apasionado beso, Sesshoumaru se reafirmaba que ninguna mujer lo llenaría como lo hacía Rin y que su único trabajo en esta vida era el de hacerla feliz.

.....................

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que estén bien y que estén disfrutando de las fiestas.  
**

**Espero que les guste el cap y sus reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Inuyasha parecía desesperado aunque no dejaba que sus emociones afloraran, Kagome tomó su mano y la besó.

-Cálmate, mi amor...

-Kagome...

Kagome le sonrió, había visto al niño con detenimiento y cabía una pequeña posibilidad de que fuera hijo de Inuyasha.

-...Y si...

-Inu...

-Y si es mío, Kagome...

-Si es tuyo, reconocerás a tu hijo y serás un padre para él...

-Demo... si es mío ella me lo va a quitar!

Kagome guardó silencio, aquello no sería fácil. El abogado entró en la oficina, seguido por Kikyou y su abogado.

-Bien... estando aquí ambas partes... procederemos a leer los resultados...

Kagome apretó su mano mientras el abogado abría el sobre, sus ojos se pasearon unos segundos sobre el papel y levantó la mirada.

-Es tu hijo, Inuyasha...

Inuyasha levantó la mirada tembloroso, sin embargo, Kagome estaba en calma.

-Es mi... es mi...

Inuyasha se acercó al pequeño, pero Kikyou se lo alejó.

-Ah-ah! Ya conoces las condiciones...

-Kikyou... eres una...

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

-No lo hagas, Kikyou... si alguna vez verdaderamente me amaste, no hagas esto...

-Ya sabes dónde encontrarme...

Kikyou se levantó e iba a salir.

-Onegai... déjame cargarlo...

-Aún no has pagado por él...

Kikyou se alejó. Inuyasha vio a Kagome con la desesperación reflejada en sus ojos, ella sólo lo abrazó con fuerza. Limpió sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y lo besó con ternura.

-No te preocupes, mi amor... llegaremos a un acuerdo...

-Inuyasha-sama... acerca de la manutención...

-Ella no quiere manutención...

-Pero...

Inuyasha detalló al abogado, no era el mismo de la última vez.

-Tú no fuiste su abogado de divorcio... Jano te dará los detalles...

Inuyasha se marchó. El abogado de Inuyasha vio a un hombre derrotado salir de la oficina, durante su reunión con Jano, acordaron el monto de manutención y la forma de pago.

-Cómo... cómo fue el divorcio?

-No creo que nada te pueda explicar mejor que esto...

Inuyasha entraba al apartamento con una cámara, hablaba y se escuchaba emocionado acerca de la sorpresa que le daría a Kikyou, pero al llegar a la habitación, el sorprendido fue él al encontrar a su mujer con otro hombre en su cama, se cortó el video.

-Ella...

-Los abogados tenemos fama de ser seres despiadados... pero esto... hay que dejar de ser humano para no sentir esto...

-Así que lo del niño...

-Es venganza, lo estaba extorsionando y él por cuidar de la imagen de ella no mostraba el video, cuando lo convencí, ella perdió...

El abogado de Kikyou desvió la mirada.

-Hiko... sé que estás viviendo esto mismo en carne viva... por eso te pido... oriéntala...

.....................

Sesshoumaru se paseaba con la pequeña en brazos, susurrándole cosas al oído mientras Emma emitía suaves ruiditos e intentaba tocar su rostro. Sesshoumaru le sonreía y la besaba en la mejilla o la punta de la nariz, cuando Rin llegó, los encontró dormidos y abrazados frente al televisor, sonriendo, cargó a su pequeña y la llevó a su cuna, volvió con Sesshoumaru y lo despertó con un tierno beso.

-Emma...

-La llevé a su cuna... perdona por llegar tan tarde, se me complicó la tarde...

-Está bien, no te preocupes, preciosa...

Rin se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Me robaron en la agencia...

-Cómo?!

-Me robaron en la agencia... 54 millones de dólares...

-Quién?!

-Soujiro... estafó a todos mis clientes...

A Rin se le salieron las lágrimas, se refugió en el pecho de su marido.

-Estoy en la quiebra...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, la besó en la cabeza.

-Superarás esto, preciosa...

-Cómo?! Tengo los acreedores encima, clientes, todos quieren que les de su dinero! Y no lo tengo!

-Cálmate, preciosa... claro que lo tienes...

-Sessh...

-Yo te lo voy a dar... y te daré suficiente para que saques la agencia a flote otra vez...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Es perfectamente legal... será como si compre la agencia, pero aunque esté a mi nombre por unos meses, seguirá siendo completamente tuya... hasta que recupere mi inversión, entonces, te la paso nuevamente...

Rin bajó la mirada, Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Rin...

-Hm?

-La vez aquella que te hablé de asegurar la agencia... qué seguro le pusiste?

-Full... completo, pero no creo que ese tipo de...

-Sí lo cubre... la aseguradora te debe dar el dinero... vamos, preciosa... todo se solucionará...

Sesshoumaru logró animarla, Rin había recuperado el ánimo, confiada en que todo saldría bien. Escucharon a la pequeña llorar, Rin subió las escaleras y fue por su pequeña, cuando Sesshoumaru subió, Rin amamantaba a la pequeña.

-Así es, mi amor... toma mucha leche... para que crezcas fuerte y bella...

Sesshoumaru se quedó fuera de su vista, sólo veía cómo Rin era con la pequeña a solas. Mientras la veía dormirse nuevamente, acariciaba sus mejillas con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sabes algo, mi amor? Kami te bendijo... eres muy afortunada... porque tienes un papito que te ama mucho... y una mami también... te quiero, mi chiquita...

Rin la besó con ternura y la mantuvo entre sus brazos hasta que se durmió, antes de levantarse, Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación, acomodó a la pequeña en su cuna y se dio vuelta, Rin se acomodaba la blusa, pero reconoció un brillo extraño en su mirada.

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y al separarse, acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Te amo, Sessh...

...................................

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina, aunque no estaba ocupado, su secretaria lo vio tan concentrado que no se atrevió a molestarlo.

-Me temo que el señor está ocupado, le desea dejar algún mensaje?

-Dile que me llame, por favor...

-Sí, señora...

Lejos de aquello, Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos mientras continuaba meditando.

-Muchacho, parece como si te arrepintieras de algo!

Sesshoumaru vio a su padre y le sonrió, mientras le ofrecía asiento, pidió café y pastelillos a su secretaria.

-Señor... la señora lo llamó hace unos minutos...

-Porqué no me pasaste la llamada?

-Lo siento... pensé que no deseaba ser molestado...

Sesshoumaru le hizo señas a su padre y tomó el teléfono, luego de una corta charla, se centró en su padre nuevamente.

-Qué es eso, hijo? Aquí llega el olor a viejo...

Sesshoumaru puso su mano sobre el sobre manila.

-Papá... se puede anular un contrato prenupcial?

-Cómo?!

-Quiero anular mi prenupcial... invalidarlo, lo que sea...

-Pero... pero hijo...

-Papá... de verdad crees que es justo que Rin me haya apoyado durante 15 años y no reciba nada a cambio?

-Sesshoumaru, eso no es...

-Soy lo que soy por ella... y soy lo suficientemente hombre para aceptar la verdad, todo lo que soy se lo debo a ella... ella hizo con sus propias manos, esto que ves aquí, este empresario, toda la preparación... si no fuese por ella, no estaría aquí...

-Así que pretendes qué cosa?

-Papá... Rin es... siempre ha dado todo sin recibir ni esperar nada a cambio...

Inutaisho se quedó en silencio. Sesshoumaru exhaló sonoramente, cerró la computadora y se puso de pie.

-Me voy...

-A... a dónde vas?

-Emma tiene fiebre, Rin se quedó con ella, pero debe estar cansada...

-Probablemente sean los dientes...

-Dientes? Apenas tiene 5 meses... En todo caso, Rin apenas durmió anoche...

Sesshoumaru se marchó, al llegar a la casa, Rin estaba acostada con la pequeña en brazos, Emma lloraba desesperada, pero Rin ya no sabía cómo calmarla.

-Vamos, amor, mamá está cansada...

Sesshoumaru tomó un paño limpio y lo humedeció con agua fría, lo rozó con las encías de Emma y la pequeña se fue callando.

-Sessh, mi amor... qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que necesitabas ayuda...

-Kami, no ha parado de llorar en todo el día...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y cargó a la pequeña.

-Papá tenía razón... le duelen las encías, por eso llora...

-Pondré a enfriar los rascadores...

-Tú vas a dormir... yo me encargo de todo lo demás...

-Sessh, pero...

-Rin...

Rin se acomodó en la cama bajo el peso de su mirada, Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Al pasar unas horas, Emma se durmió por el cansancio, Sesshoumaru fue con Rin.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh...

-Necesito hablar contigo...

Rin se sentó en la cama, Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo ensimismado y finalmente suspiró.

-Aquí no... descansa...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, borrando las dudas que apenas había plantado.

-No te preocupes... es bueno...

Rin sonrió, cerrando los ojos se recostó de su pecho.

-Sabes algo, mi amor?

-Qué cosa?

-Eres un súper papá...

Sesshoumaru rió y la volvió a besar.

-Descansa, preciosa...

-Estoy esperando que me llame el abogado...

-Yo me encargo de todo...

Luego de una intensa sesión de apasionados besos, Sesshoumaru la dejó descansar y fue a atender los asuntos pendientes. Estaba en el jardín jugando con Chisa, haciéndola buscar una pelota mientras hablaba con el abogado por el audífono del bluetooth.

-Eso es! Buena chica!

-Cómo?

-Es a mi perra... entonces cuándo comenzamos el proceso?

-Ya hablé con el juez y me dijo que tiene lista la orden de aprensión, tan pronto esté sometido a la justicia, podemos comenzar a reclamar al seguro.

-Está bien...

-Iré por la agencia...

-No, Rin no irá a la agencia hoy... Emma está enferma y estamos en la casa...

-Entonces...

-Jaken, confío en tí plenamente y sé que harás lo mejor para nosotros...

-Gracias, Sesshoumaru...

-Otra cosa... se puede anular un prenupcial?

-Etto... por qué?

-Quiero anular el mío...

-Sesshoumaru, eso es muy arriesgado, no lo tomes a mal, quiero mucho a Rin, pero la empresa no es sólo tuya...

-Ya veo... entonces no puedo?

-Sí puedes, pero uno nunca sabe las vueltas que da la vida y pones en peligro toda la empresa...

-Está bien...

-Bueno, me voy a la fiscalía...

Sesshoumaru siguió jugando con Chisa, Rin bajó las escaleras con la pequeña en brazos, al ver a Sesshoumaru, Emma sonrió y chilló emocionada. Sesshoumaru sonrió al verlas y la recibió en sus brazos.

-Hola, princesita, dormiste bien, verdad que sí?

-Aba!

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos, la pequeña reía con sus gracias.

-Quién es la princesita de papá?! Quién es la princesita bella de papá?

Más tarde, Rin jugaba con la pequeña, haciéndola gatear hasta ella, vio a Sesshoumaru y se le sentó al lado.

-Mi amor... qué me querías decir antes?

Sesshoumaru entrelazó sus dedos y besó su mano.

-Si pudieras cambiar cualquier cosa en tu vida... qué cambiarías?

Rin vio a la pequeña sonreírle mientras gateaba hacia ella, vio a Sesshoumaru sonriendo.

-Ni un solo segundo...

Emma llegó a ella y se aferró a sus manos en un intento por ponerse de pie.

-Ma!

-Oíste eso Sessh?!

-Sí, preciosa!

-A ver, mi amor... ma-má...

La pequeña sólo reía con sus gracias, Aichi se acercó a ellos.

-El señor Inuyasha y la señora Kagome...

-Hazlos pasar y prepara limonadas para todos.

-Sí, señora...

Una vez en la mesa del jardín, Rin notó que los ánimos estaban algo caldeados, vio a su hermana y a Inuyasha detenidamente.

-Ustedes están raros... pasó algo?

-No... bueno...

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

-Kikyou tiene un hijo...

-Y eso qué? No seas tan idiota...

-Es mío, Sesshoumaru... pero no me deja verlo...

Sesshoumaru estaba boquiabierto, en cambio, Rin se había enfurecido. Le dejó la niña a Sesshoumaru y haló a Inuyasha aparte, lo llevaba de una oreja.

-Ouch! Rin!

-No eres más que un idiota! Me prometiste que no harías nada que lastimaría a Kagome!

-Y no lo he hecho! Rin, acaso piensas que la engañé?

Rin vio la tristeza marcada en su rostro. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Todo tiene solución...

-Pues si conoces una que no sea elegir entre mi hijo y la mujer que amo, soy todo oídos...

-Inuyasha...

-Esa es la condición de Kikyou... si quiero ver a mi hijo, tengo que volver con ella...

-Eso es extorsión!

-Hay que darle crédito... es una maestra...

Al volver a la mesa, Kagome y Sesshoumaru hablaban de lo mismo.

-Qué crees que puedo hacer, Sesshoumaru?

-Procésala y vete a juicio por la custodia...

-Quitárselo?

-Por Kami, Inuyasha, abre los ojos, sabemos muy bien que estará mejor en cualquier parte, menos en manos de esa loca!

Luego de un buen rato, se despidieron, tenían que ir por Keitaro. Una vez solos, Rin vio a Emma en sus brazos, la besó en la cabeza, vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Hm?

-Si tú y yo nos llegamos a separar... serías capaz de quitármela?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-No pienses en esas cosas, porque eso nunca va a pasar... te guste o no... estás atorada conmigo para siempre...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Rin, la situación es diferente...

Rin bajó la mirada, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura nuevamente.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Es que creo que me moriría de la tristeza...

-Rin...

Haciéndola levantar la mirada, le aseguró que la amaba con todo su ser y nunca sería capaz de hacerle algo semejante.

-Vamos, preciosa... vamos a salir...

-A dónde?

-Vamos donde papá... lo vi esta mañana, me dijo que quería ver a Emma...

.....................

**-1 año después. -**

Después del juicio y probar que Rin no estaba involucrada en las fechorías de su empleado, la aseguradora le reembolsó el dinero.

Rin llegó a la casa a media tarde, dejando sus cosas a un lado, llamó a Emma, la pequeña corrió a su encuentro, Rin la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Hola, mi amor! Te portaste bien con Aichi?

-Zí!

-Qué bien!

-Tdiza mada...

-Chisa? Qué hizo Chisa?

-Rompió uno de los peluches...

-En serio?!

Rin regañó a Chisa, la perra bajó la cabeza mientras Rin le hablaba. Al terminar, la mandó a su casita, Emma la vio irse gimiendo.

-Mama, eztá tdizte...

-Ya la regañé...

-Demo lloda... Tdiza!

Emma fue hasta la casita de Chisa, se sentó junto a ella y le pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Ya, ya, no llodez, Tdiza...

La perra le lamió una mano, Emma rió y la abrazó. Rin se acercó, veía desde lejos que Chisa movía la cola al verla acercarse.

-Mama...

-Chisa, no volverás a portarte mal, verdad?

-No, mama, ya no máz caztigo...

Rin rió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Vamos a darnos un baño... para que cuando papi llegue, nos encuentre olorosas a rosas...

...................

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación quitándose el saco y la corbata, escuchó las risas de Rin y Emma, al entrar al baño, las atrapó en medio de una batalla de burbujas y agua.

-Con que se divierten sin mí!

-Papa!!!!

Sesshoumaru las besó a ambas. Estaba sentado en la cama cuando Emma salió del baño corriendo y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Princesa, estás mojada!

-Lico...

-Rico? Es rico estar mojada como un pescadito?

-Hai!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y se la comió a besos. Cuando Rin salió cerrándose la yukata a la cintura, Sesshoumaru le hacía carritos en la barriga y la pequeña reía a carcajadas.

-Papa!!!

-Vamos a ponerte tu ropita, princesa...

............................

Kagome llevó a Keitaro a su cama, el pequeño acarició su rostro.

-No llores, mami...

-Lo siento, mi amor... dulces sueños...

Kagome lo besó en la frente.

-Mami, Inuyasha no va a poder ver a su bebé nunca?

-No, cariño...

Inuyasha estaba recostado de la puerta, entró en la habitación.

-Kei...

-Inuyasha... yo puedo ser tu hijo, si quieres...

Inuyasha sonrió entre lágrimas y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya eres mi hijo, Kei...

-Puedo decirte papá?

-Puedes decirme como quieras...

-Te quiero, papá...

-Y yo a tí, hijo...

Inuyasha lo besó en la cabeza y lo acomodó en su cama.

-Descansa...

Salieron de la habitación, Inuyasha besó la mano de Kagome que sostenía y la besó en la mejilla.

-Necesito... necesito un momento a solas...

-Inu...

-Perdóname...

Inuyasha tomó sus llaves y salió de la casa. Kagome se quedó en la habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos, vio el retrato de su boda con Inuyasha, su mayor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

-Kami, ayúdanos...

En ese instante, Kagome supo que todo dependía de ella.

.....................

Inuyasha no durmió en toda la noche. Kagome pensó que había pasado la noche fuera, pero en realidad la había pasado en el sillón.

-Inuyasha...

-Kagome, perdóname, pero...

-No te preocupes...

Kagome bajó la mirada, tomó su mano.

-Inuyasha... si existiera una posibilidad de verlo...

-Kami, haría lo que sea...

Kagome sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Inuyasha se sorprendió al sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas en su mejilla.

-Kagome...

-No es algo fácil... pero te amo, Inuyasha... Y sé que esto es lo correcto...

-Kag...

Kagome se sacó los anillos de matrimonio y compromiso, se los entregó a Inuyasha.

-Nos vamos a divorciar...

-No!

-Nos vamos a divorciar, para que puedas negociar la custodia de tu hijo...

-NO! ESO JAMÁS!!!

-No hay otra salida, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Acaso pretendes matarme, quieres que me muera?! Por Kami, Kagome, reacciona!!!

-Inuyasha...

-No lo hagas, Kagome, por favor... no me dejes solo...

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-No me dejes solo... no me dejes solo...

Kagome acarició su cabellera y le respondió el abrazo.

-Inu...

-Onegai, Kagome, no me dejes... no podría vivir sin tí...

-Inuyasha...

-Kagome... per-dón...

Inuyasha colapsó, como pudo, Kagome lo acomodó en el sillón e intentaba reanimarlo.

-Inu... Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!!

Inuyasha despertó, Kagome estaba a su lado, con lágrimas en los ojos, acarició sus mejillas.

-Inu...

-Te amo, Kagome...

-Inu, no estás bien... Inuyasha...

-No he comido, mi amor...

-Kami, Inu...

Inuyasha terminaba de comer lo que Kagome le había preparado cuando Keitaro se levantó, corrió a la cocina y se abrazó a Kagome.

-Mama...

-Kei, cariño... cómo dormiste?

-Tuve un sueño raro...

**...........................**

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien. Aquí les dejo un regalito de año nuevo, espero que les guste y sus reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	10. Chapter 10

**Este cap va dedicado a mi choquita del alma. Esme, feliz cumpleaños!!! aunque algo atrasado... jeje...**

* * *

**Capítulo 10  
**

Kagome estaba trabajando en la parte trasera de la tienda, preparando los productos que vendía, Rin llegó con los nuevos diseños de frascos y etiquetas, mientras bromeaban, Kagome sintió un amargo que le subía, Rin lo notó.

-Kami, estás bien?

-No debí desayunar tan fuerte... sí, estoy bien... Ehem! Para qué rayos es este frasco?! Es demasiado grande!

-Jarabe para la potencia... para los que quieran uno extra grande...

Ambas rieron a carcajadas, con el diseño del frasco y las etiquetas, tenían todo listo para un relanzamiento de los productos.

-Y cuánto tienes?

-Tengo 500 de cada cosa... esperemos que se vendan...

-Entonces... puedes mantener ese ritmo? 500 cada 6 meses?

-Si me ayudaras, haría más, pero sí, necesitaré gente para el envasado...

-Pero las recetas las quiero lejos de aquí!

Kagome rió y le mostró dónde las guardaba. En una memoria micro dentro del medallón que llevaba al cuello. Ya más calmadas, Rin se quedó viendo a su hermana.

-Kagome...

-Hm?

-Me da la impresión de que estás embarazada...

Kagome levantó la cabeza tan rápido que se sintió mareada.

-Mira! No bromees con algo así!

-No es broma... pero lo sospecho...

Llevándose las manos al pecho, Kagome vio a su hermana.

-Kami, Rin, de verdad lo piensas?

-Vamos a hacerte una prueba...

-Pero... Rin... los doctores me dijeron que por lo que Naraku me hizo... difícilmente lo lograría...

-Y no usas anticonceptivo?

-Y para qué si práctamente me dijeron que no podría tener más hijos?

Rin fue a una farmacia dentro del centro comercial y compró la prueba, la corta espera se hizo eterna para Kagome, que se paseaba de un lado a otro en el local.

-Interrumpo algo?

-Sesshoumaru!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó apasionadamente, él sonrió y la mantuvo prisionera de su abrazo.

-Les falta mucho, preciosa?

-No... sólo que...

Kagome gritó y llamó a Rin, quien corrió a su encuentro, al ver el resultado, se abrazaron con fuerza, Sesshoumaru aún estaba distraído en otras cosas cuando Kagome y Rin salieron a su encuentro.

-Mi amor, vamos a casa...

-Como desees, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y las ayudó a cerrar el local. Ya en el camino, vio a Kagome y sonrió.

-Pasa algo?

-No, nada... por qué?

-Por qué ves a mi hermana y te sonríes como idiota?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, Kagome iba sonrojada en el asiento trasero.

-Pero qué carácter, preciosa! Acaso estás celosa de tu hermana?

-Sesshoumaru!

-Qué? Ni que te fueras a fijar en mí, si te gustan jovencitos...

-Sesshoumaru!!

Sesshoumaru volvió a reír, en una luz en rojo, tomó la mano de Rin y la besó.

-Qué te pasa, preciosa? Ya no confías en mí?

.....................

Ya en la casa, Rin buscó por todos lados a Emma, Sesshoumaru le dijo que estaba con sus abuelos y que pasaría la noche allí.

-Mi amor, pero...

-Tengo una cena de negocios a la que no puedo faltar y de verdad deseo que vengas conmigo...

-Sessh, no tengo...

-Yo me encargué de todo lo demás... onegai, acompáñame... no puedo ir sólo a todas mis cenas, siempre surgen rumores de que hay problemas con la esposa y eso, preciosa, aparte de ser mentira, daña mi imagen...

-Es que son taaan aburridas!

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Preciosa, si me complaces en esto, Bahamas será poco comparado con nuestras próximas vacaciones...

-Kami, está bien...

-Prometo que no te arrepentirás...

Rin estaba maravillada con el vestido que Sesshoumaru había comprado para ella, una delicia de seda que mostraba sus curvas y un profundo escote, se recogió el pelo en un peinado alto para lucir en su cuello la gargantilla de diamantantes y los aretes que le hacían juego. Una vez lista, se dio vuelta frente a él.

-Qué te parece?

-Simplemente deliciosa... hermosa como de costumbre...

Rin sonrió y tomando su chal, salieron de la casa. En el camino, Rin aprovechó para informarse del motivo de la cena, Sesshoumaru conocería un importante inversionista francés, interesado en hacer tratos con Sesshoumaru, pero le gustaba conocer bien a las personas con las que negociaba.

-Entonces soy tu esposa trofeo...

-Rin! Onegai, sabes que no pienso así...

Rin suspiró.

-Te juro, Sesshoumaru, como me dejes sola, me tomo un taxi de vuelta a la casa...

Sesshoumaru se aparcó e inclinándose, la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, preciosa... prometo no dejarte sola...

Bajaron del auto, Rin estaba consciente que a pesar de su promesa, Sesshoumaru la dejaría sola de todas formas, por eso detestaba asistir con él a ese tipo de eventos, siendo alguien que venía desde abajo, era tratada diferente y eso le incomodaba. Entraron al lugar y fueron recibidos con una frívola cordialidad, característico de la élite.

-Sesshoumaru-sama...

-Jean-Luc, mi esposa, Rin Kazami...

-Madame...

-Mucho gusto...

-Au contraire, el placer es mío...

Rin sonrió y apretó su mano, sintiendo el agarre a la cintura.

-Sessh...

Estuvieron tocando temas variados durante horas, finalmente los hombres se retiraron para una cata de brandy y cigarros, Rin se pensó perdida hasta que reconoció a Kagome, se acercó a ella.

-Kami, porqué no me dijiste que estabas aquí?

-Acabamos de llegar, Sesshoumaru llamó a Inuyasha y le pidió venir...

Inuyasha saludó a Rin y besó a Kagome en la mejilla.

-Vuelvo enseguida...

Una vez solas, Kagome detalló a su hermana.

-Luces... despampanante...

-Gracias, Sessh me lo regaló todo hoy...

-Vaya... pero no luces muy feliz...

-Ya hablaremos de eso... y dime... se lo dijiste?

Kagome se mordió el labio y asintió sonrojada, Rin estaba en ascuas.

-Y?!!

-Está súper emocionado!

Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Felicidades, manita...

Rin presentó a Kagome a las esposas de los demás socios, pero perdiendo el interés en temas tan vanales como cuántas veces fueron de tiendas esa semana, se separaron, gozando un mundo con lo que planearían para el bebé de Kagome. Finalmente, Inuyasha se escurrió detrás de Kagome y acariciando su vientre disimuladamente, la besó en la mejilla.

-Bailas conmigo, mi amor?

-Inu...

Kagome no quería dejar a Rin sola, Rin le hizo señas para que fuera, al darse vuelta, se encontró con Sesshoumaru tras ella, quien detuvo su copa de champaña antes de que se derramara sobre él.

-Me concederías el honor de este baile?

Rin sonrió y asintió. Mientras bailaban, lo pisaba adrede y lo veía disimular el dolor.

-Preciosa, porqué me maltratas?

-Porque me dejaste sola...

-Amor, aunque mi hermano y tu hermana estaban en otros planes, insistí en que asistieran para no dejarte sola al momento de encerrarnos a negociar...

Sesshoumaru le hablaba al oído mientras continuaba moviéndose, con su mano abierta a media espalda, acariciando disimuladamente su piel.

-Sesshoumaru, estoy molesta contigo...

-Preciosa, tú has sido quien en éstos 15 años se ha negado a tomar participación en las empresas, sabes que yo feliz te cedo lo que pidas, cariño... no me maltrates así...

-Sesshoumaru...

Besándola en la mejilla, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Por otro lado, estoy orgulloso de tí, preciosa...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y la besó con ternura, Rin no pudo ocultar la sorpresa ante la demostración pública.

-Qué te parece si nos inventamos una excusa y desaparecemos del mapa?

Rin sonrió, pero en ese instante, le solicitaron a Inuyasha y a Sesshoumaru retirarse una vez más, esta vez, Sesshoumaru le pidió a Rin que lo acompañara. Vieron una interesante presentación del plan de inversión de Jean Luc, al terminar, Rin y Sesshoumaru hablaban de ello.

-Hay algo que desee aportar, Kazami-sama?

-De hecho... hay algo que está... turbio, no sé si me explico...

-Turbio?

-Sí... es decir... todo lo que ha expuesto suena maravilloso, pero sólo lo beneficia a usted, dónde está el beneficio de quien acepta la sociedad...

-Obtiene mi inversión...

-Sí, eso es perfecto... para quien necesita una inversión... aportar una suma no es todo lo que se necesita, ciertamente, es mucho mejor aportar clientes a la cartera ya existente, más que aportar dinero.

Jean Luc rió y vio a Rin de forma despectiva, sin embargo, analizando lo que Rin decía, Sesshoumaru se daba cuenta de que ciertamente él no necesitaba una inversión sin clientes.

-Así que según usted, yo...

-Usted sólo busca comprar acciones en las empresas, no aporta nada beneficioso...

-Y qué papel aporta usted en las empresas Kazami? Qué le da el poder de opinión y...

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie.

-Es mi esposa, Jean Luc y te exijo que la respetes...

-Tu esposa... una esposa trofeo, Sesshoumaru, no puedes estar confiando en lo que...

Rin se puso de pie.

-Rin...

-No, Sesshoumaru, sé muy bien lo que diré... Cuántas esposas trofeos conoces con títulos de finanzas en Harvard y mercadotecnia y administración de Oxford, a cuántas esposas trofeos le pagan por conferencia en la Toudai de Tokyo?

Sesshoumaru escoltó a Rin fuera del salón, Inuyasha y Kagome les siguieron. Una vez en el parqueo, Rin los felicitó y le dieron la noticia a Sesshoumaru.

En el camino hacia la casa, el estómago de Sesshoumaru anunció su existencia, Rin aprovechó una luz en rojo y acarició su mano sobre el volante.

-Vamos a cenar, amor...

-Rin...

-Ya estamos vestidos para la ocasión...

..........................

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa con Emma, la pequeña corrió por todas partes en busca de Rin, pero al no encontrarla, volvió a su padre.

-Princesita...

-Papa... mama wa doko?

-No ha llegado de su trabajo, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la cargó, Emma se aferró a su cuello.

-Vamos a pasear con Chisa...

-Iie...

Rin lo llamó al celular, pidiéndole que fuera por ella a la Toudai, Sesshoumaru fue con la pequeña, al llegar, Rin estaba en la puerta esperando por él.

-Mama!!!

Emma la veía emocionada acercarse al auto, cuando Rin entró, se abrazó a ella.

-Hola, mi amor! Vamos a casa, cariño...

-Mama...

Asegurándola en su asiento, Rin la llenó de besos y se acomodó en su asiento, besó a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla.

-Cómo estás, mi amor?

-Cansado... sólo quiero darme un baño y descansar... y tú?

-Sí estoy cansada... antes de llegar a la casa, vamos a comprar la cena...

-La alacena está llena, no puedes pedirle a Maki que cocine?

-Está bien...

Una vez en la casa, luego de refrescarse, Rin haló a Sesshoumaru hasta el jardín.

-Estoy cansado, Rin...

-Está bien... haz lo que quieras...

Rin continuó caminando sin insistir.

-Rin, no... Rin!

Logró alcanzarla, al hacerla darse vuelta, notó sus ojos cristalinos por las incipientes lágrimas.

-Mi amor...

-Sólo tú logras hacerme feliz y sentirme miserable a la vez con las mismas palabras...

-Rin... yo...

-Ahora quien quiere estar sola soy yo, Sesshoumaru, suéltame...

Sesshoumaru vio su mano sobre su brazo, soltó el agarre, ella se comenzó a alejar de él.

-Preciosa...

-Onegai...

Rin se alejó, poco después, Emma fue al jardín y corrió hacia ella, pero tropezó en el camino y cayó de bruces. Al escuchar el llanto de la pequeña, ambos corrieron hacia ella, Rin la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Kami, mi amor, qué pasó?

-Tropezó con una piedra...

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, estuvo a su lado hasta que Emma dejó de llorar, finalmente, se durmió en brazos de Rin. La llevó a su cuna y volvió al jardín, Sesshoumaru se acercó lentamente.

-Rin...

-Deberías descansar, Sesshoumaru... no que estabas agotado?

-Por favor, Rin, deja el sarcasmo...

-Dónde está?

Sesshoumaru resopló y se alejó, Rin dejó de trabajar en sus flores y se echó hacia atrás.

-Baka!

En un tercer intento, Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella, estaba más tranquila, se arrodilló a su lado y esperó con paciencia que levantara la vista de lo que leía, Rin utilizaba unos anteojos de montura muy fina, sin duda la elegencia se reflejaba en ellos y aunque no ocultaba la belleza de sus ojos, Sesshoumaru sentía una opresión en el pecho cada vez que la veía con ellos. Ella dejó a un lado las hojas y se quitó los anteojos.

-Rin...

-Hm?

-Esa... esa montura es nueva...

Rin asintió.

-Me gusta mucho... va con tu cara más que la anterior...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Cómo va tu visión?

-20/30...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-No va a mejorar más de ahí, el doctor ya lo dijo...

-Preciosa...

-Sabes qué significa eso? Significa que veo a 20 pies lo que todo el mundo ve con facilidad a 30...

-Lo sé... Rin, antes tú...

-Mama!!!

Emma llegó hasta ellos y se acomodó entre los brazos de Rin, quien la llenó de besos.

-Quiero tener otro hijo, Sesshoumaru...

-Rin, pero tú... dijimos que esperaríamos a que...

-No tengo tiempo...

-Rin...

-Tenía miomas en el útero antes del embarazo de Emma, el doctor esperaba que desaparecieran, algunos lo hacen, pero los míos no... el doctor me dio un límite... 2 años...

-Pero Rin, Emma...

-No, Sesshoumaru... dos años a partir de hoy...

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Tienes problemas para embarazarte?

-No...

-Rin...

-Los miomas suelen salirle a las mujeres fértiles que no tienen hijos... la mayoría desaparece con el primer embarazo, otros no... el doctor quiere que me embarace primero, si no desaparecen, me operará...

Emma se pasó a los brazos de Sesshoumaru, lo besó en la mejilla, él sonrió y la besó con ternura, acariciando sus mejillas asintió y la besó nuevamente.

-Será como desees, preciosa...

-Papa...

-Qué te parece, mi amor? Quieres un hermanito o hermanita?

Sesshoumaru se la comió a besos y la hizo reír a carcajadas.

-Mama!!!

Rin la abrazó sonriendo, Sesshoumaru la vio con los anteojos desencajados, sonriendo, la besó en la punta de la nariz y le removió los anteojos.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Te amo, Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien, Rin se quedó con la pequeña, más tarde, Sesshoumaru trabajaba en la laptop, Rin lo abrazó desde atrás y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias, mi amor...

-Rin...

-Gracias por todo... por éstos 17 años... por mi hija...

-Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la hizo sentarse en su regazo, se sorprendió al verla con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mi amor, porqué lloras?

-No lo sé...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas, removiendo las molestas lágrimas.

-No crees que tal vez sea tu período?

-Sessh...

-Ya sabes, preciosa... las hormonas?

-Sesshoumaru!

-Oye, mi amor... sicótica por las hormonas o no... te amo...

-Sessh...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, acariciando su espalda, mientras ella, recostada de su hombro, acariciaba su pecho, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Recuerdas cuando hacíamos esto?

Sesshoumaru sonrió, en sus primeros años de matrimonio, Sesshoumaru aún era un joven aprendíz, trabajaba a medio tiempo en la empresa de su padre, mientras estudiaba aún en la universidad, cuando el tiempo se le hacía corto y el trabajo lo agobiaba, Rin se quedaba junto a él, para que así pudiera hacer dos cosas a la vez, trabajar y estar con ella. Vivían en un pequeño departamento, porque al principio su padre estaba en contra de que se casaran tan jóvenes y Sesshoumaru se independizó para probarle lo contrario. El día de su graduación, Inutaisho le regaló la casa.

Sesshoumaru interrumpió su trabajo y vio a Rin.

-Preciosa...

-Hm?

-Rin, como abogada de bienes raíces, manejas divorcios, verdad?

-Sí...

-Y qué manda la ley?

-Eso depende del tiempo y si hay prenupcial o no... por ejemplo, un matrimonio de 15 años, obviamente aunque sea ama de casa, la esposa aportó y le toca la mitad de todo lo adquirido durante el matrimonio, o el esposo, se ha visto el caso...

-Y si hay prenupcial?

-Si es por infidelidad del protegido, hay partición, si no, a la otra parte no le toca nada... porqué me preguntas de eso?

-Sólo sentía curiosidad... dime algo... entonces, hipotéticamente... si yo te soy infiel, el prenupcial se anula...

-En qué rayos estás pensando, Sesshoumaru?!

-Hipotéticamente, cariño!

Rin resopló ya recelosa de tantas preguntas acerca de divorcios.

-Sí... para qué quieres saber? Por que si metiste la pata, te corto en pedacitos, me oíste? No vas a necesitar prenupcial, vas a necesitar una caja y un cura!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, le fascinaban los celos de Rin, la besó apasionadamente y la rodeó con ambos brazos.

-No te preocupes, mi amor... sólo hay dos mujeres en mi vida...

-Dos?!

-Y ahí viene la otra...

-Papa...

Emma se acercó a ellos, Sesshoumaru la subió a su regazo también y la besó con ternura.

-Papa, ugad...

Sesshoumaru dejó todo a un lado y fue a jugar con la pequeña, Rin se había quedado atrás, junto a la computadora estaba su prenupcial, lo organizó todo y lo llevó al estudio, se unió a ellos en su juego.

-Mama!

-Ven aquí, mi amor!

...................................

Inuyasha jugaba con Keitaro cuando Kagome llegó a la casa, dejando todo a un lado, Keitaro corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor! Cómo estás?

-Bien! Mama, Inuyasha me va a enseñar a pelear como él?

-En serio?

-Es juujuustu... pero sólo si estás de acuerdo...

-Sí, claro...

Keitaro le sonrió emocionado y la abrazó nuevamente.

-Gracias, mami!!

Kagome sonrió y se dirigía a la habitación.

-Kagome y tu auto?

-Lo dejé en el taller... no quiso encender...

-Otra vez?

Kagome se alzó de hombros.

-Creo que esta vez mejor lo vendo...

-En serio?

-Uso más taxis de lo que uso mi propio carro...

-Bueno...

..................

Inuyasha jamás pensó que Kagome no pretendía comprar otro, si no continuar usando taxis. Estaba con Sesshoumaru cuando Rin llegó tocando la bocina, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Ya le entregaron su auto...

-Lo cambió?

-Sí, se compró una SUV...

Al salir, Inuyasha se quedó boquiabierto, una verdadera belleza. Rin se había comprado una Porsche Cayenne SS plateada.

-Inuyasha, cómo estás?

-Bien... y tu?

-Qué tal? Te gusta?

-Es... vaya...

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Qué piensas?

-Sabia decisión preciosa... cuántas millas?

-Hmm... como 4...

-Ah?

-Las que hay entre el dealer y la casa, es 0km, Sessh.

-Y la diferencia?

-No mucha, por eso decidí comprarla nueva...

............................

Rin jugaba con Emma, tenía cosas pendientes con Sesshoumaru y no podía esperar más.

-Mama, mitte!

-Mi amor...

Nuevamente Sesshoumaru llegaría tarde sin avisarle, luego de dormir a la pequeña, se quedó en la sala, sin embargo, el sueño la venció, despertó al escuchar la puerta.

-Rin...

Rin subió las escaleras, no era la hora para aquello. Sesshoumaru la siguió sabiendo que estaba molesta porque ni siquiera lo saludó.

-Rin...

-Buenas noches...

Sesshoumaru suspiró, se metió al baño, mientras se vestía escuchó un sollozo, al salir, Rin ya no estaba allí, fue a la sala tras ella, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, ella se refugió en su pecho llorando y él se sintió como un perfecto animal cuando Rin le pidió perdón.

-Rin...

-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru yo...

Sesshoumaru la hizo levantar la mirada.

-Rin, cálmate... qué pasa? Porqué me pides perdón? Qué hice? Porqué me llamaste y me hablaste como lo hiciste esta mañana?

-Yo...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas, en su rostro se marcaba la preocupación.

-Rin... háblame, onegai...

-Perdóname, sólo... he sido una egoísta... y...

-En qué sentido, Rin?

-Tú sólo has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado y sin embargo... aún yo...

Sesshoumaru la silenció con sus dedos sobre sus labios y sonrió.

-Cálmate, mi amor...

-Tu... tu amor...

Sesshoumaru rió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Claro que eres mi amor, preciosa... Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en toda la vida, y cuando no había más que pudieras hacer por mí, me diste una hija...

-Sessh...

-Si dices que eres egoísta por ser celosa cuando no debes serlo... te lo cedo, preciosa... pero si dices que eres egoísta por haber insistido en que hiciera los tratamientos y como resultado darme una hija, si dices que eres egoísta por exigirme venir a casa y tener un tiempo de calidad con mi hija, por exigirme un tiempo de calidad contigo... no lo eres, mi amor... yo soy muy estúpido y me olvido de las cosas importantes... como llegar a casa para abrazar a mi esposa e hija...

La besó apasionadamente y volvió a acariciar sus mejillas.

-Sabes algo, preciosa? Si no me presionaras constantemente, yo sería un fracaso, así que onegai... no dejes de hacerlo...

-No puedes hablar en serio...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, la tomó en brazos y se encaminó a la habitación.

-Deberás perdonar a este tonto que te hace llorar...

-Son más los momentos de felicidad que los de estúpida ingratitud...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, acomodándola en la cama, la besó nuevamente, sintió que lo halaba sobre ella.

-Preciosa...

-Quiero que me hagas el amor...

-Como mi reina ordene...

Ambos rieron mientras se perdían entre caricias y apasionados besos.

-Sessh... Seh-Sessh!!!

Sesshoumaru, perdido en su piel, no se detuvo hasta obtener el fruto de sus acciones, la vio estremecerse y estallar de placer, se acomodó a su lado y la besó con ternura. Se quedó acariciando su pecho y deslizando sus dedos sobre su piel, la vio intentar controlar su respiración.

-Con calma, preciosa... la noche es joven...

Rin le sonrió mientras continuaba jadeando.

-Kami, mi amor... eso fue... fantástico...

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y la besó apasionadamente. Rin sonrió mientras lo acariciaba sintiéndolo pulsátil y endurecido, lo guió a su interior tragándose un gemido al sentirlo ocuparla en su totalidad.

-Ah! Mi amor! Qué delicia!

..............................

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho reapareciendo en escena! Qué les digo? El internado en realidad no es difícil, sólo que la jefa es una negrera que nos hace la vida imposible, las guardias de 32 horas son criminales, casi no podemos dormir.... no es un campo de batalla, pero está cerca...**

**A fin de cuentas... será más lento, pero no dejaré de publicar!**

**Besitos  
**

**Mizuho  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Inuyasha estaba con Kagome mientras le hacían la sonografía, sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, era realmente increíble ver aquello.

-Ese es mi bebé...

-Nuestro, mi amor...

Inuyasha la besó en la sien.

-Nuestro...

Kagome sonrió, al finalizar, el doctor les aseguró que todo iba muy bien, al llegar a la casa, Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza, la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, mi amor...

-Inu...

Inuyasha sonrió y cargó a Keitaro que estaba expectante.

-El bebé está bien!

-Yupi!

Kagome sonrió y los dejó jugar todo lo que quisieran. Hacía una lista de ingredientes en su laptop cuando sintió un abrazo desde atrás, sonrió al ver las manos de Inuyasha sobre su monitor y cerrarlo mientras la besaba en el cuello.

-Inu...

-No te imaginas lo increíblemente sexy que me pareces mientras te concentras...

Kagome rió a carcajadas, mientras Inuyasha la hacía girar en su sillón y acalló su risa con un apasionado beso.

-Mi amor...

-Has notado cómo se han puesto más grandes y deliciosas?

-Inu...

-Me encantan... me encantas toda...

Kagome ahogó un suspiro mientras su marido se perdía en la piel de su pecho, entre mordiscos y lenguetazos.

-Inu...

Se separaron de manera automática al escuchar una risa, Kagome se arregló la blusa sonrojada e Inuyasha se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

-K-Kei... mi amor, qué pasa?

-Tía vino a visitarnos...

-Sí? Dile que ya vamos...

-Hai...

Keitaro corrió hacia la sala gritando que se estaban besando, pero que ya iban. Cuando Kagome llegó, Rin estaba colorada de la risa y al verla, rió tanto que se le salieron las lágrimas, Kagome hizo un puchero y la ignoró centrando su atención en Emma.

-Tía!

-Hola, mi amorcito, cómo estás?

-Bien! Tía, papi y mami van a tened un bebé!

-En serio?!

Rin negó con la cabeza.

-Emma, porqué dices eso? Nosotros no vamos a tener un bebé...

-Demo ezta manama tú y papi ze diedon un bezo de gdandez!

Esta vez fue el turno de Kagome para reír a carcajadas, la expresión de Rin decía todo y más, Rin sentía que la tierra se abría y se la tragaba.

-Bueno, ya!

Kagome se acomodó en un sillón sonriendo.

-Qué te trae por aquí?

-Ya no puedo visitar a mi hermana sin motivos?

-Bueno, pero no te pongas así...

Rin sonrió y le sacó la lengua.

-Souta me llamó...

-En serio?!

-Sí, se gradúa en un mes...

-Kami, es genial! Y va a venir a vivir a Japón?

-No sé, él tampoco sabe, vendrá un tiempo como descanso, pero no sabe dónde quedarse.

Inuyasha se disculpó y salió de la casa, Rin se fijó que Keitaro estaba lejos y centró su atención en Kagome.

-Y dime, qué tal?

-Funciona a las mil maravillas! Es como una bestia en celos y tú?

Rin desvió la mirada, nerviosa, pero Kagome insistió hasta sacarle la verdad, rompieron la cama, Kagome reía a carcajadas mientras Rin sólo la veía incrédula.

-No importa, ríete todo lo que quieras...

............................

Para cuando Rin y Emma llegaron a la casa, Sesshoumaru acomodaba las sábanas, afortunadamente, había conseguido una cama que hacía juego con el resto de los muebles.

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con ambos brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

-Qué te parece preciosa? La estrenamos?

Rin rió mientras la besaba en el cuello, le llamó la atención, recordándole que Emma estaba con ellos.

-Preciosa...

-No te preocupes, mi amor... la llevaré a jugar con Chisa...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, cargó a la pequeña y se la comió a besos mientras la hacía reír a carcajadas.

-Papa!!!

-Te amo, princesita, me quieres?

-Zí!

Rin se sentó en la cama aireándose con un folleto, no dudaba que a ese paso, quedaría embarazada en un santiamén. Vio el folleto entre sus manos, era de preservación criogénica. Tomó su celular y llamó a su doctor.

...................................

Kagome se aseguró de celebrar el cumpleaños de Inuyasha por todo lo alto. Un gran banquete, música en vivo. Mientras bailaban, ella se notaba radiante, pero él no se notaba tan feliz.

-Inu... mi amor, pasa algo?

-No dejo de pensar en mi hijo, Kagome... lo siento...

Kagome lo siguió y tomó su mano, llegaron al estudio, Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza, refugiándose en su cuello.

-Inu, mi amor...

-Sé que te esforzaste, y te lo agradezco... es una fiesta maravillosa, pero me siento mal...

-Inu...

-Mira a tu alrededor, Kagome... mira todo lo que tengo para ofrecerle a mi hijo... y no puedo hacer nada...

-Inuyasha...

El resto de la noche, Inuyasha aparentó estar bien, pero Kagome sabía la verdad y aquello le destrozaba el corazón.

..............................

-Amor!

Inuyasha subió las escaleras, se extrañó que nadie había salido a recibirlo. Sintió que la sangre se le era drenada al leer la carta que Kagome le había dejado.

Rin fue hacia la puerta escuchando los golpes desesperados.

-Inuyasha!

-Dónde está?!

-Inuyasha, de qué...

-No te hagas la tonta! Dónde está?!

-Inuyasha, no sé de qué hablas...

-KAGOME!!! MALDICIÓN, DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ?!!!!

Sesshoumaru lo agarró por el cuello y lo estampó contra la pared.

-A Rin la respetas!!!

-Sesshoumaru, déjalo!

Sesshoumaru lo soltó. Inuyasha cayó de rodillas, se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Me dejó...

-Inuyasha...

-Kagome me dejó! Dime dónde está? Onegai, Rin, dime dónde está?! Ella no lo sabe!

-Inuyasha...

-Ella no lo sabe, Rin! No sabe que sin ella me muero!!! Me voy a morir! Me voy a morir!!!

-Inu...

Inuyasha levantó la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, allí estaba ella, se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Por qué, Kagome? Por qué lo hiciste, por qué?!!!

Rin y Sesshoumaru los dejaron solos.

-Kagome...

-Inuyasha, no podemos ser felices...

-No, yo...

-Inu...

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

-No es fácil, Kagome, yo sé que no es fácil... pero amor... no puedo seguir sin tí...

-Puedes volver con ella...

-JAMÁS!!!! Contigo o sólo es lo mismo! Jamás volveré con esa maldita loca!

-Inuyasha...

-Pero ciertamente es más fácil contigo a mi lado... Kagome, no me dejes, onegai... no me dejes...

-Inuyasha, estando juntos nunca vas a ver ese hijo...

-Y estando separados me perderé de la vida de todos mis hijos...

-Papá...

Inuyasha vio a Keitaro y abrió los brazos, el pequeño lo abrazó con fuerza. Inuyasha lo besó en la cabeza.

-Onegai, Kagome... yo sé que mi felicidad está a tu lado... déjame proporcionarte la tuya...

-Ya lo has hecho, mi amor...

Kagome se acarició el vientre. Inuyasha sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Vienen días difíciles... sólo necesito que estés a mi lado...

Kagome asintió y se unieron en un apasionado beso.

....................................................

Rin está trabajando en la casa, sentada en el jardín, descarga a la computadora las fotos de las casas nuevas.

-Mama...

-Mi amor...

Emma llega hasta ella y la besa en la mejilla.

-Hm! Qué rico! Dame otro!

La pequeña ríe, haciendo la computadora a un lado, Rin le permite acomodarse en su regazo.

-Qué me cuenta mi princesita bella?

-Tdabajo...

-Sí, mi amor... estaba trabajando...

La pequeña fijó la mirada dorada en su madre, Rin sonrió y pasando sus dedos entre la cabellera platinada, la besó con ternura.

-Mama...

-Te amo, mi chiquita bella...

-De ammo...

Rin sonrió, la pequeña corrió tras Chisa para jugar, al verla, la perra se echó al suelo patas arriba para que Emma le hiciera cosquillas, la pequeña reía a carcajadas al ver que la hacía mover una pata.

-Mama! Mama! Tambó!!!

-Sí! Como Tambor!

Emma la comparaba con el conejito amigo de Bambi. Rin se quedó viéndola jugar y suspiró mientras cerraba su computador. Siempre había sido visionaria, pero últimamente se reconocía en extremo ambiciosa y aquello le estaba afectando en su relación con su hija. Ahora que tenía una hija, no se conformaba con aquello, quería más. Sintió el frío de las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, escuchó un moqueo, vio a su lado a Emma.

-Emma...

-Mama!!!

La pequeña la abrazó llorando.

-Emma, mi amor, qué paso? Te caíste?

-Iie...

-Y qué pasó, mi amor, porqué lloras?

-Mama tizde!! No quedo!

-Emma...

-No! No! No quedo!!!

Emma se aferró a su cuello. Rin la abrazó con fuerza, la llenó de besos.

-Mi amor, pero si no estoy triste...

-Uzo!

-No, cariño, no es mentira... soy muy feliz, mi amor... sabes por qué?

-Iie...

Rin acarició sus mejillas sonriendo.

-Soy muy feliz porque Kami me regaló una bebita preciosa...

-Hountou?

-Sí, mi amor... antes sí... tu papi estaba muy triste, y yo enojada. Porque yo quería tener bebés y tu papi no podía dármelos... y yo me enojé con Kami... estaba muy enojada porque tu papi estaba tan triste... pero un día, Kami me bendijo... y ya no estuve más enojada con él y tu papi se puso tan feliz... Y sabes cuál fue la bendición de Kami?

-Iie...

-Tú, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru llegó en ese momento. La pequeña corrió a sus brazos y él la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Princesita!

-Papa!!! Papa...

-Hm?

-Papa, tú eztáz feliz podque me tienez?

-Claro que sí, mi princesita! Tengo a tu mami y te tengo a tí!

Rin se acercó sonriendo, Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, se separaron sonriendo y escuchando la risa de Emma, que se tapaba los ojos.

-Tú, enanita!

La pequeña rió a carcajadas, Sesshoumaru se la comió a besos y luego la mandó a jugar.

-Te vaz a bezad con mama...

-Claro que sí!

-Sessh!

-Ven aquí, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la atrajo a su pecho y volvió a besarla, la pequeña reía a carcajadas.

-Emma! Qué te da tanta risa?

-Mama ze pone gdoja...

Rin rió a carcajadas y la llenó de besos. La pequeña no paraba de reír.

-Preciosa, qué te parece si salimos a cenar?

-Hm! Estupendo...

-Sólos tú y yo...

Rin vio a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

-Sessh...

-A las 9 ya está dormida...

Rin le sonrió y asintió. Se pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando con la pequeña, ya en la noche, después de dormirla, Rin se fue a su habitación para vestirse. Sesshoumaru ya se terminaba de poner los zapatos cuando la vio quitarse la yukata.

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la atrajo hacia él y se refugió en su vientre. Rin acarició su cabellera y haciéndolo levantar la mirada, lo besó con ternura.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-No lo sé, preciosa... pero siento que te voy a perder y no soporto el dolor en el pecho...

-Estoy aquí, mi amor... no me iré a ninguna parte...

Sesshoumaru se aferró a ella con fuerza, se echó hacia atrás haciéndola caer sobre él, unidos en un apasionado beso, a punto de mandar la cena por el caño, el estómago de Sesshoumaru le recordó su existencia, se separaron riendo y se besaron nuevamente antes de separarse. Pasaron una velada agradable, compartiendo tiernos besos y caricias. Al volver a la casa, Rin vio a su pequeña dormir antes de irse a su habitación. Al darse la vuelta, vio a Sesshoumaru recostado de la puerta y esperándola con una sonrisa solapada en sus labios.

-Mi amor...

-Hice una decisión muy sabia...

-Sí? Cuál?

-Casarme contigo...

Rin sonrió a la vez que se entregaba a sus besos. Sesshoumaru la guió a la habitación, luego de cerrar la puerta, se dedicó a besar cada rincón del cuerpo de su esposa, haciéndola suspirar, una vez a su merced, hizo un recorrido desde sus labios a su intimidad y la sintió estremecerse al contacto de sus labios húmedos y tibios. No descansó hasta hacerla alcanzar el primero de varios orgasmos que tendría esa noche.

Acomodándose a su lado, se dedicó a besar su pecho aún sensible, la sentía estremecerse ante sus caricias. Sintió sus manos acariciarlo y hacerlo temblar, con una sonrisa arrogante, la besó y se acomodó contra el colchón.

-Sessh...

-Si quieres más, tienes que hacerlo tú...

-Hm! Vamos, mi amor! Me encanta que me hagas el amor...

-A mí también me gusta que me hagas el amor...

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru la convenció a base de besos, acomodada sobre él, Rin se comenzó a mover primero lentamente, haciéndolo desperarse y mover sus caderas, se detuvo al verla sonriendo.

-Rin!

-Quieres que esté arriba, pero no me dejas hacer nada...

-Es que...

-Vamos, amor... la noche es joven...

Rin lo besó antes de erguirse y moverse enérgicamente haciéndolo perder la onza de autocontrol que le quedaba. La vio cambiar las piernas de posición.

-Agárrame las manos...

-Rin...

-Si me sueltas me voy a caer, no me sueltes...

-Como digas, preciosa...

De aquella manera ganaba profundidad, Sesshoumaru disfrutó de verla al borde del éxtasis y finalmente sintió sus paredes cerrarse sobre él y aprisionarlo, se dejó llevar permitiendo que su cremosa esencia corriera libre en su interior. Rin quedó acomodada en su pecho, ambos respiraban profusamente.

-Preciosa...

-Hm?

-Eso fue genial!

Rin sonrió, se acurrucó en su pecho.

-No puedes hacerlo otra vez?

-Déjame recuperarme...

Sesshoumaru rió, la besó en la frente y rodeándola con sus brazos, le permitió descansar para recobrar energías y continuar haciendo el amor toda la noche.

............................

Al ver por la ventana, reconoció que estaba a punto de amanecer. Sonriendo, abandonó el placer de seguir besando su piel y la sintió moverse buscando su pecho.

-No te detengas... es tan rico...

-Quieres ver el amanecer?

-Sessh...

-Vamos, preciosa...

Rin abrió los ojos y lo vio sonreírle, acarició sus mejillas y lo atrajo hacia ella en un tierno beso.

-Vamos, preciosa, ya casi comienza...

Sesshoumaru la llevó en brazos al balcón de la habitación, envueltos en las sábanas se entregaron al placer de sus besos hasta que la luz se hizo presente, Rin vio el amanecer recostada de su pecho mientras sentía sus dedos acariciar su espalda.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido...

-Podemos... todos los días, Kami nos regala uno nuevo...

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente. De vuelta a la cama, se sorprendió de ver a su mujer dispuesta a continuar haciendo el amor.

-Rin...

-Ya te cansaste?

-De tí? Jamás, preciosa...

Ambos rieron antes de perderse entre las sábanas.

**...........................**

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que estén bien. Yo aquí, con el afán de cada día, llego más cansada de la cuenta y el día no me alcanza para muchas cosas, más bien, para nada. Quiero darles las gracias, sus reviews me encantan y que me echen porras, me hacen olvidar lo duro del día. Espero que hayan tenido un bonito día de la amistad.**

**Espero que les guste el cap y sus reviews.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Rin despertó, estaba sola, escuchó la risa de su pequeña, dejando escapar un suspiro, se llevó las manos al vientre.

-Mira quién!... Rin...

Rin se pasó las manos por el rostro, eliminando las lágrimas. Sesshoumaru llegó a la cama con Emma en brazos. Se sentó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla.

-Preciosa...

-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru!!!

-Rin...

Rin lloró refugiada en su pecho, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la cabeza mientras la sentía temblar al llorar.

-Rin, mi amor...

-Mama...

Emma se llevó las manos a la boca, estaba luchando con las lágrimas.

-Mama, yowakunai... ma-ma!!!

Rin logró calmarse y soltándose abrazó a Emma que ya estaba llorando.

-Mama!!!

-Perdóname, mi amor, perdóname...

-Ma-ma...

Rin la llenó de besos.

-Perdónenme, onegai...

Rin dejó a la pequeña en brazos de Sesshoumaru y se levantó apresurada. Sesshoumaru dejó a Emma sobre la cama y fue tras ella, la abrazó con fuerza haciéndola refugiarse en su pecho.

-Rin, mi amor... qué pasa?

-Olvídalo... es sólo que soy una tonta...

-Preciosa...

-Soy una idiota...

-Rin, sabes bien que eso no es cierto, qué pasó?

-Tú tocaste el tema de tener más hijos y...

-Y no dejas de pensar en eso...

-Sessh...

-Yo tampoco, preciosa... no dejo de pensar si realmente seré capaz de embarazarte...

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas, la besó en la frente.

-No perdamos más tiempo, Rin. Ya Emma tiene 2 años, vamos a hacerlo...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-No te culpes por tonterías, Rin...

-Mama...

Rin cargó a la pequeña y la besó en la cabeza, la abrazó con fuerza.

-No es una tontería si hago sufrir a mi hija...

-No la haces, sufrir, Rin. Ella no quiere verte triste... Emma, mi amor... espéranos en la cama...

Emma obedeció de inmediato, Sesshoumaru tomó las manos de Rin y las besó.

-Y a decir verdad... yo tampoco, preciosa... haces tantas cosas por nosotros, que es injusto que llores por algo que es mi culpa...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru secó sus lágrimas, la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa...

............................

Sesshoumaru jugaba con Emma, la pequeña se detuvo y corrió a la puerta junto con Chisa al escuchar el motor de la SUV de Rin. Cuando se abrió la puerta, Rin fue recibida por una turba de chillidos y ladridos.

-Mi amor! Chisa!

Rin cargó a Emma y acarició la cabeza de Chisa.

-Y papá? Dónde está papá?

-Zala...

Rin fue a su encuentro, allí, lo besó con ternura mientras le pasaba la pequeña.

-Preciosa...

-Tengo una cena de negocios... no tengo mucho tiempo...

-Y me vas a dejar solito?

-Puedes venir, si quieres... pero es para convencer a unos clientes y me den la venta.

Sesshoumaru subió con Emma en brazos, Rin ya se estaba desvistiendo, frunció el ceño al ver que se pondría un vestido para aquella cena.

-Rin, a dónde irán?

-Iremos a Proto's...

-Proto's?

-Mi amor, esa casa es enorme! Es una venta millonaria como no te la puedes imaginar! Y dada la naturaleza de mis clientes, debe ser un lugar tanto elegante como privado como lo es Proto's... vas o te quedas?

Sesshoumaru murmuró algo entredientes y dijo que iba. Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se metió al baño.

-Mi amor... dile a Aichi que le prepare la cena a Emma y que se encargue de llevarla a dormir...

-Sí, Rin...

Mientras Rin se maquillaba, Sesshoumaru se bañó. Ya sólo le faltaba el vestido. Emma entró en la habitación.

-Mama y yo?

-Mi amor, mamá va a trabajar, hoy te quedas con Aichi... van a ver una película...

-Y mi bezo?

Rin la sentó en su regazo y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo, princesita...

-Te amo, mama...

Rin sonrió, la besó en la punta de la nariz. La pequeña rió y se abrazó a ella.

-Déjame ponerme mi vestido, cariño...

Una vez que Rin se vistió, Sesshoumaru se pasó las manos por las comisuras, sintiendo que se le corría la saliva. Rin estaba completamente ajena a la reacción de su marido, concentrada en la pequeña sobre sus piernas.

-Me prometes que te vas a portar bien con Aichi y Maki?

-Hai...

-Bien, mi amor... Papá y yo vamos a llegar cuando estés dormida. Pero te voy a ir a dar tu besito.

-No lo olvidez, mama...

-Nunca, mi amor...

Al llegar al restaurante, ni al cliente le gustó ver a Rin acompañada, ni a Sesshoumaru le gustó la mirada del cliente.

-Rin-san...

-Hakari-sama, mi esposo, Sesshoumaru Kazami...

-De los Kazami de...

-Inversiones Kazami, mucho gusto...

-Igual... conocí a su padre...

-Está de vuelta en Japón...

-Me alegro...

Sesshoumaru no dejó de mostrarse posesivo con Rin, al momento de ordenar, tomó el mando, conociendo los gustos de su esposa.

-No sabía que fuese casada, Rin-san...

-Sí... tenemos 17, casi 18 años casados...

-Se casó bastante joven, si me permite decirlo...

-Es cierto, me casé a los 18...

-Y no tienen hijos?

-Sí! Tenemos una niña, pronto cumplirá los 3 años! Es idéntica a su papá...

Hakari asintió mientras cortaba su carne.

-Bien, Rin, qué me ofreces tú, que no me ofrezcan los demás?

-Aparte de la mejor tasa de ganancia- porcentaje del mercado?

-Sessh!

-Pues es cierto, Rin. Ofreces la mejor tasa de ganacia para el vendedor aún después de cobrar tu porcentaje.

-Sessh, no manejo las ganancias así, eso va en otro renglón.

Rin se volvió a centrar en el cliente.

-Hakari-sama, como bien dijo mi esposo, no va a encontrar una mejor tasa de ganancia. De igual manera, una vez que la casa esté deshabitada y en nuestras manos, está cubierta por un seguro contra todo tipo de eventualidad, incluyendo desastres naturales, lo que le deja con la total confianza de que no importa lo que pase, su dinero está seguro. Si desea mudarse, puedo ofrecerle de la amplia gama que actualmente manejamos para que elija su próxima vivienda, incluímos la mudanza si así lo desea y tenemos uno de los más bajos intereses en todo Japón.

Sesshumaru estaba sorprendido del desenvolvimiento de Rin. Pero se estaba hartando de ignorar el comportamiento del tipo que intentaba seducir a su mujer como si él no estuviera allí. Todo iba dentro de los límites de Sesshoumaru, hasta que Hakari le pidió una reunión en privado a Rin, en un tono que rayaba el límite de lo inapropiado.

-Ya basta! Qué diablos piensas? Que estoy pintado en la pared?!

-Sesshoumaru!

-Hace rato que esto pasó de una cena de negocios, y este imbécil intenta seducirte!

-Pero qué te crees? Sesshoumaru, cálmate!

-Estoy harto de ver cómo éste imbécil se ha pasado la noche invitándote a su cama!

-Sesshoumaru, por Kami!

-No más, Rin! Ya pasé mi límite!

-Sesshoumaru Kazami, jamás me había sentido tan avergonzada de tí como ahora!

Rin se puso de pie y disculpándose con Hakari y prometiéndole una reunión en su oficina se marchó. Sesshoumaru se puso de pie, iba a seguir a Rin pero eschuchó a Hakari aplaudir, con los ojos como calderos, lo agarró por el cuello y levantó el puño.

-No te atrevas, Sesshoumaru!

-Rin, este tipo...

-Es un cliente y tú eres un bestia! Suéltalo!

Llegaron a la casa en autos separados. Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación y la puerta estaba cerrada. En el piso, una sábana y su almohada.

-Rin, abre la puerta.

-Vete al demonio!

-Rin! Abre la puerta! No me vas a hacer dormir en la sala!

-Hay 4 habitaciones más, duerme donde se te venga la gana!

-RIN!!!

Rin abrió la puerta, Sesshoumaru entró y ella salió con su almohada.

-Rin!

-No me toques! No quiero verte, no quiero oírte, no quiero nada de tí! Quieres dormir en tu cama? Perfecto! Yo me voy a otra!

-Rin...

-Jamás me había sentido tan avergonzada de tí!

-Ya van dos veces que lo dices!

-Pues serán mil! Me pusiste en completo ridículo! No sólo dejaste entredicho que estafo a mis clientes! Sino que casi le rompes la cara!

-Rin, yo no...

-Subir el precio de venta para tener una mayor ganancia es estafa, Sesshoumaru! El es el tasador quien lo decide y se establece el porcentaje en un contrato, pero no, jamás! Se le sube el precio final para ganar más! Nunca de los jamases! Si no conoces un tema, no hables!

Rin iba a salir, Sesshoumaru la agarró por un brazo con fuerza, Rin se dio vuelta impulsada por el tirón y le dio tremenda cachetada.

-Te dije que no me tocaras!!!

-Rin, estás como loca!

-Loco estás tú! Que no comprendes lo que hiciste esta noche?! Sesshoumaru, Hakari tiene suficiente poder como para hundirme en la bancarrota!!! Sólo espero que lo haya tomado a la ligera y que mañana pueda resolver lo que tú hiciste hoy!

Sesshoumaru se pasó la noche con una bolsa helada en la mejilla y escuchando a Rin llorar en la habitación del junto. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y pensando en una manera de que Rin no lo dejara, porque realmente, se había llevado los honores.

..........................

Rin estaba en su oficina intentando convencer a Hakari que su marido no era un completo animal como se había mostrado la noche anterior.

-Rin, dame una sola razón para hacer negocios contigo después de lo de anoche...

-No volverás a ver a mi marido? Te lo aseguro Hakari, Sesshoumaru no tiene nada que ver con la agencia... él sólo... lo invité a acompañarme a la cena, nos pasamos el día trabajando y es el único momento que tenemos para nosotros...

-Verás, no creo que sea tan seguro eso de no volverlo a ver...

-Ike...

-Está parado allí afuera... lo siento, Rin, pero tu esposo es muy celoso y violento...

-Ike, por favor...

Ike se puso de pie y luego de apretar su mano, se marchó. Sesshoumaru entró llevando un ramo de rosas. Rin lloraba de la impotencia y de la rabia. Sesshoumaru había arruinado una sola venta que valía por todo un año de trabajo.

-Preciosa...

-Vete de aquí...

-Rin, mi amor...

-NO SOY TU AMOR!!! No soy nada tuyo! Eres un imbécil!!! Sesshoumaru, tus estúpidos celos me acaban de costar 5 millones de dólares!!!! Eso sin contar las casas de veraneo y complejo turístico!!!

-Rin, lo siento yo...

-NO!!! Simplemente no soportas que tenga más éxito que tú!!! Que no te necesite económicamente, pues bien, tú lo pediste y te lo ganaste! Nos vamos a divorciar!

-Rin...

Hecha una furia, Rin le quitó las flores y se las tiró encima.

-Eres un completo imbécil!!! Lárgate de aquí!!!

-Rin!

-LÁRGATE!!!

Sesshoumaru se marchó. Rin se sentó sintiendo cómo se desarmaba por dentro. Sango entró en la oficina.

-Rin... Kami, no estás bien...

-Sango...

-Rin, Kami es testigo que no quisiste decir ni una sóla palabra de todo lo que dijiste, mucho menos divorciarte de Sesshoumaru...

-Sango, yo...

-Vete a tu casa... ni tendrás que manejar, te enviaré con un chofer...

Sango la hizo irse a su casa, pero bajando del auto, Rin se desplomó.

-Rin-sama!!!

El chofer la subió de nuevo al auto y la llevó a un hospital.

.........................

-Es mi esposa!!! Tengo que verla!!!

-Tenemos órdenes específicas, en especial usted no puede entrar...

-Onegai, doctor, dígame algo! Dígame cómo está? Qué le pasó?!!!

Kagome entró en la habitación. Rin la vio, no podía hablar. La vio llevarse las manos a la boca y ahogar su llanto.

-Kami, manita, qué pasó?

Rin apretó su mano. Kagome le sonrió.

-Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes...

Rin escuchó la voz de Sesshoumaru insistiendo en verla. Le hizo señas a Kagome.

-No te preocupes, Sango me lo dijo todo. No lo vas a ver...

Rin hizo fuerzas para hablar, quería verlo, pero no podía hablar, tenía algo que se lo impedía.

-Cálmate, Rin...

Pasaron tres días antes de que Rin pudiera volver a hablar, cuando lo hizo, pidió ver a Sesshoumaru, se sorprendió de ver aquél saco de piel y huesos con profundas ojeras marcadas, entrar en la habitación. Con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo su nombre, lo vio hacer algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Sessh...

-Kami, preciosa! Perdóname!!! Perdóname, mi amor!!!

-Sessh, qué te pasó?

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Siempre te preocupas por los demás... mi amor, piensa en tí por un momento, olvídate de los demás...

-Sessh... qué me pasó?

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Un chofer te llevó a la casa... te desmayaste, él te traía al hospital, pero sufrieron un accidente...

-Yuo... él está bien?!

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada.

-Sessh, Yuo está bien?!

-Murió en el lugar...

Rin se refugió en su pecho, llorando, Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza, Rin siempre le tenía un gran aprecio a sus empleados. Una vez más calmados, acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Rin... hay algo que debes saber...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

-Estabas embarazada, Rin...

-No... no... no! No es posible! No! No es verdad!!! Dime que no es verdad! Dímelo!!!

Rin vio cómo Sesshoumaru luchaba con las lágrimas.

-Tenías 3 meses...

-Sesshoumaru, eso es imposible!!! Yo veía mi período! Cómo voy a estar...

Rin se detuvo, aquellos mareos, las náuseas cuando se cepillaba, se aferró a Sesshoumaru sin decir una palabra más. Una hora más tarde, la trasladaron a una habitación regular. Sesshoumaru se quedó a su lado sin decir nada. Rin permanecía acostada de lado, lo vio con el rostro entre las manos, no era ni la mitad del hombre que solía ser.

-Sessh... qué te pasó?

-No me dejaban verte, no me decían nada, Sango les dijo a los doctores que aunque soy tu esposo, tú ya no querías nada conmigo...

-Y mi bebé? Sessh...

-Aichi y Maki la están cuidando...

-Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a la casa?

Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No he ido...

-Sessh, mi amor... ve a la casa... come, duerme...

-No.

-Sesshoumaru...

-No me iré, no me moveré de aquí hasta saber que me perdonas!

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, eso ya no importa!

-Sí importa!

-Te perdono, Sesshoumaru... estaba furiosa y dije cosas sin pensarlo, pero ni loca destruiría mi matrimonio ni todo lo que tengo contigo por dinero... perdóname tú por haberte hecho sufrir...

Sesshoumaru sonrió antes de besarla, acarició sus mejillas repitiéndole al oído cuánto la amaba.

-Sessh... quiero ver a mi hija...

-Iré por ella...

...................

Rin estaba descansando cuando escuchó la puerta, sonrió al ver el arreglo de rosas blancas.

-Son preciosas, pero sabes que me gustan más las rosas...

-No lo sabía...

-Ha-Hakami!

-Ike, por favor...

Ike dejó las flores a un lado.

-Supe de tu accidente, tu secretaria me dijo dónde estabas. Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor, el doctor dice que mañana tal vez me de la alta...

-Esas son excelentes noticias...

-Sí...

-Y tu esposo?

-Fue por mi hija, quiero verla...

Poco después llegó Sesshoumaru con la pequeña. Emma entró corriendo y llevando un peluche en las manos.

-Mama!!!

-Mi amor!!!

Rin la cargó y la abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru llevaba un arreglo de rosas rosadas, lo dejó a un lado.

-Preciosa... Hakami!

-Vaya, todos se sorprenden de verme!

-Emma, mi amor... él es el señor Hakami, es un amigo de mami... salúdalo...

-Hola...

La pequeña volvió a acomodarse en el pecho de su madre, Rin sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Bueno, es momento de que me marche... Rin, espero que te mejores pronto... y... llámame cuando estés de vuelta al trabajo...

Antes de marcharse, Hakami le extendió la mano a Sesshoumaru pidiendo una tregua.

-Qué pretendes?

Hakami rió.

-Sin duda alguna, no tengo ninguna posibilidad frente a tí... por favor, acepta mis disculpas...

Hakami se marchó. Rin vio las rosas de Sesshoumaru y sonrió.

-Son bellísimas, mi amor... cómo las conseguiste todas bien abiertas?

-Se consiguen...

Se besaron apasionadamente, Emma rió, Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con el doctor... la cuidas por mí, princesa?

-Hai...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y salió de la habitación. Fue en busca del doctor.

-Doctor...

-Ah! Kazami...

-De qué me quería hablar?

-Tome asiento...

Sesshoumaru se sentó.

-Yo sé que su situación está un poco delicada... pero... Hacen 4 años, Rin aplicó para adoptar... tú estabas de acuerdo?

-Sí, pero eso fue antes de que...

-Les aprobaron la adopción...

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada.

-Qué?! 4 años después?!

-Comprendo que su posición haya cambiado. Es decir, ahora pueden concebir hijos propios y aunque Rin justo ahora haya perdido un embarazo...

-No! Es injusto!

-Sesshoumaru...

-Es injusto! Kashimi! Cómo esperas que ahora, 4 años después le diga eso a Rin?! Qué no ves cómo está?! Qué no ves cómo la afectó?!

-Sesshoumaru...

-Tú se lo vas a decir! Y te juro por lo más sagrado que si la lastimas, te voy a partir lo irrompible!!!

Sesshoumaru salió de allí como endemoniado. Intentó calmarse antes de entrar en la habitación.

-Mira, mama... y se pone aquí!

-Muy bien, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver a la pequeña jugando con Rin. Rin fijó su atención en él.

-Sessh, mi amor...

-No sabes cuánto ansiaba escucharte decir esas dos palabras en la misma oración...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, Rin sonrió, Emma rió nuevamente.

-Qué te dijo el doctor?

-Hablamos de eso más tarde...

Rin se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Fue un golpe bastante fuerte, preciosa, tienes suerte que no te hizo ningún daño permanente...

Ya en la noche, Kagome se llevó la pequeña. Después de que Rin cenara, insistió en que Sesshoumaru le dijera porque se notaba preocupado.

-No podré tener más hijos? Es eso? El doctor te lo dijo y tú no quieres decírmelo?

-No! No! Rin, no digas tonterías...

-Entonces? Mi amor, te notas alterado...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada, Se sentó a su lado de frente a ella y acarició sus mejillas.

-Sessh...

-Recuerdas que habíamos aplicado para adoptar hace 4 años?

-Sí... mi amor, pero eso se vence cada 2 años...

-No, Rin... no se vence... y...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Nos aprobaron una adopción...

-Qué?!!!

-Lo sé, es una locura! Se lo dije a Kashimi...

-En serio? Sessh, nos aprobaron una adopción?!

-Sí... Rin, no puedes estar en serio? De verdad aún quieres...

-Claro que sí, mi amor... es un bebé que necesita de nosotros...

-Rin, ni estamos seguros de si será un bebé o no...

-Sessh, tú no quieres?

-Yo...

Sesshoumaru la vio bajar la mirada.

-Lo estabas haciendo por mí, verdad? Tú no querías adoptar, me lo habías dicho...

-Preciosa... Rin... si dices que sí, lo haremos...

-Yo no quiero imponerte un hijo, Sesshoumaru! Y menos un niño que no importa la edad que tenga ha sufrido lo más cruel de este mundo!

-Es tan importante para tí, Rin?

-Lo es, Sesshoumaru... desearía que fuese igual de importante para tí...

-Preciosa...

Rin desvió la mirada. Sesshoumaru se la levantó y la besó con ternura.

-Vamos a hacerlo, entonces...

-Es en serio?

-Sí, mi amor...

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla tan emocionada. Acarició sus mejillas.

-Pensé que no ibas a querer... llamaré a Kashimi...

-Sabes qué es?

-No sé nada...

Kashimi fue a la habitación.

-Tienes los detalles, Kashimi?

-Es un niña, japonesa, tiene apenas 2 semanas, pero se niega a comer. Pensamos que necesita de alguien con el instinto maternal y... no pude pensar en nadie más que en tí, Rin... si hay alguien que puede salvar esa niña, eres tú...

-Cuándo podré verla?

-Mañana a primera hora...

Rin apenas durmió pensando en cómo sería la pequeña. Kashimi no le dio más detalles, se sintió como al final de su embarazo, donde no paraba de soñar con a quién se parecería su bebé.

Al día siguiente. Mientras preparaban la alta de Rin, fueron a los cuidados intensivos neonatales. Al ver a la pequeña luchando por vivir, Rin se aferró a Sesshoumaru.

-Kami, es tan chiquitita!

-Es como la mitad de Emma cuando nació...

-Mira, mi amor, tiene los cabellitos paraditos!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Todos los bebés tenían el cabello igual, pero Rin sólo lo notaba en la pequeña. Kashimi se la entregó junto con una botella especializada.

-Hola, mi amor... vamos a comer, sí? ...Eso, te gusta?

Kashimi sonrió. Por primera vez la pequeña aceptó la botella. Rin se sentó donde le indicaron y mientras la alimentaba, le seguía hablando.

-Apenas te conozco, pero ya te quiero mucho, princesa... te gustaría que fuéramos tu papi y tu mami? Sí? Y tener una hermanita?

Rin levantó la mirada, vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Sí, quiero, mi amor...

-Entonces no se diga más... Kashimi...

Kashimi sonrió y les garantizó los papeles en tiempo récord. Esa misma tarde, antes de marcharse, eligieron un nombre para la pequeña y firmaron los documentos de adopción.

-Bien... Amaya aún necesita unos días aquí, pero cuando sea el momento...

-Irá a casa...

-Así es...

Rin sonrió y abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

...................................

Aunque Rin debía descansar, obligó a Sesshoumaru a ir a una tienda y comprar todo para la bebé.

-Rin, pero debes descansar, preciosa, mañana hacemos esto!

-Sessh...

-Te lo prometo... mañana temprano vienes y acabas con la tienda...

-Pero es que Amaya no tiene ropa, ni pañales, ni leche, ni...

-Rin! Ya me encargué de eso! Kashimi lo cargará todo a la cuenta del hospital, vamos, preciosa, debes descansar...

Aún así, Rin no se estuvo tranquila, en la casa, llamó a todos y los invitó a cenar. Al cerrar la llamada, vio a Emma a su lado.

-Emma, mi amor... te gustaría tener una hermanita?

-Sí!!!

Rin sonrió acariciando sus mejillas.

-Mama y te va a crecer la panza como a tía?

-No, mi amor... ya nació... y pronto vendrá a vivir con nosotros...

Emma comenzó a llorar.

-Emma, mi amor, qué pasa?

-No me dijiste!

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

-Tú me dijiste que si ibas a tener un bebé me ibas a decir! No me dijiste!

Rin rió a carcajadas abrazando a su pequeña.

-Mi amor! No! No es así! La bebé no nació de mí...

-De-mo...

-Esta bebé, es una bebita pequeñita, que no tiene ni papá, ni mamá... y tu papi y yo aceptamos ser su papá y su mamá...

-Entonces yo no nací de tí?

-Tú sí, mi amor... mira... a veces somos papás de verdad... y a veces somos papás de corazón... Sessh y yo somos tus papás de verdad... pero de la bebé, vamos a ser papás de corazón...

...............................

El día había llegado. Todos estaban reunidos y a la espera de Rin con la pequeña Amaya, cuando llegaron, tanto Izayoi como Kagome gritaron emocionadas. Rin sonrió y se la pasó a Sesshoumaru.

-Hola, papá... espero que me quieras mucho...

-Te amo, princesita...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y se la presentó a Emma.

-Princesa... ella es la otra princesita de ahora en adelante... es tu hermanita, Amaya...

-Qué chiquita!

-Pronto crecerá, mi amor...

-Te quiero mucho, Amaya...

Emma besó a la pequeña en la cabeza, Rin las fotografió. El resto del día fue pura fiesta. Keitaro veía a la pequeña dormir, Kagome se le acercó y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Mama...

-Dime, mi amor...

-Cuándo va a nacer mi hermanita?

Kagome sonrió acariciándose el vientre.

-Muy pronto, mi amor...

Keitaro se dio vuelta, besó el vientre de Kagome.

-Te quiero mucho, Kaoru...

-Kaoru?

-Papa me dijo que se va a llamar así...

Kagome sonrió. Rin se acercó a ellos.

-Pasa algo?

-No, nada...

-Tía, estás feliz? Ya tienes 2 bebés!

-Sí, mi amor, estoy muy feliz!

El pequeño sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. Rin lo llenó de besos. Estaban todos en la sala conversando, de pronto escucharon el llanto de la pequeña por el comunicador. Rin fue por ella, al volver, Sesshoumaru tenía la leche lista.

-Mama, yo quiero dársela...

-Emma, eres muy chiquita...

-Onegai, mama, yo sé... juego mucho con mis muñecas...

Los demás rieron. Rin asintió. Se sentó y Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña, Emma se sentó sobre ella y entonces Sesshoumaru le dio nuevamente a Amaya. De esta manera, Rin le enseñó a Emma cómo darle la botella. Emma veía emocionada a Amaya y luego a Rin.

-Se la toma toda, mama!

-Claro que sí, Amaya quiere crecer para ser una niña fuerte como su hermanita Emma...

Emma sonrió. Sesshoumaru las fotografió. Al terminar, Rin le sacó los gases a la pequeña. Emma la besó en la cabeza antes de bajarse de las piernas de Rin.

-Abuelito, abuelito!

-Qué pasa, princesa?

-Ya tengo una hermanita! Pero no vi la cigüeña traerla!

Todos rieron a carcajadas. Rin se preguntaba hasta dónde llegaría la curiosidad de su hija de 3 años.

…**............................**

**N/A: hola! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Sé que me tomo mucho tiempo ahora, pero así es la vida, la carrera primero, casi no tengo tiempo ni para respirar.**

**Espero que estén toda/os**** bien, besos**

**Mizuho**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Sesshoumaru hizo un viaje corto de dos días a Nagoya. Rin acomodó a Amaya, que ya contaba con tres meses en su cuna. Una niña saludable que pronto ganó peso. Al darse vuelta, Sesshoumaru estaba tras ella, la besó con ternura como saludo.

-Aw! Quería verla despierta!

-Shh! No ha podido dormir hoy...

-En serio? Qué pasó?

-Tenía cólicos... yo creo que esa leche ya no le está haciendo bien...

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente. Sobre la cama estaba Emma, que pronto brincó a los brazos de su padre.

-Papa!

-Mi amor...

-Shhh!!!

-Lo siento...

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos y la llevó a su cama.

-Es hora de dormir, mi amor...

-Papa...

-Dime...

-Te quiero mucho...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Dulces sueños, mi princesita...

-Papa...

-Dime, Emma...

-Tú no me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero, princesa... te amo...

La pequeña sonrió y se acomodó para dormir. Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente antes de salir de la habitación. Fue a la suya, Rin se soltaba la toalla para ponerse una pijama, la abrazó rodeando su cuerpo desnudo y su piel aún fría por el agua.

-Sessh...

-Eres exquisita, preciosa... me traes loco...

Rin sentía su aliento rozar su oreja, su mano acariciar su intimidad y su lengua acariciar su cuello.

-Sessh, mi amor... Amaya aún duerme con nosotros...

-Entonces te conviene no gritar...

Rin lo sentía rozarla erecto bajo el pantalón, no puso gran resistencia cuando la echó a la cama y se desvistió en un santiamén.

-Sessh...

-Es una pesadilla estar lejos de tí... pensar en tí sin poderte ver... tocar o sentir...

-Seh...

Rin sucumbía ante las caricias de Sesshoumaru, haciéndola desearlo cada vez más, en medio de un apasionado beso la hizo suya, tragándose sus gemidos y suspiros, aferrados mutuamente hasta alcanzar el más delicioso de los orgasmos.

............................

Rin estaba dormida, Sesshoumaru la contemplaba dormir con una sonrisa en sus labios. Jamás tendría suficiente de aquella mujer. Escuchó a la pequeña despertar y besándola en el hombro, se levantó.

-Vamos, cariño, vas a despertar a mamá...

Sesshoumaru le cambió el pañal y se acomodó para darle su leche.

-Eso es princesa... te lo tomas todo... así serás una niña sana y bella como tu hermanita y tu mami...

Cuando la pequeña se durmió, Sesshoumaru la volvió a acomodar en su cuna. Vio a Rin despierta.

-Preciosa...

-Adoro verte de papá, eres tan cariñoso!

-Acaso no soy cariñoso contigo también?

-Hm! Sí! Ven aquí, osito cariñosito, quiero que me acurruques para dormir...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se acomodó a su lado, abrazándola. Rin se dio la vuelta dándole el frente, acarició sus labios.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Cómo te sientes?

-Con respecto a qué?

-Amaya...

-Preciosa...

-Hoy fui con la psiquiatra que me atendió la vez que...

-Sé quien es...

-Kami, Sessh, siento que me estoy volviendo loca...

-Cómo así?

-Es que... sé que mi cariño por Amaya iba a aumentar, pero aveces la veo y me sonríe cuando me ve y...

-Y no sientes que hay diferencia entre ella y Emma...

-Sí!... Tú... tú te sientes igual?

-Claro que sí, preciosa... ya no me importa si lleva mi sangre o no... es mi hija...

-Sessh...

-Qué te dijo la doctora?

-Que era completamente normal y que es muy bueno para Amaya...

-Y porqué sigues preocupada?

-Por la cláusula de los 6 meses...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-No pienses en eso, preciosa... Nunca permitiré que nos la quiten... Amaya es tan hija nuestra como Emma...

Rin se quedó refugiada en su pecho, Sesshoumaru la contempló dormir toda la noche. Acariciando sus mejillas, cerró los ojos prometiéndose hacer todo en su poder por la felicidad de su familia.

.........................

-Eso es mi amor! Eso...

Inuyasha sostenía la mano de Kagome mientras ella pujaba con todas sus fuerzas, finalmente el dolor cesó y se escuchó un llanto.

-Es una niña! Es una preciosa niña...

Inuyasha rió entre lágrimas, completamente emocionado. Besó a Kagome en la sien y se acercó para cortar el cordón.

-Kami, es preciosa, mi amor...

Kagome recibió a la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos, la besó en la cabeza.

-Hola, mi amor... soy mamá... he esperado tanto tiempo para conocerte...

Inuyasha la besaba en la sien.

-Kami, cariño...

Se besaron con ternura.

............................

Rin y Sesshoumaru fueron a visitarla en el hospital. Al ver a la pequeña, Rin se llevó las manos a la boca y luego se acercó.

-Kami! Es idéntica a Inuyasha!

-Verdad que sí? Mírala, hasta tiene la misma forma de las orejas.

-Hola, Kaoru... Hola, princesa...

Inuyasha entró en la habitación, Sesshoumaru lo felicitó con un abrazo.

-Tienes suerte... no se parece a tí en absolutamente nada, es una niña preciosa...

-Oye!

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Es realmente hermosa... como mi princesa...

-Sessh, de verdad piensas eso?

Sesshoumaru abrazó a su esposa y la besó con ternura.

-Y qué esperabas si son hijas de la mujer más hermosa del mundo y su hermana?

Tanto Rin como Kagome se sonrojaron.

-Keh! Qué insinúas, imbécil?

-Inu... cállate, onegai...

...................

Sesshoumaru trabajaba en la laptop sentado en la terraza. Mientras, vio a Emma acercarse a Rin en el jardín y llevarle una flor. La besó en la mejilla, Rin sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, llenándola de besos. Escucharon a la pequeña llorar y tanto Rin como Sesshoumaru rieron a carcajadas al ver que todos estaban en la habitación, Maki, Aichi y ellos dos.

-Mi amor...

Rin cargó a la pequeña.

-Tienes hambre, mi cielo? Te gustaría que papi te de tu comidita?

-Mi amor...

-Vamos, papá... no se puede perder la práctica.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y cargó a la pequeña, se acomodó para darle su leche. La pequeña se la tomó toda con la mirada fija en él, que le sonreía y acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Así, mi princesita... te la tomas todita...

Al finalizar, le sacó los gases. Rin le cambió el pañal.

-Vamos para que conozcas a Chisa...

-Preciosa, pero...

-Chisa conoció a Emma desde el primer día...

Rin llevó a la pequeña a la terraza, Chisa se acercó de inmediato.

-Chisa, ella es Amaya, mi bebé...

Chisa vio a Emma como preguntándose si no era Emma su bebé.

-También Emma lo es...

Chisa olió a la pequeña y se quedó sentada. Rin sonrió, la pequeña veía a Chisa fijamente. Finalmente bostezó y se estrujó los ojitos.

-Quieres dormir, mi amor? Sí?

Cuando Rin subió con la pequeña, Emma levantó la cabeza. Estaba sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru viendo televisión. Luego de acomodarla, Rin se acomodó en la cama.

-Qué ven?

-Carros...

Rin sonrió y se acomodó con ellos.

-Mira, mami, son novios...

-Sí, mi amor, eso veo...

-Mami... tu carro y el de papi son esposos también?

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron a carcajadas. Rin le tapó la boca a Sesshoumaru.

-Vas a despertarla...

-Yo?

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura, vio a Emma sonriendo.

-Ya te conté de la vez que tu papi me salvó de un fuego?

-En serio?!

-Shhh! Sí... yo estaba trabajando y tu papi fue a buscarme para salir a cenar y resulta que yo me sentía muy malita y no me daba cuenta que era el humo, que me estaba haciendo daño... tu papi entró corriendo y apagó el fuego, pero cuando llegó a mi oficina, ya yo estaba desmayada y él me cargó y me llevó al hospital...

-Wow! Papi, de verdad?

Sesshoumaru sonrió, al ver la expresión de pura admiración en la cara de su pequeña, asintió.

-Así fue, princesa...

-Wow! Mi papi es un súper héroe! Papi... si me quedo atrapada en un fuego... tú me salvas?

-No lo pensaría dos veces, princesa...

La pequeña sólo sonrió y se aferró a su pecho, Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas y sonrieron. Rin lo besó con ternura.

-No te sorprendas si después se vuelve pirómana...

Rin sonrió, besó a su pequeña en la cabeza.

-Kami, es increíble el parecido contigo... es como si yo no hubiese aportado nada...

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Le diste tu corazón...

Se besaron nuevamente.

............................

Rin despertó escuchando risas. Vio su reloj, las 2 de la mañana, fue a la habitación de las niñas y se dio cuenta que Emma le hacía caras a Amaya y la pequeña reía a carcajadas.

-Emma, es muy tarde...

-Mira, mama, le gusta...

-Sí, cariño, pero ahora es hora de dormir...

-Demo...

Rin cargó a Amaya y la durmió nuevamente. Acomodó a Emma en su cama.

-Demo, nunca me dejan jugar con ella...

-Emma, Amaya no puede jugar como tú... aún es muy pequeña y hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabe hacer...

-Demo, mama, estábamos jugando...

-Lo sé, mi amor... pero ésta no es la hora de jugar... es hora de dormir... vamos, cariño, descansa, mañana te dejo jugar con ella cuando vuelvas del colegio.

-De verdad?

-Te lo prometo...

Rin la besó con ternura y volvió a su cama. Apenas se acomodó sintió las manos de Sesshoumaru rodearla.

-Sessh...

-Era Amaya?

-Todo está bien...

Sintió un beso en su hombro y sonrió.

..............................

Para la tarde, Rin estaba en la terraza con Amaya, la tenía en una manta y estaba tirada a su lado. La pequeña se sentía libre pues sólo tenía una camisilla y el pañal, se movía alegremente tumbada allí y le sonreía a Rin que le hacía gracia. En ese momento llegó Emma seguida por Sesshoumaru.

-Mama!

-Mi amor! Cómo te fue en el colegio hoy?

-Bien! Me tocó hablar de mi familia y también hablé de Amaya...

-Sí? Qué bien!

-Dije que es mi hermanita y que la quiero mucho y que le doy su comida con mucho amor!

-Muy bien, mi amor!

Rin la llenó de besos. Sesshoumaru tenía a la pequeña en brazos y le daba besos igual, hacíendola reír. Poniéndose de pie, Rin lo saludó con un beso, después de comer, Rin se quedó en el sofá, esperando que Amaya tuviera hambre, mientras tanto, la pequeña gozaba un mundo entre sus brazos con las caras que Emma le hacía.

-Mama, mira!

-Sí, mi amor, está feliz...

-Amaya...

Sesshoumaru se acercó, inclinándose, besó a Rin con ternura.

-Tengo una reunión, no sé a qué hora termina...

-Está bien, mi amor... yo voy a salir con las niñas, pero vuelvo pronto...

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru se marchó. Poco después, Rin fue con las niñas a la agencia, donde enloquecieron.

-Kami! Es preciosa, Rin!

-Verdad que sí? Es un amor!

Rin organizó un par de cosas pendientes y documentos por firmar, Sango llevaba todo viento en popa, lo que le daba a Rin tranquilidad en su casa para criar a sus hijas.

-Kami, es tan pequeña todavía... creo que Miroku se pondría como loco...

Rin sonrió al ver a Sango con la pequeña en brazos.

-Sango...

-Hm?

-Cuántas empleadas tengo con hijos?

-Pues... mujeres como 8, hombres hay 5...

-Padres solteros?

-Creo que hay unos 3 ó 4, por qué?

-Haz un sondeo a ver si estarían de acuerdo en implementar una guardería para los que no tengan niñeras...

-Es una excelente idea, Rin... pero con lo que se gana aquí, obviamente, hasta el sueldo mínimo da para una niñera...

-En todo caso, una nunca sabe...

-Bien, te mando el resultado por mail.

-Entonces, todo en orden... vendré en un par de días... me le das saludos a Miroku...

-Lo haré...

Rin se marchó con las pequeñas. Estaba en la terraza con las niñas, Aichi se acercó.

-Señora...

-Aichi, podrías prepararnos limonada y unos sándwiches?

-Sí, señora... alguien la busca...

-Sí? Quién es?

-Gina Hido, servicios sociales...

Rin se puso de pie y le extendió la mano.

-Rin Kazami, mucho gusto...

-Me tomé la libertad de entrar para apreciar el verdadero ambiente del hogar...

-Tome asiento. Desea algo de tomar? Pronto nos traerán limonadas...

-Gracias...

Aichi se marchó. Emma veía a la señora un tanto recelosa, abrazó a Amaya.

-Mama...

-Cálmate, cariño... Saluda a la señora, Emma...

-Hola...

-Hola, Emma...

-A qué se debe la visita?

-Solemos hacer visitas periódicas sin previo aviso para conocer la sutiación de los niños...

-Ah... entonces va a examinar la casa?

-Es lo ideal...

-Por dónde comenzamos?

-Las habitaciones...

Rin la guió escaleras arriba. La habitación de las niñas era enorme, con una distancia considerable entre la cama y la cuna y los muebles bien distribuídos.

-Éste es el lado de Emma, y éste el de Amaya... toda sus cosas van aquí... el asignarles un lado, ayuda al orden...

-Y los juguetes?

Había una puerta que comunicaba al cuarto de juegos. Habían dos baúles, cada uno con el nombre de cada niña. Y una enorme manta en el piso.

-Mi esposo se echa al piso para jugar con ellas...

Rin le mostró el resto de la casa, al volver al primer piso, salieron al jardín. La mujer se sorprendió con el tamaño de Chisa, Emma sonrió y abrazó a la perra.

-Chisa es buena!

-Qué raza es?

-Es una Husky Siberiano, está acostumbrada a los niños, cuando cachorrita, mi sobrino jugaba mucho con ella y ya estaba adulta cuando Emma nació.

-No se violenta con los niños?

-No, si mi esposo o yo no le damos la orden, Chisa no pasa de gruñir.

-Y su esposo?

-Él está trabajando, tiene una reunión hasta tarde hoy...

-Bien... Y su ocupación?

-Soy agente de bienes raíces, tengo una agencia. Pero hasta que Amaya tenga los 6 meses, estoy trabajando desde la casa...

-Y con la primera fue así?

-Sí... estuve en casa hasta los 6 meses, luego Maki y Aichi... Ah...

Rin les pidió que se presentaran.

-Maki es mi ama de llaves, es la supervisora de los demás empleados y Aichi es la niñera, solían turnarse, pero ahora Maki cuidará de Amaya y Aichi de Emma...

Al finalizar la visita, la agente se marchó. Amaya ya clamaba por su comida, Rin se acomodó con la botella para alimentarla.

-Ya, ya, mi amor, ya vas a comer...

Emma a su lado, comía un sándwich. Ya para la hora de dormir, Rin le hacía una historia a Emma con Amaya en brazos cuando Sesshoumaru llegó.

-Papa!

-Mi princesita...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, besó a Amaya y a Rin.

-Me iré a dar un baño...

-Está bien...

Una vez que las pequeñas estuvieron dormidas, Rin fue a la habitación, se desvistió y sin decir palabra, entró al agua, al sentirla, Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y sonriendo, la atrajo a su pecho.

-Te he dicho lo deliciosamente hermosa que estás?

-Sessh...

-Es cierto, preciosa... Estás para comerte!

Rin rió al sentir roces de su lengua en su cuello.

-Mi amor!

-Preciosa...

-Hm?

-No te molestas si no hacemos el amor esta noche, verdad?

-Sessh...

-Estoy agotado... prometo que te lo repongo...

Rin se sentó frente a él, acarició sus mejillas, lo vio cerrar los ojos ante la caricia.

-Tenemos un problema en Okinawa... fue extenuante...

-No te preocupes, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó con ternura.

-Cómo fue tu día?

-Pues fui con las niñas a la agencia, se volvieron locos con Amaya... y ya más tarde, aquí vino una agente del servicio social... dijo que hacen visitas al azar para ver el ambiente en que crecen los niños...

-Sí?

-Sí... vio la casa... pero no me gustó su cara cuando vio a Chisa... aunque le aseguré que no le hace nada a los niños...

-Por su parecido con los lobos, la gente duda de la fidelidad de los husky's...

.............................

Rin y Kagome estaban de compras. Ambas llevaban a sus pequeñas en un cangurito. Kaoru iba rendida, recostada del pecho de Kagome y Amaya iba pendiente a todo su alredor.

-Mira esto y dime si no es para morirse!

-Rin, vinimos a comprar ropa para los niños...

-Y? La mamá tiene que andar andrajosa? No señor! Yo también compro para mí!

Kagome sonrió. Rin compró un sinfín de cosas para ella y Amaya.

-Kagome!

-Es que no le quiero gastar mucho a Inuyasha...

-Por Kami! Qué no sabes cuál es el límite de éstas tarjetas? Puedes comprarte esta tienda y la del junto!

-No es lo mismo, Rin... tu trabajas y...

-Y tú qué? Y tu tienda? Va muy bien...

-Sí, pero es que no suelo comprar más de lo que necesito... yo no tengo tantas reuniones...

-Hm... tienes lo acomplejada escrito en toda la cara... Ese imbécil de Naraku mató todo lo bueno que hay en tí...

Kagome bajó la mirada.

-Oye... Kagome...

-Tienes razón, Rin... si no lo hacía así... pero Inu... Inu es tan...

Rin sonrió.

-Inuyasha es tu caballero de brillante armadura y blanco corcel... y tienes que lucir regia para tu marido, para que se babee todo... no más harapos...

Kagome sonrió. Rin sólo elegía ropas provocativas, escotes pronunciados y pantalones ajustados.

-Estás segura que fue el perfume o tu ropa lo que puso a Sesshoumaru como una bestia en celo?

Rin rió a carcajadas. Amaya se comenzó a dormir, recostada del pecho de Rin.

-Mi amor... ya tienes sueño? Descansa, mi vida...

Rin la besó con ternura. Al llegar a la casa, llevó a la pequeña a su cuna, Emma la siguió con una mano dentro de la boca.

-Mama...

Rin se dio vuelta y la cargó saliendo de la habitación.

-Mi amor! Cómo estás?

Emma la abrazó con fuerza, Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-Tengo que trabajar, mi amor... te quedas conmigo?

-Hai...

-Vamos, entonces...

Rin revisó y envió varios correos electrónicos. Emma, sentada en su regazo sólo veía la pantalla.

-Ya terminé, mi amor... qué quieres hacer?

-Jugar con Chisa...

Rin sonrió, se pasó un buen rato jugando con Emma y Chisa hasta que finalmente cayó al pasto agotada.

-Ya! Ya, Emma... no puedo más...

-Mama!

Emma la empujaba apoyada en su abdomen.

-Mama, muévete!!!

-Estoy cansada, Emma...

-Mama!!!

Rin sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru, quien le hizo señas de guardar silencio.

-Mama, vamos, mama!!!

Sesshoumaru la cargó gruñendo, la sintió temblar y gritar llamando a Rin.

-MAMA!!! MAMA!!!

Sesshoumaru reía a carcajadas, Rin se puso de pie y la cargó. Emma se aferraba a su cuello llorando desesperada.

-Ya, mi amor... era tu papá...

-Iie!!!

-Emma, cariño...

-Ya-da!!!

-Emma... Emma, fue jugando, mi amor...

-Eres malo! No te quiero!!!

-Emma, no le digas eso a tu papá!

-No lo quiero! No lo quiero!!!

...................................

Contrario a lo que esperaban que fuese una rabieta de 5 minutos, habían pasado 5 días y Emma no quería nada que ver con Sesshoumaru.

-Emma, tu papi te quiere mucho y está muy triste porque dices que no lo quieres...

-Demo...

-Emma, sólo fue un juego... tu papá nunca te haría daño, mi amor...

-Mama...

-Míralo, Emma... no está feliz...

En efecto, Sesshoumaru estaba en el jardín con Chisa, pero se movía desganado. Tiraba la pelota con tan poca fuerza que Chisa se lo quedaba viendo extrañada. Se sentó en el pasto y Chisa se sentó frente a él.

-No tengo ganas para jugar, Chisa...

Chisa expresó su descontento en un gruñido desganado. Sesshoumaru sólo suspiró cerrando los ojos. Sintió algo frío en su mejilla. Al abrir los ojos, se cayó de espaldas buscando apartarse de la enorme lombriz que Rin y Emma sostenían cerca de su rostro.

-Pero qué...!!! RIN!!!

-Papa se asustó!!!

Rin y Emma chocaron las palmas.

-Con que sí? Ahora conspiran en mi contra!

-No, mi amor, es sólo que...

-Tú me asustaste... yo te asusto...

-Emma!

Rin sonrió alzándose de hombros.

-Ojo por ojo, Sessh...

-Si es así, nos quedaremos todos ciegos...

Emma lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-No es bonito, verdad que no, papa?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, princesa...

-Te quiero, papa...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Ya no vas a estar triste?

-No, mi princesa... ya no...

Emma sonrió ampliamente, marcándosele pronunciados hoyuelos en las mejillas y lo abrazó con fuerza tal que lo echó de espaldas al suelo. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y se quedó así, con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió al escuchar unos balbuceos, cerca de ellos estaban Rin y Amaya.

-Preciosa...

Rin se echó al pasto a su lado, Amaya lo vio y sonrió.

-Hola, mi princesita...

-Papa...

-Dime, mi amor...

-A quién tu quieres más? Amaya o yo?

-Las quiero por igual a las dos, Emma... por qué preguntas eso?

Emma movió la cabeza de lado a lado y se quedó recostada de su pecho.

-Yo te quiero más a tí, papa...

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, quien le hizo señas de no hacer nada.

-Emma, por qué dices eso?

-Sesshoumaru...

-Rin, pero es que...

-No importa, mi amor...

**...............................**

**N/A: Hola! Cómo estan? Espero que esten bien, yo estoy a ley de una semana de las vacaciones, lo que me pone XD!!! Ojalá y hayan disfrutado del cap y me perdonen las tardanzas, pero es que estoy que llego y si no se puede hacer mientras duermo, no se hace.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Era ya entrada la noche, Rin le daba a Amaya su última leche mientras la pequeña se quedaba dormida. Antes de acomodarla en la cuna, le limpió la boca y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor...

-Mama...

Rin se acomodó junto a Emma y le leyó una historia para dormir.

-Vamos, amor... es hora...

-Te quiero, mama...

-Te amo, mi amor...

-Mama... tú estás triste?

-No, cariño... nunca... soy más feliz de lo que jamás soñé... dulces sueños...

Rin la besó en la cabeza y la acomodó para dormir. Salió de la habitación. Sesshoumaru estaba en la sala, se acercó por atrás y masajeando sus hombros, se acomodó detrás de él.

-Rin...

-Estás muy cansado... vamos a dormir...

-No... no puedo...

-Por qué no?

-No he estado ni 5 minutos contigo...

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Dicen que dormir no es estar juntos...

-No lo es...

-Para mí, sí... nunca duermo igual si estás conmigo o si estás de viaje...

-Preciosa...

-Vamos, amor... es tarde... vamos a descansar... ya mañana es viernes y podemos planear algo para el fin de semana...

-Con una bebé de 6 meses, adiós fin de semana romántico...

Rin rió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Esas bebés tienen dos abuelos que felices se quedarían con ellas un par de días...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-No es eso, Rin... es que... no puedo continuar partiéndome por la mitad entre tú y las niñas...

-Sessh... tiempo en familia, es tiempo en familia...

-Pero el que estés allí mientras juego con ellas no es estar contigo! Apenas te pongo atención...

-Y no la quiero, mi amor... quiero que cuando estés con ellas seas papá y cuando estés conmigo seas el esposo cariñoso y entregado que siempre has sido...

-Eso es lo que no puedo! Rin, no puedo ser como antes, termino el día muy cansado y tú aún esperas que te dedique tiempo y...

-Shh...

Rin se cambió de posición, se acomodó sobre sus piernas, frente a él.

-Te voy a ser sincera... hacer el amor de noche es delicioso... pero por las mañanas es sencillamente mágico...

-Rin...

-No podemos ser como antes... si antes no teníamos nadie en quien pensar... nos íbamos de viaje o de fin de semana y no teníamos más responsabilidades... pero mi amor...

Seshoumaru bajó la mirada. Rin lo hizo levantarla y lo besó con ternura.

-Sessh, no te tortures... si es por mí, no te tortures... yo soy feliz! Inmensa e infinitamente feliz! En vez de una, tengo dos hijas y es contigo... mi amor, no hay nada más que desee en este mundo más que seguir a tu lado...

-Rin...

-Eres un hombre maravilloso, mi amor... el mejor esposo que se le puede pedir a Kami y el mejor papá que esas niñas puedan pedir... onegai, no te cegues por tonterías... yo te amo así como eres... gritón, gruñón...

-No me ayudas...

-Amable, bondadoso, entregado, cariñoso... yo te amo así, Sessh... tú fuiste mi caballero de brillante armadura... éramos sólo unos chiquillos cuando me prometiste que nunca me dejarías sola... cuando me dijiste que no todo al que amara lo perdería...

Rin puso su mano sobre su pecho.

-Estás aquí... en 18 años no me has dejado sola ni un segundo...

-Y cuando...

-Olvídate de eso, mi amor!

-Lo siento...

Sesshoumaru se refugió en su pecho, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Le estaré eternamente agradecida a Kami... por que cada vez que perdía un poquito de fe, Kami me demostraba que estaba a mi lado... me bendijo al hacerte parte de mi vida... y cuando perdí las esperanzas, me dio lo que más anhelaba, una hija contigo... y por si fuese poco, me permite devolverle el favor, dándonos a Amaya para que la guiemos a seguir su camino...

-Rin...

-Si juntamos todos los momentos de sufrimiento, no llega a más de un mes... comparado con 18 años de felicidad, eso es ínfimo, mi amor...

Rin lo guió a la habitación y sentado en la cama la vio desvestirse y ponerse la yukata con nada debajo.

-Me iré a dar un baño...

Tomándola de la mano, Sesshoumaru le impidió alejarse y la atrajo a él en un apasionado beso, la hizo quedar de espaldas al colchón y acomodado a su lado, cubrió su cuerpo de ardientes besos de labios separados y caricias. Le hizo amor sintiendo como si en cada vez que se adentraba en ella, borrara de su memoria aquellos momentos infelices que ella llamaba ínfimos, la sintió alcanzar el clímax aferrada a su abrazo, perdida en sus besos y se dejó llevar por el momento para acompañarla en el punto del máximo placer.

.........................

Rin despertó sintiendo algo en el rostro, los dedos de Sesshoumaru, acariciando sus mejillas, le sonrió y cuando delineó sus labios, los besó.

-Buenos días, mi amor...

-Buenos días, preciosa... cómo dormiste?

-Hm! Rico! Me encanta no saber más de mí despues de que me haces el amor de esa manera...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó apasionadamente.

-Vivo para complacerte, preciosa...

Rin se aferró a su pecho.

-Entonces compláceme siendo mi almohada un ratito más...

Sesshoumaru rió entre dientes y la dejó dormir un poco más.

............................

Sesshoumaru estaba ya sentado a la mesa con Emma, cuando Rin bajó con Amaya en brazos. Sería su primer día de vuelta al trabajo y Maki cuidaría de Amaya.

-Estás segura de esto, preciosa?

-Sí, mi amor... ya es tiempo de que vuelva...

-Pa!

-Qué?! Oíste eso?!

-Qué cosa, Sesshoumaru?

-Dijo pa!

Rin rió a carcajadas sin poder creer que fuese la primera vez que la escuchaba si lo hacía cada 5 minutos.

-No me bromees, Rin!

-No es broma, mi amor... Amaya casi lo dice corrido. El doctor está muy feliz con su desarrollo, dice que contrario a lo que se esperaba, Amaya va a ser muy despierta e inteligente...

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin se la sentó en el regazo y le dio su papilla de desayuno, luego Maki se la llevó y Rin pudo desayunar.

-Sessh, estás soñando despierto...

-Es que... preciosa, es tanta la emoción de escucharlos decirlo por primera vez!

Rin sonrió.

-Tú no?

-Sí me emociona escuchar sus primeras palabras...

-Rin...

-Siempre dicen papá primero, mi amor...

-En serio?

-Sí, es más fácil para articular...

Sin embargo, como todas las mañanas, cuando Sesshoumaru se despidió, la pequeña volvió a los brazos de Rin. Pero al momento en que Rin se la pasó a Maki, Amaya comenzó a llorar.

-ABA!!!

-Ay, Kami...

-Mamá se va a trabajar, Amaya...

Rin intentó quedarse, pero sabía que el primer día era el más difícil. Así que resolvió ir por un par de horas y volver a la casa. Mientras estaba en la oficina, Sango le contó 25 suspiros antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-Qué?

-Kami, Rin, vete a casa, se nota que extrañas a Amaya...

Rin sonrió y vio la fotografía que recién había acomodado.

-Es que... es como si comprendiera que lo que hago es importante, cuando estoy leyendo algo o escribiendo, se queda calladita y tranquilita...

Sango rió nuevamente. Se quedó viendo a Rin.

-Debe ser maravilloso tener un bebé...

Rin sonrió.

-Es grandioso, Sango, cuándo Miroku y tú se van a poner manos a la obra?

Sango se sonrojó.

-Justamente estoy pensando en decirle a Miroku... es decir, estamos en trabajos estables, aunque él dice que me explotas...

-Ay! No! Kami, en serio piensa eso de mí?!

Sango rió a carcajadas.

-Es porque aún no sabe cuánto gano en verdad...

Rin suspiró un tanto aliviada.

-Kami, pero súbele un poco... no quiero que piense que soy una negrera...

Sango volvió a reír a carcajadas.

-Bien, entonces, si me firmas esos contratos, te puedes ir y resolvemos lo demás por fax e emails...

Rin se puso manos a la obra y al terminar, se marchó. Cuando llegó a la casa, escuchó a Amaya llorando, corrió escaleras arriba, Maki la tenía en brazos mientras Aichi intentaba hacerla reír. Al ver a Rin, extendió sus bracitos llamándola.

-Ya, mi amor... cálmate... mamá llegó...

Rin la cargó, la pequeña se acomodó en su pecho, y se fue calmando poco a poco. Rin acarició su espalda mientras la besaba en la cabeza.

-Vamos a darnos un rico baño para después descansar, sí?

-Rin-sama...

-Me preparas el baño, Maki?

-Lo siento mucho, Rin-sama...

Rin sonrió.

-A nadie más les confiaría mis más valiosos tesoros... tiene mamitis aguditis, no te preocupes, Maki...

Maki le preparó el baño, mientras Rin jugaba con la pequeña en la cama. Amaya reía a carcajadas. Maki las dejó solas, Rin se bañó con la pequeña y luego de tomarse la mitad de una botella de leche, Amaya se quedó dormida. Rin la vio dormir, acariciando sus mejillas y la besaba en la cabeza.

-Tienes mucha suerte, cariño... Kami te dio un papá y una mamá que te aman mucho... y nunca te vamos a dejar sola... ni a tí, ni a tu hermanita...

Luego de dormir un rato, Rin la acomodó en la cuna y bajó las escaleras.

-Maki, cómo va la comida?

-Ya está lista, Rin-sama...

Rin sonrió.

-Le están saliendo los dientes a Amaya, por eso estaba tan irritada, sabes dónde están las mordederas que compré hace poco?

-Puse una de ellas en la nevera, la otra está en la habitación...

-Bien, hay que ponerlas las dos, parece que le molesta mucho...

-Rin-sama... se calmó cuando usted la cargó... yo creo que la pequeña no está cómoda conmigo...

-No digas tonterías, Maki! Si eres un amor con los niños!

Rin estuvo en el estudio un par de horas más, hasta que escuchó a la pequeña llorar. Fue por ella, Maki intentaba calmarla, pero no lo lograba, Rin la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Ya, mi amor... mamá está aquí...

-Aba...

Rin le dio de comer y luego la dejó jugar con el rasca encías, la pequeña se la quedaba viendo mientras mordía el caucho frío. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, Emma corrió hacia Rin, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la llenó de besos.

-Vamos a comer, mi amor...

Después de comer, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y fue a descansar un poco. Emma había tenido clases de deporte y estaba cansada también. Aichi la bañó y la pequeña fue a la habitación de sus padres.

-Mama...

-Shh... vamos afuera, papá está descansando...

-Yo quiero dormir con él...

Rin la acomodó en la cama y la besó con ternura, salió de la habitación, dejándolos dormir tranquilamente, Amaya estaba dormida también, así que se fue a la terraza y terminó de enviar unos documentos que Sango necesitaba. Estaba viendo las fotografías del último fin de semana en familia cuando Sesshomaru, detrás de ella, se inclinó y le dio un apasionado beso.

-Hm! Mi amor! No comiences lo que no puedas terminar...

-Quieres salir a cenar esta noche?

-En serio, mi amor?

-Sí, qué dices?

-Uy, sí!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le dijo que sería un lugar romántico. Rin sonrió y lo besó nuevamente antes de que se marchara. Dejó a Maki a cargo de las niñas y se fue de compras para luego ir a un spa.

..............................

En la tienda, se medía un sencillo pero exquisito vestido de seda color caramelo, hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas, con finos tiros en los hombros. Parecía hecho a su medida. En la cintura, llevaba una cinta ancha color blanco hueso, que se ceñía a su figura. Rin sonrió al notar que no necesitaba brassier con aquél vestido y que de igual manera, lucía un escote que seguramente sacaría a su marido de sus cabales.

-Este es...

-Le queda muy bien... una cita?

-Con mi esposo... se va volver loco...

Rin compró los zapatos y una cartera que le hacían juego. También se compró un par de pijamitas sexy que estaba segura lo harían perder la cordura. Al volver a la casa, lucía radiante y descansada, se pasó el resto de la tarde con las niñas, hasta que Sesshoumaru llamó y le dijo que estaba en camino. Lo esperó ya bañada, jugando con las niñas en la cama.

-Rin! Te llamé para que te fueses preparando!

-Tú ni te has bañado, ya yo me bañé.

-Hmpf!

Rin se quedó con las niñas en la cama, mientras Sesshoumaru se bañaba, Rin se maquilló y jugó con Emma, poniéndole rubor y un poco de brillo en los labios. Sesshoumaru salió cuando Rin se peinaba, recogiéndose el pelo en un elaborado peinado alto. Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola, hasta que ella se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor... ya casi estoy lista...

-Mira, mama...

Rin sonrió. Emma intentaba imitarla.

-Hm! No, todavía no, eres preciosa así como eres...

Emma fue con Sesshoumaru, que ya tenía el pantalón y la camiseta puesta.

-Papa...

-Mi princesita...

Sesshoumaru recibió el abrazo que le brindaba y la besó con ternura.

-Emma, mamá y yo vamos a salir... te portas bien con Aichi y Maki, sí?

-Hai!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Mi amor...

-Papa... yo quiero salir contigo...

-Sí? Mañana iremos a pasear todos juntos... qué te parece si vamos al acuario y podremos nadar con los delfines...

-Hountou?!

-Sí!

-Sí!!!

-Pero... antes, tienes que obedecer a Maki y Aichi esta noche...

Sesshoumaru se puso sus zapatos y tomó su camisa.

-Dame un beso...

Emma le dio un gran beso, Sesshoumaru sonrió y se terminó de vestir.

-Te espero abajo, Rin...

-Ya casi estoy lista...

Sesshoumaru pasó por la habitación de Amaya y vio a la pequeña dormida. Fue hasta la sala, a esperar por Rin, quien bajó en unos minutos.

-Sessh...

-Ya era ho... Kami, preciosa... luces...

Rin sonrió, ese era precisamente el efecto que buscaba. Dejarlo sin palabras.

-Te gusta?

-Simplemente irresistible...

Rin rió nuevamente al verlo perdido en su escote, con un dedo en su barbilla, lo hizo levantar la mirada.

-Mis ojos están aquí... mi amor, ya si tengo hambre...

-Ahm... La cena, sí...

Rin rió a carcajadas. Se dirigieron al restaurante. Durante la cena, Sesshoumaru parecía idiotizado, Rin tomó las riendas y luego de tomar un poco de champaña, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Sesshoumaru, necesito a mi marido aquí conmigo, no perdido en alguna fantasía...

Sesshoumaru rió y tomó sus manos.

-Estoy a punto de mandar la cena al carajo... preciosa, porqué no lo habías hecho antes? Estás como para devorarte...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Mi amor, pero si soy la misma de siempre...

-Puede ser... pero esta noche estás diferente... y me gusta mucho...

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Qué te parece si después de aquí nos vamos a bailar?

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Luego de la cena, como postre tuvieron fresas cubiertas en chocolate. Rin se lo quedó viendo.

-No me mientas, Sessh, estás celebrando algo!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-No se te escapa nada... bien... es hora de las sorpresas...

-O sea... es más de 1?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-La primera es que la adopción es oficial e irreversible... Amaya es nuestra hija para siempre...

-Mi amor!!!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras ella lo cubría de besos. Una vez que la euforia pasó, se la quedó viendo.

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Sabes algo, preciosa? Cuando hago un recuento de mi vida, tú estás presente en todo momento...

-Sessh...

-Es cierto, preciosa... eres la causa de mis mayores alegrías... y por eso... me gustaría que aceptaras casarte conmigo como Kami manda...

-Sessh!

-Qué dices, preciosa?

-Sí! Claro que sí, mi amor!!!

Rin lo besó apasionadamente. Al separarse, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas sonriendo.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, Sessh...

...................................

Estaban bailando al compás de una música pausada, Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza y permitió que su aliento acariciara su oreja, la sintió estremecerse.

-Grrr... hay un imbécil que te mira embobado...

Rin rió entre sus brazos y subiendo sus brazos hasta su cuello, lo besó con ternura.

-Soy sólo tuya, mi amor... no pienses en eso... qué tal si vamos a casa y me haces el amor como los dioses?

-Tus deseos son órdenes, preciosa...

Rin sonrió y lo besó nuevamente.

Al llegar a la casa, escucharon a Amaya llorar. Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Es por los dientes... yo me encargo de dormirla...

Rin se puso más cómoda y fue por la pequeña.

-Está bien, Maki, te puedes ir a descansar...

-Buenas noches, señora...

-Buenas noches...

Rin entró en la habitación con la pequeña en brazos.

-Dame mi beso, papi...

-Rin...

-Vamos, Sessh, no seas así...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza. Rin logró dormir la pequeña y la llevó a su cuna. Al volver, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la cama con los labios torcidos en una sonrisa y abriéndose la yukata. Sesshoumaru se quedó boquiabierto al ver a su mujer, luciendo un conjunto de encaje negro y hasta con liga.

-Rin!

-Qué pasa, guapo?

Rin vio el abultamiento bajo su cintura y sonrió.

-Todo eso es por mí?

-Ven aquí, preciosa!

Deslizándose sobre él, Rin tomó sus manos que reposaban en sus caderas y las levantó atándolo al espaldar, cuando Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta, intentó zafarse inútilmente.

-Rin...

-Me voy a divertir de lo lindo contigo...

-P-pero... preciosa...

Rin rió entre dientes y se deshizo del pantalón de su pijama. En su ascenso, se entretuvo con los vellos de sus piernas y en hacerle cosquillas en los muslos.

-Rin!

-Shhh... no queremos que despierten los duendes, o sí?

Deslizó un dedo sobre todo su muslo desde la rodilla, hasta la base y lo rodeó haciéndolo contraerse, rió al ver el curioso movimiento de vaiven.

-A ver, mi amor... sabes cuánto tiempo tenemos que no nos divertimos?

-Preciosa...

Rin cubrió su cuerpo de besos de labios separados y en medio de un apasionado beso, lo soltó, a la vez que lo dirigía a su interior y se apoyaba en su pecho.

-Hm! Mi amor! Qué rico!

-Lo mismo digo, preciosa...

Rin se comenzó a mover enérgicamente hasta alcanzar el clímax. Aferrado a sus caderas, él la acompañó en aquella maravillosa experiencia, le permitió refugiarse en su pecho y acariciando su trasero y espalda, se entregó a sus besos.

-Eso fue... magnífico, preciosa...

-Hm! Ditto...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Al cabo de varios minutos, la hizo quedar de espaldas al colchón y se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, besándola por doquier hasta llegar al espacio entre sus piernas. La acarició sabiéndola húmeda y esperando por él, la besó en el vientre en su ascenso hacia su rostro y la besó apasionadamente a la vez que se perdía en su interior, haciéndola gemir de placer.

-Mi amor!

-Cómo quieres que te lo haga?

-Hm! Si es un bebé, rubito como su papi y con ojos como soles!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Hablamos de eso más tarde... ahora...

-Hm! Se siente tan rico cuando te mueves lento pero con fuerza...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y comenzó a moverse para complacer a su esposa.

.............................

Dormían abrazados, desnudos bajo las sábanas y se vieron obligados a despertar cuando Emma comenzó a halar una mano de Rin.

-Mama... mama, okite...

-Emma, mi amor...

-Mama, okite... ya salió el sol...

-Tengo sueño, Emma, qué pasa?

-Vamos al acuario!

-Los peces todavía están durmiendo, mi amor...

Emma se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

-Papa... papa...

-Emma...

-Papa, los peces duermen?

-Sí, princesa...

Emma se quedó sentada en el piso frente a la cama, Rin abrió un ojo.

-Ya se fue?

-No... está ahí...

-Papa!

-Emma, cariño, es muy temprano...

-Demo...

-Vamos a ir, te lo prometo... pero deja que mami y yo durmamos un poco más...

-Yo quiero dormir contigo, papa...

-No, Emma ahora no. Vete a tu cama...

-Papa...

-Emma, ya.

La pequeña se marchó. Sesshoumaru suspiró, Rin se dio vuelta entre sus brazos, lo besó antes de seguir durmiendo. Cuando despertó. Rin preparaba el baño, se asomó para verla sentada al borde de la tina mientras echaba el jabón.

-Te puedo acompañar?

-Claro que sí, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru se acercó sonriendo y luego de un apasionado beso, se deshizo de su yukata.

-Mi amor...

-Kami, preciosa... cuándo conseguiste éste cuerpazo y yo no me di cuenta?

Rin rió a carcajadas. Ciertamente había valido el sacrificio y estaba cobrando su recompensa. Sesshoumaru la veía embobado, completamente ido.

-Preciosa...

-Durante tu último viaje, me propuse recuperar mi figura, como tuve que guardar reposo, aumenté un par de kilitos...

-Pero te veías bien...

-Pero no babeabas como ahora...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y atrayéndola a su pecho, la besó apasionadamente.

-Sea lo que sea, en tú estando feliz, yo estoy feliz...

Rin sonrió.

................................

Se pasaron el día en el mundo marino. Amaya veía fascinada a los delfines saltar y Emma emocionada esperaba poder nadar con ellos, habían unos tigres siberianos blancos en exhibición y Amaya extendía la mano queriendo tocarlos.

-Te gustan los tigres, mi amor?

-Ígue!

Rin sonrió y la besó en la cabeza. Luego de comer algo, Sesshoumaru llevaba el cangurito con Amaya, para que Rin pudiera descansar. Al volver a la casa, las niñas iban rendidas en sus asientos, Sesshoumaru cargó a Emma y Rin a Amaya. Luego de bañarlas y dejarlas en sus camas. Se dirigieron a la suya.

-Me acompañas en la ducha?

Rin sonrió y lo siguió al baño.

.........................

Kagome estaba en la tienda con Kaoru. La pequeña estaba entretenida con sus juguetes mientras Kagome cuadraba las cuentas.

-Kaoru... princesita... Kaoru...

La pequeña la vio y sonrió ampliamente. Kagome se distrajo con ella un par de minutos antes de seguir trabajando. Al termirar, la llenó de besos y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Todo listo, señora?

-Sí, todo en orden... cómo van las ventas hoy?

-Muy bien...

-Excelente... bueno, nos vemos mañana... Kaoru, despídete de Gima...

-Ima...

La muchacha le sonrió y Kagome se marchó. Luego de ir al banco, se dirigió a la casa. Al llegar, se econtró con Inuyasha bajando de su auto.

-Inu!

-Kagome, dónde estabas?

-Fui a la tienda a cuadrar las cuentas.

-Ah... y mi enanita, cómo se portó?

-Muy bien como siempre...

Inuyasha sonrió, entró con la pequeña en brazos, riendo a carcajadas.

-Mama!

-Kei, mi amor... ayúdame con ésto...

-Qué es mama?

-Algunas cosas que te compré...

Mientras Inuyasha jugaba con la pequeña, Kagome le midió la ropa a Keitaro y sonrió al ver que le quedaba bien.

-Te gusta, mi amor?

-Sí, mami, está muy chula!

Kagome sonrió.

-Estás creciendo tanto! Ya todo te queda pequeño...

Keitaro le sonrió. Kagome acarició sus mejillas.

-Ven aquí, cariño...

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Sabes que te amo, verdad?

-Sí, mama...

-Y que eres lo más importante para mí... tú y tu hermanita son mis más valiosos tesoros...

-Mami...

-Yo sé que últimamente no he pasado tanto tiempo contigo... y que con Kaoru...

-Demo, mama, Kaoru es una bebé... ella no puede comer sola ni se sabe poner la ropa...

Kagome sonrió, acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, cariño...

-Te quiero, mama...

Keitaro bajó la mirada, vio las manos de su madre y las acarició.

-Todavía soy muy chiquito y no puedo cuidarte, mami...

Kagome sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Keitaro la besó en la mejilla.

-Estás muy cansada?

-Porqué, mi amor?

-Yo quiero comer helado...

Kagome sonrió.

-Qué tal si nos preparamos para ir al cine y cenamos pizza y helado de postre?

-Sí!!!

En el cine, vieron una película infantil. Inuyasha y Kagome estaban impresionados al ver a Kaoru pendiente a la película y riendo con las cosas que pasaban.

En la pizzería Inuyasha le dio su leche, sin embargo, la pequeña quería pizza.

-Kagome... le damos?

-Hm... dale un pedazo de masa con salsa, no le des queso.

La pequeña se la pasó mordiendo y rasgando con sus escasos 4 dientes. Para el momento del helado se quedó viendo a los demás y protestó al ver que no le tocaba.

-Pero Kami, no tiene fondo!

-Es hija tuya, Inuyasha, qué esperabas?

Inuyasha sonrió orgulloso y la sentó en su regazo.

-Kami, tiene salsa de tomate hasta en el cabello, dame una toalla húmeda.

Al volver a la casa, Kagome bañó a Kaoru y se la dejó a Inuyasha para dormirla. Fue a la habitación de Keitaro.

-Mi amor...

-Mama...

-Vamos, lees tus historias mañana... es hora de dormir...

Kagome lo acomodó en su cama y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Mama...

-Dime, cariño...

-Gracias...

-Por nada, mi amor... que sueñes con los angelitos...

Kagome vio a Inuyasha acostar a Kaoru y salieron de la habitación tomados de manos.

-Estás cansado?

-Hm... no... me acompañas con unas copas de vino?

-Seguro...

Kagome sonrió cuando Inuyasha creó un ambiente romántico, luces bajas y el vino, salieron a la terraza y se acomodaron en el sillón cubiertos con una manta. Kagome descansaba entre sus brazos, reían contándose lo sucedido ese día. Hubo un silencio, Kagome lo sintió suspirar.

-Inu... estás bien?

-Sí, cariño... estoy bien...

-Ay! Por Kami, no me asustes así!

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla.

-Kagome... si estuvieses en la posición que estoy yo... qué harías?

-Inu...

-Onegai, Kagome, dímelo...

-Haría lo mismo que tú, mi amor... pelear con uñas y dientes por mi hijo...

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sintió a Kagome moverse y un beso en los labios.

-Inuyasha, no quiero que sufras por mí... por estar aquí... mi amor... te daré el divorcio sin problemas, para que puedas ver a tu hijo...

-Por Kami, Kagome, dime si te estás volviendo loca! Eso no va a resolver nada! El simple hecho de verla me provoca náuseas y ella quiere que vuelva con ella!

Kagome se acomodó sobre su pecho, la sintió resoplar.

-Kagome...

-Hmpf! Yo quería hacer el amor...

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas y la besó apasionadamente.

-Y quién te dijo que esta noche no hay mambo?

Ambos rieron antes de perderse bajo la gruesa manta.

**.........................................**

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho reportándose. Espero que estén todos bien y que les guste el cap. En especial a Esme quien sólo me pregunta cuándo publico.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Inuyasha se sirve otro trago de whisky, ve la botella vacía y la tira a la basura. Se lo toma todo junto y cierra los ojos.

**-Flashback.-**

-Eres una...

-Tut-tut... tú no estás en posición de insultar a nadie... quieres ver al niño? Divórciate de la mosquita muerta...

-Qué parte de que me das asco es la que no comprendes?!

-Oye, si quieres, ni me verás cuando veas al niño... pero no lo vas a ver mientras sigas con ella...

-MALDITA PERRA!!!

-Ya sabes dónde encontrarme...

Kikyou le sopló un beso antes de marcharse. Inuyasha, se quedó encerrado en su oficina, tomando.

**-Fin del Flashback.-**

Inuyasha llegó a la casa pasado la media noche. Kagome estaba con el teléfono en las manos.

-Inu! Gracias a Kami, mi amor...

-Kagome... lo siento yo... perdí la noción del tiempo...

-Kami, apestas a alcohol, ve a darte un baño y a dormir...

Inuyasha así lo hizo. Al cerrar el paso del agua, escuchó a Kagome llorar, pero al salir del baño, la vio acostada.

-Kagome...

-Ven a descansar...

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y la besó con ternura.

-Mi amor...

-Ugh! El aliento te apesta a alcohol!

-Perdóname, Kagome... yo... es sólo que...

-Onegai... no te justifiques por tomarte todo un litro de whisky...

-Lo siento...

Inuyasha tomó su almohada y se fue a la sala. No quería discutir con Kagome y menos estando tomado, se sentó al escuchar pasos.

-Kagome?

-Inu... ven a la cama...

-No quiero discutir, Kagome, es mejor si...

-Ven a la cama, no quiero que duermas aquí...

-Mi amor...

-Vamos, cariño...

Inuyasha subió las escaleras con Kagome. Se acomodaron para dormir.

............................

**-Semanas después.-**

Kagome observa fijamente el papel frente a ella y asiente.

-Está bien...

Aunque sus labios decían una cosa, su mente y corazón le gritaban que era una locura. Tomó el papel y lapicero. Su mano temblorosa y la visión la traicionó cuando gruesas gotas de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre el papel. Inuyasha se dio vuelta y cerró las manos en puños al verla.

-MALDICIÓN!!!!

Inuyasha dio un puñetazo a la mesa de vidrio y la rompió, le arrebató el papel de las manos a Kagome y lo hizo trizas.

-Olvídalo!!! Olvídalo!!! Olvídalo todo!!!

-Inu!

-Olvídalo!!! Fue una estupidez! Fue algo estúpido! Fui un idiota! Onegai, Kagome, mi amor, olvídalo!

-Inu... es lo que quieres... Inu, es lo que necesitas... yo... no tengo problemas y...

-Claro que tienes problemas! Yo también los tengo! Kagome, mi amor, perdóname, fui un imbécil...

-Inuyasha...

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, onegai, mi amor... perdóname... perdón...

-Inu... Inu, mi amor, cálmate... Inuyasha, por favor, te vas a enfermar...

Inuyasha continuaba abrazándola, Kagome lo apretó entre sus brazos.

-Te amo, mi amor... Inu, cálmate... ya nada importa...

Kagome lo convenció de ir al médico luego de curarle la mano, se acercó una doctora.

-Señora Kazami... soy Anna Yukinova... del departamento de psicología...

-Kagome Kazami... qué se le ofrece doctora?

-Qué pasó con su esposo? Usted está cubierta de sangre y conocemos su historial...

-Kami! No! Nada parecido! Inuyasha cargaba un cristal de tope de mesa y se tropezó con uno de los juguetes de mi hijo, mi reacción fue abrazarlo cuando se levantó, por eso tengo sangre en la espalda.

La doctora se la quedó viendo.

-Mi esposo es incapaz de hacerme daño...

Los dejaron ir. Una vez en la casa, Inuyasha se acomodó para descansar, Kagome se sentó a su lado, acarició su frente.

-Necesitas algo, mi amor...

-Nada...

Inuyasha besó su mano.

-Tu perdón más que cualquier otra cosa...

-Inu... intentas engañarte a tí mismo... eso no nos llevará a ningún lado... tú quieres ver a tu hijo...

-No es fácil, Kagome... no es fácil saber que tienes un hijo al que no puedes ver por caprichos de una arpía...

Kagome dejó su mano reposando sobre su pecho, nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Yo haría lo que fuera por tí, mi amor... sólo tienes que pedirlo...

-Y sufrirás tanto como yo... esa no es la respuesta, Kagome... yo te amo... y tampoco estoy dispuesto a perder a mi hija...

-Kami, es que todo entre nosotros fue tan rápido!

-Kagome... no culpes a nadie... a nadie más que a mí...

Kagome lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Inuyasha...

-Te amo, Kagome...

Inuyasha se quedó dormido, efecto de los calmantes, Kagome se dedicó a los pequeños el resto de la tarde.

............................

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada y volvió a los brazos de su esposa. Entre apasionados besos y ardientes caricias.

-Qué era?

-Te cuento mañana...

Rin rió antes de entregarse a los besos su marido y perderse entre las sábanas.

-Sessh!!!

Ambos rieron.

............................

Descansaban abrazados, encarándose mutuamente, despertaron al escuchar a Amaya llorar. Sesshoumaru la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Yo voy...

Rin sonrió y se quedó abrazada a su almohada. Sesshoumaru volvió poco después con Amaya en brazos.

-Rin...

-Hm?

-Amaya tiene calentura...

-En serio?

-Está muy caliente, mi amor...

Rin se sentó en la cama y recibió a la pequeña en brazos.

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Los dientecitos no te dejan dormir?

Rin le dio unas gotas para la fiebre, la pequeña se quedó refugiada en su pecho.

-Eso es mi cielo... sólo querías estar con mamá, verdad?

Amaya estiró su bracito para tocar su rostro. Rin le besó la manita.

-Vamos a dormir, mi amor... quieres dormir con papá y conmigo?

-Pa!

-Sí, con papá...

Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado, la besó en los pies.

-Ven con papá, Amaya... ven a dormir con papá...

-Iie... Aba...

Rin sonrió, se acomodaron con la pequeña entre ellos y se quedaron dormidos.

.........................

Rin servía el desayuno cuando Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello.

-Hm! Huele delicioso! Cocinaste tú?

-Sí... un desayuno especial para mi bello esposito...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te prometo disfrutarlo... a ver...

-Papa!

-Hola! Princesa!!!

Sesshoumaru cargó a Emma y la llenó de besos.

-Cómo durmió mi princesita?

-Bien!

-Bien? Qué bueno! Dame un beso!

Emma lo besó en la mejilla, Sesshoumaru la sentó en su silla.

-Y Amaya?

-Sigue dormida... me iré más tarde para ver cómo sigue...

-Bueno...

-Sessh...

-Ah?

-Quién te llamó anoche?

-Inuyasha...

Sesshoumaru continuó poniéndole mermelada a su tostada.

-El muy imbécil pensó en sacrificar su matrimonio para poder ver al hijo de Kikyou... no lo sé, no lo culpo, pero esa no es la solución...

-Qué?! Y tú lo sabías?! Por Kami que si Inuyasha lastima a mi hermana...

-No pasará...

-Sesshoumaru!

-Se retractó... destruyó el documento... claro que como es una bestia sin cesos, rompió una mesa primero y se cortó...

-Mama...

Rin pasó sus manos por la cabeza de Emma.

-Sesshoumaru, por Kami...

-Ellos están bien, preciosa... y créeme... con lo que escuché anoche... pronto tienes sobrino nuevo...

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y continuó desayunando.

.................................

Inuyasha estaba en su oficina, aún con la mano vendada, podía hacer su trabajo habitual. Al ver a Kikyou sintió que la sangre le hervía de inmediato.

-Qué diablos haces aquí?!

-Quiero ver el papel...

Inuyasha vio hacia afuera, la niñera estaba con el niño en brazos.

-Haz lo que te de la maldita gana...

Kikyou no se esperaba aquello. Inuyasha se bufó.

-Qué? Te sorprendes? No voy a divorciarme por complacerte, perra!

En ese momento Kagome entró en la oficina, seguida por un alguacil.

-AH! Pero si es cosa de Kami... ella es...

El aguacil le entregó un acta y otra a Inuyasha.

-Qué es esto?

-Yo hago mi tarea... resulta que todo lo que Kikyou ha estado haciendo es ilegal... así que, un buen amigo abogado, me hizo varios favores... número uno, custodia compartida, 2 fines de semanas al mes contigo y un mes de las vacaciones de verano. Alternando verano e invierno... le darás 1,000 dólares mensuales para gastos del pequeño y yo personalmente me encargaré de comprarle todo lo necesario... Y Kikyou, querida... el principito tiene impedimento de salida si no hay un consentimiento firmado por ambos padres...

-Eres una...

Kagome le detuvo la mano antes de que la golpeara.

-Si me tocas, no la vas contar muy alegre...

Kikyou se tuvo que ir aceptando su derrota. Inuyasha vio a su esposa aún sorprendido, ella sonrió y se acercó.

-Sorprendido?

-Ah-Uhum...

Kagome rió a la vez que se acomodaba sobre sus piernas, lo besó apasionadamente. Al separarse, puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Me voy a poner bien abusada. Y pobre de tí si me vuelves a pedir el divorcio, me oyes? Te voy a picar en trocitos bien pequeñitos y se los daré de comida a Chisa...

............................

Rin salió con las niñas, Emma caminaba a su lado, sujeta del coche donde llevaba a Amaya, las llevó a una tienda de ropa y las surtió completamente. Emma salió de la tienda con una chaqueta de cuero que tenía bordado en la espalda "Angelito de Papá" y Amaya iba bien abrigada en su coche con una igual para ella. Al volver a la casa. Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas al verlas con aquellas chaquetas, se pasó el resto de la tarde con las niñas. A la hora de dormir, le hizo una historia a Emma mientras le daba la leche a Amaya. Al entrar en su habitación vio a su esposa.

-Rin... las niñas ya se durmieron...

-Está bien...

-Rin... qué pasa?

Rin levantó la mirada, los ojos rojos.

-Preciosa... qué pasó?

-Sessh...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y se desahogó. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la dejó.

-Qué pasó, Rin?

-A Souta lo asaltaron camino al aeropuerto... le dieron 3 balazos...

-Kami, preciosa...

-Me tengo que ir, Sesshoumaru, no puedo permitir que esté solo...

-Quién te llamó?

-Su novia... le dispararon por defenderla... está muy mal...

-Rin... Rin, mi amor, porqué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No lo sé, quería saberlo todo antes de... me tengo que ir, Sesshoumaru!

-Cálmate, cálmate, mi amor... buscaré por internet el próximo vuelo sin escalas. Pero cálmate, enfermándote tú aquí no haces nada...

-Tengo que decírselo a Kagome...

Sesshoumaru asintió. Mientras buscaba la laptop, Rin llamó a Kagome.

-Qué bueno que llamas, me sentía rara...

-Kagome...

-Rin, qué pasó?

Rin le dio la noticia a Kagome, Sesshoumaru compró dos boletos de avión, se irían en el primer vuelo del día siguiente. Sesshoumaru logró calmarla y acostarla. Rin se refugió en su pecho, no podía dormir.

-Rin... deberías tomarte un calmante...

-No quiero...

-Tranquila, preciosa, tu hermano va a estar bien...

Rin lloró entre sus brazos, sintiéndose impotente, sólo la besó en la cabeza.

-Todo va a estar bien, mi amor...

-Es mi hermanito...

-Tranquila, cariño...

Sesshoumaru la pensó dormida, la besó en la cabeza una vez más.

-Sessh...

-Te desperté?

-No... Sessh, tienes que ayudar a Emma a bañarse y cepillarse, aún no lo sabe hacer bien...

-Rin...

-Amaya come a las 8, duerme hasta las 10, le gusta ver un programa de televisión, en el canal Baby TV, le das una papilla a las 12 y la mitad de una botella... a las 4 le doy una fruta suave, una compota de frutas y...

-Rin... Las niñas van a estar bien... soy su papá, recuerdas?

-Nunca me he alejado tanto de ellas...

-Me voy a tomar unos días para quedarme con ellas a tiempo completo... no te preocupes, preciosa...

Rin suspiró. Se quedó entre sus brazos. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

.............................

Al momento de irse, Rin abrazó a Emma con fuerza.

-Llévame contigo, mami...

-No puedo, mi amor... pero vendré lo más pronto posible...

-Te quiero, mami...

-Te amo, mi amor...

Rin la llenó de besos, abrazó a Amaya por igual.

-Te amo, mi chiquita...

Se la pasó a Sesshoumaru, la pequeña comenzó a llorar.

-Cálmate, princesa, te quedas con papá...

Una vez que Kagome se despidió de sus hijos, las hermanas abordaron el avión.

Ninguna pudo ocultar su sorpresa al bajar del avión y ver la novia de Souta con un marcado estado de gestación.

-Oh, por Kami!

-Sorpresa...

Intentó sonreír, pero se deshizo en lágrimas, ambas la abrazaron instintivamente.

-Cálmate... Anna...

-Tengo tanto miedo... sólo me pide verlas... en especial a tí, Rin...

Luego de dejar las maletas en el apartamento. Fueron al hospital. Entonces tanto Kagome como Rin comprendieron la magnitud del asunto.

-Souta...

Lo tenían conectado a una máquina por traqueostomía, la cara del lado izquierdo, completamente vendada y con un zipper quirúrgico.

-Souta...

-Lo mantienen sedado... ha sangrado 4 veces... y el cirujano plástico dice que hasta que no se recupere, no podrá intervenir...

-Cómo... cómo fue?

Los doctores se reunieron con las hermanas, y les explicaron que uno de los proyectiles había dañado más del 30% de su hígado, lo que lo mantenía en estado crítico por la pérdida de sangre. Otro, aunque no llegó al cerebro, le destrozó el lado izquierdo de la cara y dudaban que recuperaría la vista de ese ojo. Había que hacerle implantes de platino en el maxilar y la mandíbula, así como parte de la frente.

-Implantes? Cómo así?

El doctor les mostró el tipo de prótesis que llevaría. Era prácticamente cambiarle los huesos por metal.

-Es un procedimiento arriesgado, pero la bala destrozó todos los huesos...

-Pero... cómo rayos una sóla bala destroza 3 huesos paralelos verticalmente?!

-Según la trayectoria trazada, fue desde abajo...

-Ya, ya...

-Pero se va a mejorar? Cuáles son las posibilidades?

El doctor vio a la novia de Souta.

-Lo vendí todo... el auto lo entregaré mañana... no tenemos un centavo...

-El problema es el dinero?

-El mantenerlo como está ahora, cuesta unos 3,000 dólare diarios... si no se presentan eventualidades...

-Van a hacer hasta lo imposible por mi hermano. Lo van a tratar como si fuese el jodido presidente, me entienden?!

-Señora...

-Quieren su maldito dinero? Bien, les cancelaré la cuenta, me ordenan un avión ambulancia, me lo llevo a Japón.

Los doctores cruzaron miradas. Rin no estaba bromeando y se notaba su enojo.

-Su estado es muy crítico...

Rin asintió.

-No puedo creerlo... es una vida!!! Si dejan que mi hermano muera por dinero, compro el maldito hospital y los dejo en la calle a todos! Y luego los demandaré para que les quiten las licencias!

Rin salió de la sala. Kagome la siguió.

-Rin, tienes que calmarte...

-Cómo?!!!

Kagome la abrazó con fuerza.

-Él va a estar bien... Rin... no te me desarmes, yo no puedo con esto... tú eres la fuerte...

-Estoy harta de ser la fuerte! Cuando papá y mamá murieron yo tuve que hacerme cargo de todo! Y ahora esto?! Quiero llorar y patalear todo lo que se me antoje! Es mi hermanito!

-Rin...

Rin se deshizo en llanto sobre los hombros de Kagome.

-Es mi hermano también, Rin...

..........................

En la noche, volvieron al apartamento.

-No podemos estar sin auto... a qué hora lo entregas?

-A las 10 de la mañana...

-Por el momento vamos a alquilar uno, ya luego veremos...

Rin tomó su celular.

-Rin... intenta comer algo...

-No tengo hambre...

-Rin... lo último que necesitamos es otro enfermo...

Rin aceptó el sándwich que Anna le ofrecía.

-Cuándo planeaban decirnos que estás embarazada?

Anna bajó la mirada, jugueteando con su anillo de compromiso.

-Souta tuvo esa idea de no decirles nada... íbamos a casarnos en Japón... Souta quiere establecerse allá...

-Kami... son dos niños...

-No piense así sólo porque es mayor que nosotros... es cierto que le pagó todo a Souta... pero él se lo iba a devolver hasta el último centavo... por Kami, mire dónde vivimos! Vivimos de mi salario, Souta guardaba el suyo completo para reponerle...

-Es un idiota, le dije que no tenía que pagarme...

-Pero él quiere hacerlo...

-Y cuánto dinero tiene?

-Unos 200 mil... pero ya los usé...

Rin alzó las cejas.

-Como yo también depositaba, tenía firma en la cuenta... me pidieron un depósito inicial en el hospital y estaba en riesgo... pude pagar mi tratamiento y comenzar lo de Souta... la cobertura termina en 5 días... por eso vendí el auto...

Rin suspiró.

-Rin, no seas tan dura con ellos. Souta es responsable...

-No es eso, Kagome...

-Por eso mismo no las había llamado antes... no tenía como, desde el hospital, no podía hacer llamadas de larga distancia...

-Tus padres...

-Están de vacaciones en Europa... les dejé un mensaje en el hotel...

Luego de comer, Rin se dio un baño. Ya estaba más relajada. Al salir de la habitación, escuchó un sollozo, se tomó la libertad de entrar en la habitación principal. Anna lloraba con una almohada sobre el rostro.

-Anna... eso no te hace bien... ni al bebé...

-No sé qué hacer, Rin... no sé qué haré sin Souta...

-Cálmate... lamento mucho mi actitud hace un momento...

-Sé que estás tensa...

-Ahora es el momento perfecto para unirnos. Sé que hace un rato parecía una arpía amargada, pero no me veas como tu enemiga... sólo estoy preocupada por mi hermano...

-Lo sé...

Rin le quitó las lágrimas del rostro.

-Cómo está el bebé?

-Está bien... ya tengo 5 meses... con los exámenes que me hicieron... el doctor dice que es una niña...

Nuevas lágrima corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Desde que supe de mi embarazo... Souta se emocionó tanto... todas las noches me decía cuánto ansiaba tener una niña para llamarla Maya...

Rin sonrió entre lágrimas.

-De dónde sacó ese nombre?

-Es mi segundo nombre...

...................................

Rin estaba en la sala, hablando por su celular. Anna fue a la cocina por agua.

-Cómo están mis princesitas?

-Emma está extraña y Amaya se durmió llamándote...

-No me digas una cosa así, mi amor! Y estaba llorando?

-No preciosa... sólo te llamaba...

-Diles que las amo mucho... que mamá no deja de pensar en ellas...

-Se los diré...

-Sessh... hazme un favor y transfiéreme... 500 mil dólares a la cuenta en dólares... voy a necesitar mucho dinero aquí...

-Qué dijeron los doctores?

-No está bien... él está luchando, pero lo mantienen sedado...

-Kami, preciosa...

-Aún no se endeudan, pero yo me haré cargo de todo... Sessh... onegai, recuérdale a mis hijas que las amo...

-Ellas lo saben, preciosa...

-Les das un beso de mi parte... y uno para tí...

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, Sessh...

Rin cerró la llamada y suspiró.

-Estás bien?

-Sí... es sólo que... nunca me había alejado de mis hijas...

Anna se sentó a su lado, se acarició el vientre.

-Necesitaré mucha ayuda con esta pequeñita...

Rin sonrió y acarició su vientre.

-Todo va a estar bien, Anna...

..........................

Al día siguiente, las dejaron entrar a verlo. Ataviadas con mascarillas, gorros, y batas estériles.

-Souta...

Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró al escuchar a Rin.

-No te preocupes, manito... Kagome y yo estamos aquí... vas a estar bien...

Rin tomó su mano. Souta la apretó.

-Te quiero... te quiero mucho... onegai, no te rindas...

-Souta... sólo tienes que poner de tu parte... no te preocupes por nada más...

Anna tomó su mano y la besó.

-Mi amor... te tengo maravillosas noticias, mi amor...

Anna colocó su mano sobre su vientre.

-Es una niña... mi amor... y está perfectamente bien y sana... y apuesto a que está ansiosa por conocerte...

Anna sonrió al sentirla moverse.

-Ves? Está emocionada porque sabe que su papi la ama mucho...

...............................

Durante los días siguientes, Souta fue mejorando marcadamente. Tanto, que los doctores se sintieron confiados a cerrar la herida definitivamente. Hecho, eso, Rin esperó dos semanas más y pidió el transporte inmediato a Tokio, escoltado por 8 doctores y 4 enfermeras. Una vez allí, llegaron a su encuentro otros 2 doctores.

-Rin, querida...

-Llegamos tan pronto pudimos...

-Luces fabulosa! Así que... cuál es la emergencia?

-Es mi hermano... quiero que vean esto y sean sinceros al decirme qué pueden hacer por él...

Uno de ellos tomó los papeles y entraron a la habitación.

-Con esto no puedo hacer nada... está en una dimensión... mira, le vamos a ordenar una tomografía tridimensional. Así sí podré evaluar los verdaderos daños sin ponerle un dedo a tu hermano...

-Shin...

-No te digo que será fácil porque es mentira...

-Pero dale gracias a Kami por los tornillos y el silicón...

-Andrew!

-Bueno, solito no va a sanar... cuánto tiempo tiene?

-Un mes...

-Cómo?!!!

-Debemos actuar bien rápido... déjame ver sus pruebas...

Shin examinó hoja por hoja.

-No está anémico, pero no hago una cirugía así con menos de 4 pintas en reserva... así que ve consiguiendo esa sangre, querida, tu hermano se va a operar en 3 días...

Luego de hacer los trámites necesarios, Rin y Kagome se fueron a sus respectivos hogares. Anna se quedaría con Rin. Al llegar, Emma corrió a sus brazos.

-MAMA!!!

-Emma, mi amor!!!

-Preciosa!

Rin abrazó a Sesshoumaru y tomó a Amaya en brazos.

-Hola, mi princesita... mamá te hizo falta, verdad?

Rin la llenó de besos, se sentó con sus pequeñas abrazándolas con fuerza.

-Mis amores, las amo tanto...

-Rin...

-Sessh... onegai, llévala a habitación de huéspedes...

-Seguro...

Rin se quedó con las niñas un rato más. Subió a la habitación.

-Perdona... pero todo un mes lejos de mis hijas...

-No te preocupes... comprendo...

Rin le sonrió.

-La cena estará lista dentro de poco...

-Gracias...

-Mañana a primera hora iremos al hospital...

-Está bien...

Emma estaba abrazada a las piernas de Rin.

-Hola, Emma... no me recuerdas... pero yo vine a conocerte cuando eras una bebita...

-Como mi hermanita?

-Más pequeñita... vine con tu tío Souta...

-Mi tío está enfermito... mi mami fue a curarlo...

-Sí, princesa...

Emma se fijó en su abultado vientre.

-Vas a tener un bebé?

-Sí, cariño... con tu tío Souta...

Emma sonrió. Rin se la llevó para que Anna descansara. Para cuando bajó las escaleras, Rin le daba de comer a Amaya y Emma comía a su lado.

-Y yo? Así que cuando mamá llega, papá se va a la porra?

-Sessh!

-Pues mira cómo me ignoran!

-Ha pasado todo un mes, qué esperas?

Emma se tomó su leche abrazada a Rin y Amaya lloraba cada vez que intentaba acostarla. Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Yo también extraño a mamá y no me dejan ni darle un beso...

Rin sonrió. Esperaron a que estuvieran profundamente dormidas antes de llevarlas a sus camas. Rin las besó con ternura, se despidió de Anna y entró en la habitación.

-Sessh...

-Preci...

Rin lo empujó sobre la cama y lo calló con un apasionado beso.

-Kami, Rin!

-Shhh... hazme el amor...

......................................

Rin despertó por los gritos de Amaya. Besó a Sesshoumaru con ternura y se levantó.

-Mama!!!

-Hola, mi amor!

Rin la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Qué dijiste, mi cielo? Dijiste mamá?

-Mama...

Luego de cambiarle el pañal, Rin volvió a la habitación con la pequeña en brazos. Sesshoumaru seguía como tronco.

-Sessh...

-Hmm?

-Sessh...

-Hmm?

-Sesshoumaru, despierta!

-Qué pasa, Rin?

-Amaya dijo mamá!

-Hace días que lo aprendió...

-Sessh!

-Por Kami, Rin, déjame dormir!

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta y se tapó con la almohada.

-Baka!

Rin le hacía caras y la pequeña reía a carcajadas.

-Mama!

-Ven, mi amor!

Emma se subió a la cama también. Rin jugaba con las pequeñas.

-Papa...

-Déjalo, es un amargado...

-Demo, mama...

-Por qué les dices a mis hijas que soy un amargado?

-Porque lo eres.

-Rin... no voy a hacer una fiesta por cada palabra que aprendan...

-Pero sí lo hiciste cuando te llamaron papá... eres un amargado y estás celoso.

Sesshoumaru suspiró, no saldría en una pieza de aquella discusión. Emma se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Ya vas a volver a trabajar como siempre, papa?

-No, princesa, aún no...

La pequeña sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Yokatta!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la cabeza, acariciando su espalda.

..........................

Rin y Anna esperaban que terminara la cirugía. Kagome llegó con comida para todas.

-Genial, bien que me caería un café...

-Tú?! Negativo, prohibido el café para tí!

Anna sonrió. Rin se sentó a comer desganada. De las tres, ninguna tenía ganas, pero era algo necesario. En un momento determinado, Anna notó a Rin viendo fijamente su vientre.

-Rin...

-Perdona... soy una tonta...

Anna apretó su mano y la colocó sobre su vientre.

-Creo que quiere saludarte...

…**........................................**

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho entregando otro cap! Espero que les guste y ver sus reviews. Les anuncio que el final de este fic está cerca.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**-Varios meses después.-**

Rin celebraba el cumpleaños de Amaya, la pequeña lo disfrutó en grande, así como los demás entre rifas y concursos.

-Ahora, una foto con los primos!

Anna llevó a su pequeña en brazos.

-Ahora con sus tíos... vamos, todos...

-Dío!

La pequeña se lanzó a los brazos de Souta, quien la recibió entre besos y un fuerte abrazo.

-Vamos, princesita... mira a mamá...

Esa noche, al volver a la casa. Rin la llevó a su cuna. La contempló dormir y acarició su cabeza.

-Te amo, cariño...

Sesshoumaru ya había acostado a Emma, la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos, preciosa...

-Sí...

Una vez en su habitación, Rin se movía como automáticamente, completamente ida. Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la besó con ternura.

-Preciosa...

-Hm?

-En qué piensas, mi amor?

Rin sacudió la cabeza y acariciando sus mejillas sonrió.

-En lo tonta que soy...

-Rin...

-Gracias a Kami te tengo a tí...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Al contrario, preciosa... gracias a tí Amaya es parte de nuestras vidas... y es una niña maravillosa...

...................................

Rin llegó a la casa, las pequeñas se apresuraron hacia ella, abrazándose a sus piernas.

-Mama!

-Mama!

-Mis amores!

Rin las llenó de besos dejando su portafolios a un lado. Ambas comenzaron a contarle su día a la vez y terminaron peleando.

-Emma! Amaya! Kami nos dio dos orejas, pero sólo podemos escuchar una cosa a la vez... así que, una a una...

-Yo, yo, yo!!! Mama yo!

-Está bien, Emma primero...

La pequeña sonrió y comenzó a contarle. Para el momento en que Sesshoumaru llegó, Rin había hecho las tareas con las pequeñas y dormían abrazadas. La despertó con un dulce beso, ella lo vio y sonrió.

-Sessh...

-Cómo estás preciosa?

-Hm! Soñando con tus brazos...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acariciando sus mejillas le dijo que no tenía que soñar más. Rin se acomodó entre sus brazos mientras lo besaba en el pecho.

-Rin... comiste?

-Sí...

-Te sientes bien?

-Muy cansada...

-Por como dejaron la casa, parece que pasó un tornado por aquí...

Rin sonrió.

-Estuvimos jugando... ya lo recojo...

-No te preocupes, preciosa... yo me encargo...

.....................................

Kagome terminó las tareas con Keitaro y mientras el pequeño se entretenía con su video juego, volcó su atención en Kaoru.

-Mama, mira...

-Qué es eso, mi amor?

-Un perrito...

-Chisa?

-No... papa me prometió un perrito...

-En serio? Tu papá no me ha dicho nada...

La pequeña se quedó viéndola, Kagome sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mama, tú sabes dibujar?

-Un poco, qué quieres dibujar?

-No, como papa, él dibuja y yo pinto...

-Ah, entonces vamos a buscarlos en la computadora...

Kagome buscó varias imágenes para colorear y las imprimió. Inuyasha llegó cerca de la hora de la cena.

-Hola!

-Papa!!!

Kaoru corrió hacia él y se abrazó a sus piernas, Inuyasha la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Mi princesita preciosa! Cómo te portaste con mami?

-Bien!

-Entonces aquí traje helado para la cena!

-Sí!!!

Inuyasha rió, con la pequeña en brazos, llevó el helado al congelador, saludó a Kagome con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, mi amor...

-Inu...

-Así, no! Papa, dale un beso de verdad!

Inuyasha rió y la besó en los labios.

-Y el enano?

-Jugando con su video juego...

-Ah...

-Mama...

-Dime, mi amor...

-Verdad que tú y papa sí van a tener otro bebé?

Kagome dejó lo que hacía y vio a Inuyasha.

-Kaoru... de dónde sacaste eso?

-Es que... Kei me dijo que no van a tener más bebés, pero yo quiero una hermanita...

-Kaoru... lo que pasa es que yo...

Inuyasha suspiró, besó a la pequeña en la sien y a Kagome en la mejilla.

-Yo me encargo de eso, cariño...

Durante la cena, Kaoru estaba más callada que de costumbre. Al terminar de cenar, no hizo caso al helado. Kagome acarició su cabeza.

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Te sientes enfermita?

-Mama...

-Qué pasa, cariño? Papá compró tu sabor favorito...

-Mama...

La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza. Kagome se sorprendió un poco, pero le respondió el abrazo.

-Qué pasa, Kaoru?

-Es una llorona, mamá...

-Kei, no le digas así.

Pero Kaoru no se movía, aferrada al pecho de su madre.

-Kaoru, me estoy preocupando, qué te pasa?

-Mama... de verdad ya no te puedes curar más?

-Pero yo estoy bien, mi amor!

-No! Estás enferma... por eso no puedes tener más bebés...

-De dónde sacas eso, Kaoru, no estoy enferma...

Kagome vio a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha! Qué le dijiste? Kaoru, qué te dijo tu papá?

-Que un hombre malo te hizo mucho daño... y que por eso ya no puedes tener más bebés...

-Uy! Pedazo de...

Kagome se fue a la habitación con la pequeña en brazos.

-Le voy a retorcer el pezcuezo como a un pollo!

-Mami...

-Tu papá es un tonto...

-Demo...

Kagome se calmó y acarició sus mejillas mojadas.

-Es verdad, mi amor... pero sabes qué? Yo no necesito más bebés...

-Mama...

-Ya Kami me regaló dos bebitos preciosos y tú y tu hermanito son mi mayor felicidad...

La pequeña la besó en la mejilla, Kagome sonrió y la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Te amo, princesita...

...........................

Esa misma noche, Inuyasha la esperó en la cama y la besó en la mejilla.

-Inu...

-Porqué no lo volvemos a intentar, Kagome?

-Inuyasha...

-Vamos al médico a ver qué dice? Ya Kaoru tiene 3 años...

-Inuyasha, el doctor va a decir lo mismo que la última vez, es muy arriesgado... he perdido 6 embarazos, Inuyasha, eso es peligroso...

-Lo sé... pero te cuidas y el embarazo de Kaoru no fue tan malo...

Kagome suspiró.

-Si tanto deseas... mañana iremos con el doctor...

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo... yo sé que tú quieres...

-Sí quiero, Inuyasha, pero tengo miedo...

-Todo va a salir bien, mi amor...

Kagome sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Inuyasha deslizó su mano entre su pijama.

-Inu... si voy a ir al doctor mañana...

-Hmpfh!

-Te prometo que mañana me las cobro...

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Descansa, cariño...

-Te quiero, Inu...

Inuyasha la besó con ternura y se acomodó a su lado.

...................................

Rin estaba reunida con unos clientes en su oficina cuando escuchó las voces de sus hijas en el pasillo y Sesshoumaru tratando de detenerlas.

-Emma, Amaya!

-Mama!!!

-Me disculpan unos minutos?

Rin salió de la oficina, las pequeñas se abrazaron a sus piernas, Rin sonrió y acarició sus cabezas.

-A ver, qué es todo este escándalo?

-Mama, vamos a salir!

-Hai!

-Pero yo aún no puedo, vayan a esperarme con papá a la cafetería...

-Preciosa...

-Aparentas como si no pudieras con dos niñas...

-Rinden como dinamita!

Rin rió a carcajadas, los envió a la cafetería y volvió a la oficina. Al terminar la reunión, Rin recogía los papeles.

-Esas son sus hijas?

-Sí! Dicen que vinieron a secuestrarme...

La pareja rió.

-Así que el trabajo termina aquí...

Rin fue a la cafetería, las pequeñas se deleitaban con una malteada. Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla.

-Qué los trae por aquí?

-Vine al centro con las niñas y me pidieron verte...

-Y qué buscabas aquí?

-Acaso no puedo venir a comprar?

-Sólo te pregunto...

-Vine por unas camisas y cosas así... no tenía con quién dejarlas, así que las traje conmigo.

-Ajá...

Rin se sentó con las pequeñas a cada lado, probó de sus malteadas.

-Se ven muy sospechosos...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Es la verdad, preciosa...

-Bueno... entonces... qué tal si me dejas comprar un par de cosas y esta noche...

La mirada de Sesshoumaru brilló, Rin sólo rió y lo besó con ternura. En las tiendas, Rin compró una que otra lencería.

Al volver a la casa, las pequeñas estaban agotadas, las habían dejado gozar un mundo en el centro de máquinas de juegos, y luego de comer, rogaron por sus camas. Rin las bañó y las llevaron a dormir. Al salir de la habitación de las pequeñas, se vieron y sonrieron, emprendieron una carrera hacia la habitación. Sesshoumaru la cargó arrancándole risas a carcajadas y besando su cuello.

-A dónde crees que vas preciosa?

-Pues yo voy a hacer el amor y tú?

-Qué coincidencia... yo también! Lo hacemos juntos?

-Jejeje... qué inteligente...

.......................

Rin descansaba sobre el fornido pecho de su marido, sintiendo deliciosas caricias en su espalda.

-Sessh...

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Sessh... me gustaría intentarlo una última vez...

-Qué cosa?

-Tener otro bebé...

Rin lo escuchó suspirar.

-Rin...

-No será como antes... simplemente, cuando me quite el DIU... si quedo embarazada, pues quedé...

-Rin, eso es una tortura...

-Un año, Sesshoumaru... es todo lo que me queda...

-Rin...

-Recuerdas antes del accidente? Te había dicho que si en dos años...

-Rin, tenemos que discutir eso ahora?

-No es una discusión...

-Qué es lo que planeas exactamente?

-Quitarme el DIU... y dejar que el año pase... si no lo logro... me haré la cirugía para quitarme los miomas y me ligaré...

-Para qué lo vas a hacer si yo soy estéril?

-Ya no lo eres, Sesshoumaru... me has embarazado dos veces...

Sesshoumaru suspiró y la besó en la cabeza.

-Cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza...

-No quieres?

-Sí quiero, Rin! Claro que quiero! Pero es una tortura para mí no poder cumplir tus sueños... no poder hacer lo único que me pides...

Rin se acomodó a su altura y acariciando sus mejillas, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Mi amor...

-Rin...

-Mírame, Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru fijó su mirada en ella, se sintió morir al verla con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Preciosa...

-Olvídalo, Sesshoumaru, olvídalo todo...

-Rin...

-No es mi sueño, Sesshoumaru, es el tuyo... pero te niegas a verlo... habías renunciado a él y te habías resignado... yo sólo quiero que tengas lo que deseas, mi amor, y sé que ambos queremos lo mismo...

-Rin...

-Si tanto te tortura, olvídalo, olvida que hablé... yo sólo quería verte feliz otra vez...

-Rin, preciosa, soy feliz...

-No, Sesshoumaru, no lo eres! Vives con ese sentimiento inútil de culpa que te hace perderte los momentos más maravillosos... y luego te culpas por no estar el tiempo suficiente con las niñas y cuando lo haces, te atormenta el que me haya quedado sola... No sabes que daría feliz todas las horas necesarias para verte sonreír con las niñas... verte llevarlas a la cama y cuando sales de la habitación, eres otro... orgulloso... pero cuando me ves y recuerdas que no estuviste conmigo, tu mirada se opaca...

-Rin, soy feliz... tú me has hecho un hombre plenamente feliz... te quedaste a mi lado y me apoyaste cuando más te necesité... y perseveraste y me diste una hija... y luego Amaya llegó a nuestras vidas... Rin, yo no necesito nada más...

-Me estás diciendo entonces que no quieres otro hijo?

-Sí, Rin, sí lo quiero... lo quiero porque es lo que tú quieres... tú deseas con tanta fuerza, anhelas tener un hijo varón... a mí me puede importar menos... lo único que le pido a Kami es tener hijos sanos... lo demás es agregado...

-Al parecer... al parecer no me comprendes, Sesshoumaru...

-En qué sentido?

-En todos los sentidos... no comprendes la razón...

-Comprendo que es un deseo... pero es como dijiste... yo deseché esas esperanzas y no me afecta... pero tú no...

-Tú fuiste quien se aferró, quien quiso hacer cuantos tratamientos aparecieron...

-Por complacerte, Rin!

Rin asintió.

-Ya entendí...

-Qué cosa?

-Es un círculo vicioso... tú me quieres complacer, yo quiero hacerte feliz y al final, ninguno tiene lo que quiere...

-Yo tengo lo que quiero... te tengo a tí, y por no tener, tengo dos hijas maravillosas... la situación es diferente, Rin, siempre lo ha sido... tú siempre has podido tener hijos... podías recoger tus cosas y largarte cuando te placiera... tener lo que tanto deseabas... yo sólo podía pedirle a Kami que te hiciera comprender que aunque era mi deseo, me era imposible...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Dime una cosa, Rin... alguna vez pensaste en cómo me sentí yo al verte llorar todas las noches?

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Pensaba que era una loca egoísta porque te lastimaba con lo que hacía, pero no me podía detener... comenzaba llorando de rabia e impotencia y terminaba por la culpa de lo que te estaba haciendo...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Vamos a hacerlo como dijiste...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Qué tal si vamos ensayando?

Rin rió al sentir su mano sobre su trasero.

-Sessh!

-Te prometo que te va a gustar...

-De eso estoy segura... Ay!!!

.............................

Sesshoumaru despertó con Rin entre sus brazos, sonrió y la besó en el hombro.

-Hm!

-Te amo, preciosa...

Rin abrió los ojos sonriendo y lo besó antes de acomodarse nuevamente en su pecho.

-Vamos a dormir un poco más...

-Como mi reina ordene...

.............................

El paso de los meses se hizo evidente. Tal y como Rin le prometiera, no hablaba de aquello, al parecer ni lo pensaba. Al principio fue algo difícil, los dos primeros meses, esperó emocionada para terminar aguantándose las lágrimas, al tercer mes, cuando le preguntó ella sólo le sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente.

Sentado en su oficina, Sesshoumaru esperaba impaciente la llamada de su doctor. El teléfono timbró, no tardó en contestar.

-Doctor?!

-Sesshoumaru, cómo estás?

-Esperando su llamada, ya lo tiene?

-Sí, sí, acabo de recibirlo...

-Y? Entonces?

-Sí estás produciendo esperma vivo...

-Entonces...

-El conteo es muy bajo, pero con asistencia sí podrías lograr embarazarla...

-Ella no quiere nada de eso, está cansada...

-Háblalo con ella, Sesshoumaru... tienes una posibilidad, pero es muy difícil que lo logren solos...

-Gracias...

.............................

Sesshoumaru llegó tarde en la noche. Rin se paseaba con Amaya en brazos, quien gimoteaba y no se dormía por completo.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh, qué pasó?

-Con qué?

-Mira la hora...

-Ah! Tenía cosas pendientes, me quedé en la oficina... qué le pasó a Amaya?

-Kami, no sé cómo, se tiró de la cuna...

-Está bien?

-Sí, la llevé al médico, me dijo que está bien, pero le duele la cabeza y no se quiere dormir...

-Puedo?

Sesshoumaru extendió los brazos. Rin se la cedió.

-Porqué no me llamaste?

-Sí te llamé... nadie sabía donde estabas y no me contestaste...

-Lo siento, quizás fue cuando se me cayó el celular, se me desarmó y me tardé en arreglarlo...

-Ya no importa...

Sesshoumaru besó a la pequeña en la cabeza.

-Ya, Amaya, estás con papá...

-Pa-pa...

-Sí, princesita... es hora de dormir... quieres dormir? Con mamá y conmigo?

-Hai...

-Vamos... te duermes con nosotros y te llevamos a tu cuna...

Se acomodaron en la cama, la pequeña se quedó dormida sobre su pecho. Sesshoumaru la llevó a la cuna. Al salir, fue a la sala.

-Sessh...

-Rin...

-Sesshoumaru, porqué me evitas?

Rin se sentó a su lado. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y suspirar, como si se armara de valor.

-Sesshoumaru?

-Han pasado 6 meses...

-No pienses en eso, Sessh, te dije que era a la voluntad de Kami...

-Rin, tengo problemas otra vez... el doctor dijo que sí hay... pero sin asistencia, no quedarás embarazada...

Rin suspiró y tomó sus manos.

-Puedes decirle que se equivoca...

-Rin...

Rin sonrió al verlo con los ojos rojos, estaba realmente preocupado, lo besó apasionadamente y se acomodó sobre sus piernas, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Hm?

-Estoy embarazada...

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada sorprendido.

-Rin!

Ella asintió sonriendo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y puso una mano sobre su vientre.

-Kami,mi amor! Pero... desde cuándo lo sabes?!

-Hoy... cuando Amaya se cayó, que la llevé a emergencias, querían que la sujetara para la radiografía, le dije al doctor que no lo haría hasta estar segura que no estaba embarazada, me hizo una prueba y en 15 minutos tenía los resultados...

-Kami! Preciosa! Mi amor!!! Cuánto tiempo tienes?

-2 meses... el doctor me explicó que lo que vi, no fue mi período... y que el desayuno no tiene nada que ver, que son los síntomas...

-Te amo, mi amor!!!

Rin sonrió y acariciando sus mejillas lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Sessh...

.................................

Todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Sesshoumaru y Rin, había un banquete pero no habían dicho aún lo que celebraban. Kagome está ayudando a Rin en la cocina.

-Rin...

-Hm?

-Qué es lo que celebran?

-Es una sorpresa...

-Hay algo que quiero que sepas antes que los demás... y nos gustaría aprovechar la ocasión para anunciar algo...

-Estás embarazada!

Kagome asintió sonriendo, las hermanas se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Es genial! Y cuánto tiempo tienes?

-2 meses...

-Oh! Kami! Es grandioso!

-Anda, dime, qué es lo que celebran?

Rin sonrió.

-Yo también estoy embarazada...

-Bromeas!

-No! Habíamos quedado en no decir nada hasta que pasara...

-Y cuánto tiempo tienes tú?

-2 meses igual...

Rin se mordió el labio.

-Creo que fue en el fin de semana en Hokkaido... estoy casi segura...

-Eso fue...

-El 24...

-Rin... yo también creo que fue ese fin de semana...

Las hermanas gritaron, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru entraron en la cocina corriendo.

-Pasa algo?!

-No, mi amor...

-Todo está bien...

Ambos se acercaron a sus respectivas esposas y las besaron con ternura.

-Estamos bien, vayan afuera.

-Rin...

-Estoy bien, mi amor...

Salieron de la cocina desconfiados. Kagome tomó a Rin de las manos.

-Rin, usaste la poción esa noche?

-Síi!!! Sessh estaba muy tenso y quise que se relajara un poco... y tú?

-Planeé una noche inolvidable...

Rieron a carcajadas. Al momento del postre, las hermanas cruzaron miradas y se levantaron a la vez.

-Rin...

-Kagome...

-Queremos hacer un anuncio...

-Estamos embarazadas!

Souta dejó caer la cuchara sobre su plato, vio a sus hermanas boquiabierto. Inutaisho soltó su vaso que fue a dar al piso, Izayoi simplemente estaba perpleja.

-Bromean, verdad?

-No, no bromeamos... las dos estamos embarazadas, dos meses cada una...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y abrazó a Rin desde atrás.

-Felicidades, Kagome...

-Gracias, igual a tí...

Una vez que los demás digirieron la noticia gritaron emocionados y las abrazaban.

..............................

Rin salió de la habitación de las niñas, Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello.

-Te amo, preciosa... gracias...

Rin sonrió acariciando los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban.

-Qué tal si vamos al cuarto y...

-Grrr! Eso es lo que adoro de tí...

Ambos rieron a carcajadas y se metieron a la habitación.

.............................

Inuyasha salió de la habitación de su pequeña y fue a la de Keitaro, Kagome lo besaba en la frente con ternura.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor...

-Papá...

-Que descanses, hijo...

Salieron de la habitación, Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, mi amor, otro bebé...

Kagome sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente. Inuyasha acarició su vientre y la besó con ternura.

…**.........................**

**N/A: Hola! Aquí Mizuho desde la trinchera! Con un calor!!! Espero que les guste y que disfruten mucho. Besos, Mizuho.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Aprovechando que el pequeño estaba con ellos, Inuyasha se tomó desde el viernes libre para estar el fin de semana con los niños. Al llegar a la casa y ver a Kagome, el pequeño tembló de pies a cabeza y corrió a abrazarse a sus piernas.

-Mama!!!

-Hola, mis amores!!! Hikaru!!!

Kagome cargó al pequeño y se lo comió a besos, el pequeño reía a carcajadas, Inuyasha se acercó y se lo quitó.

-No deberías cargarlo...

-No pasa nada...

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos, a darse un baño antes de comer...

Mientras la nana bañaba a los pequeños, Inuyasha besó a su esposa con ternura.

-Te había dicho que te amo?

-Hm... no hoy...

-Entonces soy un tonto... te amo...

-Te amo, mi amor...

-Hikaru no dejaba de preguntarme cuándo te veríamos...

-En serio?

-Me alegra mucho que te lleves bien con él...

-Inu, él no tiene la culpa de la madre que le tocó...

-No... pero...

-Hikaru es un niño maravilloso...

A la hora de dormir, Kagome estaba con Kaoru, luego de dormirla, fue a la habitación de Keitaro.

-Kei, amor...

-Un rato más, mami...

Kagome se sentó a su lado.

-Si te gano, te vas a dormir...

-Está bien!

Kagome tomó un control y comenzó a jugar en contra de él, cuando le ganó, se quedó sorprendido.

-Qué?! Con ese disparate?

-No es el que eliges... son los botones que usas... vamos, amor... a dormir...

-Pero mañana es fin de semana...

-Sí, y tienes muchas cosas que hacer, vas a salir con Inuyasha...

-Hai...

Kagome lo dejó listo para dormir, fue a la habitación de Hikaru, Inuyasha jugaba con él y unos cubos de construcción.

-Vamos, amor, es hora de dormir...

-5 minutos más!

-Vamos, Inu, es tarde para él...

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla y levantó al pequeño.

-Ya te tomaste tu leche?

-Hai...

-Te lavaste los dientes?

-No...

Kagome lo llevó al baño y le lavó los dientes, luego de dormirlo, lo acomodó en su camita y lo besó de buenas noches.

............................

Todo el fin de semana fue como un sueño, Kagome se sentía bien de ver a Inuyasha tan feliz con los niños. Al llegar el domingo en la noche, el momento de la cena se volvió tenso, Hikaru se apegaba más a Kagome y lloraba si lo alejaban. Después de cenar, cuando Inuyasha tomó las llaves del auto, Hikaru corrió hacia Kagome y se subió a sus piernas aferrándose a su cuello.

-Hikaru, mi amor...

-No quiero...

-Cariño, es hora de que vayas a la casa de tu mamá...

-Iie!!! No quiero!!!

-Papi, deja que Hikaru se quede...

-No se puede, mi amor, tiene que ir con su mamá...

-Mama, mía!!!

Hikaru se aferraba a Kagome.

-Hikaru, sabes que tienes que volver con Kikyou...

-Demo, papa...

-Vamos, te llevaré con papá...

-Iie...

Kagome lo llenó de besos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya, tranquilo, mi amor...

-Mama...

...................................

Llegaron a la casa de Kikyou, Inuyasha bajó con el pequeño en brazos luego de que Kagome se despidiera de él, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Papa, no...

-Vamos, hijo...

-Demo...

-Te voy a llamar todos los días, como siempre...

-Onegai...

-Te lo prometo... y Kagome también... pero tienes que portarte bien, sí?

-Hai...

Inuyasha lo besó en la sien.

-Te quiero mucho...

-Ay! Pero qué tierno! Entra ya!

Inuyasha viró los ojos aún abrazando a su hijo, volvió a besarlo en la cabeza.

-Adiós, Hikaru...

-Adiós, papa...

Inuyasha se apartó del pequeño, se alejó con el corazón en la garganta al escucharlo llorar desesperado pidiendo que no lo dejara solo. Al llegar al auto, Kagome ya estaba en el asiento del conductor.

-Estás listo?

Inuyasha asintió con los ojos rojos, Kagome emprendió la marcha, al llegar a la casa, tomó su mano y la apretó.

-Estás bien?

Inuyasha iba a asentir, pero las lágrimas lo traicionaron.

-Inu...

-No te atrevas a negarme que mi hijo está sufriendo!

Kagome guardó silencio.

-No te puedo decir que sí, ni no...

-Un niño que llora sólo con pensar que lo llevarán a la casa de su madre no es feliz, Kagome... y esa de madre no tiene ni la M...

-Inuyasha, es su hijo...

-Sólo porque lo parió!

-Inuyasha, no puedes hablar así...

-La estás defendiendo?

-No estoy defendiendo a nadie! Inuyasha, escúchate!

-Es sólo... sólo me duele el verlo así...

-Tranquilízate, mi amor... las cosas van a cambiar...

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento...

-No te preocupes... vamos a dormir...

Inuyasha subió las escaleras como un autómata, se sentó en la cama, vio a Kagome bañarse y antes de ponerse la pijama, examinar su vientre, lo vio un tanto embelezado y le sonrió.

-Mi amor...

-Eres hermosa...

Kagome sonrió y acarició la densa cabellera platinada mientras él la besaba en el vientre. Se quedó apoyado, como meditando.

-Te amo...

Haciéndola sentarse sobre sus piernas, la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Inu...

..................................

Al día siguiente, Kagome fue al servicio social con un sobre en las manos, la agente que llevó el caso de la custodia, fue la misma que la recibió ese día.

-Cómo está Hikaru?

-Bello y precioso como su padre... pero... hay algo que quiero que veas...

-Pasa algo?

-Me temo que Kikyou lo está maltratando...

-Kagome, tienes que tener pruebas para decir eso...

-No sé, creo que ésto debe ser suficiente...

Kagome le mostró varias fotografías del pequeño con evidentes moretes.

-Cuando se le pregunta, no dice nada, sólo baja la cabeza... por supuesto, mi marido no sabe nada de esto, tengo miedo de cómo reaccione...

Le mostró las condiciones de las ropas con las que Kikyou lo enviaba y una ropa nueva que la envió en un bulto hecha jirones.

-Con sólo mencionarle que es hora de volver, hace una pataleta terrible diciendo que no quiere, que se quiere quedar. Mi esposo está preocupado, sabe que ese no es el comportamiento normal.

La agente estudió las fotografías.

-No va a ser fácil, Kagome...

-Cómo no?

-Hikaru es muy pequeño, aunque le hagamos una consulta psicológica, no influye mucho... y necesitarás un testigo, que no sea ni Inuyasha ni tú...

Kagome asintió, se marchó sin sospechar que esa misma tarde tendría todas las armas que necesitaba.

.............................

Kagome fue por los niños al colegio, Kaoru estaba donde siempre la esperaba, pero Keitaro no.

-Y tu hermano?

-No sé...

-Kami, vamos a buscarlo...

De repente escucharon una pelea, Kagome reconoció la voz de su hijo, corrió al lugar y vio aterrorizada a Kikyou golpeando a su hijo, la profesora intentaba separarlos inútilmente, olvidándose de su estado, agarró a Kikyou por las greñas y la separó de su hijo. Dos guardias de seguridad llegaron y controlaron a Kikyou.

-Con mis hijos nadie se mete!

-Llamaré a la policía...

-Por favor...

Kagome examinó el rostro de su hijo.

-Kami, mi amor...

-Mamá, ella golpea a Hikaru!

-Hikaru... Hikaru!

-Ma-ma...

El pequeño estaba escondido debajo de una mesa, llorando en silencio.

-Ven, mi amor...

-Ma-ma...

-Ven, cariño...

Hikaru se abrazó a Kagome, quien lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

-Mama...

-Cálmate, mi amor... ya todo pasó...

-Me duele...

-Dónde te duele?

El pequeño se señaló el brazo derecho, cuando Kagome lo tocó, gritó desesperado. Kagome lo calmó a la vez que se calmó ella, buscando no levantarse y sacarle los ojos a Kikyou.

-Ya, ya... te voy a llevar al doctor...

Kagome no tenía dos asientos para bebés en su auto, lo meditó un momento y tomó su celular.

-Keitaro, Kaoru, váyanse con Rin, no tarda en llegar por Emma, yo voy a llevar a Hikaru al médico...

-Mamá, yo quiero ir contigo...

Kagome habló con Rin, que ya estaba en el colegio, fue por la pequeña y se marcharon. En el hospital, los doctores le diagnosticaron una luxación del hombro. De inmediato pensaron que Kagome era la que los maltrataba al ver a Keitaro.

-Señora, tenemos que hablar con usted...

-Mi esposo ya está en camino...

-Ahora...

-Mi mamá no hizo nada...

-Llévense al niño...

-Mi mamá no hizo nada! Tengo un video!

Luego de ver el video, las dudas se disiparon, ahora Keitaro estaba en un problema mayor, Inuyasha había declarado su celular como perdido y por eso Kagome tenía problemas para localizarlo.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar...

-Lo siento mamá... Es que yo la vi el jueves y pensé que no me iban a creer, por eso quise grabarla...

Para cuando Inuyasha llegó, el pequeño ya estaba en el quirófano.

-Qué pasó? Dónde está Hikaru? Keitaro!

Inuyasha sentía que iba a estallar, Kagome lo guió a una sala vacía y lo hizo sentarse.

-Inu...

-Qué pasó?! Tuvieron un accidente? Y Kaoru?

-Kaoru está con Rin...

-Tú estás bien? Y el bebé?

-Estamos bien, Inuyasha, cálmate!

-Papá...

-Déjame hablar, Kei...

-Qué pasó? Kagome, dónde están mis hijos?!

Luego de que Kagome le explicara, entró un doctor a la sala.

-Kazami?

-Sí...

-Ya lo vamos a llevar a la habitación...

Inuyasha enloqueció al ver a su hijo enyesado.

-HIKARU!!!

-Pa-pa...

Se le salieron las lágrimas al ver al pequeño sonreírle cuando lo vio.

-Hikaru... Kami, perdóname... perdóname...

-Pa-pa... yowa-... yowakunai... otoko... _(Pa-pa... no- no llores... los hombres...)_

-Los hombres sí lloran, hijo...

Inuyasha lo besó en la cabeza. El pequeño se durmió efecto aún de la anestesia. Kagome temía que aquello despertara la violencia en él, pero todo lo contrario, Inuyasha abrazó al pequeño con fuerza, sintiéndose derrotado.

-Inu...

-Déjenme sólo...

-Inuyasha...

-Déjenme sólo!!!!

Todos los demás salieron, Kagome se le acercó con cuidado.

-Inuyasha...

-Por qué?! Kagome, por qué Kami me castiga así?! Qué culpa tiene mi hijo?!

-Kami no tiene nada que ver, mi amor...

-Míralo... mira a mi hijo... sólo tiene 3 años... qué culpa tiene?!

-Inuyasha... mira tú al mío... esa mujer le hizo lo que me costó sangre evitar durante 5 años...

Inuyasha permanecía con la mirada baja, Kagome se la levantó.

-Vamos a superar esto, mi amor, te prometo que esa tipa no se va a volver a acercar a nosotros jamás...

......................................

El video de Keitaro aceleró todo el proceso y apenas dos días después de que le dieran la alta, se realizó una audiencia, donde Kikyou perdió todos los derechos sobre el niño y fue condenada a 5 años de cárcel.

Al volver a la casa, Inuyasha fue directo a la habitación del pequeño, quien dibujaba con Keitaro.

-Papa!!

-Hikaru...

-Papá...

Inuyasha lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Gracias, Kei...

-Papá...

-De no ser por tí...

-Papa... ya me tengo que ir a la casa de mi mama?

-No, hijo...

-Hountou?!!

La expresión del pequeño reflejaba una increíble alegría. Inuyasha y Keitaro sonrieron, el pequeño se abrazó a su padre.

-De ahora en adelante vas a vivir con nosotros...

-Para siempre?!

-Para siempre...

...............................

Rin jugaba con las niñas y Chisa, Aichi salió al jardín.

-Señora, la buscan...

-Quién es?

-Dice que es amiga del señor...

Rin fue hacia el recibidor, había una mujer joven, con un bebé en brazos.

-Hola...

-Quiero hablar con Sesshoumaru...

-Sesshoumaru está en su oficina. Quién eres y qué quieres?

-Quiero que reconozca a su hijo.

Rin examinó a la mujer y al pequeño.

-Siento pena por ese niño... te diré qué, mañana, vuelve temprano, le haremos una prueba de ADN y esperaremos por los resultados...

-Sí es suyo...

-Si es suyo, tendrás tu dinero, porque sé que no buscas nada más... Pero si no...

-Es suyo...

-Si no lo es, te voy a sacar los ojos y la lengua te voy a clavar al piso por mentirosa, ahora lárgate de mi casa!

Sesshoumaru llegó en ese justo momento, cuando Rin notó que no lo reconoció, se enfureció aún más.

-Qué diablos estabas pensando?! Que te ibas a aparecer aquí y te iban a dar un mazo de dinero por el niño?

-Qué pasa?

-Ésta viene a mí casa a decirme que ese niño es hijo tuyo.

-QUÉ?!!!

-Sesshoumaru...

-Ni siquiera sé quién eres!

-Sesshoumaru...

Luego de que la mujer se fuera, Rin se encerró con Sesshoumaru en el estudio, Sesshoumaru estaba enloquecido y terminaron discutiendo como nunca.

-Acaso le crees a esa loca?!

-Sesshoumaru, por Kami, escúchame!

Sesshoumaru respiró unos minutos.

-Mañana le haremos una prueba de ADN y cuando tengamos el resultado negativo, le arrancaré la cabeza.

Sesshoumaru vio a su mujer y se acercó para acariciar su vientre.

-Así sin más crees en mí?

-Prefieres que sea la loca maniática que te olía las camisas?

-No... pero quién eres y qué hiciste con Rin? Es seguro que el embarazo te ha suavizado.

Rin rió, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, mi amor...

Se perdieron en un apasionado beso, las pequeñas los atraparon y rieron, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y besó su vientre.

-Vengan con papá!

-Sí!!!

Rin sonrió al verlos, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Me iré a dar un rico baño...

-Hm! Suena delicioso! Emma, Amaya... se quedan con Aichi y Maki un ratito?

-No!!!

-Papa!

-Si me dejan darme un baño... cuando termine, iremos todos al cine y después compraré helado!

-Síii!!!!

-Entonces díganle a Aichi que las vaya preparando!

Las pequeñas salieron disparadas. Sesshoumaru rodeó a Rin con ambos brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

Estaban en la tina, abrazados y sumergidos hasta el cuello, Sesshoumaru acariciaba su vientre, dibujando suaves circulos sobre su piel, haciéndola reír.

-Ya, mi amor, me haces cosquillas!

-Está bien...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Estás extraño, mi amor...

-No lo sé, preciosa... pero tengo miedo...

-A qué?

-Tengo miedo a que algo pase... a que pierdas el bebé...

-Eso no va a pasar!

Rin se dio la vuelta, encarándolo.

-Porqué piensas esas cosas?

-No lo sé, Rin... la naturaleza es sabia, por algún motivo yo no podía tener hijos...

-Sesshoumaru, la naturaleza es sabia... pero tú no naciste estéril... fue circunstancial... y la naturaleza es tan sabia que por un extracto de plantas, volviste a ser normal...

-Rin...

Rin le levantó el rostro, lo besó con ternura.

-Rin, si nuestro hijo naciera enfermo... no me culparías?

-A menos que en secreto trabajes con radiación, no creo que sea tu culpa, ni mía... mi amor, no te preocupes por esas tonterías, además, el doctor dice que es un bebé sano...

Rin sonrió y llevó sus manos hacia su vientre.

-Lo sientes? Está feliz...

-Kami... te amo, preciosa!

-Yo también te amo, mi amor...

..................................

Al salir del cine, Rin y Sesshoumaru iban tomados de manos y las pequeñas delante de ellos.

-Emma, Amaya, no se vayan lejos...

-No, mama...

-Mama, podemos ir a los juegos?

-Qué dices, Sessh?

-Está bien...

-Sí!!!!

Las pequeñas corrieron hacia el centro de juegos, Sesshoumaru compró varias monedas para las máquinas.

-Mira, mi amor... tu haces tu propio peluche...

-Mira, preciosa, juegos de acción...

Sesshoumaru rió al ver la cara de Rin.

-Eso mismo pienso de hacer un peluche.

-Eres un pesado.

-Papi, papi, carro...

Sesshoumaru fue con Amaya, Emma haló a Rin para bailar.

-Emma, cariño...

-Onegai, mami, baila conmigo!

Rin suspiró y aceptó temiendo que decepcionaría a su hija. Cuando la carrera terminó, Sesshoumaru vio a Rin subiendo a la tarima.

-Rin, qué haces?

-Emma quiere que baile con ella...

-Bueno...

Emma no lo hizo nada mal, pero Rin se sonrojó cuando la máquina le gritó que perdió, Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y la iba a ayudar a bajar cuando Rin lo retó.

-Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor?

Sesshoumaru rió y subió.

-Emma, Amaya, no se muevan de ahí...

Las pequeñas estaban tomadas de la mano cuando la música comenzó. Rin le llevaba una ventaja excepcional a Sesshoumaru. Los demás jóvenes se fueron acercando, al terminar, Rin tenía perfecto y la máquina le gritó a Sesshoumaru que perdió, las niñas reían a carcajadas.

-Papi no sabe bailar!

-Oye! Eso es trampa, dejaste a Emma ganar!

-Y qué quieres? Que ponga a una niña de 5 años a llorar?

-Ya se acabaron las monedas, papi?

-No, quedan todavía...

Las pequeñas se fueron con Sesshoumaru, Rin quería un peluche y fue a armar uno.

-Qué haces, mami?

-Un peluche, para el bebé...

-Yo quiero uno tambien!

-Sí? Entonces elige uno para hacerlo.

-Y yo, mami!

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru se acercó cuando Rin terminaba con los peluches.

-Mira papi!!! Mami nos hizo peluches!

-Qué lindos! Qué tal si ahora nos vamos a comer esos helados?

-Síii!!!

Sesshoumaru cargó a Amaya, que se había colgado de su pantalón.

-Nos vamos a comer un banana split con mucho chocolate y con chispas y...

-Gomitas!

-Gomitas?

-Sí! Ositos!

-Bueno, con eso también!

-Síii!!!

Ya en la heladería, Sesshoumaru veía a sus hijas comer helado con todos los toppings que existían en la tienda, vio a Rin.

-Hasta M&M's? Ya se perdió la escencia de comer helado...

Rin rió y le dijo que le tocaba a él bajarles esa carga de azúcar.

-No! Mis niñas son dos angelitos...

............................

Emma y Amaya corrían por toda la casa completamente mojadas y con la toalla al hombro, Sesshoumaru las perseguía por cada recoveco.

-Emma! Amaya!

Emma gritó y se metió bajo el comedor, Sesshoumaru se tiró y resbaló hasta quedar debajo de una silla.

-Sessh!

-Estoy bien... Emma!

-Papa!

Una vez que logró ponerles la pijama, las niñas comenzaron a brincar sobre la cama riendo y chillando, Sesshoumaru vio a Rin algo exasperado, Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Cálmate, mi amor...

-Preciosa...

-Todo lo que sube... tiene que bajar...

En poco tiempo las niñas dormían abrazadas en la cama, las llevaron a las suyas y al volver, Rin se acomodó en sábanas frescas.

-Ah! Qué delicia! Y qué suavecita la dejaron!

-Me duele todo...

Rin rió, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Hm! Qué fuerte estás mi amor! Te estás esforzando en el gimnasio!

Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-De seguro que es para coquetearle a las muchachitas que veas...

-Para nada, preciosa... es para dar la talla contigo, porque si no...

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

....................................

Kagome se levantó y fue hasta la sala. Inuyasha estaba allí, encorvado, con el rostro entre las manos.

-Inu...

-Kagome...

-Inuyasha, mi amor, te me vas a enfermar como sigas así...

-Mi hijo...

-Hikaru ya está bien... ya lo peor pasó, mi amor... vamos... necesitas descansar...

Kagome lo llevó a la cama y logró que se durmiera.

-Kami, ayúdanos...

…**...............................**

**N/A: Hola!!! Síp! Por partida doble! Espero que lo disfruten y espero sus reviews. Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Kagome llegó a la casa, Inuyasha jugaba con Kaoru y Hikaru, los saludó con un beso y buscó a Keitaro.

-Kei...

Estaba en su habitación dibujando.

-Kei...

-Mamá!!!

Keitaro la abrazó con fuerza, Kagome sonrió y le respondió el abrazo.

-Cómo estás, mi amor?

-Bien...

-Cariño... qué tal si salimos? Sólo tú y yo?

-No se va a poder...

Kagome sonrió.

-Claro que sí, mi amor...

-Gomen, mamá...

Keitaro le mostró su boletín de notas.

-Qué es esto? Una F?! Qué pasó, mi amor?

Keitaro le mostró el ensayo calificado así. Debía ser una descripción de su padre y había una única línea en toda la página. "Yo no tengo".

-Kei, cariño, qué es esto?

Kagome se sentó a su lado.

-La verdad...

-Keitaro...

-Le pedí que me lo cambiara, que te describiría a tí y me dijo que no...

Al pequeño se le aguaron los ojos.

-Por qué, mamá? Por qué me castigan en el colegio? Y tú también lo vas a hacer y no es mi culpa!

-Yo no te voy a castigar, Kei... sólo quiero hablar contigo...

-Demo...

El pequeño se refugió en su pecho llorando, Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Kei, cariño, cálmate... porqué dices que no tienes padre? Tienes a Inuyasha... Cuando nos casamos estabas muy feliz de que él sería tu papá, qué pasó?

-Lo de siempre... cuando tuvo sus hijos propios se olvidó de mí...

-Kei! Eso no es verdad!

-Sí es verdad!

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza, llenándolo de besos, tenía apenas 10 años y había vivido demasiado, estaba dejando de ser un niño.

Inuyasha subió las escaleras llamando a Kagome.

-Quédate aquí, mi amor... voy a hablar con él...

-Mami...

-Te amo...

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla antes de salir, al ver a Inuyasha lo haló de la mano hacia la habitación.

-Te estaba buscando, vamos a cenar fuera...

-Tenemos que hablar...

-Kagome...

-Inuyasha... está pasando algo que siempre temí... y... yo sé que estás emocionado, que no habías visto a tu hijo en dos años más que dos días al mes... pero... Keitaro se siente aislado...

-Kagome...

-Lo ignoras por completo...

-Kagome, yo no...

-Inuyasha...

Kagome le mostró el ensayo. Inuyasha se lo quedó viendo.

-Dime si es justo para mí ver a mi hijo llorar preguntándome porqué lo castigan en la escuela si él no hizo nada mal... Eso él lo podía hacer cuando estaba con Naraku... Y ni en ese entonces, de seguro habría puesto algo... pero ésto... Inuyasha, ésto dice muchas cosas... y me temo que es cierto...

-Kagome, yo no sé qué decir, no me dí cuenta... para mí...

-Para tí sólo tienes dos hijos... Hikaru y Kaoru...

-...-

-Keitaro ha sufrido suficiente, Inuyasha... onegai, intenta cambiar... de lo contrario...

Inuyasha se quedó un rato más en la habitación. Kagome fue con Keitaro.

-Ya hablé con él...

-No importa, mami...

-Kei...

-Nunca tuve papá... lo que no quiero es quedarme sin mamá...

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, mi amor, cuánto lamento todas las decisiones que tomé!

-Mami...

-Kagome... puedo hablar con Kei?

Kagome asintió y los dejó solos, Keitaro se sorprendió al verlo con los ojos rojos.

-Kei...

-Pap...

-Por qué, Kei? Acaso te sientes obligado a llamarme papá?

-No...

-Entonces porqué lo haces y escribes ésto?

Keitaro bajó la mirada.

-Mírame a los ojos, Kei...

-No...

-Mírame, Keitaro...

-No puedo...

-Puedes perdonarme?

Keitaro levantó la mirada.

-Puedes hacerlo? Puedes perdonarme y darme una segunda oportunidad?

-Papá...

-Ésto me duele, Keitaro... no lo sé, tal vez es como tu mamá dice, me dejé llevar de la emoción y me olvidé de que Hikaru no es mi único hijo...

-Gomen, papá...

Inuyasha lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo te pido perdón, hijo... prometo ser un mejor papá... dame la mano...

Luego de un apretón de manos, Inuyasha lo abrazó de nuevo.

-Vamos, saldremos a cenar todos juntos...

............................

Inuyasha llegó tarde en la noche. Keitaro lo esperaba sentado en la sala.

-Kei, son las 11 de la noche, qué haces despierto?

-Quiero que veas esto...

Inuyasha se sentó junto a él, Keitaro comenzó a leer.

-Mi mamá dice que Kami trabaja de muchas formas, todas misteriosas. Yo creo que es verdad... Mi papá biológico era un hombre muy malo y nunca fue un padre para mí. Pero ahora tengo un padrastro, Inuyasha...

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Mi papá es nuevo como papá, y por eso mi mamá me dice que le tenga paciencia... es comprensivo, quiere mucho a mi mamá y a mis hermanitos y a mí... Pero él también pasó por muchas cosas, mi papá se pone triste si uno de nosotros está triste, se enferma si nosotros nos enfermamos y por eso pasó mucho tiempo distraído, pensando en cómo ayudar a mi hermanito que estaba triste... Mi papá es el mejor papá del mundo y cuando yo crezca, quiero ser como él...

Al terminar, Keitaro le entregó el ensayo calificado con A, Inuyasha sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, hijo...

-Te quiero, papá...

......................................

Inuyasha entró en su habitación, Kagome leía un libro.

-Mi amor...

-Cómo estás?

-Bien... cómo te fue?

-Agotador... aburrido...

Inuyasha se fue quitando la ropa, se acercó y la saludó con un beso.

-Me doy un baño y vuelvo.

-Está bien...

Al volver a la habitación, se deslizó en la cama sobre ella, besó su vientre y la besó apasionadamente arrancándole el libro de las manos y lanzándolo al piso.

-Inu!

-Te amo...

Kagome sonrió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y entregándose a sus besos.

-Hm! Mi amor! Eso es un arma o estás feliz de verme?

-Ya lo veremos...

Ambos rieron antes de perderse entre las sábanas.

.........................

Sesshoumaru despertó exhaltado, había tenido aquella pesadilla otra vez, vio a su lado, Rin dormía de lado, dándole la espalda. Acarició su cadera y la besó en el hombro.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Hm, mi amor...

Rin se acomodó boca arriba, sonrió al verlo inclinado sobre ella.

-Hola...

-Hola, preciosa...

-Qué hora es?

-Son las 4...

Rin se incorporó acariciando sus mejillas.

-Estás bien?

-No dejo de tener esa pesadilla...

-Kami, mi amor...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Cuídate, Rin, onegai...

-Yo me cuido, Sessh, tienes que sacarte esa preocupación de encima, te vas a enfermar.

Sesshoumaru suspiró, apenas cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir espantado.

-No!

-Es definitivo, no más dulces antes de dormir y no más televisión, te está afectando demasiado...

-Rin...

-Sessh, mi amor... el bebé está bien... es un bebé sano...

...................................

Rin y Kagome están juntas en la que será la habitación del bebé, Rin se aparta para ver el resultado.

-Me encanta...

-Kami, eso espero, me duele todo!

Rin sonrió.

-Ya así está bien, le llega luz, pero no le da directamente el sol...

-Bien... oye, no tendrás algo para el estómago?

-No sé, qué te sientes?

-No lo sé... Inuyasha inventó hacer un plato hindú que leyó en el internet y creo que me hizo mal...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Tengo algo, vamos a la cocina...

............................

Las pequeñas jugaban en el patio con Chisa, Sesshoumaru dejó todo a un lado y se acomodó junto a Rin.

-Hola, mi amor!

-Preciosa... cómo va todo?

-De maravillas... y tú?

-Bien... y las enanas? Cómo se han portado?

-Muy bien...

Al notar la presencia de Sesshoumaru, las pequeñas corrieron hacia él.

-Papi!!!

-Papa!!!

Se subieron al sillón y lo llenaron de besos.

-Mis princesitas!

Cada una le contó su día, al terminar sus relatos, Sesshoumaru les sonrió y luego de un beso a cada una las dejó volver a jugar con Chisa. Centró su atención en su esposa.

-Acerca de lo que me dijiste, Sessh...

-Qué cosa?

-De tener muchos hijos...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Vamos a tomarlo uno a la vez, mi amor... tenemos dos bebitas preciosas y otro en camino. Además no es seguro para tí embarazarte muy seguido.

Rin sonrió y tomó sus manos, Sesshoumaru la besó en la punta de la nariz y suspiró mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Kami, estoy tan cansado y las niñas y tú...

-Sessh, mi amor... vete a descansar...

-Pero es que... casi no he pasado tiempo con ellas en la semana y...

-Entonces iremos a ver una película a la cama...

-Y tú? Preciosa...

-Yo estaré bien por un par de horas... pero mañana en la mañana...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la apretó en su abrazo mientras le apretaba el trasero.

-Sessh!

-Sabes? A veces me doy cuenta de la suerte que tengo de tener a una mujer tan sexy como tú a mi lado...

-Sólo eso te importa?

-Claro que no, preciosa... pero hay que admitirlo... Por eso me pongo celoso cuando te pones esos vestiditos...

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas, subieron las escaleras y pudieron dedicarse un momento a ellos antes de que las niñas irrumpieran como una estampida. Dejaron de besarse riendo, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Amaya y le hizo cosquillas.

-Son unas brujitas!

-Papa...

-Vamos a ver una película...

-Síii!!!

Rin sonrió con Emma entre sus brazos. Mientras veían la película, las pequeñas reían acomodadas sobre el pecho de su padre, aunque por espacio no estaban juntos, se tomaban de las manos, al terminar, Rin las envió abajo con Maki para cenar. Una vez solos se abrazaron y se besaron con ternura.

-Vienes a cenar?

-Sí... dame otro...

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Wow! Papa to mama wa kisudeshita!

-Amaya!

Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña que reía a carcajadas.

…..................................

**-Varios meses después.-**

El orgulloso padre entró en la habitación, dejando todo a un lado, se acercó a la cama, los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas al verla sostener entre sus brazos, envuelto en una manta azul, su hijo.

-Preciosa...

-Hola, papá... ven a conocerme...

Tembloroso y nervioso se acercó más y pudo ver al pequeño que mamaba con afán. Rin sonrió al sentir los labios temblorosos sobre su sien.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Sessh...

Fue un beso apasionado y cargado de sentimientos. Sesshoumaru contempló a su hijo en brazos de la feliz madre.

-Kami, preciosa, intenté llegar, pero...

-Sessh, fue tan repentino... Ni siquiera llegué a la sala de partos.

-Cómo?

-Nació en emergencias... parece que ya no quería estar más ahí dentro...

-Eso es imposible... cómo va a querer estar lejos de tí?

Rin se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.

-De lo que doy gracias es de tener un bebé sano y hermoso como su papá...

-Rin...

…........................

Rin ya estaba de vuelta en la casa, Sesshoumaru se tomó unos días para cuidar de ella y ayudarla. Las pequeñas llegaron emocionadas del colegio y corrieron escaleras arriba para ver al bebé. Cuando entraron en la habitación, ya Rin lo alimentaba.

-Mama, cuándo vamos a poder jugar con Daisuke?

-Aún es muy pequeño, mi amor...

Una vez dormido, Rin lo acomodó en la cuna, Emma se fue a su habitación, Amaya se quedó pensativa.

-Amaya, mi amor...

-Mama...

-Ven aquí, cariño...

La pequeña se subió a la cama y se refugió en su pecho.

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Porqué esa carita triste?

-Mama... tú eres mi mama de verdad?

-Amaya...

-La sensei dice que no... yo no quiero... mama...

Rin la hizo levantar la mirada.

-Eres mi bebé, Amaya...

-Demo, Emma to Dai son rubios y Emma tiene los ojos como tú... demo...

-Amaya... no naciste de mí como Emma y Dai... pero te amo igual...

-Entonces... es verdad...

-Amaya...

-No eres mi mamá...

Amaya se levantó y se fue de la habitación. Rin la siguió de inmediato.

-Amaya!

La escuchó llorar en su habitación, Emma le pasaba la mano por la cabeza.

-No llores, Amaya...

-Amaya...

Rin la cargó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Rin! Pero qué haces?!

-Shhh!!!

Rin se sentó para que Sesshoumaru no continuara aullando.

-Rin...

-Luego te explico...

-Qué pasa? Amaya, cariño... Emma, qué le pasa?

-Papa...

-Dímelo, princesa...

Emma bajó la cabeza.

-La sensei le dijo a Amaya que no son su papá y mamá de verdad...

-Cómo?!

-Gomen, papa, Amaya me preguntó, pero yo no sé... a mami no le creció la barriga...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-No te preocupes, mi amor... eras muy pequeñita...

-Papa...

Seshoumaru buscó un álbum de fotos.

-Amaya, cariño... quiero que veas esto...

-Papa...

-Ven a ver, princesa...

Sin separarse de Rin, la pequeña atendió a Sesshoumaru.

-Hay muchas maneras tener un papá y una mamá...

-Hountou?

-Claro que sí, mi princesita... mira... éstos son mi papá y mi mamá de verdad...

-Belito...

-Sí... pero cuando yo tenía tu edad, mi mamá enfermó mucho y se fue al cielo con Kami... entonces, mi papá conoció a Izayoi, se casaron y tuvieron otro bebé...

-Tío...

-Así es... Entonces Izayoi es mi mamá de mentiras, pero la quiero mucho y ella me quiere a mí... comprendes?

-Hai...

-Hay personas que no tienen tanta suerte como yo... y pierden a los dos, a su papá y su mamá... como tu mami...

La pequeña vio a Rin quien asintió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Tú no tienes papa ni mama?

-No, cariño... ellos se fueron al cielo hace muchos años...

-Pero, Rin ya era una adulta cuando eso pasó... podía cuidarse sola... pero cuando un niño, o un bebé se queda sin papá ni mamá, entonces otro adulto lo adopta. Es lo que hizo Izayoi conmigo, no soy su hijo, pero me aceptó como si lo fuera...

-Y yo?

-Nosotros te adoptamos, cariño... cuando te conocimos, nos enamoramos de tí y quisimos que fueras parte de nuestra familia...

-Mama...

-Siempre voy a ser tu mamá... aunque no sea de verdad...

-Y me quieres?

-Claro que sí, mi amor! Te amo!

Amaya se refugió en su pecho. Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo sé que aún eres muy pequeñita y no lo entiendes todo... lo único que tienes que saber es que te amamos, Amaya... no importa si eres nuestra hija de verdad o no... para nosotros lo eres, igual que Emma y Dai...

…..............................

Con el paso de los días, Amaya se negaba a separarse de Rin, cada vez que Sesshoumaru se le acercaba o la buscaba, lo rechazaba.

-Iie!

-Amaya... estás lastimando a tu papá...

-Demo...

-Amaya, porqué no quieres estar con él?

-Es culpa de papa que yo no sea tu bebé?

-No! Kami, Amaya, mi amor, no es culpa de nadie. Al contrario, Kami quiso que fueras nuestra bebé y nos hizo quererte desde que te vimos. Amaya, cariño, olvídate de eso de ser mamá de verdad o no... eres mi bebé como Emma y como Dai, y tu papá y yo los amamos a todos por igual.

Amaya fue hasta el estudio, donde Sesshoumaru escuchaba música con un trago en las manos.

-Papa...

-Hm? Amaya...

La pequeña se subió a sus piernas y lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru sonrió y le delvovió el gesto.

-Qué rico es que mi bebita me de besitos!

-Papa, estás feliz?

-Siempre estoy feliz, cariño... Kami ha sido muy bueno conmigo...

La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru le respondió el abrazo y la besó en la cabeza.

-Te quedas conmigo a escuchar música?

-Hai...

…...............................

Ese era su momento, a partir de ese día, Amaya y Sesshoumaru se encerraban en el estudio todos los días para escuchar música. Un día Amaya notó el piano.

-Papa, funciona?

-Hm... tiene muchos años... quizás las cuerdas están dañadas.

Seshoumaru lo abrió y tocó unas notas, aún se escuchaba bien.

-Te gusta?

-Sí! Papa, yo quiero hacerlo!

-A ver...

Sesshoumaru le enseñó las notas y una canción de cuna.

-Wow!

-De verdad quieres aprender?

-Hai! Papa, onegai!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Está bien, te voy a enseñar...

…....................................

Kagome acomodó a su pequeño en la cuna, se quedó recostada de la baranda viéndolo dormir. Inuyasha se le acercó y la abrazó desde atrás, la besó en el hombro.

-Debes descansar, mi amor...

-Es que no puedo creerlo... mi amor... es idéntico a tí...

-Y dónde dejas a Kaoru?

-Se parece mucho a tí, pero tiene mucho mío también... pero Damian no tiene nada mío...

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Vamos, amor...

Keitaro los vio a la distancia, siguió su camino sin más.

…....................................

Rin estaba con el pequeño, apenas se dormía cuando Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

-Ya se durmió?

-Sí... te has tardado mucho...

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado sonriendo.

-Le estoy enseñando a Amaya a tocar el piano.

-En serio?

-Sí, le gusta mucho... Le voy a enseñar lo básico, si de verdad le interesa, la inscribiré en el conservatorio.

-Me alegro...

-Preciosa...

-Es justamente lo que quiero... que mis hijos sean independientes y cada cual haga las cosas que les guste.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

….........................................

**-6 meses después.-**

Rin jugaba con las niñas y con Daisuke, el pequeño reía a carcajadas con sus hermanas, pero de pronto comenzó a protestar por el sueño.

-Ya, mi amor...

-Mama...

-Ya tiene sueño...

Mientras Rin se paseaba para dormirlo, Amaya se acercó con su pianito.

-Mama...

-Dame un segundo, Amaya...

Amaya comenzó a tocar una canción de cuna, Daisuke se la quedó viendo, recostado del pecho de su madre y sonrió.

-Amaya, le gusta... tócala otra vez...

-Hai...

Amaya volvió a tocarla un par de veces más y el pequeño se quedó dormido. Una vez que lo acomodó en su cuna, Rin buscó a Amaya y la llenó de besos.

-Mi amor! No sabía que ya tocabas tan bien!

-Te gustó, mama?

-Claro que sí, cariño... estoy muy orgullosa de tí, mi amor!

La pequeña sonrió con los ojos cristalinos y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Arigatou, mama...

-Mi amor...

Rin la abrazó con fuerza, vio a Emma sonriendo.

-Emma...

La pequeña sólo le sonrió y continuó con su muñeca. En un momento en que estuvo sola, Rin se acercó a Emma.

-Emma, mi amor...

-Mama...

-Ven aquí, cariño... ven con mamá...

Emma fue hasta ella, Rin le sonrió.

-Qué tal si tú y yo nos vamos a comer un helado?

-Hountou?

-Sí, cariño... vamos...

-Mama...

Rin la llevó a una heladería cercana, luego, caminaron entre tiendas y Rin le compró ropa. En el camino a la casa, Emma se aferró a ella.

-Emma...

-Mada...

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-No volvamos todavía... quiero que seas mi mamá un chin más...

-Cariño... soy tu mamá siempre...

-Demo...

Emma bajó la mirada.

-Yo no soy especial...

-Emma, mi amor, claro que lo eres!

-Mami...

-Eres mi niña preciosa... cada uno es especial a su manera...

-Yo no sé tocar piano, ni soy varón...

-Pero eres una niña hermosa, muy inteligente y sólo porque eres mía, me haces muy orgullosa, mi amor...

-Mami...

-Mi amor, no hay dos personas en el mundo iguales...

-Demo, hay gemelos...

-Sí... se parecen, sólo por fuera... pero cada uno tiene su identidad...

La pequeña volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Demo...

Rin la abrazó con fuerza. Una vez en la casa, Emma se fue a su habitación al escuchar a Daisuke llorar. Rin suspiró y fue por el pequeño.

-Emma...

-Mama...

-Emma, mi amor, quieres ayudarme?

-Con qué, mama?

-Vamos a bañar a Daisuke...

Emma la ayudó y reía con lo que Daisuke gozaba del agua. Luego de vestirlo, Rin lo acunó para dormirlo. Emma se quedó a su lado.

-Emma, mi amor... yo sé que te sientes sola... que crees que te queremos menos...

-No, mama...

-Es normal, cariño... te sientes apartada porque le ponemos más atención a los más pequeños...

-Mama...

-Pero mira a Daisuke... qué ves?

-Un niño...

-Sí, qué mas?

-Se parece mucho a papi...

Rin sonrió y vio al pequeño.

-Sí, es cierto... pero no ves lo más importante...

-Qué cosa?

-Que es un bebé... y que los bebés no pueden hacer nada solos...

-Mama...

-Los bebés van aprendiendo... y a medida que van creciendo, van necesitando menos a los papás... eso nos hace muy feliz... y a la vez nos hace un poco triste... porque a veces queremos seguir cuidando de ustedes y ya no nos necesitan para nada...

-Mama...

-Tú ya eres una niña grande, Emma... y de nosotros sólo necesitas amor... tenemos mucho para darte... pero también tenemos a Amaya y a Daisuke... aún son muy pequeños y no saben hacer muchas cosas solos... por eso, si sabes hacer algo, te dejamos...

-Yo lo sé, mama... no estoy celosa...

-Emma...

-Yo sólo quiero ser especial también...

-Quién dijo que no lo eres?

-Papa...

-Ven aquí, princesa...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Eres especial, Emma... muy especial...

-Usodayo!

-No, no es mentira... lo que pasa es que no sabes porqué eres tan especial...

-Papa...

-Ves éste bolígrafo?

-Hai...

-Si yo hubiese ido a la tienda y lo compro, es sólo eso... algo que compré... pero éste me lo regaló tu mamá el día de mi graduación... y por eso es especial...

-Papá... me comparas con un lapicero?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, Emma era muy despierta, acarició sus mejillas moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-No, princesa... sabes? Nosotros nos casamos muy jóvenes... Apenas tenía 22 años... todavía estudiábamos... pero éramos muy felices... entonces, tu mami me pidió tener un bebé... pero descubrimos que no se podía... yo no podía darle a tu mami lo único que me pedía... y pasaron los años, y tenía miedo y estaba triste... pensaba que tu mami se podía cansar de esperar...

-Mama...

-No le digas una cosa así, Sesshoumaru...

-Pero cuando nos dimos por vencidos... y pensamos que nunca lo íbamos a lograr... llegaste tú a llenarnos los días de alegría...

-Papi...

-Entonces, princesa... comprendes porqué eres especial?

-Hai...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, chiquita...

…**....................................**

**N/A: Bueeno!!! 100 reviews!!! Esto es fiesta y adivinen qué... el próximo capítulo es el final!!! Otra que se acaba! Pero no se preocupen que aunque sea poco a poco seguiré escribiendo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y sus reviews son siempre bienvenidos, en los últimos días he ganado algunas lectoras nuevas, les doy la bienvenida.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Rin llevó a las niñas al parque, llevaba a Daisuke en su coche, mientras las vigilaba, jugaba con el pequeño.

Al volver a la casa, los bañó y les dio de cenar. Aún tenía a Daisuke en brazos cuando sin razón aparente su mirada se opacó. Con los ojos cristalinos por las incipientes lágrimas, acomodó al pequeño dormido en su cuna y se acomodó ella en su cama. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación, se sentó a su lado y la besó con ternura.

-Preciosa...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Cómo estás, preciosa? Qué pasa?

-Nada... cómo te fue?

-Fue la cena más aburrida de toda mi vida...

-Kami...

Sesshoumaru acarició su mejilla y apartó el cabello de su rostro.

-Te amo, preciosa...

Luego de darse un baño, se acomodó en la cama y la abrazó desde atrás.

-Rin, porqué llorabas?

-No...

-No he olvidado nada...

-Porqué de inmediato asumes que tiene que ver contigo?

-Y no es así?

Rin guardó silencio, lo sintió suspirar.

-Lo siento...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Es increíble todo lo que puedo hacer... menos lo más importante...

-Sessh...

-Hacerte verdaderamente feliz...

-Hablemos de eso mañana...

-Como desees...

Sin embargo, pasaron los días y el tema no se volvió a tocar. No porque no quisieran hacerlo, sino porque el único momento que tenían juntos, era el de dormir.

En medio de una junta, Sesshoumaru cerró su carpeta y recogió todo.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Lo siento mucho... pero tengo que irme...

-A dónde crees que vas?

-A salvar mi matrimonio... si es que aún estoy a tiempo...

Pero para su sorpresa, Rin no estaba en la casa.

-Aichi, dónde está Rin?

-La señora está en su oficina, señor...

-No te dijo a qué hora viene?

-Pues siempre llega al medio día con los niños...

-Gracias...

Rin pensó que Sesshoumaru debía estar enfermo al ver su auto tan temprano. Las pequeñas corrieron escaleras arriba buscando a su padre.

-Papa!!! Papa!!!

-Papa!!!

-Mis princesitas!!!

Rin sonrió al verlo tirarse al piso con las pequeñas abrazadas. Daisuke lo vio desde los brazos de su madre y lo señaló.

-Pa!

-Sí, mi amor! Mira a papá!

-Ba!

Rin se lo llevó, pero el pequeño se sujetó a ella. Dejándolos jugar un rato, se adelantó y le dio de comer a Daisuke primero.

…....................................

Rin tenía a Daisuke en brazos, el pequeño luchaba contra el sueño, pero finalmente se dio por vencido. Rin lo acomodó en su cuna y lo besó antes de salir de la habitación.

-Te amo, mi chiquito...

Sesshoumaru la interceptó al salir.

-Rin... podemo hablar?

-Claro...

Salieron al jardín trasero, Chisa corrió hasta ellos.

-Ahora no, Chisa...

Rin le dio tiempo para que se organizara, tomó asiento y esperó calmada mientras sentía sus manos sudar.

-Sessh, cálmate... primero que todo... qué haces aquí?

-Yo... me dí cuenta del error que estoy cometiendo...

-Eso es bueno...

-Rin... tú... decidiste dejarme?

Rin sólo rió a carcajadas.

-Pero serás tonto! Cómo piensas en eso?

-Ha pasado un mes... y... hace una semana que teníamos ésta conversación pendiente...

-Yo no tengo nada que decirte, Sessh...

-Pero tú...

-Yo sólo te lo dije así, para que tú mismo te dieras cuenta de lo que pasa...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Antes no teníamos éstos problemas...

-Sabes algo, mi amor? Sé que no se podrá siempre... pero sal de la oficina un poco más temprano...

-Rin...

-Como estás saliendo tan tarde, cuando llegas te dedicas a los niños, eso me gusta mucho... saben que su papá trabaja mucho, pero aún así los quiere... pero luego, no tienes tiempo para mí... a veces no importa... pero otras tantas me siento sola...

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Supongo que cometí el clásico error de darte por sentado...

-Nunca des nada por sentado... ni siquiera el amor de tus hijos...

-Lo sé...

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Hay algo que desees hacer hoy?

-Hmm... los niños están dormidos...

-Rin...

Rin le sonrió.

-Qué te parece si me acompañas en un rico baño y de ahí en adelante veremos...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y rodeándola con sus brazos, la besó apasionadamente.

-Señor...

Sesshoumaru le hizo señas a Aichi para que se marchara, Rin rió mientras se separaba y se refugiaba en su pecho.

-Qué sucede, Aichi?

-Perdonen la interrupción... una señora desea verlos...

-Quién es?

-Servicios sociales... Denya Koe...

-Mucho gusto, Kazami Rin, él es mi esposo, Sesshoumaru...

-Rin...

-Vienen a ver a Amaya...

Luego de mostrarle la planta baja, la agente pidió ver las habitaciones.

-Es la hora de su siesta, llegaron del colegio hace poco...

Rin le mostró las habitaciones.

-Necesito hablar con la pequeña...

-Hmm... veré qué hago...

Rin se sentó en la cama y acarició sus mejillas.

-Amaya...

-Mama...

-Amaya, cariño, despierta...

-Iie...

-Ven, mi amor... una señora quiere verte...

La pequeña se estrujó los ojitos.

-Dare, mama?

Rin le sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Ven con mamá...

Rin bajó las escaleras con la pequeña en brazos, aferrada a ella como monito.

-Mira, mi amor... ella es Denya Koe... y quiere hacerte unas preguntas...

La pequeña sólo se aferró más a Rin.

-Cariño...

-Iie...

-Está bien, puede quedarse con ella...

Sesshoumaru estaba del otro lado de la sala, cruzado de brazos, la pequeña lo vio y se soltó de Rin para ir con él.

-Papa...

-Princesita...

Ambos se sentaron con la pequeña entre ellos. Con cada pregunta, Sesshoumaru se incomodaba cada vez más e intentaba controlar su ira. La pequeña apenas respondía sí o no ya que era prácticamente una confesión guiada. Amaya vio a su madre y se aferró a su pecho.

-Mama, yamete, estoy cansada...

-Falta mucho? Es que el programa del colegio es muy extenuante...

-Ya casi terminamos... Amaya... sabes que ellos no son tus papás de verdad?

A la pequeña se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se aferró a Rin.

-Mama!!!

-Ya basta!!!

-Sesshoumaru!

-Qué entrevista es ésta?! La guió a lo que era una confesión de que la maltratamos y ahora ésto?!

-Señor Kazami...

-Y si no nos hubiese dado la gana de decírselo?! Usted no tiene ningún derecho a venir a mi casa a molestar a mis hijos!

-Es sólo una pregunta de rutina...

-Rutina al carajo!

-Sesshoumaru, la niña!

-No le tolero una más, váyase, por favor...

-Señor...

-Salga de mi casa de inmediato!

Una vez que la mujer se marchó, Sesshoumaru llamó y se descargó en una retahíla con la directora de servicios sociales mientras Rin abrazaba a la pequeña.

-Mama, me van a llevar?

-A ninguna parte, mi amor...

-Demo...

-No te preocupes, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ellas, la pequeña se pasó a sus brazos, Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, mi amorcito...

-Papa...

Emma se acercó a ellos, se subió al sillón junto a Sesshoumaru y pasó su mano por la cabeza de Amaya.

-No llores, Amaya...

-Emma...

-Papi, dile que es tu bebé también...

-Emma...

-Dile, papi... para que no tenga miedo...

-Es eso, princesa? Es eso lo que pasa? Le tienes miedo a que te lleven?

-Síii!!!

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada, Rin estaba del otro lado de la sala con los ojos rojos. Suspiró y besó a las niñas con ternura.

-Mi amor... quizás no entiendas mucho... pero hay una cosa en el mundo de los adultos... que se llama contrato... y un contrato bien hecho, no puede romperse jamás...

-Nunca?

-Nunca...

-Y si se daña?

-Sigue valiendo... y nosotros firmamos un contrato de adopción y la única manera de romperlo y que te separen de nosotros es que nosotros te maltratemos...

-Demo, mami y tú son buenos...

-Nosotros te amamos de la misma manera que amamos a Emma y a Daisuke...

-Mami...

La pequeña se acercó a Rin, quien la cargó, la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, mami...

….............................

Luego de aquél desagradable episodio, la supervisora los visitó. Sesshoumaru se mostró incómodo con su presencia hasta que finalmente explotó.

-Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a hacerle ese tipo de preguntas!

-Señor...

-La ley dice que nosotros tenemos el derecho de decidir si le decimos la verdad o no! Si nos diera la gana, no le diríamos jamás que es adoptada!

-Comprendo, pero...

-Aún así! Decidimos decírselo porque hay gente cruel y despiadada que disfruta de hacer una niña sufrir!

-Señor...

-Me importa un carajo lo que tenga que decir! Yo tengo derechos, mi hija tiene derechos! Y ustedes no tienen absolutamente ningún derecho a entrometerse en nuestras vidas!

…..............................

Dejando aquello en el pasado, como un trago amargo, Sesshoumaru y Rin vieron a la pequeña volver a ser feliz, jugaba con Emma en el jardín, disfrutando de la nieve, mientras adentro, Rin sacaba de cajas los adornos de navidad.

-Comenzó a nevar temprano éste año...

-Una blanca navidad...

Rin sonrió, rodeada por los fuertes brazos de su marido.

-Mama!

-Dai, mi amor... quieres conocer la nieve?

El pequeño le sonrió, Rin lo abrigó bien y lo sacó al jardín, el pequeño veía a todos lados.

-Mama...

-Mira, mi amor... esto es nieve...

-Ebe...

-Sí! La nieve cae del cielo como la lluvia, pero mucho más fría...

Rin le puso un poco en las manos, el pequeño la dejó caer.

-Íioo!!!

Rin pensó que le iba a tener miedo, pero fue todo lo contrario, una vez que lo dejó caminar, el pequeño tomó un puñado de nieve y se lo metió a la boca.

-Mama, no abe!

-No, Dai, la nieve, no se come...

-Demo, ado...

-No es helado... además, la nieve que ya está en el piso está sucia...

-Chucha!

Rin sonrió, pronto el pequeño se incorporó al juego con sus hermanas. Rin sintió los brazos de su marido que la rodeaban.

-Mi amor...

-Pídeme lo que sea...

Rin se dio vuelta y sonriendo, le pidió un beso.

-Sólo eso?

-Ajá...

-Preciosa, estoy dispuesto a darte lo que sea y tú sólo quieres un beso?

-Y porqué no me puedes dar un beso?

-No tienes ni que pedírmelo...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó apasionadamente.

-Complacida?

-En más de una manera...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

…................................

Inuyasha llegó a su casa, Kagome jugaba con los niños en la nieve. Inuyasha sólo sonrió y permaneció apartado viéndolos divertirse. Hikaru se acercó a Kagome llevándole una flor. Kagome casi lloró al ver que Hikaru había arrancado uno de sus tulipanes, pero aún así lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Mama...

-Qué linda! Gracias, mi amor!

El pequeño la besó en la mejilla. Kagome sonrió y colocándose la flor entre el cabello lo vio alejarse. A su lado, Damian jugaba con un libro que hacía sonidos.

-Mama...

-A ver...

Inuyasha sintió a alguien detrás suyo, al voltearse, vio a Keitaro con un vaso en las manos.

-Kei... Kami, no me asustes así... qué pasa?

-Mi mamá es feliz...

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Entonces puedo decir que estoy satisfecho...

Keitaro bajó la cabeza.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo...

-Claro... qué pasa?

Keitaro le mostró un panfleto de una escuela internado.

-Y ésto?

-Yo amo a mi mamá... es lo único que tengo... pero, no soporto verla...

-Keitaro!

-Déjame terminar... no soporto verla cubierta de cicatrices...

-Kei...

-Onegai... envíame a éste colegio...

-No puedo, Keitaro...

-Sí puedes! Puedes convencerla!

-No puedo...

-Pero es que...

Keitaro bajó la mirada.

-Onegai... yo quiero irme lejos... quiero...

-Por qué?

-Mamá!!!

-Por qué quieres irte lejos?

Kagome tomó el panfleto de la mano de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha o yo hemos hecho algo mal?

-No!

-Entonces dime... yo hice algo mal? Por qué te quieres ir lejos?

Keitaro cerró las manos en puños. No quería decirle la verdad.

-Keitaro...

-Porque no puedo conmigo mismo! Porque no me aguanto! Recordar que... lo que... y no puede hacer nada! Cada noche durante 10 años he tenido la misma pesadilla! No lo soporto! No quiero... yo sólo... yo...

Keitaro perdió la voz entre los brazos de su madre. Todos esos sentimientos acallados por tanto tiempo. Perdió la fuerza y cayó de rodillas aferrado a su cintura.

-Ayúdame, mamá!!!

-Claro que te ayudaré...

Kagome lo ayudó a levantarse y fueron a la habitación de Keitaro.

-Perdóname...

-No has hecho nada...

Kagome acarició su mejilla y lo besó en la frente.

-Te amo...

-Mamá...

-Cariño... olvídate de todo lo demás... si hay una única cosa buena de todo aquello, eres tú, mi amor... y la verdad es que no quisiera que te fueras de la casa tan joven... Ya después tendrás toda la vida para huírle a tu madre...

-No es eso, mamá...

-Sabes? Creo que lo que más le molestaba y lo provocaba era cuánto te amo...

-Mamá... yo...

-Yo sé todo lo que quieres decir... pero no lo hagas... sólo quiero que recuerdes, que no importa quién sea tu padre... yo soy tu madre y sólo por eso te amo... y también quiero que sepas que Inuyasha me ha hecho muy feliz... me ha dado toda la felicidad que pueda pedir... y eso, mi amor... es lo importante...

-Pero yo te recuerdo...

-Cuando te veo, sólo doy gracias Kami... por tenerte... por ser como eres... y porque todo aquello no te cambió... yo tengo fe y esperanza en que serás un buen hombre... un hombre como Inuyasha... y que el pasado sólo te sirva para enseñarte lo que puede hacer un par de músculos y poco cerebro... Que sepas que lo más importante es siempre será el respeto y el amor...

-Te amo, mamá...

-Yo también te amo, cariño...

….........................

Rin había salido con las niñas, la pequeñas se divertían un mundo mientras Rin les compraba ropa, todo con la promesa de que les compraría un juguete a cada una. Entraron en la juguetería dando brinquitos, sujetas a cada mano de Rin.

-Mama! Mama, puedo tener una muñeca?

-Y yo?

-El juguete que quieran, mis amores...

Las pequeñas corrieron a la sección de muñecas y eligieron la misma.

-Yo quiero ésta, mama...

-Y yo esta...

-Están seguras?

-Sí, mami...

-No quiero que peleen después...

-No, mama...

Rin sonrió, Amaya se la quedó viendo, Rin acarició sus mejillas y eligió varios artículos para las muñecas. Las pequeñas iban felices, al llegar a la casa, corrieron hacia su padre para mostrarle sus nuevas muñecas.

-Papa!

-Papa, mitte!

-Princesitas!

Rin se acercó y cargó a Daisuke, el pequeño rió al verla y se aferró a su cuello.

-Mama!

-Mi amor, también te compré un juguete...

Sesshoumaru tenía a cada pequeña sentada en una pierna, vio a Rin sonreírle mientras Daisuke se divertía con su juguete.

-Enséñale a papi...

-Papa, mitte!

Esa noche, las pequeñas durmieron abrazadas a sus muñecas nuevas, Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación de Daisuke, Rin se paseaba con el pequeño en brazos, se acercó sonriendo y acarició su cabeza mientras la besaba con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, Sessh...

….....................................

Descansaban abrazados, compartiendo apasionados besos mientras sus manos se deslizaban por las pieles aún húmedas. Rin se acomodó sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos perdida en los latidos de su corazón.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Nada... olvídalo...

-Rin...

-Olvídalo... por cierto... estuviste maravilloso...

-Puedo decir lo mismo, preciosa...

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

…................................

Rin fue por las niñas al colegio, las pequeñas corrieron hacia ella al verla, las llevó tomadas de las manos hacia el auto y mientras abría el auto, alguien pasó corriendo y tiró a Rin al piso.

-Mamii!!

-Amaya!!!!

Tenía una capucha y Rin no vio nada más, gritó desesperada por ayuda mientras el secuestrador se alejaba con la pequeña, los guardias del colegio corrieron tras él, pero perdieron el rastro.

Sesshoumaru llegó a la estación de policías, Rin hablaba con ellos hecha un mar de lágrimas, un agente de servicio social estaba allí presente.

-Rin...

-Sesshoumaru!!!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru le aseguró que todo estaría bien.

-Mi amor...

-Papa...

-Princesa...

Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña y la besó en la sien.

-Emma, estás bien?

-Hai...

-Rin...

-No pude hacer nada...

-Tranquila, preciosa...

La directora del colegio se les acercó.

-Oficial...

-Señora, por favor...

-Soy la directora del colegio... y no sé si pueda ser de alguna ayuda, pero aquí está el video de seguridad...

De inmediato lo pusieron a correr, se veía Rin llegar y bajar de su auto y dos autos más adelante, un hombre bajó del suyo y se quedó allí, cuando Rin salió con las niñas, al momento en que abrió la puerta del auto el hombre corrió hacia ella, la empujó golpeándola en la cabeza y se llevó a la pequeña en brazos. Al ver el video, Rin se desmayó entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

Aquella noche, todos reunidos en la casa, esperando que el secuestrador llamara pidiendo un rescate, a medida que las horas pasaban, Rin se sentía peor, la policía sólo cruzaba miradas mientras Rin se refugiaba en el pecho de su marido para llorar.

-Cálmate, Rin... haré todo lo que me pidan... todo va a estar bien...

-Sessh... es mi bebé...

-También es mía, preciosa...

Justo cuando Rin perdía todas las esperanzas, timbró el teléfono. Sesshoumaru se apresuró a contestar.

-Bueno?

-5 millones de dólares por la mocosa, sin marcar y si huelo a la policía cerca, lo vas a lamentar...

-Maldito desgraciado! Devuélveme a mi hija!

-No has pagado por ella aún...

-Hijo de puta! Si le tocas un sólo cabello...

-5 millones, en el puerto de Tokio, alquila un casillero y déjalos allí...

Se cortó la llamada, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin con fuerza.

-Mi bebé!!!

Llegó el amanecer, la hora acordada. Sesshoumaru se hizo del bulto con el dinero y un arma.

-Señor... es muy arriesgado...

-Fui soldado en Estados Unidos, peleé en la guerra del golfo cuando pensé que era lo correcto...

Rin se contuvo, nadie lo detendría, su mirada era fría, tal y como en aquella época, la misma que tuvo cuando mató a Naraku, un oficial dio un paso al frente.

-No puedo...

Sesshoumaru le pegó el cañón de la frente.

-Sólo si me matas ahora me vas a detener... nadie toca a mi familia y vive para contarlo... Inuyasha...

-Estoy contigo, hermano...

Inuyasha vestía un traje ninja, Sesshoumaru se quitó la camisa y dejó ver su vestuario, similar al de Inuyasha. Se apartó con Rin.

-No lo hagas, Sesshoumaru, onegai...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Quizás yo no vuelva... pero te juro que Amaya volverá...

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y acarició sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

-Si no vuelvo...

-Kami, no...

-Te amo, preciosa...

….................................

Sesshoumaru llegó al lugar rentó el casillero y siguió las instrucciones del secuestrador. Minutos después de que se marchara, un hombre se acercó al casillero y lo abrió. Sintió un golpe y una pistola en el cuello, sudó frío al escuchar cuando la cargó.

-Dónde está mi hija?

-El jefe quiere más...

Sesshoumaru le aventó la cara contra la pared.

-No jodas conmigo! Dónde está mi hija?!!!

-El...

-Te voy a volar los dedos uno a uno... tienes 20 oportunidades...

El tipo intentó reírse, Sesshoumaru le cortó un dedo, una vez que los gritos se acallaron, volvió a interrogarlo.

-19... Dónde está mi hija?!

Sesshoumaru sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

…..............................

Sesshoumaru despertó, estaba atado de pies y manos, junto a él, Inuyasha aún yacía inconsciente, tenía una herida en la cabeza y el rostro lleno de sangre.

-Vaya, vaya... pero qué sopresa... miren quién decidió acompañarnos...

Al verlo, Sesshoumaru sintió que se atragantaba de puro aire. La maldad bailaba en sus ojos.

-Hakudoushi!

-Qué les parece? Sabe quien soy...

-Malnacido! Dónde está mi hija?!

-Ah... te refieres a la mocosa? Ella está bien... preocúpate más por tí...

-Si le tocas un sólo cabello...

-Ah! Por favor, esas frases tan gastadas...

Hakudoushi le tiró un puñado de cabellos encima.

-Y ahora dime, qué harás?! Sabes? He estado esperando este día por mucho tiempo... y aquí está... el día en el que vengaré a mi padre...

-Eres un engendro igual que él!

-Ouch! Palabras duras! Vamos a ver... cómo quieres que te mate?

Un hombre entró empujando a la pequeña.

-Papi!!!

-Amaya!!!

El hombre la detuvo de correr hacia él.

-Iie!!! Papi!!!

-Amaya... Amaya, cálmate...

-Papa...

-Qué tal si jugamos un poco? Amaya... elige de aquella bandeja lo que más te guste...

Era una bandeja llena de armas. Algunas le garantizaban una muerte segura mientras otras serían una lenta tortura.

-Éstas son las reglas... vas a morir de todas formas... con el arma que ella elija...

-Papi...

Con un arma apuntando a su cabeza, la pequeña estaba parada viendo la bandeja.

-Papi... dasukete...

-Déjala ir, Hakudoushi...

-Por supuesto! Después de que te vea morir...

-Déjala ir! Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto!

-Claro que tiene que ver! Tú mataste a mi padre! Y ahora ella...

-ELLA NO ES MI HIJA!!!

Hakudoushi se volteó a ver al que la sostenía.

-Es ella! Es...

-Amaya es adoptada, no es mi hija! Déjala ir!!!

-Imbécil! Te dije que trajeras a la pequeña!!!

-Ella es la menor!

Sesshoumaru se incorporó comprendiendo el error de Hakudoshi, se había logrado soltar las amarras.

-Amaya... cierra los ojos con fuerza y tápate los oídos...

-Papi...

-Canta una canción, sí?

La pequeña le obedeció, tres estruendosos estallidos y escondida en un rincón, la pequeña no dejó de cantar con los ojos cerrados y los oídos tapados hasta que la cargaron.

-IIE!!! PAPA!!!

-Tranquila, mi princesita...

-Papa...

Sesshoumaru cubrió su rostro y la sacó del lugar. Apenas salía del almacén abandonado cuando la policía llegó. Cojeaba de una pierna, el rastro de sangre tras él era sorprendente, pero no desistía de seguir caminando. Kagome corrió hacia ellos y ayudó a Inuyasha, Rin los abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a ambos.

-Mami!!!

-Mi amor!!! Estás bien?

Rin cargó a la pequeña llenándola de besos, Seshoumaru sonrió y permitió que las fuerzas abandonaran su cuerpo.

-Sesshoumaru!!!

…......................................

Sesshoumaru despertó sintiendo un agarre en su mano. Rin dormía a su lado, aferrada a su mano.

-Mi amor...

-Preciosa...

-Sessh! Mi amor!

-Cómo está Amaya?

-Está bien...

Sesshoumaru notó a Rin pálida y cansada, vio la bolsa de sangre que pendía sobre él.

-Rin...

-Habías perdido mucha sangre...

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro mojado por las lágrimas.

-Tenía tanto miedo, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho.

-Estoy bien...

-Sessh...

-Rin... quiero ver a mis hijos...

…....................................

Sesshoumaru estaba en el jardín con las niñas y Daisuke, todos reían a carcajadas. Rin los veía desde adentro mientras se abrazaba a sí misma de una forma melancólica. Los pequeños intentaban apresurarlo a moverse, él sonrió y tomando su bastón se comenzó a mover.

Esa noche, Rin llevó a las niñas a dormir, Sesshoumaru estaba con Daisuke.

-Mami...

-Dime, mi amor...

-Papi va a ser como antes?

-Como antes?

-Normal?

Rin se sentó a su lado y la besó con ternura.

-Amaya, mi amor... si hablas de su pierna... no... papá no va a volver a ser como antes...

-Demo...

-Sabes algo? Todas las noches, le doy las gracias a Kami por eso...

-Doushite, mama?

-Por que gracias a él, estás con nosotros otra vez...

-Demo...

-Es algo que haría un millón de veces si fuese necesario...

Sesshoumaru besó a las niñas en la cabeza.

-Es hora de dormir...

-Papa... gomen...

-No lo sientas...

-Papa...

-Te quiero, princesa... ahora, a dormir...

Salieron de la habitación, una vez en la suya, Rin lo vio desvestirse y acomodarse en la cama.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Hm?

-Aún sientes dolor?

Sesshoumaru vio a su mujer, sentada de espaldas a él, bajó la mirada recordando lo frustrante que fue al intentar hacerle el amor con una rodilla que no podía doblar, ni aguantaba ningún tipo de peso.

-Rin...

-Lo siento...

Rin se encerró en el baño. Al salir, las luces estaban apagadas, se acomodó en la cama. Lo sintió abrazarla y besarla en el hombro.

-Rin...

-Soy una tonta...

-Es tu derecho... como mujer... y es mi deber como esposo...

-Sigo siendo una tonta, tú arriesgaste tu vida por nuestra hija y yo aquí...

Sesshoumaru la silenció con un apasionado beso.

-No es tu culpa que mi orgullo se interponga...

-Sessh...

-No te imaginas lo adicto que soy a hacerte el amor hasta dejarte exhausta, a que te derrames sobre mí y... eres una mujer hermosa, Rin... una mujer que apesar de los años y dos hijos, conserva sus curvas... Eres una mujer codiciada por muchos... y aquí estoy yo... un lisiado que teme que el amor se acabe algún día... el orgasmo de un hombre es una cosa mundana, Rin... pero el de una mujer... lograr sin palabras que una mujer se sienta amada, protegida y deseada sin decir una palabra... lograr que grites mi nombre mientras tu cuerpo se estremece y que luego te acomodes en mi pecho mientras el placer se riega por cada rincón de tu cuerpo... eso, preciosa... es un arte...

-Sesshoumaru, el sexo no es tan importante...

-Claro que lo es!

-Sessh...

-No será la base, pero es un pilar... Rin, no le quites importancia...

-Y tú no le des más de la que tiene... Tienes miedo? Miedo a qué? Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, acaso piensas que si no pudieras caminar te dejaría?

-Recuerdas cuando querías tener hijos?

-Y alguna vez acepté tus ideas estúpidas?

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio. Sintió un beso en su mejilla y la sintió pegarse a su pecho.

-Sí quiero hacer el amor... pero no te presiones... si no puedes...

-Lo siento, preciosa...

-No sé porqué te sientes intimidado... soy la misma, no he cambiado y...

-Puedo perderte...

-No vas a perderme, Sesshoumaru, sácate eso de la cabeza, no te voy a dejar!

-Rin...

-Es que acaso no ves que te amo? No ves que te... urgh!!! Baka!

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Se...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, deslizó sus manos bajo su pijama deshaciéndose de cada pieza. Al separarse, la contempló, allí estaba ella, una mujer que podía tener al hombre que quisiera y esperaba por él, lo quería a él. Volvió a besarla y perdiéndose en su piel, la hizo estremecerse y estallar de placer.

…..................................

-Mama! Mama! Okite!!!

-Papa! Mama!

Ambos sonrieron y compartieron un último beso antes de separarse, cambiaron las sábanas antes de abrir la puerta, Rin recibió a los tres pequeños con un fuerte abrazo.

-Omedeto no tanyoubi, mama!

-Gracias, mis amores!!!

Rin los llenó de besos y los llevó a la cama junto con Sesshoumaru, los pequeños felicitaron a su padre por igual, Rin se acostó junto a ellos.

-No, mama! Dormir no!

-Pero es que papá y yo tenemos mucho sueño...

Los pequeños se quedaron un rato, más tarde, bajaron de la cama y se fueron a jugar. Una vez sólos, intercambiaron miradas y un tierno beso.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor...

-Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa...

….....................................

Pasaron el día con toda la familia, Sesshoumaru hizo una parrillada y los niños jugaban en el jardín con Chisa. Rin se acercó con una fresa y se la acercó a los labios.

-Hm! Rica...

-Sí?

-Ajá... dame un beso...

Rin lo besó con ternura, los demás los chiflaron, se separaron riendo, unidos en un fuerte abrazo.

-Y saben algo?

-Qué?

-No me cambio por nadie...

Los chiflaron nuevamente mientras Sesshoumaru la besaba apasionadamente. Al separarse, acarició sus mejillas mientras se apoyaba en su bastón, Rin sonrió y se refugió en su pecho.

-Mi amor...

-Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo...

Rin levantó la mirada y compartieron un tierno beso, vieron a los pequeños jugar y toda la familia reunida reconociendo que lo más importante es y siempre sería el amor mutuo.

_**FIN**_

**N/A: Hola!!! Qué les pareció, algo explosivo para un final no? Espero que les haya gustado, estoy preparando otras cositas por ahí, ojalá y tener tiempo suficiente. Como siempre, sobra decir que soy adicta a los reviews XD**

**Gracias a todas que me han seguido en este y los demás fics, las adoro y siempre pienso en ustedes cuando escribo.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


End file.
